


Much Ado

by Kanae_vR



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Blood, Chaptered, Drama, Fanfiction, Gender Identity, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other, Romance, Tsukikana Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_vR/pseuds/Kanae_vR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy. Love. Loss. The daily events in the lives of ghouls are not unlike the daily events in the lives onstage. Kanae had made peace with his decisions when a new ghoul suddenly appeared to shake his foundations. Tsukikana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've not been coping well with certain :Re chapters, so writing this has been sort of therapeutic for me. Thank you to my co-author (Shuu/Kaneki) for forcing me to focus on something other than crying far too much and for convincing me to have a go at this theater AU. Hope you enjoy~

The stage was set. The audience sat in their seats and the actors and actresses gathered for the big finale. Kanae, in a formal tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his left lapel, looked at the human female before him with his best impression of a loving gaze. They had been through too many months of rehearsals for this to feel strange anymore. To Kanae, kissing this woman brought about as much excitement as licking a steak. There wasn't much to it, and it wasn't very satisfying. He brought a hand to her cheek, repeating the practiced movement, leaned in and kissed her softly. The audience cooed; it looked like they had bought it as they always did.

After the wedding came the dance. Left, left, right. Left, right, left. The steps were easy to follow. He held the raven-haired woman by the waist with one arm, their hands joined by the other. He was careful to always stay in the moment; it was dangerous to daydream on stage. He played the role of the infatuated man well, but his personal feelings were another matter entirely. In and out of his line of sight came and went another girl with short brown hair who was dancing with another man, looking every bit her part. Her youthful expression was glowing as she did a wedding dance of her own.

Shuu Tsukiyama was in his private box in the theater, enjoying the show. He was a lover of the arts and had sponsored this theater quite often. He had just gotten back from a trip to France and was delighted to hear the teenage girl he had brought to the theater the year before had gotten a leading part in the production.

Shuu's eyes slid to the white-haired young man sitting in the box with him. Kaneki had agreed to attend to see Hinami's debut but the younger man hadn't seemed very moved. He seemed distracted. Shuu sighed and stood to clap when the performance ended. He had hoped Kaneki would find this a good distraction but it seemed it was not to be. "Come," he told the other imperiously. "I'll introduce you to the performers. Perhaps you can get some time with Hinami." The two men made their way down to the reception room where the theater patrons could meet with the actors after shows.

As the performers took their respective bows and the audience clapped, Kanae's naturally stern expression quirked upwards in the slightest of smiles. He did enjoy performing, after all, even if he never got to play the roles he desired most. Of course, "Hero" received the biggest applause as the lead female. He kept his expression perfectly pleasant in front of the audience, but in the back of his mind, he seethed.

Once the curtains were closed, Kanae nodded curtly to his black-haired partner, "Hero" – more commonly known as Yui – before heading to the dressing rooms.

Hinami seemed quite pleased with the show and went around congratulating various performers on their work. She was quite popular with the cast due to her pleasant personality, whereas Kanae tended to be more reserved by nature.

In his dressing room, Kanae closed and locked the door. He leaned back against the wall and sighed deeply. They had a few minutes before the elites and VIPs of the theater came down to meet the cast as they were wont to do. He took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and release his binder a bit, giving his compressed breasts some relief from the constant pressure. Looking at himself like that in the mirror, he scowled deeply. The women always took their roles for granted, in his opinion. It was only natural that they would land the female roles, and as such, they did not show the proper respect for them.

After a few choice curses in his native tongue, Kanae recomposed himself, readjusted his binder and re-buttoned himself until not a single stray hair was out of place. If he was going to play the role of a man then he was going to look the part to absolute perfection. Such was his aesthetic. He unlocked the door and strode out of the dressing room to the reception area.

Hinami was already at the reception, chatting with some fellow cast members. Most of them had a glass of champagne or an hors d'oeuvres of some sort, but not her. A passing waiter offered Kanae a glass of champagne, which he accepted gracefully. He was 18 but scarcely anyone knew this, and he acted much older than his age much of the time. The humans rarely noticed if you didn't drink it, and besides, he could drink it. If he really had to, that is, and excused himself not long after.

Yui went with some trepidation to the reception area. She had several admirers that she had to fend off. One in particular would probably be annoyed that her part entailed kissing a man this time. She smiled when she thought of his scowl.

As if on cue, a familiar head of hair bobbed into view. When the man reached Yui, he smiled. "Hey," he said. "You were... good." He was going to get chastised for that, he realized almost immediately. "Really good," he corrected himself.

Yui smiled mischievously, twirling a little bit of her hair around her finger. "It was a lot of fun," she told him. "I liked all of the performers they cast this time."

Her boyfriend's eyes narrowed and darted around the room until they found purchase on that purple-haired kid from the performance. He looked back at her suspiciously. "Did you?" he asked, making an attempt at keeping the jealousy out of his voice and failing. "Even that purple-haired... boy?" He was certainly an androgynous one, there was no doubt about that.

Yui tilted her head. Kanae was a pretty boy but it was kind of rude to point that out. She shrugged. "He's a really good actor," she said. "I think he might be one of the best we have. So yeah, it was fun performing with him." She leaned in closer. "Don't worry. He's not much of a kisser." She lowered her voice. "I don't think he's into girls."

Kaneki quickly evaded Shuu shortly after arriving at the reception. He managed to find Hinami and took her into a corner to talk. He wasn't comfortable with her being so public considering the reason she'd come to the theater. He was silent for a few moments, watching the crowd. Nobody seemed to be paying them much attention and he relaxed a little. "How've you been doing, Hinami? Sorry I've been so busy... Tsukiyama seemed to have dumped you here and run off to France until now..." He frowned. "Are you doing alright?"

Hinami smiled brightly at Kaneki, twirling her skirt. "I'm doing well," she told the young man. "Really well. Everyone here is pretty nice..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

Shuu sighed and took some champagne for himself, looking around. It helped him feel more in place at such gatherings. That night he'd have himself a nice glass of 'wine' and some well-cooked flesh. At the moment though, he felt himself sulking over Kaneki's cold shoulder and he didn't like it. He looked around for something to distract him. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked over the performers. Humans were such simple creatures. The scent of another drew his attention though. Oh, that one. He moved easily through the crowd to the performer whose scent had caught his interest. He had always known there was another like him and Hinami at the theater. A relative, even. But he had yet to introduce himself.

Kanae was exchanging polite discourse with an elderly, wealthy patron who was busy attempting to educate him on the finer points of Shakespeare. As if he wasn't already well-versed, Kanae thought with scorn, but it was important to treat your benefactors with respect and so he accepted the conversation with grace. He found himself suddenly distracted, though, by a face that he wasn't familiar with. He had thought he knew all of the patrons, so this person automatically held a sense of intrigue.

He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about it. The room was filled with so many different people and smells that he wasn't able to glean anything from his nose as of yet. He seemed to be coming this way and Kanae realized that he was staring. He attempted to redirect his attention back towards the elderly man, who didn't seem to have noticed anything at all. He straightened his shoulders some in an attempt to look his most presentable. The man was probably just passing through. The crowd seemed to part before his natural grace.

But Shuu walked straight up to his young target and the elderly gentleman. "Excuse me, sir," he said suavely. "Would you mind if I steal young Kanae from you?"

Kanae couldn't hide his startled expression as the man he'd been watching proceeded right towards him and boldly interrupted his conversation. He was even more handsome closer up... and was that... was he a ghoul? A ghoul who knew his name?!

Shuu flashed Kanae a smile. "Forgive me for not introducing myself to you before. I became a patron of this theater some time ago, when I sponsored Miss Hinami to come here to study, but I had an extended trip to France planned so I couldn't stay to become acquainted with the staff. You are Kanae von Rosewald, correct? I believe we have some sort of relation... though it would be tiresome to attempt to untangle that family tree." He bowed. "I am Shuu Tsukiyama. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kanae's eyes widened before he managed to regain his composure, his brain threatening to short-circuit from the barrage of new information. A relative? He looked more closely at Shuu's face, realized he was staring again and immediately corrected himself. This man was extremely charming and Kanae felt his chest constricting. He found himself nodding and an affirmative " _Ja_ ," escaped him before he remembered not to use his native tongue.

Doing his utmost to keep his cool, Kanae bowed deeply and perhaps a little more dramatically than usual. "The pleasure is all mine," he managed to get out. "Master Shuu..." It was a title held for especially esteemed patrons. He straightened up and willed himself to catch his breath, which strangely seemed to have left him. He wanted to know more about this man, but in order to do so, he'd have to make conversation. How did one do that again? "...I trust this evening's performance was to your satisfaction?" He asked humbly, forcing himself into the mold of an upstanding gentleman.

"It was marvelous!" Shuu replied enthusiastically. "When I left little Hinami she was an unopened bud. To come back and see her blooming so beautifully in this theater gave me a lot of joy." The elderly man moved away and Shuu watched him absently. "Your performance as Claudio was magnificent," he added. "The heartfelt role of a man facing the tragedy of loss and being forced into a union through guilt, only to be overjoyed to find his beloved..." He said all of this succulently and put a hand to his chest, taking a deep, trembling breath. "The performance was truly touching. Indeed, this might have been one of my favorite Shakespeares."

Shuu was a whirlwind of emotion and expression and Kanae was finding himself lost in his flourishes. He felt a sort of giddiness watching him; he was such a bright, colorful person. When Shuu complimented his acting, Kanae lost all sense of himself and positively beamed. It was not an expression that crossed his face often and any of the cast or crew who noticed would have been more than a little surprised. "I am truly humbled," he said, bowing again and placing a hand over his heart. He was touched. The realization that this man seemed to be on friendly terms with Hinami flew over his head for the moment due to the barrage of attention he was receiving. He had the strangest sensation of being swept away in a strong current.

Shuu glanced at Kanae's glass of champagne, as full as his own. "I can see that the champagne is not to your tastes. Perhaps you would allow me to treat you to something you'd like more later this evening?"

The comment regarding the champagne felt strangely intimate in a room filled with primarily humans and Kanae could sense some heat rising to his face as he struggled to maintain his composure. He fought it down with sheer willpower and stammered out a reply. "Oh, I-I couldn't possib-" What was he doing? It would be absurd to risk insulting such a man! Even if he oughtn't go... "I mean, I would be honoured, Master Shuu..."

"Excellent!" Shuu said enthusiastically. He studied Kanae, a slight smile on his face. Kaneki had long since shut down the auction but there were still places Shuu frequented. He bowed once more to Kanae. "I will take my leave of you for the moment then," he said. "I would not dream of keeping you to myself. I must pay respects to the other actors as well or they will get jealous of the attention. If you will excuse me for a time, dear far cousin?"

Kanae couldn't help but feel disappointed at Shuu's farewell; he would have been perfectly content to be kept all to the other ghoul's self. "Not at all," he said agreeably, maintaining a pleasant expression. "Please enjoy yourself to the utmost." He raised a hand to his chest in a gesture of polite acquiescence.

Once Shuu took his leave, Kanae's eyes followed him. He took a small sip of champagne without thinking about it and just barely managed to stifle a hideous gasp from the foul taste. Not long afterward the elderly man returned, looking quite put out, and Kanae had to murmur a brief apology towards him, setting the champagne glass aside while the old coot decided to start up his old conversation. Kanae's mind wasn't on it though, and without meaning to, his eyes followed Shuu throughout the room, picking apart everyone he spoke to and deciding who was and wasn't worthy of his attention. Ah, who was he kidding? None of them were.

Shuu was aware of Kanae's gaze on him as he moved about. He didn't let it bother him. The boy was probably just not used to being so greeted by another ghoul. He would get to know the other better over a pleasant meal after these social obligations had been met. He intended to make sure none of the ghouls here would do something to put Hinami in jeopardy.

Kaneki, in the meantime, considered Hinami's assertion. "Even so..." he said doubtfully, "I'm worried about the ghouls connected to the theater. Tsukiyama didn't bother checking into that before he left you here..." He sighed and gave Shuu a stern, meaningful look that the other caught and toasted him with before moving on.

The elderly man blabbered on and Kanae grew increasingly irritated with his presence, though he was careful to hold it in. Master Shuu must be a truly kind soul to greet everyone so warmly with his presence, he decided, though he was disappointed that his charm seemed to be used on nearly everyone he spoke with. He followed Shuu with his eyes over to a shorter white-haired man and wait... what was that? Such impudence! Kanae's face displayed outrage, his mouth a perfectly formed 'O' before he caught himself. Who was this person? Did he have no manners at all to treat Shuu with such indignity?

"Oh," Hinami said. "There's only one other that I know of." She indicated towards Kanae discreetly. "That purple-haired boy by the wall that Tsukiyama was talking to. They look a little similar, don't you think? His name's Kanae, but he's not really very talkative." She shrugged, not particularly bothered by this revelation.

Kaneki cast a discreet glance at Kanae. Well, there was nothing wrong with being reserved. Most ghouls were.

There was only so much of this elderly patron Kanae could take. Not long after he excused himself and retreated to his dressing room. He'd need to change out of his costume for later tonight, and the meet and greet was starting to wrap up anyway. Kanae locked the door then turned around and kicked his wastebasket over. It crashed into the wall with a loud clatter. Who was that white-haired man? He was certainly a... " _Borg_ ," Kanae muttered under his breath.

Kanae began neatly folding his costume and carefully selecting his evening attire. He had several changes of clothes in his dressing room, all neat and pressed to perfection. He looked at them studiously but quickly found himself distracted with thoughts of the mysterious Master Shuu. He knew there were patrons of the theater who were distant relatives, but he had never met Shuu. Just how distant were they...? Kanae stood in front of his mirror and imitated one of Shuu's flourishes. A smile grew in his reflection and he covered it with his hand. " _Mein Gott_ ," he murmured, inwardly scolding himself. How improper. He was a man of the theater, not a lovelorn teenage girl. He must be better than this. He nodded to his reflection sternly.

Minutes later, Kanae was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, feeling thoroughly dissatisfied with all of his outfits. He finally settled on a smart pair of black slacks, a high-quality button-up shirt with a fine evening jacket on top, complete with a white rose on his left lapel. Kanae kept several varieties of potted roses within his dressing room that he took rather good care of. He liked having the flowers near; it was a comfort to him and it made his room smell lovely. He adjusted his hair in the long mirror and pressed his jacket down with his hands. He imagined he looked rather smart. His mind wandered and wondered how he'd look in a floral embroidered dress, but he pushed the thought away. Probably hideous, with his body. With one last adjustment, he left the area for the night, blowing his roses a kiss on the way out. He headed back to the reception with some uncertainty.

Shuu finished with his conversations and walked to the side of the room, twirling his champagne glass thoughtfully. He was standing where he could see all the comings and goings of the reception so he noticed when Kanae reappeared. The boy was well dressed and Shuu smiled as he nodded approvingly. He approached the other ghoul. "Did you want to watch the humans a little longer or do you want to go now, Rose?" he asked, casually calling Kanae that based on the rose on his jacket and the scent of roses on him.

Kanae was flabbergasted by the boldness with which Shuu used the word 'human' and he once again found himself struggling to keep up with the man. How would he possibly be able to impress Shuu when he was always a step behind? He crossed one of his arms across his waist in polite deference, bowing his head. This also enabled him to hide his expression over being called 'Rose.'

" _Tout ce que vous voulez_ ," Kanae said. His French had a strong German lilt to it, and it wasn't perfect, but he was a little familiar with the language. There were large French-speaking areas of Germany, after all. Since Shuu had mentioned Paris earlier, he must be fairly knowledgeable in the language. He hoped he hadn't just embarrassed himself horribly.

Shuu raised an eyebrow over Kanae's French and his smile was delighted. " _Alors, nous allons juste nous deux aller quelque part avec de la nourriture que nous pourrions réellement profiter_ ," he said happily. He looked across the room in the direction of Kaneki and Hinami, who were still engaged in conversation. " _Permettez-moi de prendre un congé rapide de mes compagnons, puis nous irons_."

Kanae's glance had snuck up towards Shuu just enough to see his approving smile. He straightened himself, feeling thoroughly satisfied, until Shuu assaulted him with a barrage of language. Just as he suspected; Shuu was fully fluent in the language. He was going to have to study up to improve his skills if he wanted to stay on par with the other ghoul. He tried not to smile at the phrase ' _juste nous deux_ ,' feeling rather elated.

"Of course," Kanae replied agreeably, not realizing that he had come with friends. And as Shuu turned and walked toward Kaneki, Kanae's expression quickly changed to shock. It was that rude white-haired man he had noticed earlier. Him...? He was a... a companion?! A possible FRIEND? Kanae's expression was a combination of horror and outrage and he could only watch the scene helplessly, trying to regain control of his face while his thoughts grew darker.

The last of the patrons were leaving. The half-ghoul had caught Kanae's look toward him and his face went blank. "I am going to go spend the evening with my kinsman, Kanae," Shuu told Kaneki. Kaneki nodded rather curtly.

Kaneki's expression was still cold as he turned back to Hinami. "How about you come home with me for the night?" he asked her. "Some of the others are visiting. They'd like to see you. We can have a fun evening and I'll bring you back in the morning."

Hinami was a bit startled by the expression on Kaneki's face; had something happened that she had missed? She tried to play it off with a cheerful smile. "I'd like that," she said brightly.

Kanae noticed that he had caught Kaneki's eye and was careful to bring his face back to a neutral expression. If he truly was a 'friend' of Shuu's, it wouldn't do to make enemies of him, at least not for now. It didn't mean he had to like him though. And it didn't stop him from clenching his fist at his side when Kaneki nodded so shortly towards Shuu.

Now that there were so few people in the room, he was getting the strangest scent from the white-haired boy's direction. He tried to focus on it to figure out what he was exactly. A ghoul? A human? Neither? ...Both? This new development began to occupy his thoughts.

Shuu bowed in Kaneki's direction before departing and returned to Kanae. "Shall we go?"

Kanae was newly seething over the fact that the white-haired man hadn't acknowledged Shuu's bow at all. What a pig. He, however, accepted Shuu's invitation with grace. He tilted his head in polite acknowledgement. "I'd be delighted," he said, and as they passed by Kaneki, making sure to stay out of Shuu's line of sight, he sent the rude boy a scathing glare, before swiveling his head forward and proceeding as if nothing had just happened.

Hinami caught Kanae's glare in their direction. She looked back to Kaneki in confusion. "Do... you know him?" she asked. What had just happened?

Kaneki had caught the ghoul's glare as well and he frowned, equally startled and confused. "No, I've never seen him before..." He watched Shuu and Kanae walk out. "I have no clue what that was about." He shrugged. "I'll ask Tsukiyama later... Let's go."

Hinami's eyes followed the two ghouls out as well, some concern showing on her face. She hadn't been aware that Shuu and Kanae were close, but now that she looked at them they did seem vaguely similar. They were both very theatrical ghouls at least. "Don't take it personally," she advised Kaneki. "He's kind of funny like that." She'd seen him snub the occasional person, but they were in theater after all, and it tended to attract people like that.

The night was cool and Shuu pulled his coat closer around himself as he stepped forward to hail a taxi. Taxis were quite common in this area of the city and within moments they had found one. Shuu gave the driver an address then sat back and crossed his legs, putting his elbow against the door and resting his chin on his fist as he regarded Kanae.

On the other hand, the night air felt pleasantly brisk to Kanae and was a welcome change from the warmth of the theater. It refreshed him. As Kanae got into the taxi with a practiced refined air, and as the cab drove off, he suddenly realized he had no idea where they were going. He didn't usually go far from the theatre, except for a few choice places, and it left him feeling a little left of center. Not that he'd let it show. He met Shuu's gaze and he had a strong sensation of being analyzed, which both disturbed and excited him at once. He felt a strong desire to impress this man.

"So how long have you been in the theater?" Shuu asked, a glint in his eyes. "Your accent is German...you're quite far from home, young Rose."


	2. Viola

" _So how long have you been in the theater?" Shuu asked, a glint in his eyes. "Your accent is German... you're quite far from home, young Rose."_

"Ten years, to date," Kanae began, keeping his posture in check and resting his hands in his lap, folded with the air of an aristocrat. He hadn't heard someone take note of his accent in quite a while; the cast and crew were well used to it by now.

Kanae smiled cautiously. "You are too right. I started as a child in theater with smaller roles shortly after leaving my country." He tilted his head, considering his words. "I am well used to this country by now. My accent seems to follow me though..." He had found that it was hard to get rid of his natural intonation.

Shuu tilted his head. "No, your accent isn't very strong. You have a good voice; I can tell you have worked on that. I heard it more when you spoke French."

Kanae started to smile at Shuu's compliment, but he caught himself and regained his composure. "You are too kind, Master Shuu..." he said, bowing his head in gratitude. He'd really have to practice his French more. "You have been a patron of this theater for a long time?"

Shuu clasped his hands over his knee and swung his foot a little. "Not of this theater for very long, no. A little over two years. The owners of Anteiku took exception to my activities. My father was a patron and when I became aware of your presence in the theater, I started supporting it as well. Then Kaneki requested I find a place for Hinami to study so I supported her coming in." He waved his hand. "She seems quite happy. I made the right decision for her."

Kanae's features betrayed surprise when Shuu mentioned that he had become invested in the theater due to him, and he found himself quite speechless. "Th-Thank you, Master Shuu," he stammered, his face tilted downward to hide the redness in his cheeks. "I'll do my best to improve so as not to disappoint you."

Shuu smiled, seeing that he had put Kanae off balance a little. The boy seemed very controlled. He'd like to see him express himself a little more, like he had in the theater that night. "I am sure you won't," he said confidently.

_Hinami, Hinami_... Kanae knew Hinami. Kaneki... was he the white-haired boy from earlier? Kanae hoped not. But what did he know of Hinami? He hadn't really spoken to her outside of rehearsals. "Ah... Hinami is... a nice girl," he said cautiously. "Very cheerful. She will do well with time." Shuu seemed to have a fondness for this person, so hopefully he would be brightened by the compliment.

Shuu's smile widened. "She is a bright little thing. I rather like her." He sighed. "Kaneki has been irate with me these past few days since I got back. He was concerned I did not make sure the theater was safe enough for Hinami before I went to France. But that is a topic for another time." He flicked his eyes to the human cab driver meaningfully.

It seemed Kanae had done right in complimenting Hinami, but his heart sank a little in his chest. Hinami was younger than him, but just barely; a couple of years at most. He'd have to study her more closely and find out the exact nature of their relationship.

"Kaneki... is the white-haired man you were with?" Kanae guessed. ' _The rude pig_ ,' he thought.

"Yes, that is Kaneki," Shuu confirmed. "He is an interesting man."

Kanae remained expressionless but made a mental note in the back of his mind. Kaneki; he would not forget that name or face.

Kanae could speak to the safety of the theater, but not here. It would probably be best to tactfully change the subject. "I have not been to France. It is lovely, _ja_?"

Shuu glanced out the window, appreciating Kanae's change of subject. " _Oui! Elle est belle!_ " he said enthusiastically. "There are some truly refined restaurants there. I felt quite at home. Also, excellent 'wine'. I brought some of it back. You may share it with me tonight if you like." The cab pulled up to the curb and stopped next to an old house with a weathered sign. Shuu paid the driver then climbed out and waited on the sidewalk.

Shuu's energy really was contagious. All this talk of restaurants and 'wine' though; Kanae was not familiar with any such places for ghouls. He had heard whispers of them, but they seemed to be mainly rumours, and he wouldn't know where to find one. When the cab stopped, Kanae exited it with some trepidation. He had absolutely no idea where they were, and it made him a little nervous. He noted the weathered sign and couldn't tell if they had arrived at a place of business or a personal dwelling. He looked to the taller ghoul with some confusion. "Master Shuu...?" he started. He took in their surroundings but nothing looked familiar. "I admit I'm a little confused..." He didn't know what else to say.

After the taxi drove away Shuu regarded Kanae. He liked being called Master, he had to admit. But the poor boy seemed quite uncomfortable. "It is okay, dear Rose. I would never sell a kinsman." He walked up to the porch and raised his hand to knock then paused and looked back. He offered a hand. "Trust me?" Kaneki had shut down the auction but this restaurant was still in operation. They had saved the meat he had brought back from France for him.

A pained expression crossed Kanae's face; he had just insulted Shuu terribly, hadn't he? He hadn't thought something like that about the other man at all! Or rather, it had crossed his mind briefly, and he had immediately disregarded it. "I-I would never accuse you of such a thing, Master Shuu," he said, bowing deeply in shame. He accepted Shuu's hand without hesitation, trying his best to undo the damage that was surely done. He tried not to notice how warm the other's hand felt, or the tingling sensation that radiated from the touch.

Shuu smiled gently. "Do not worry. It is perfectly natural. I would be more surprised if you did not suspect a stranger of having questionable motives for bringing you out here alone." He chuckled. "Were you human, your suspicions would have been founded." He knocked and the door was opened. A woman stood there. "A private table for myself and my guest," he told her.

The woman nodded and held the door open for them. "Right this way." She closed the door then led them up a staircase into a small room with a single table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Do you want him to bring you the French wine?"

Shuu nodded and watched her leave, smiling in amusement. "She is human," he told Kanae when she was out of hearing range. "It is amazing how willfully blind those creatures can be." He pulled a chair out for Kanae then took a seat at the table.

Kanae was surprised by the very human smell that emanated from the woman and appeared even more startled when Shuu confirmed his suspicions. He was thrown off further when Shuu pulled out a chair for him. "Thank you," he said gracefully, but he was unnerved. Men generally didn't pull chairs out for one another. How... much did he know about the von Rosewalds? Was it possible he... knew? Or was this man simply too fine of a gentleman for him to even comprehend?

Kanae looked about the restaurant as he folded his napkin neatly in his lap. "Is... everyone human here?" he asked in a low voice. The room felt very private; he wasn't sure if this was a small business or if the restaurant had many rooms like this. It was hard to gauge the size from the outside. But if humans worked here, he'd have to watch what he said. He couldn't begin to fathom how they could unknowingly feed their own kind to ghouls.

Shuu laughed. "No, just that woman actually. Well... her and her young daughter, but she won't be serving us. I support this place directly. Her husband worked for my father's company. When he died I learned that they had run a restaurant before, and I offered to help her restart it to show appreciation for the service her husband had given. All of the servers are ghouls, but both humans and ghouls dine here."

Everything that Shuu said only impressed Kanae more. "You support a lot of businesses," he acknowledged. "Is your entire family as charitable as you?" Kanae knew a little bit about the Tsukiyamas. He had been far too young when the family tree had been explained to him though. He did know that the aristocratic ghouls had frequently intermarried in the past. And it had been a member of the Tsukiyamas that had gotten him into the theater. It had proven to be a good place to hide. Mirumo, he thought the name had been. He hadn't seen the man since he was a child so it was a bit difficult to remember.

"My family supports a few institutions for ghouls to take shelter, I believe," Shuu said. "I know a little of my father's business but he has allowed me free rein to tend to my own affairs until he is older. This place is something of my own private restaurant."

Shuu's smile widened as an elderly man came in with a bottle. He poured them both a glass of red liquid. "We will order in a few minutes," Shuu said. The man bowed and left. Shuu picked up his glass, swirling it much as the champagne at the theater but with much more interest.

Kanae watched the elderly man, noting Shuu's expression as the 'wine' was poured. He was not keen on admitting he'd never had a full glass of the stuff to himself. He remembered a few cautioned sips as a very young child but that was it. It seemed that all the mannerisms accompanying it were the same as the human mannerisms surrounding alcohol that he had learned in the theater. He opted to observe Shuu and imitate him as closely as he could. If he felt childish at this moment he did not let it show. "Exquisite," he commented briefly, swirling his own glass. He'd wait for Shuu to take the first sip; he thought it rude to drink before the host, and he'd have a better idea as to what to do.

Shuu took a small sip. "It is indeed," he said cheerfully.

Kanae watched Shuu carefully and did his best imitation of the same motions. His memory had no recollection of the flavours of ghoul 'wine' but when the taste reached his mouth he held back a cry of joy. How delicious... it nearly brought a tear to his eye. For Master Shuu to share something of such obviously high quality with him...

Shuu covered his smile when he saw Kanae's reaction to the 'wine'. What a cute boy he was, to be sure. He really should've gotten to know the other sooner. "So you believe the theater is quite safe?" he asked with interest. "I believe Kaneki's main concern is that a ghoul affiliated with the theater will cause suspicion to fall on it."

Kanae took a quick glance out of the corner of his eye to make sure the human waitress had not returned before speaking. "I should say so," Kanae responded smartly. "I have been with it a decade and none of the humans are any wiser as to my identity. So long as... Miss Hinami... conducts herself with care, she should never experience any problems." If no one knew that any ghouls were affiliated with the theater then there shouldn't be a problem. "Should anything come to light regarding her, it would not be good for myself either. I can guide her, if you wish..." Kanae really didn't like the idea of helping a female ghoul he scarcely knew, one that was closer to Shuu than he was, but at the same time, it could be a way to cast himself favourably with the man.

Shuu picked up his glass and took a sip, considering this. "I would not so impose on you. She has done well enough so far; I am not worried. It would be enough for you to keep an eye out for her well-being, if you do not mind."

Kanae was relieved that Shuu did not want a babysitter for the girl. "As you wish," he said gracefully, taking another sip of the 'wine'. He was enjoying the sheer amount of attention he was receiving. At the theater he kept to himself and he was unused to being doted on like this. He had only had a few sips of the 'wine' but it was delicious and already going to his head. Best to enjoy it slowly, he decided. He'd make sure his glass was never lower than Shuu's.

The elderly waiter returned and Shuu grinned. "Prepare the meat I brought back from France, sautéed with a 'wine' sauce please." The waiter nodded and went out again and Shuu leaned back, a proud expression on his face. He set his glass down. "I am well versed in the finer parts of flesh," he informed Kanae. "The _filet mignon_ , so to speak. Long ago I took an interest in cooking and fine dining and have since studied how it could be applied to our own diets. The cook here studied alongside myself. He has figured out ways to prepare dishes with limited ingredients that would tempt even the choosiest of our kind."

Kanae had never heard of such an elaborate dish before, not since his youth. In hiding, you simply had to accept what you could get your hands on. This exotic meal would truly be a rarity and he'd make sure to appreciate every bite. "You are knowledgeable in so many things," he said to Shuu. "I'd be horrified to find a subject you could not speak on." A little bolder perhaps, but the 'wine' was making him brave and he felt Shuu may take amusement in the light quip.

Shuu chuckled. "Well, hopefully I will never disillusion you on that," he remarked cheerfully. "Tell me, Kanae," he added after a moment. "What is your favorite type of theater? You did quite well in tonight's performance. Do you like Shakespeare?"

Again, the piercing gaze. Kanae could not tell if the flush came from the 'wine' or from Shuu. "I am an admirer of Shakespeare, yes," Kanae responded warmly. He found himself becoming more flamboyant as he grew comfortable with their surroundings. "I hold a particular fondness for _Twelfth Night_ , _Hamlet_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. Such tragedy!" He paused for a moment, considering. "But my true love lies in opera. The music, the passion. Ah, true art."

Shuu sat back and listened to the younger ghoul, a pleased smile on his face. The boy was coming out of his shell and Shuu liked seeing him less controlled. The 'wine' had been a good idea.

"Music is such a wonderful medium," he agreed. "So few ghouls are interested in the finer, more refined aspects of life, even though we have, in my opinion, a greater affinity for it than humans."

Seeing Shuu's smile only encouraged Kanae. "It is a tragedy indeed," Kanae agreed, raising a delicate hand to his forehead to express his distress. "Most ghouls do not have the education to understand music's beauty. But perhaps I was fortunate. My father educated us well from a young age." Kanae hadn't mentioned any member of his family to anyone in years, and it felt rather strange.

Shuu inclined his head when Kanae mentioned his father. It was a travesty what had happened to the von Rosewalds. He shook his head and sighed, then forced his mind to other topics. "Does the theater you are with ever do opera? I'm afraid I'm woefully ignorant of its productions. Though I have heard _Twelfth Night_ is to be performed soon?"

" _Ja_ , though it is rare," Kanae responded. In truth he wished the theater did opera more often, even though it was extremely difficult, with his voice, to hit the deeper notes of the male vocal range. The theater usually brought in performers who specifically sang opera for those shows, only keeping a small handful of the regular cast. "Casting for _Twelfth Night_ is to begin once the current programme has ended," he added. No official date had been posted yet. He'd audition for the usual: the second leading male or leading male, depending. It hardly mattered to him; he wasn't going to get the part he truly wanted to play anyway, the one that suited him most of all.

Shuu studied Kanae's features and sipped his 'wine'. "Have you considered auditioning for the female lead?" he inquired. "For _Twelfth Night_ , I mean. A woman in that part has to dress as a man for the majority of the play. I see no reason that the part cannot be played by a man who dresses as a woman during the times when the lead is not disguised." He tapped the table. "It would be very traditional since in Shakespearean times only men performed in theater."

Kanae nearly leapt out of his seat in shock at Shuu's comment. His eyes widened and his entire body stiffened. "M-Master Shuu!" he very nearly squealed in horror. "I couldn't possibly! Oh- I mean... It would be most..." He searched for the right word. "...Improper..." It was spoken in a near whisper. Did...did Shuu know something? Or suspect something?

Shuu was rather surprised by Kanae's response and he tilted his head, watching the other stammer. "It wouldn't be, though," he stated gently. "It would be quite traditional, and no more improper than a woman dressing as a man for the role. There is no reason it could not be reversed." He studied Kanae for a moment then turned his gaze away. "It was merely a suggestion since it would be a chance for you to play the leading role."

Kanae took a moment to force himself to calm down. Shuu suspected nothing, he reasoned with himself. He had simply made a suggestion and Kanae had been incredibly rude in his response. ' _Disgusting_ ,' he thought to himself. "To be honest," Kanae lied, "I hadn't thought of that before. You are full of surprises, Master Shuu. Please forgive my rudeness." Shuu had merely been suggesting a way for Kanae to take the lead, which, Kanae realized in hindsight, was incredibly flattering. He could kick himself for his graceless response. He attempted a small smile. "You are right, of course. Maybe I should give it more serious thought." Kanae couldn't possibly play that role. It would be the end of him.

"There's no need to apologize," Shuu said. "I am quite enjoying our conversation." The boy's glass was at the same level as his. Shuu had a high tolerance; it was clear that if he wanted Kanae to relax more, he'd have to utilize it. Perhaps another time. He shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Do you read at all?"

"Not as much as I'd like to," Kanae admitted, glad for the change of subject. "It's rare to not be memorizing some script or other, but I have managed to get my hands on some classics and books of poetry over the years." Feeling more himself, Kanae crossed one leg and settled his hands neatly in his lap. "Enough about me. I'm sure you have your own tastes in theater and literature as well." Turning the question back on Shuu would allow him to learn more about this man as well.

"Ah yes, indeed," Shuu said enthusiastically. "I have quite the library. I must show it to you sometime. I'd be happy to lend you whatever you want. Shakespearean tragedy has always moved me deeply. Shakespeare is a prime example of true romantic literature: unthinking and emotional." He gestured a little while he spoke. "His work is truly beautiful."

Kanae perked up at the mention of the library. "You are too gracious," he said. Perhaps he was paying Shuu a lot of compliments, but he meant every single one of them. "Shakespeare was a master of many forms," he asserted. Kanae was partial to the tragedies.

Shuu's thoughts drifted. "I would love to see a German opera performed though. Are you able to sing?"

Kanae smiled at the mention of German opera. Since it was from his home country, it was his personal favourite. "There are a great many beautiful German operas. I would be delighted to one day perform in one," Kanae said with a wistful gaze. "...I must admit, my own range isn't as diverse as I would like it to be," he continued with the air of confessing a weakness. "I am fairly practiced in the tenor and countertenor ranges, but I aim to be able to perform baritone as well one day." In truth he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to force his voice that low. Even the tenor was a struggle with its lower notes.

"Germany has such a noble heritage," Shuu remarked, and then he laughed. "My dear Rose, you speak as if it that is not an accomplishment in itself. I have not the voice for singing, myself. Do you know any German songs? I would love for you to sing for me while we await our dinner."

A suspicion was growing in Shuu. Kanae's reaction when he suggested he play a female role... Having a higher vocal range... He'd have to take a look at that family tree. Did the von Rosewalds have a son named Kanae? Shuu couldn't say for sure.

Kanae was pleased by the compliment to his home country, and he tilted his head agreeably to acknowledge it. He quickly became flustered, however, by the nickname Shuu had given him. In all truth he rather liked it; it made them feel closer than they were. It also came off as somewhat flirtatious, although perhaps he was reading too much into it. "I will not be satisfied until I have mastered all of the ranges," he declared, and admittedly he was bragging a little. "Anything less is unacceptable." But Kanae's confidence quickly withered. It wasn't so unusual for a patron to request a song from an actor, but this felt different. Perhaps it was the intimacy of the room.

Kanae was not about to disappoint Shuu. "Well, if you like..." he started, putting himself back into the mind of a young professional. He looked about the room, appraising it. "This room doesn't seem to be quite right for anything operatic." It was a small room and opera was loud; the size would only amplify the sound. He turned towards Shuu. "I do know some other German melodies..."

Shuu waved a hand at him. "Sing whatever pleases you, Kanae. You are an artist, after all. I would not dictate a song to you." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He was doing his utmost to try to set Kanae at ease. He didn't want to pressure the younger ghoul. The request had been a whim more than anything else.

Being called an artist by Shuu made Kanae feel giddy. He wanted the other ghoul to enjoy the performance. After a short deliberation, he decided on one of his favourite old German folk songs. He often sung it to his flowers to help them grow, and he was well used to singing it in a lower register.

Anything Kanae did, he did to the utmost of his ability. As such he stood up, tucked his chair in and bowed by the side of the table. He would treat this as a proper performance so as to impress his companion.

He took a breath. "I have chosen _Ich Hab Die Nacht Getr_ _ä_ _umet_ \- _Last Night I Had a Dream_ ," he translated, not knowing whether or not Shuu spoke any German. He closed his eyes to focus; Shuu's gaze was becoming very distracting. The song had a mournful tone, but Kanae had always found it rather poetic and beautiful. He kept his eyes closed as he sang. When it was over he opened them and bowed a little uncertainly.

Shuu listened for a few moments before his eyes closed as well. Ah, truly beautiful. Unconsciously his hand rose and moved as if conducting music. He was imagining the song set to a melody and it was splendid. His smile widened in delight. He opened his eyes a few moments before the song ended and placed his hand on his knee. " _Spectaculaire_!" he said exuberantly. He clapped three times. "Lovely!"

Kanae couldn't contain his smile as he bowed a second time. He had been feeling uncharacteristically nervous. But Shuu's reaction pleased him deeply, in ways he didn't completely understand.

Around this time the waiter re-entered, carrying a round tray. "Ah, excellent timing!" Shuu exclaimed. "With that, let us eat!" The food was set out and the waiter bowed out. "A toast to our first evening together," Shuu said, raising his glass.

Kanae took his seat as the flesh was being served. It smelled amazing. He felt positively royal in this setting. His nerves were receding with the presence of food and a hunger began to take its place. Kanae raised his glass in kind, his face glowing. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself like this. "The first," he repeated, tilting his glass to clink delicately against the other.

Shuu took a sip then set his glass down and picked up his knife and fork. He cut a strip of flesh and took a bite, pausing to savor it. The 'wine' flavored it perfectly. As he ate the image of the French girl came to mind. Lovely as a spring day with golden hair and a tinkling laugh. Curvy, with just the right amount of flesh...

Kanae copied Shuu's mannerisms during the meal. He was feeling pleasantly warm and hazy, but he couldn't let his guard down. He shouldn't have more than the one glass of 'wine', he decided. It had been a long time since he'd had a meal of this nature. For the past decade he'd eaten alone, and as quickly as possible, for fear of being discovered. Taking the time to prepare and then enjoy a meal like this, it was...

" _Erstaunlich_ ," Kanae declared, using the word that seemed best suited for the occasion. And the taste... " _Exquisit_. _Wundersch_ _ö_ _n_!" He caught himself, realizing he was going on in German. "Master Shuu, it is a travesty there are not more ghouls like you," he declared with a flourish.

Shuu smiled at Kanae's delighted German exclamations. "Indeed!" he exclaimed and put a hand over his heart. "There are so many ghouls ripping madly at raw meat out on the streets. It pains me unbearably to think about it." He shook his head. "Yet they declare we are the superior species without even being as decent in their manners as most humans. I believe that is the true travesty." He paused for a bite.

Shuu's comments hit a bit close to home for Kanae. What choice did most ghouls have but to rip at the flesh they could get, considering how short a time it usually was before someone came along and discovered them? He nonetheless nodded solemnly, feeling a sudden sense of shame in his own past actions.

Kanae's glass was slightly fuller than Shuu's, as per his careful observation, but the corners of his vision were becoming blurred now; he'd have to be especially watchful towards himself. He was becoming rather full from the meal, in a newly satisfying way. How delightful it was to eat well.

After a few minutes Kanae set aside his fork and knife, only a small portion of the meal left. It would be considered rude to finish it entirely. He reflected on the night's events with a pleasant expression. "In the theater there is hardly a human capable of holding decent conversation," Kanae remarked. "This has been most refreshing." He hadn't held a conversation for this long since _Gott_ knows when.

Shuu bowed his head. "It has, indeed. It's been a delightful evening. I am glad I had the chance to get to know you, kinsman."

"And I you," Kanae said, returning the gesture.

As if on cue the waiter appeared and began clearing away the plates. Shuu got to his feet and put on his jacket. "Tell me. The theater lets out next week, _oui_? Perhaps you could come and stay with me for a night or two between shows. I will show you my library."

Kanae buttoned up his evening jacket and adjusted his rose while sneaking a quick peek at Shuu. He really was a very handsome man: he was nearly perfect in every way. When Shuu extended his offer to Kanae, his heart skipped a beat. "Master Shuu!" he exclaimed, possibly affected by the influence of the 'wine'. "Nothing would bring me greater pleasure!" He surely didn't deserve all this attention from such a noble man, but now that he had it, he was determined to prove his worth. "I do not know how I shall ever repay you for all your kindness." Surely there must be some way he could make himself of use to Shuu. He'd have to think long and hard on that.

Shuu grinned quite happily. "My pleasure, dear Rose." He got out his wallet and handed the waiter a tip. "Give my regards to the cook," he said, walking to the door. "Shall I get you a taxi home?" he asked Kanae. "Or back to the theater? I would not rest easily unless I know you are safe. The hunters are abroad tonight, I am sure."

Kanae felt as though there was a little spring in his step tonight as they left the restaurant, but he became flustered again when Shuu offered to get a taxi for him. "I-I can get my own taxi, not to worry," he attempted to assure the taller man, before he realized he still had no idea where they were. Thank goodness for the dark; he flushed brightly due to his own error. "I mean - that is, if I could get the address..." he admitted, wanting to kick himself for behaving like such a fool.

Shuu was silent for several moments. He leaned against the wall, debating. He had had a truly pleasant evening but Kanae's request for the address reminded him of something. Kanae had been less than wise to come out here so blindly with him. It made him concerned for his kinsman. "That's right..." Shuu said. He took a deep breath then lunged forward and pushed Kanae against the wall.

"Little, naive Rose," he said softly. "I could have taken you and seen you cut up to feed guests, as I once tried to do with Kaneki. You mustn't be so trusting, human or ghoul. I would not see you come to harm because you do not know the world."

Kanae was so lost in reprimanding himself that he hardly had time to register Shuu's sudden movement before he found himself pushed against the wall. The quick motion made his befuddled brain swim. ' _Is this a romance or horror_?' he found himself distantly thinking before Shuu's words crashed down on him. His eyes widened at the sudden aggression that he had not previously seen in the ghoul, and it frightened him. Still, he did not draw his kagune. He had enough wits about him to notice that Shuu hadn't either; if he truly meant Kanae harm he'd be doing worse than this. But Shuu's words cut him deeply. Kanae was not a trusting person by nature. However, he had been swept up in Shuu's charm. Shuu was upset with him for trusting him? Confusion and hurt welled up in his eyes. Shuu didn't seem him as an equal; he saw him as an idiot. He'd probably been laughing at him in his mind the whole evening. He felt crushed. ' _I do know the world_ ,' Kanae thought childishly to himself. He'd travelled it alone at the age of eight after all. He knew more of the world than he cared to.

Shuu released Kanae. "Keep it in mind," he said. He gave Kanae the address then turned away. Kanae probably wouldn't want to wait with him for a taxi after that. Shuu's face was serious as he paced toward the door, getting his phone out.

Kanae was glad that Shuu had turned away because he could feel tears forming in his eyes. If it was anyone else, he'd have yelled some truly hideous things at them at least, made them pay physically at most. He turned and faced the road, and after taking a few deep breaths, his hands clenched at his sides, he used his phone to call for a cab, making sure his voice was perfectly clear and calm. After that, he stood there and waited.

"Master Shuu wouldn't do that..." Kanae whispered quietly to himself. He was too good of a man to do something like that, and if he did hurt him, it would only be because he deserved it. He didn't deserve to stand in the shadow of such a man; his pride was foolish. And yet, he did recall the words ' _I would not see you come to harm...'_

After calling a taxi Shuu reconsidered his actions for a few moments then came to stand beside Kanae. "Forgive me," he said softly. "I've seen ghouls get charmed into dangerous situations and getting killed. I've watched it." He had enjoyed those times, but looking back at them now and imagining Kanae as the ghoul killed, he found himself disgusted. Was this Kaneki's influence? "I had a sudden fear that might happen to you, based on what I've seen tonight." He paused. A taxi was driving up. He didn't care whose it was. He could let Kanae leave first. "I would still like to see you next week, if you are still interested."

Kanae's breath caught in his throat. What Shuu said was unexpected, and Kanae's face betrayed confusion. He didn't understand what was happening at all. Shuu was upset with him one moment, then apologizing the next? Shuu hadn't even done anything wrong; it had been Kanae who had been so foolish. Kanae put all his energy into understanding this man. He was rendered speechless by his own inability to comprehend the situation. Was this a trick? What did Shuu want him to say? Did he want him to decline? He stared into Shuu's eyes, trying to get a read on him and failing entirely.

Well, things couldn't get any worse, at least. With these baffled thoughts in mind, Kanae took a chance. "...I'd like that?" he said hesitantly, in the form of a question. Was that the right answer? He didn't know.

Shuu sighed and put a hand to his chest. "Thank you. Please forgive me for rebuking you so sternly. I am glad you joined me for this evening." He handed Kanae a note then approached the taxi. "That note has my phone number on it. Feel free to message me so that we can arrange a get-together." He opened the taxi door for Kanae. "Get home safely."

A small sigh of relief escaped Kanae. He had chosen the correct words. He graciously accepted the note and tucked it into his breast pocket and bowed into the cab. He sat down and looked back at Shuu, managing a small doleful smile. " _Gute nacht, Herr Shuu... Genie_ _ß_ _e deinen abend_."

Shuu smiled as well. " _Bonne nuit, chère Rose. Pouvez-vous épanouir une brilliant demain_." The taxi driver made an impatient sound and Shuu stepped back.

' _Chère Rose.._.' Kanae thought to himself. " _Vous aussi_ ," he responded with a tilt of the head as he closed the cab door. He provided the driver with his apartment address and as the cab pulled away, he watched Shuu's form recede from the corner of his eye. Once they were some ways away, Kanae covered his mouth with both hands to hide the wide smile that was taking over his face in a wholly unbecoming way.

Shuu watched the cab go. It had probably been a mistake to warn the boy. It seemed a little unnecessary. He shrugged the annoying feeling off and absently watched his own taxi approaching.

The boy was certainly very controlled. Even the glass of 'wine' hadn't loosened that belt, though Shuu didn't think the boy was very much accustomed to drinking. His gestures and words had been genuine but looking back, Shuu hadn't seen his expressions vary. He had smiled but not grinned, and he hadn't laughed once. "German duty, huh?" he murmured to the darkness outside the taxi window. He had barely registered getting into the vehicle. The boy would've done well in the military, though he was quite good in the theater. Shuu drummed his fingers on his knee and continued to think, his thoughts hardly interrupted when he got to the mansion. Matsumae paid the driver while Shuu wandered away, heading in the general direction of the library and his bedroom. It would be a while before he slept that night.

Once his destination was reached, Kanae paid the driver and headed up to his apartment. It was in a ritzy building owned by the Tsukiyamas themselves. The apartments inside were lavish. When he had first arrived in Japan it had been given to him, and it wasn't far from the theater itself. It wasn't large by aristocratic standards, but for Tokyo and the average resident, it was huge. It had been decorated with refined taste, and Kanae had been careful to keep it in immaculate condition over the years. Using his income from the theater he had personalized it and updated the style over the years. The walls were rich in tone and a Persian rug graced the main area along with many plants and flowers.

When Kanae arrived home, he closed and locked the door carefully, put his coat and shoes away neatly, and walked into the main area. He took a breath and collapsed backwards onto the fine leather armchair, giggling. He took the rose from his lapel and held it in front of him, twirling it. "Oh Rose!" he cried out to the flower. "Whatever am I to do? I have found the most beauteous man alive and yet..." His smile turned somber. "I am unable to do anything." His head swam with 'wine' and with thoughts of Shuu. He lay there, twirling the flower and daydreaming for some time.

After a while, Kanae got up and examined himself in a long mirror. His posture, his hairstyle; it was all perfectly masculine. He imagined himself as Viola, the lead of _Twelfth Night_. He tried to strike a more feminine pose and immediately felt clumsy and awkward.

"Make me a willow cabin at your gate, and call upon my soul within the house..." he recited, letting his voice raise to what was once his more natural tone. "Above my fortunes, yet my state is well: I am a gentleman." He dropped his hand and glared at his reflection. It was no use. There was some irony in the fact that he was better at being a man than a woman. After all, he'd never had the opportunity to act his true part.

He took the mirror by the sides and scowled deeply into it as if he was expecting it to say something to him. His sharp jaw line, his muscled neck and broad shoulders; even if he could pass as a woman he'd make an ugly one. He'd only be making a fool of himself to audition for the part. Yet... why was he continuing to think about it?

Kanae took Shuu's phone number from his breast pocket and traced his finger over the symbols, smiling a little. He placed it carefully, gently, beside the white rose he had worn that evening, before sighing and turning in for the night.

 


	3. Das Blumen

The next day, before the matinee performance, Kanae decided that he needed to properly show Shuu his appreciation for the prior evening. He had taken Kanae out and paid for the meal, after all. It was perhaps a bit of a simple idea, but he decided he would arrange a bouquet to express his thanks.

Kanae took pride in his skills when it came to flower arrangement. He spent quite a number of hours on it, working with much deliberation. He had many colours of roses, but most of them would not be appropriate. Several of them expressed a certain desire that Kanae was currently putting to the back of his mind. White and pink he decided in the end; appreciation and purity. He added several other types of flowers to balance the bouquet. Several shades of lavender would offset the other colours, as well as some greenery to add style and flair. He had to run out twice to the local florist because he was not wholly pleased with his own selection.

After spending far too much time fussing with the arrangement, he wrapped it up with some ornate purple paper and a white bow, a small card of thanks placed between the flowers. He wasn't sure exactly where to send it, but patrons did provide at least basic contact information to the theater and it wasn't hard to obtain. A person such as Shuu must have multiple addresses though, and Kanae could only hope that the one the theater had would get his gift to Shuu as he sent it off with a private courier. He didn't dare call him; it would take the surprise out of it entirely.

Shuu spent the morning playing the grand piano in his library. A small stack of books were close at hand; one of poetry, one of Homer and one of Shakespeare. He had read _Much Ado About Nothing_ and _Twelfth Night_ the previous night before sleeping and again this morning. He had also looked into the family tree. There was no Kanae von Rosewald. He considered this while he played, the dramatic music flowing around him.

He heard the door to the library open and stopped playing for a moment, glancing over. He was surprised when Matsumae walked in carrying a purple package with a bow. "A gift?" he asked with a smile. She set the object on a small table and with a bow went back out. Shuu went over to unwrap it and smiled when he saw the lovely arrangement. "Impressive," he murmured. Then he spotted the thank you card and chuckled before moving the arrangement into a more decorous place. "Lovely job, Kanae." He went back to the piano to pick up Homer and began reading with the flowers in view.

Kanae didn't call Shuu the next day, or even the one after that; he didn't want to seem overeager. However, he did resolve to treat every performance as though Shuu were watching. After what had happened, you never knew. It was three days later when he finally made the call. He was wracked with nerves as he dialed the number. The phone rang and a small part of Kanae hoped that Shuu wouldn't pick up. He ought to have left Shuu with his number instead.

Shuu had kept himself busy. Kaneki and he were cleaning up a gang of ghouls that had been involved with supplying the auction. He was enjoying a break with Banjo and the others at the house they were staying at when he got the call. He excused himself and went out into the hallway. "Hello?" he greeted seriously. He hadn't recognized the number but that didn't mean much.

When Shuu picked up the phone Kanae's heart both rose and sank. He didn't talk to many people on the phone often but he recognized the voice immediately. " _Guten tag_ , Master Shuu," he greeted. "It is Kanae von Rosewald. I trust you are well?"

Shuu smiled when he heard Kanae's greeting. "Yes, I am quite well, thank you. How are you doing? I'll be attending tonight's performance." He glanced over at the others. Kaneki was going for Hinami and Shuu was choosing to go along too. He wanted to see Kanae again.

"I'm well... O-Oh, you will?" This information both delighted and frightened Kanae. He wanted a chance to show off for Shuu, but any error would be humiliating. He resolved to do better this time; he didn't want to give the other ghoul any reason to be upset with him. "I look forward to it then." There was a brief pause as he figured out his next words; Shuu had thrown him off. "I hope you received my arrangement and that it was to your satisfaction."

"Indeed." Shuu tilted his head, an amused smile on his face. "Yes, the arrangement has graced that very library since I received it. It is quite lovely; there are just enough roses to give a subtle scent. Did you make it yourself then? It was very well done."

Kanae smiled to himself over Shuu's compliment, delighted that his gift had been received and appreciated. "I did... it's a hobby of mine," he proclaimed. What? He enjoyed it and thought himself rather good at it. It seemed that Shuu agreed, which only added to his confidence in the art. "I'm glad it was to your liking." This brought him to the topic at hand. "...Perhaps it is too forward of me, but I should enjoy seeing your library, whenever a time suits you." _Schei_ _ß_ _e_ ; he felt so clumsy and unlike himself.

"It is not too forward; I did invite you," Shuu replied. "There is a guest room you may stay in if you wish to come over tonight."

Tonight? The thought made Kanae giddy. "Master Shuu is too generous," Kanae murmured with a hint of a smile in his voice. "If you have plans with family I wouldn't dare intrude."

"Nonsense!" Shuu said boisterously. "My father would love to have you over. The more the merrier! He has an annual feast planned for all of our staff and business partners. It's going to be a grand affair and you are quite welcome." He glanced over at his companions. Kaneki was excusing himself to get dressed for the show.

His father... was that possibly the Mirumo Tsukiyama that had set Kanae up with the theater? He'd have to be even more professional than when he had first met Shuu; he had both him and his father to impress now. He wouldn't want Mirumo to feel as though his investment was wasted. At least, since he knew in advance, he could try to prepare a little. And goodness, eating again? Kanae was still quite full from the last meal they had had. How impressive! Perhaps he should bring his violin...? "Well, then, if you are quite sure..." he started, "I would be honoured to join you." A gift, a gift. Did he have time before the performance to get something? He'd hate to go over empty-handed. But it was almost time to leave for the theater. "I'm afraid I am wanted at the theater soon. Please enjoy the performance, Master Shuu." He was going to put on his best performance to date, he decided.

" _Merveilleux_!" Shuu replied enthusiastically. "I must arrange a few things myself. I will see you later this evening." After getting off the phone, Shuu went into the bedroom he sometimes slept in and looked into the mirror to perfect his appearance.

Once his conversation with Shuu ended, Kanae paced the apartment restlessly and packed a small rolling luggage case with anything he thought he may need. His heart was beating far too fast in his chest as he selected outfits fitting the formality of the event, the weather conditions, what Shuu might like, and so forth. He packed far more than necessary but he had to be prepared for anything. He also carefully packed his violin in its case. It was a relic from his family; in fact, it was the only thing he had that belonged to them. No photographs had survived. He tried not to think too often about how their appearances were becoming blurred in his memory with time for it upset him greatly.

As for a gift, Kanae had significantly more difficulty. He didn't have access to any fancy ghoul 'wines' and he had already sent flowers. He really ought to have thought of this earlier. He paced some more, realizing he was going to have to leave very soon. He looked at his bookshelf; it was not nearly as impressive as he'd like it to be, but he did have some limited editions and specially bound collections. One of his favorites was a thick book of poetry by the German Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Its cover was delicately embroidered with fine gold leaf thread. It had been a great find when Kanae had first come across it. He had been careful to keep it in immaculate condition and valued it greatly; perhaps Shuu would enjoy adding it to his library? Kanae carefully packed it into the side compartment of his rolling case.

Kanae arrived at the theater two minutes later than was his custom, and he hated being late. He went straight to his dressing room and changed into costume, making sure everything was in perfect form down to his cufflinks and fingernails. He did some quick vocal exercises while judging his appearance in the mirror. He had to be stellar tonight; there was no other option. He had to meld completely with his character, make the audience feel his pain, his joy. He could do it. He left his dressing room with his head held high.

Yui was already in costume when Kanae arrived. She'd had so much on her mind that week that she had forgotten to ask Kanae if everything had gone okay for him last Sunday, when she had seen him leaving the theater with an unfamiliar patron. When she spotted Kanae in the hallway she remembered suddenly and smiled at him. "Hello, Kanae," she greeted him. "I've been meaning to ask you if everything's alright. I saw you went out by yourself with a patron last Sunday and was a little concerned since I didn't recognize him..." She felt a little weird to be asking this.

Kanae's head was so full of thoughts of how important the night was to be that he hardly noticed Yui until she was right in front of him. Looking at the girl, he felt his temper flare up. She'd probably be Viola in _Twelfth Night_ , he thought with displeasure. Her comments about Shuu irritated him; couldn't she see he was otherwise occupied? He'd have a few things to say to her but then he remembered that she was his romantic interest in the show tonight; if he upset her the show may be affected and that couldn't happen. So he took a breath and drew his composure.

"There is nothing to be concerned about," he said tightly and without enthusiasm. He chose to keep the fact that Shuu and he had a familial relation separate from the conversation. "You should be careful what you say about our patrons. Without them this theater would not run." And then, as an afterthought, "Do a good job tonight, _ja_? This is important." This was as much time as he could afford to give her and he continued on his way, rehearsing his lines and gestures as he walked.

Yui couldn't hide the fact she was a little intimidated by Kanae's stiff demeanor and answers. She'd never known how to talk to the other performer and he'd shut her down whenever she tried to do so. After briefly indulging thoughts of taking her frustrations out on him physically, she'd given up. She stared after him, wanting to say something more but she held back.

Kanae forced his mind from Yui for the sake of the performance. He could chew her out later if he still felt inclined. Once the curtains rose, he and his character were one. Kanae had always made it his priority to do the best job possible, but tonight it was even more important for him. He embodied his character completely. He played the role like it was the last one he'd even do, even drawing his own tears when he feared that his dear lady had been untrue. He could only hope that the audience felt the emotion as strongly as he did.

When Yui was to be devastated at the accusation of being untrue she suddenly wished she could have the other leading female role and lay angrily into Kanae. What a shame that was Hinami's job. Still she played her part well and barely even noticed when she had to kiss Kanae at the end.

The ovation at the end was elongated since it was the final performance of the run. By the time Hinami and her partner came up to take their bows, it had swelled into a standing ovation which continued into Yui and Kanae's appearance. It wasn't uncommon for a final show. Kanae found himself wondering whether Shuu was standing as well; he imagined he could feel the heat of his eyes on him. He gave Yui the same curt nod as he always did once the curtains were drawn then returned to his dressing room. There was a brief reception once again and then an after party, although since it was during the holidays, not many would be in attendance.

Shuu had indeed been standing. He had enjoyed this performance all the more for having read the play. He clapped loudly for Hinami, and louder still for Kanae. Kaneki glanced at him. He hadn't yet asked about Kanae... sometime soon he would.

After the performance Shuu went to the reception but stayed in the background. He would snatch Kanae up once he found him a little later. He knew the younger ghoul probably had some social duties for the last performance of the year.

The reception was more crowded than usual at the end of a run, and while Kanae wasn't particularly short, he wasn't particularly tall either. He and the other cast members were immediately bombarded by both theater enthusiasts and overeager patrons once they reached the main area. Hinami was the most taken aback of anyone; this was the first performance where she'd had a significant role, and her naturally shy countenance made itself known when she suddenly received a flood of people asking her questions. After a few slightly panicked replies she managed to slip away into a corner. Once she did she noticed with surprise that Kaneki and Shuu were there. She flounced over to Kaneki and smiled widely at him and Shuu. "I didn't know you were coming!" she exclaimed with glee.

Kaneki smiled. "We wanted to see your last performance. When you're all done here you can come stay with me for a few days if you want. Tsukiyama told me there's no more performances for a while."

Hinami's face lit up when Kaneki informed her of the news. "Really?" she said excitedly, bouncing a little on her heels. She hadn't seen Touka in so long; maybe she'd be able to sneak in a visit with her as well. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she gave Kaneki a big hug.

Kaneki laughed and returned the hug lightly. Like Hinami, Kaneki was an only child, so he had accepted the position of big brother she had placed him in.

Kanae didn't want to talk to these patrons; he wanted to find Shuu. Since he couldn't manage to see over the sea of people he forced himself to calmly wait until the crowd began clearing a bit. Eventually it did and he caught a glimpse of Shuu... who appeared to be standing with that Kaneki pig and Hinami. That man did not deserve to stand next to Master Shuu, he thought with displeasure, though he kept his countenance pleasant. He politely ended his conversation and began walking over in their direction, though he was stopped twice by various patrons, much to his dismay.

Shuu turned when Kanae finally reached them and smiled in pleasure. "Ah, Kanae," he said in greeting. Then he turned towards Kaneki, whose expression had become polite and vaguely curious. "Kaneki, this is Kanae von Rosewald, a kinsman of mine. Kanae, this is Kaneki Ken, my current employer." That was true enough, though no money exchanged hands over their work.

Shock flashed over Kaneki's face but he quickly recovered. He smiled and bowed slightly. "It is nice to meet you, Kanae-san."

Kanae was equally as surprised and confused. This man looked younger than Shuu, and he smelled strange too... He didn't understand the situation at all, but he knew that he must be polite to Kaneki for now. He bowed in return, making sure his was lower and more gracious than the other's. "Charmed," he said with a lilt, making sure to remain the perfect gentleman. He acknowledged Hinami as well with a friendly nod; that of polite companionship. He wouldn't ask Shuu about the performance; he didn't want to seem desperate for compliments.

Hinami was a bit surprised by Kanae's gesture; his nods weren't unusual but this one seemed friendlier than usual, so she smiled in return. It must have been because it was the end of the run and they received a standing ovation. Even Kanae was in a better mood than usual.

Kanae remained dumbfounded by the situation at hand. It was inherently strange; Shuu was clearly older, and without a doubt more wealthy and of a higher class, and yet... On top of that, what was that strange smell he couldn't place on the boy? It had traces of ghoul and traces of human, and it made no sense at all. He frowned lightly as he thought this over, trying to puzzle it out. Even if Kaneki was an employer of sorts, he was still excessively rude to Shuu, he decided.

Shuu inclined his head. "I will take my leave now," Shuu told Kaneki. He paused and glanced at Kanae. "Unless you intended to attend the after party?" he asked.

Kanae's mood returned when Shuu mentioned leaving for the night. He hoped this Kaneki was not coming as well. He smiled lightly and shook his head. "It is a small thing tonight," he said. "Many are not going." It didn't look like Yui or Hinami were going either, as far as he could tell. He inclined his head towards the exit. "Shall I change quickly then?" He was still in costume and his things were in his dressing room.

Shuu nodded. "I will wait here," he told Kanae. Shuu glanced at Kaneki as he spoke to Kanae and his gaze lingered thoughtfully. "Do not fret over being in a hurry," he added. "This is a pleasant enough gathering."

Kanae bowed politely before turning around and leaving, though he couldn't hide the pout on his face. Shuu hadn't commented on the performance at all; was it possible that despite his best efforts, he had not done as well as last time? Perhaps Shuu was bored by it since he had already seen it.

Kanae pretty much already had his things together since he had packed them at his apartment, but he took his time changing out of costume into something more suited to a dinner party, coupled with a rose on his lapel again. He liked keeping them near. He pouted as he did all this, though he was as careful as ever with his appearance. He had two people to impress tonight, possibly more. Were there other siblings? Kanae had no idea.

When he was ready to go, Kanae forced his disappointment over the performance from his mind and bore the expression of a perfectly pleased young gentleman as he re-entered the reception. He would be spending the evening with Master Shuu; he shouldn't feel downcast. Even if he was still unsure as to whether or not Shuu really liked him all that much. The incident from their first evening hadn't been forgotten.

Kaneki had been waiting for Hinami to gather her own things in the meantime. She had left and returned not minutes later. "That was fast," Kaneki said to her, sounding pleased. He reached over and took her bag for her. Then he turned to Shuu. "See ya later, Tsukiyama." He turned around and left the theatre with Hinami.

Hinami skipped out with Kaneki. "Have a good holiday, Tsukiyama-sama!" she called back to Shuu, waving a hand happily. He had said that he and Kanae were related, which she hadn't known, so maybe they were going to do some family bonding or something.

Alone, Shuu sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked over the humans without much interest. The room was nearly empty by now and none of the remaining people caught Shuu's attention. He turned and left the reception, wandering until he found himself on the stage. He was growing a little conflicted about how Kaneki made him feel. It was hard to change views he'd held all his life but Kaneki's demand that he respect human life was getting to him. "All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts," he recited from _As You Like It_. It felt right for the moment.

When Kanae returned to the reception, there were only a few people left and he didn't see Shuu anywhere. Shuu had said to take his time, but maybe he had taken too long and Shuu had left. A worried frown creased his forehead and, feeling rather silly, he stood near a wall with his rolling case neatly beside him. He hoped he hadn't left. If Shuu didn't return in a few minutes perhaps he'd go look for him. Maybe he'd gotten sick of the stuffy room and decided to wait outside?

Shuu sighed and decided to go back to the reception room. He entered the room and grimaced when he saw Kanae. "Forgive me for keeping you waiting," he said apologetically. He paused and smiled a bit. "You were splendid tonight, by the way," he added. "I hope you did not think I was slighting you."

Kanae smiled in relief when he saw Shuu re-entering the room. He was about to blurt out his own apology when the older ghoul beat him to the punch. "I was afraid I'd been the one to keep you waiting too long," he admitted. He would have been beside himself if he'd ruined his own chance to see Shuu again. His smile grew over Shuu's compliment, and a light flush formed on his cheeks. "Thank you," he said delightedly. "Not in the least; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Not many patrons come to see the same performance twice."

"I would've waited for longer," Shuu replied grandly. "I was simply enjoying the magnificent stage this theater has in the meantime." Aware of the humans in the room, he turned to leave. He was quite done with humans for the day. "I've read the play since I saw the last performance, you see," he told Kanae as he walked. "I thought I might appreciate it even more, being well versed in the story. It was quite worth seeing twice."

Kanae's expression changed to one of appreciation and understanding with Shuu's assertion. "Oh, I see," he said. He took the handle of his carry-on and followed Shuu, feeling incredibly impressed by Shuu's tenacity. What a rarity he was. "I've never met a patron who's done such a thing," Kanae said in admiration. "Did you? Appreciate it more, that is."

"I did! Very much! Every line was performed to perfection!" Realizing he was getting excited and shouting, Shuu reined himself in. "I would have truly believed you were heartbroken over that girl." He laughed. "You'd have competition over that steak though." He had vaguely noted Yui's boyfriend at the previous reception.

Kanae's delight only grew with Shuu's comments about the performance. "Master Shuu is much too kind," he purred, trying not to puff his chest in pride. He chuckled gently over Shuu's comments toward Yui. "I'd nearly convinced myself I was," he said lightheartedly, but then he dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "I will survive somehow, I imagine. She is not to my tastes."

A car was waiting for them outside the theater and a woman opened the door when she saw Shuu and Kanae come out and approach the car. Shuu's compliments had made Kanae feel more confident in himself, and when they approached the vehicle, he wondered if Shuu would mind if he teased him a little. "Is this the point where I ought to act wary?" he murmured, the side of his mouth quirking up a little. "I can put on a good act if you like."

Shuu was surprised by Kanae's question and the woman turned away to hide her smile. "I am sure you could," he remarked with a grin. "But let's hold off all performances until we get into the car."

Kanae was relieved that Shuu had taken amusement in his comment. There were no hard feelings then hopefully, which was good. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "As you wish," he said with a polite bow.

Matsumae left the door and approached Kanae. "I will take your bag," she told him.

Kanae allowed the woman to take his case. " _Danke_ ," he said to her by way of thanks. She was an interesting-looking woman with jet black hair. She was a servant then? Surely Shuu's family must have a grand manor.

"You're welcome," Matsumae told him kindly. She stowed the bag in the trunk while Shuu got into the car, then came around and closed the door after Kanae before getting into the driver's seat. Shuu leaned back and crossed his legs, as was his habit. "Did you have a pleasant week then, dear Rose?" he asked conversationally. "Feel free to act wary now, if you so wish."

Kanae was pleased that even the Tsukiyama's servants seemed to be familiar with foreign languages. Their staff must be full of intelligent people to work for such a high-profile family, he decided.

This car was far, far nicer than the taxi the prior night. It reeked of luxury. Kanae settled himself properly, maintaining his posture and a semi-relaxed air. Now that the theater was behind him, he did feel a sense of excitement. He wanted to learn everything he possibly could about this amazing specimen of a man. He wanted to know him, and he thought that may be best accomplished if he reflected the atmosphere Shuu generated with his own responses. As he leaned back, he thought it wasn't quite fair that someone should look so handsome.

"Most pleasant, thank you," Kanae said with a nod, his chest tightening over the pet name that Shuu had given him. "Often the last week of a show is the most thrilling; the theater is always filled to maximum capacity." He wondered if he ought to push the joke a little further, since Shuu had invited him to. Maybe just a touch. He raised a hand to his forehead in distress. "Ah, and woe is me. I am only to act wary in your presence once it has become far too late."

Shuu laughed. "Much too late," he replied and leered dramatically. "You are in completely in my power now, little Rose. You have no hope of escape."


	4. Rêve

_Shuu laughed. “Much too late,” he replied and leered dramatically. “You are in completely in my power now, little Rose. You have no hope of escape.”_

Shuu scooted over and pressed Kanae closely against the door before leaning back again, looking quite relaxed and unaware of the close quarters he had put the younger ghoul in.

Kanae’s heart fluttered when Shuu leered at him, but there was no fear this time. He did not fear Shuu; rather, he found him incredibly alluring. His eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted to release a tiny gasp. All he could think about was how very much he enjoyed having Shuu so close to him.

Kanae looked away to hide the blush that was forming. This man was dangerous, but not in the way that he imagined himself to be. The thought caused Kanae some panic. ‘Don’t behave like a fool,’ he scolded himself internally. His gaze returned to Shuu. “You ought to be in theater yourself, Master Shuu,” he said by way of a compliment. “Did you never consider it?”

Shuu shrugged. “A little bit, yes,” he replied airily. “My work as an auctioneer was as close as I’ve ever come to being a performer though. I enjoy my freedom far too much to be pinned down with a heavy schedule that being attached to a theater would require.”

‘Master Shuu must be a free spirit,’ Kanae thought with admiration. “It is a shame, though I can see why you’d feel that way,” he replied. “You’d be spectacular, but alas, I suppose the theater will never know what it’s missing.” Kanae imagined Shuu on stage, clad in 18 _th_ century garb... Focus, focus. This was no time to be daydreaming.

Shuu smiled. “I do not care for the human world, not when I can meet such interesting people in the ghoul world… like yourself and Kaneki.”

Kanae was flattered by Shuu’s compliment until Kaneki’s name came into it. What was the deal with that guy? Shuu certainly talked about him a lot. “I am not nearly so interesting as someone like yourself,” he returned smoothly. Then, after a pause, “You must be quite fond of your... employer, was it?”

Shuu drummed his fingers and considered what to say about Kaneki. “I am at that,” he finally stated. “For some time now I have been watching him develop into truly the finest ingredient I have ever encountered. I have attempted to partake of him a few times now, but I am glad he has evaded me. The longer I wait the more appetizing he seems to become. I have no doubt he will become a feast for a king.” Shuu’s mouth was watering thinking about it and he drew a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his mouth politely. “Excuse me.”

Shuu’s words intrigued Kanae, and he felt he understood the situation better. “Ah, so it is a meal you are after,” he said, feeling rather smug. Poor idiot Kaneki. “I admit I caught the strangest scent about him. I couldn’t quite place it.”

Shuu nodded. “He is a rare half-ghoul. That is, he is both ghoul and human. It is quite a curious thing. He is wary of me since I have attempted to trap him but we are working together on an endeavor of his so he allows me to remain close. It is mutually beneficial, one might say.” He smirked in anticipation.

“A half-!” Kanae started in surprise, catching himself. He straightened up. “I thought they were just a rumour.” That would explain the unusual smell though. How bizarre. And Shuu seemed to be playing him like a fiddle; perhaps that was why he put up with his impertinence. This information relaxed Kanae greatly. “Even so, do you not find him rather rude?” Perhaps he was treading into dangerous territory…

For a moment Shuu saw genuine surprise on Kanae’s face and he glanced over in interest. He wanted to see more real emotion from the boy. But Kanae had regained his composure; ah well. He shrugged. “In all honesty I do not mind his attitude toward me in the least,” he told the other ghoul. “It is to be expected since I have tried on more than one occasion to kill and eat him. I find it remarkable he’s able to be civil at all to me. He has a kind heart.”

Regardless of Shuu’s attempted homicides, Kanae still thought Kaneki inconceivably rude. However, Shuu was well aware of it and chose to take it in stride himself. Kanae had no right to criticize. “It is Master Shuu who has the kind heart,” Kanae murmured, “to treat someone such as him kindly at all.” Kaneki was half-ghoul scum, a true freak show.

The car pulled through a gate and came to a stop in front of a well-lit mansion. “Ah, here we are,” Shuu said brightly.

Kanae had not been paying attention to the world outside, having focused on Shuu instead, and upon arrival became instantly enraptured. He stepped out of the car and stared in awe. Such an estate! It was darkening outside but he could see the breadth of the manor, the manicured lawn, the trees, the flowers! The flowers! He put a hand to his chest, thinking he might faint. “Such beauty!” he exclaimed. He would kill for such a garden of his own. He whirled around on his heel. “Master Shuu, your family’s estate is every bit as impressive as yourself!” Was he acting childish, to feel so giddy over the sight of a garden?

Shuu laughed and spread his arms wide. “Welcome to the Tsukiyama Estate, Kanae. It is marvelous, you are correct. But first of all you must see my library!”

Matsumae was getting Kanae’s bag from the trunk but she paused to watch the pair of them. She didn’t think she’d ever meet anyone as exuberant as Shuu... “Shall I have this bag taken to the guest room?” she asked Kanae. While she spoke Shuu gushed loudly about his library, seemingly oblivious that anything else was going on.

By this point Kanae was struggling to hold back tears. Such a luxurious estate; it reminded him a little of the one he had left in Germany. But the main focus of his attention was what he could see of the flowers and topiaries, and they were too grand for words. Even the servants were perfectly charming, a far cry from the sad state of most of the theater personnel. “Ah, just a moment please-” Kanae started, going to the bag and unzipping one of the side compartments. He withdrew the wrapped book and held it carefully in his arms. It wouldn’t do to not have something to offer upon entering someone’s home. He’d give it to Shuu once they got inside. He bowed his head towards Matsumae in thankfulness.

Matsumae smiled. “I will see you later this evening,” she said in farewell and walked into the house carrying the bag. Another servant came to pull the car away from the entrance.

Matsumae’s departure broke though Shuu’s gushing. “In short, it is a grand library and you must see it,” he concluded. “Come.” He started up the steps, noting the object Kanae was holding. He refrained from asking about it though and greeted the servants as they walked through the mansion to his library.

Kanae was happy to follow Shuu through the grand manor; it was just as lovely on the inside as it was on the out. He walked half a pace behind Shuu. He certainly was a generous man, to greet every servant in such a friendly manner.

“Here we are!” Shuu said. He turned and opened the door in front of them grandly. The familiar high bookshelves greeted him. The room was lined with books from floor to ceiling and a stepladder leaned against one of the cases to reach the upper shelves. Shuu’s piano sat by the window, along with the flowers Kanae had sent him a few days earlier. He hadn’t had flowers in here before but he had decided he quite liked the touch they added, as well as the pleasant smell.

When they entered the library, Kanae released an audible gasp. “ _Mein Gott_ ,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. The room seemed impossibly big to Kanae. There were so many books, and so many of them had exquisite designs along their spines. There must be quite a large number of rarities and highly valuable works in here. He looked at the walls, the ceiling. He walked to the nearest shelf and glanced at some of the titles; this was a fine collection indeed. He could spend many an hour in such a place. A slow smile spread over his face.

“Master Shuu, this is truly magnificent,” Kanae said with a dreamy air. “To have such a collection of fine literature...” And then he noticed the piano, as well as the flowers by it, and he felt his face heat up. He looked back at the books, pretending to be fascinated by them for a moment longer. Then he turned his attention to Shuu. “Master Shuu... the piano. Do you... play?” Oh, his heart. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this.

Shuu’s smile widened as he watched Kanae’s reaction. He moved over to the piano and sat down on the bench. “Feel free to look at anything you want to,” he told Kanae magnanimously. In response to his question he turned around and played a few bars from _Ode to Joy_.

Kanae very nearly swooned when Shuu began playing the piano. Music had always been very dear to him and his family. Seeing Shuu like this, playing wonderfully, with Kanae’s bouquet close at hand... ‘ _Gott_ help me,’ he thought to himself, sending up a little prayer for strength. He’d need it to get through the night. Shuu’s beauty, his grace, his kindness, his class... it was all too much. An awareness slowly began to grow in Kanae’s mind. These were not decent feelings to be having from one man to another. No, this was...

“ _Wundersch_ _ö_ _n_!” Kanae exclaimed, clapping when Shuu had finished. “You are truly a man of many talents, Master Shuu.” He bowed his head in admiration and stepped a little closer.

Shuu stood and bowed with a dramatic flourish of his hand. “Thank you, thank you.” He righted himself. “How about you? Do you play any instruments?”

“The violin,” Kanae admitted with a shy half-smile. He looked away. “I have brought it with me. I thought... perhaps... if you were in need of some entertainment... but I see you are a great musician yourself.” He clutched the package he was holding tighter.

Shuu sat back down and crossed his legs, inclining his head. “Ah, the violin. The most difficult of instruments, but possibly the most rewarding. I would be delighted to hear you play it. Perhaps we can quickly improvise a little piece together and the two of us can play it for our guests tomorrow.” His eyes went to the object in Kanae’s hands. “What did you bring with you, dear Rose?” he asked curiously.

Kanae trembled in excitement over the thought of playing with Shuu. “I’d... love to,” he breathed, caught up in the moment. What did he bring with him? It took Kanae a moment to realize what Shuu was talking about, and he looked stupidly down at his hands before he remembered and he fought hard to suppress his own horror at having forgotten. He bowed deeply and extended the carefully wrapped gift to Shuu. “Please accept this,” he said. “As a thank you for inviting me. I thought you might enjoy adding it to your collection.” It was an incredibly rare edition, but this was a big library.

Shuu paused, looking down at the package. He hadn’t been expecting Kanae to bring him a gift. He took it and eagerly unwrapped it. “Oh it’s beautiful,” he breathed, his face overjoyed. He ran a thumb down the embroidered cover. He felt odd taking such a book from a ghoul who probably had few. But he wouldn’t insult Kanae by refusing. “A wonderful gift. It will have a place of honor in my library.” He turned and set it on top of the piano then picked up a music book. “What type of music do you enjoy playing?” he asked.

Kanae was pleased with Shuu’s reaction to the gift and felt a strong sense of triumph. “I’m glad it is to your liking,” he said earnestly. He wanted Shuu to like it. He wanted Shuu to like him. “I enjoy a variety of classical composers,” he offered after considering the question for a moment. “Bach, Vivaldi… Oh! And Mozart... Sonatas and Requiems... Opera themes, of course...” He was getting dreamy again. Enough of this silliness. “But I would be happy to play anything with you, Master Shuu.”

Shuu considered this response, smiling a bit. “That is quite a list. I have several books containing such music.” He stood and took an armful out of one shelf. “But you will be playing the more difficult instrument so I will let you choose what we play.” He spread the books out on top of the piano and picked up the book of poetry Kanae had gifted him, letting it fall open and reading the page it had opened to.

“I wouldn’t say the violin is more difficult,” Kanae replied, though he enjoyed the compliment. “All instruments have their advantages and disadvantages. I’ve always thought the piano was lovely.” He timidly followed Shuu over to the piano and looked at the music books he had spread out. He picked one up carefully; it was titled _Beethoven’s Finest_. He handled each of the books with the care a mother might give to a newborn infant. They were Shuu’s property after all. He was still a little bubbly over the fact that Shuu seemed to genuinely like his gift; he snuck a peek at him out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps he could read German then. The thought excited Kanae. Reading together out on the veranda on a cool summer’s eve...

Really, he must stop daydreaming. He set the book down and picked up another. “Is there a type of music the others might enjoy?” he asked, wanting to please. Shuu had mentioned playing for his guests, and that meant his father, whom Kanae knew almost nothing about. He wouldn’t want to misstep over something like this.

Shuu considered. “No, I think they’ll be happy with whatever we choose. Beethoven? That would be wonderful.” He watched Kanae. “Anything catch your eye?” he asked curiously. “Vivaldi’s winter season might be suitable. Do you know _The Four Seasons_?”

Kanae’s eyes lit up when Shuu mentioned _The Four Seasons_. “ _The Four Seasons_ is my favorite concerto,” he gushed, enthused that Shuu had suggested it at all. They must have similar musical tastes! He had played it many times before. The winter season was particularly complex. It was originally composed for the violin, but he had heard many versions incorporating other instruments. Playing it with Shuu would be an absolute honor. “Do you like it too then?” he asked eagerly before he realized he was being overzealous and stiffened.

Shuu grinned when he saw this eagerness on Kanae’s part. “I do indeed!” he replied. He noticed when Kanae straightened and turned away to pull another book from the pile. “Here it is.” He looked at the music and played a few notes. “Ah yes, I remember this. It has been a while since I played it last but I knew it quite well. This will work very nicely. It would be good to run through it a few times so we are able to play it well together.” He paused. “Not tonight though. You’ve already been onstage this evening. I’m sure you are tired.” He set the book aside and stood up. “In the meantime, I will introduce you to my father.”

Kanae could have floated away on a cloud of happiness by this point, but he kept himself in check. He nodded. “We’ll be sure to give a grand performance,” he said. The thought of having hours with Shuu to himself the next day sent chills down his spine. He bowed possibly a little too dramatically. “That would be most kind of you, Master Shuu.”

Shuu inclined his head, smiling. “Then let us go.” He closed the piano and set the book of poetry next to the arrangement. He gestured to Kanae and went to the door. “My father is probably in the sitting room with our guests right now.” He headed towards the room, putting his hands in his pockets. “The cook from the restaurant we ate at has been called in to help prepare the feast. There are only a few ghoul chefs in Tokyo and they are all here tonight,” he informed Kanae proudly.

Kanae followed Shuu out. He hadn’t seen Mirumo in years; he adjusted his posture and gait, determined to make a positive impression. He wished he could check his hair. He nodded eagerly to everything Shuu said. “Most impressive, Master Shuu,” he said admiringly. “Is this a tradition for you then?” He looked at the paintings and furniture in the halls. “I must say, you and your family have exquisite taste.” He could see some similar influence in his own apartment.

“Thank you,” Shuu said. “My father is responsible for the furnishings in this part of the house. He allowed me to choose the current furniture for the library though.” He looked up at one painting. “I suppose having a feast has become something of a tradition, but since I entered society and searched out other chefs the scope has grown. My father is not quite as particular in food as I am so he allows me to handle that for him.” He sighed heavily. “I love my father dearly and do not question his tastes in most things but the matter of fine dining is not something he has much discernment in.”

They came into the sitting room and Shuu went to stand beside his father. “Papa, I have brought a guest. This is Kanae von Rosewald. I believe you have been acquainted with him before?” He inclined his head to Kanae welcomingly.

Kanae strode in a step behind Shuu with a most peaceable gait and pleasant expression. He bowed deeply towards Mirumo. Was he the same person who had set him up with the theater? He recalled the glasses and moustache. It must be; he should act appropriately grateful.

“It is very good to see you again, Master Mirumo,” Kanae greeted solemnly. “I hope you have remained quite well over the years. I am, as always, indebted to you and your family.”

Mirumo nodded. “Hello Kanae. It is nice to see you again. I hear you have done quite well for yourself in the theater. I am glad. Please enjoy your stay here. I am sorry you did not get an invitation to come sooner.” A couple walked into the room. “Ah, please excuse me.” He went over to greet the new guests.

Even Mirumo was quite kind; Shuu must have learned it from his father. “Thank you very much, sir,” Kanae said, still bent in a bow. He remained in that position until Mirumo had taken his leave. He was the sort of man that commanded respect to Kanae.

Shuu went over to a side table and took two glasses of ‘wine’. In many ways the atmosphere was similar to the reception at the theater. These ghouls mainly worked at their businesses. He handed Kanae a glass. “Have you ever been in a gathering with only ghouls?” he asked.

“Thank you,” Kanae said, tilting his head in gratitude briefly before accepting the glass. It seemed like quite a few guests were arriving, and Kanae didn’t recognize a single one of them. He wouldn’t have Shuu to himself for the night; he’d be wanted elsewhere. That meant he’d have to cherish their time together.

Shuu’s question caught Kanae off-guard, and a funny expression crossed his face for the briefest of moments before it dissolved into a melancholic smile. “Not since I’ve come to Japan,” he admitted, choosing his words carefully. Now wasn’t the time to elicit dreary conversation, and it wasn’t a matter Kanae spoke with others about. He took a sip of the ‘wine’; it was different from the one at the restaurant but still delicious. “Delightful,” he commented briefly, pausing to consider. “It is nice. It becomes tiresome to watch everything you say constantly.” _Scheiße_ , did that sound like a complaint? “I-I’m not complaining though!” he said, anxious to correct his error. “I’m very grateful to you and your family. Very grateful.”

Shuu waved Kanae’s words away. “You don’t have to say as much; I know you’re not. It is a lot more relaxing to be surrounded by ghouls.” He looked over the gathering with a practiced eye. “Every human is a liability after all. Someone who could turn you in.” He shrugged. “Do not worry, you may relax here.” He waved Matsumae over. “I must greet the guests. Before I go, is there anyone you would like me to introduce you to?”

Kanae looked about the room briefly. He honestly did not recognize a single face. Who would be important to know? He didn’t have a clue. “I’m happy to meet whoever it pleases you to introduce me to,” he said tactfully. “Please don’t go out of your way for my sake.”

Shuu looked around. “Hm. Well, allow me to introduce you to the heads of the company. You will like them.” Shuu gestured to Kanae and walked over to a group of middle-aged men who Mirumo was with.

Mirumo glanced at Kanae and introduced him to the other men. “I’m quite proud of this relation,” he told them. “Treat him well. He is an excellent performer.” Mirumo had actually attended several of Kanae’s performances on the sly over the years.

Kanae had made a mental note; he must like these ghouls. He bowed deeply towards each of the men. On his final bow he hid his surprised expression. P-Proud! Did... Mirumo just say he was proud of him? He couldn’t remember the last time someone had said something like that to him. Had he seen his performances before? _Mein Gott_! Kanae righted himself and his smile was a little more sincere than usual. He wanted Shuu to be proud of him too... “Master Mirumo, you truly flatter me,” he said. Then he turned to the men. “I am delighted to make your acquaintances.”

“It is an honor to meet a relative of the Tsukiyama family,” one of the gentlemen said. “What theater do you work at? I will have to attend one of your performances.”

Shuu bowed and took leave of them to greet the other guests. Mirumo also moved off. Matsumae stayed by Kanae.

Kanae was disappointed to see Shuu go, though he knew it was necessary. He did his best to entertain these high-ranking officials. “The honor is mine,” he returned graciously. “You are much too kind, though I would be delighted to bring a new attendee to the theater. I work at the _Meiji-za_. I’m afraid my current show ended its run this very night. I will be returning within half a year with a new title however, and I believe a kabuki show will commence beginning next week.” There were several cycles of performances in the theatre, and when actors and actresses weren’t on-stage performing, they were auditioning and practicing for their next role.

The gentleman nodded. “Ah yes, I have heard good things about the _Meiji-za_. It’s always good to know potential safe spots where talented young ghouls like you and Master Shuu’s ward Fueguchi can make a place for themselves.”

Kanae inclined his head graciously. “It is not difficult to hide these things from humans,” he said lightly, with a bit of an elitist edge. He took a sip from his glass.

Another of the men raised his glass. “A toast to peace and prosperity.” The others clinked their glasses to his.

Kanae raised his glass in kind. “ _Prost_!” he added in his native tongue. Prosperity indeed. There were a few things he was hoping to be prosperous with, one of whom seemed to have disappeared for the moment...

Shuu returned some time later. “Mind if I steal Kanae from you, gentlemen?” he asked. “There are a few other guests I wish to introduce him to.” It was partially true. Not all the guests were in the sitting room and Shuu was using this as an excuse to leave. Having pulled Kanae away he gestured to Matsumae to stay and headed for the door.

Kanae felt a small thrill when Shuu returned. He smiled at the ghoul before averting his eyes and taking another sip of his ‘wine’. He really wasn’t accustomed to this stuff. He was already noticing the edges of his vision blur. It was a pleasant enough feeling in a room filled with other ghouls and with Master Shuu nearby. He bowed politely towards the gentlemen before he left with Shuu. He felt wanted, and it was nice. “Where to, Master Shuu?” he said, perhaps more cavalier than he’d intended. Damn this delicious ‘wine’ and comfortable setting.

“The veranda,” Shuu replied, stretching one arm over his head. “I need some fresh air and I thought you would enjoy seeing it. There might be a few guests out there,” he added, to show he hadn’t been lying to the company heads. He led Kanae down the hall to a set of French doors.

The corridor leading to the veranda was empty of people, and it gave Kanae a thrill. He was being led through a house he was unused to by a handsome stranger; or near-stranger, at least. It made him feel like Christine from _The Phantom of the Opera_ \- and oh, what a phantom!

A coat rack was nearby and Shuu grabbed one of his coats off it before passing another to Kanae. It was bound to be chilly out there. Kanae managed a polite “ _Danke_ ,” before putting it on. What a night! To be wearing Shuu’s clothes was...

The veranda was lined with flower pots and overlooked the gardens. Shuu went over to the railing and leaned against it, looking up at the sky. There were no guests out there. Guess it was too cool for them.

When Kanae saw that no one was there he imagined Shuu had known this all along. Though it was dark there were some little lights shining in the gardens. It was possible to see areas of it, though they were partially obscured by shadow. What Kanae saw, however, stole his breath all over again. He walked to the railing and placed a hand on it, looking out at the view. “It’s so big,” he said in a near-whisper, immediately realizing how incredibly childish he sounded. He coughed a little. “Truly impressive,” he corrected himself. “A work of art.” He cast a glance at Shuu. “Do you spend much time in the gardens, Master Shuu?”

Shuu smiled and looked out at the gardens as well. “Not so much lately. During the spring and summer I often sit in the gardens and read. That’s why I really loved your arrangement. It never occurred to me to bring the gardens into my library.” He spoke passionately and gestured with one hand. “I will have to have flowers in my library from now on.”

Kanae listened to Shuu’s response with interest, but when he mentioned the arrangement, his expression changed to mild surprise before he grinned. Master Shuu really was too nice to him. He didn’t know what to do with all this flattery. And he’d used the word ‘love.’ “I keep all sorts of flowers indoors,” he told Shuu. He paused. “Since you enjoyed it, if you like, I can send you a new bouquet every now and then...” He looked away, feeling a flush form on his face. Was that going too far? It must be or else he wouldn’t be feeling so embarrassed over it. Where had his head gone this past week? It must have floated clear off his body.

“I would very much appreciate that,” Shuu told him and bowed his head a little. He noticed that Kanae’s glass was empty. “Here, allow me to take that,” he said, moving over to place his own glass and Kanae’s on a tray by the doors. “Was that to your liking? It’s a drier ‘wine’ than I usually indulge in. It’s interesting to see how my father’s tastes differ from my own.” He returned to Kanae’s side and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Tonight was a dream. Being near Shuu was a dream. Kanae wanted to be near this man all the time. He knew that this was a dangerous thought, but he was tipsy and happy and Shuu had said he loved his arrangement. His emotions were a wreck. Was the ‘wine’ having as much of an effect on him here as at the restaurant? He honestly couldn’t tell. “It was a very fine ‘wine’,” Kanae said, but in truth he didn’t have the experience to be able to tell much of a difference. He only had two glasses to go on, after all. “But if I had to choose, I’d say the one you selected yourself the other day was superior.” He mostly just wanted to make Shuu happy. Maybe with time he would better understand the differences.

Kanae glanced at Shuu’s profile and was struck with an idea. “If I may ask, Master Shuu, what is your favorite type of flower?” If it were a kind he did not grow, he’d make sure to pot a few when he returned home.

Shuu thought for a moment. “Irises,” he replied. “I like many flowers though. Roses, lilies, carnations, they’re all quite lovely.” He regarded Kanae. “What about you? You keep plants so you must be quite knowledgeable. The gardens here must be tempting,” he added with a hint of teasing.

“Roses,” Kanae responded automatically to the reciprocated question. Without thinking, his hand moved to the flower pinned to his left lapel. It was covered by Shuu’s coat at the moment but it was still there. It was his habit to always keep a rose by his heart. To him it represented his past, his present: his dearest memories, his solemn vow. He smiled softly. “I only keep plants that can grow indoors or on a balcony,” he admitted. Kanae’s knowledge of plants was rather limited by his living quarters.

Kanae looked out over the gardens again. “I imagine it must look quite different by daylight,” he mused, feeling rather romantic with the moon in the sky, its light hitting the veranda and estate below. “Still, the way the moonlight touches the garden is very poetic,” he murmured, transfixed by the scenery. He closed his eyes for a moment. “Like a beautiful dream that should never end.”

How very poetic. Shuu’s expression grew a little solemn. “By daylight you shall see it, dear Rose, on the morrow,” he told Kanae, his words slow and measured like a recitation. He took a step closer and put a hand on Kanae’s shoulder. “It is growing cooler. Do you wish to go in?”

Kanae bit his lip. Not for the first time, he was grateful for the dark. He didn’t want this moment to end. But if it must, what better way than with a gentle touch? Shuu’s hand on his shoulder sent shivers down his spine. He smiled up at Shuu with an unintentionally dream-like gaze. “The cool doesn’t bother me,” he murmured. “But if you wish for a reprieve, I would be happy to follow.”

Shuu caught the dreamy look Kanae cast his way and it gave him pause. If he didn’t know better he’d think the boy had a crush on him. He moved his hand, letting his fingers trail thoughtfully down the sleeve of the overly large coat. “A reprieve we shall both get,” he said. He turned to go inside, aware that Kanae would follow. He was so habituated to drawing people in for the auction... had he been charming Kanae? It hadn’t been his intention. The thought made him smirk.

The smell of cooking flesh was filling the house and when Shuu got inside he took a deep breath. “Seems the chefs are outdoing themselves,” he remarked. “It will be a meal to remember for many ghouls who only eat well once a year.”


	5. Bisou

_“Seems the chefs are outdoing themselves,” Shuu remarked. “It will be a meal to remember for many ghouls who only eat well once a year.”_

Kanae was quick to follow Shuu back inside. “It smells absolutely _k_ _ö_ _stlich_ ,” he affirmed, and it did. He was used to eating only when absolutely necessary, and the thought of eating twice in the same month felt positively decadent. “I fear I am being spoiled terribly, Master Shuu. First the restaurant and now this...”

Shuu shrugged. “A week or two of being spoiled never hurt anyone,” he said. “It’s when one indulges indefinitely that it becomes a problem.” He sighed and put a hand to his chest. “A sin I fear I am guilty of,” he told Kanae in a distressed tone. “Though I usually only eat once or twice every few weeks. I cannot tolerate anything but good food.”

Shuu’s comments made Kanae start to chuckle, though he tried to cover it. “If you have the means, then I don’t see how it’s an issue,” he said with an air of superiority. “Humans eat daily so however you look at it, even the most indulgent ghoul is less spoiled than a single one of them.” Humans were made to be consumed by ghouls anyways.

Shuu chuckled as well. “Kaneki told me humans do not get as much pleasure from their food as ghouls do. It is necessary for them to eat every day or they cannot function.” He shook his head. “Such poor, weak creatures. It saddens me.” As he spoke his steps moved toward the reception room off the dining hall where the guests were gathering. He paused when he could hear their chatter and gave Kanae a thoughtful look.

“It is okay for you to laugh, you know,” he said casually. He had noticed Kanae trying to cover his chuckle. It had been like that a few other times as well. “A rose is happiest with its face toward the sun. A smile is the brightest expression. Laughter is as water flowing over stones.” Without waiting for a response he turned and walked into the reception room.

Kanae too could hear the din of the chatter and he was not expecting it when Shuu suddenly stopped. His mouth nearly dropped at the ghoul’s unexpected words, leaving him rather speechless. Such poetry, and it was all directed towards him. He already had immense respect for Shuu, but he did not know the man possessed this beauty as well. It was all Kanae could do to keep from tearing up as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He looked admiringly at Shuu’s form as he walked away, feeling that he would always be running behind this man just to keep up with his radiance. He placed a hand over his heart for a moment before following Shuu into the reception.

Shuu got two more glasses of ‘wine’. Many bottles had been opened for this occasion. He handed one to Kanae and took a sip.

Kanae hadn’t been planning on having another glass but before he knew it a new one had been placed in his hands. He was feeling the effects of the first; what would a second do? “Ah, thank you,” he said, a little uncertainly. He was unused to the effects and if it was anything like the liquor humans consumed, it’d be wise for him to limit his intake. Some of them got rather silly at theater after-parties and Kanae would rather die than humiliate himself in such a manner. But at the same time, he didn’t want to insult Shuu. Maybe he could spread it out over a long time to limit its effect.

Matsumae entered the room and rang a bell. “Dinner is ready,” she announced before walking over to Mirumo. Shuu swung forward, gesturing to Kanae to follow. Mirumo was standing arm-in-arm with Matsumae. Two young women, daughters of guests, were waiting. Shuu smiled and bowed to one girl and kissed her hand. He offered her an arm and they followed Mirumo and Matsumae into the dining hall.

Kanae followed Shuu towards the two young ghouls. His confusion changed to surprise and then understanding as he realized he was meant to escort one of them. He hadn’t escorted a woman before except in various productions. His experience was theatrical but he’d try to translate it as best he could. Still, he’d have liked to wrung that girl’s neck when Shuu kissed her hand. If Kanae didn’t have his own obligations to fulfill at that exact moment he’d have been completely lost in a jealous rage. He didn’t know her, but she certainly didn’t deserve Shuu’s attention.

As it was he strode over to the other girl, just a step or two behind Shuu. He bowed formally to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it much as Shuu had done to the filthy tart he was currently with. It felt inherently strange for Kanae to be kissing a woman in any manner outside of a production. He gave her his best gentlemanly smile. “ _Guten abend_. My name is Kanae von Rosewald. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss-?”

“Kiryu Eri,” the girl replied promptly, giving her surname first habitually. Her hair was dark and curly and her eyes were bright and thoughtful. She tilted her head to look up at Kanae, who was taller than her and at least a year older. She was a serious girl though. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Rosewald-sama.”

Kiryu Eri... The name didn’t ring any particular bells for Kanae. He hadn’t really been involved in ghoul nobility in Tokyo so he wasn’t familiar with the families. This was, he was discovering, a huge detriment to him. He would have to find out more about the nobles in Tokyo at the very least, especially if he was going to socialize with them. He’d have to, if he wanted to stay close to Shuu.

She was a pretty enough woman, but Kanae had never looked at women in that manner so the thought left his head almost as quickly as it had come. He extended his arm to Eri in offering. “Well then, Kiryu-san, if you’d do me the honour?” She seemed to be a no-nonsense sort of girl at least, not unlike Kanae himself, and he could appreciate that. More than anything, he wished to steal a glance at Shuu, though it’d be rude to his escort. From what he knew, Shuu was likely just as charming to his girl as he was to Kanae himself, and the thought that she might be emotionally compromised over him made Kanae feel ill.

Eri nodded and put her hand on Kanae’s arm. This had been a pleasant enough evening but she was glad to be separated from her cousin. The other girl was good-natured but tended to get chatty when nervous. She’d been talking Eri’s ear off for a few hours now. She felt sorry for Master Shuu for being paired with her. Her cousin hoped to be considered for Shuu’s wife; like that was going to happen. “I heard Mirumo-sama saying you’re a performer. It must be quite interesting to live in Tokyo,” she remarked conversationally.

Kanae decided to throw himself into whatever position he’d been slotted into for the evening. He could be charming as well. “I am indeed,” he said with a lofty air. “I frequently perform at the _Meiji-za_. We’ve just had our final performance of _Much Ado About Nothing_ this very night.”

When they entered the dining room, Mirumo sat at the head of the long table and Matsumae faded into the background. Shuu was seated to his father’s right with the girl he had escorted next to him. Kanae was seated to Mirumo’s left with Eri next to him. The other guests were arranged down the long table going in the order they had entered.

Kanae hadn’t been expecting a seat close to Shuu or close to the head of the table. It felt a little odd considering he barely knew the family; it was a place of distinction. The two girls must be very important, he decided, and he would need to treat them with extra care. That meant he had to be respectful to both, including the girl that was currently mooning over Shuu. But alas, it seemed as though it couldn’t be helped. He set his ‘wine’ glass down by his plate, making sure to sip from it infrequently. He’d need as many of his wits about him as possible.

Eri sipped her own ‘wine’. She wasn’t the best conversationalist and refused to be make small talk or speak carelessly like her cousin did. Kanae seemed like a refined man to her. “I am intrigued to know more about the theater. My father suggested my cousin and I attend one of the kabuki shows at the... _Meiji-za..._ while we’re in Tokyo.” It took her a second to remember the name and she hoped she’d gotten it right. “The play you were in was Shakespearean, right? I don’t know much about Shakespeare. I’ve only read one of his works, and I don’t remember the name. I think Puck was a character?” She looked at Kanae for a title, feeling ignorant.

Kanae nodded knowingly. “Ah yes, the theater debuts a new kabuki show very soon if I am not mistaken.” It pained him that this girl hardly knew any Shakespeare at all. How distinctly... un-noble. But he certainly knew the play she was referring to. He raised a hand delicately to his chest. “How now, spirit! Whither wander you?” he quoted the character in question, taking a light sip from his glass. “I believe the title you are searching for is _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.” Was Shuu listening in at all, or was he wrapped up in his own conversations? Kanae didn’t dare look. In the back of his mind he hoped he was, and in thinking this his desire to impress both Shuu and Eri grew.

Shuu hadn’t gotten many words in with his dinner partner. She seemed ill at ease but talked so much that he simply allowed her to chatter on. He didn’t think much he could say would help her. He glanced quickly over at Kanae. His dinner partner seemed ill at ease as well but Kanae was looking suave. Shuu smiled and returned his attention to the girl, commenting on something meaningless she had just stated.

Eri nodded. “Yes, that’s the title. I quite liked Puck,” she confided. She paused and tilted her head. “I am more familiar with Japanese mythology.” She smiled, though her eyes darted quickly, nervously around the table. “I have heard Master Shuu has a grand collection. I-” ‘Stop chattering,’ she told herself. She fell silent.

It was just Kanae’s luck to be stuck with a woman uneducated in theater. There weren’t a whole lot of subjects outside of it he could speak on. There was always reading, botany and music, he supposed. Maybe they’d find some common ground somewhere. “You should enjoy the new kabuki show,” he said. “I have seen some small part during rehearsals and it seems to be rather heavily influenced by ancient folklore. It has not been officially released as of yet, so I trust you will keep that knowledge confidential.” Perhaps she would appreciate the tidbit of information. Kanae wasn’t heavily interested in kabuki but he wasn’t uninterested in it either. His main love lay in opera but that didn’t prevent him from dabbling in other genres.

Eri’s face lit up when Kanae talked about the kabuki performance. “I’m sure I’ll quite enjoy it then, thank you.” If she could go without her cousin.

The first dish was served to Mirumo and Eri was glad for the distraction. It was customary for the host to try the first bite before his guests ate. Eri looked down at her own plate when it was set before her and realized how far from home she was when she could eat a piece of meat that rather resembled the cooked meat humans ate. Mirumo pronounced it as perfect and around the table there was the refined clink of cutlery and exclamations complimenting the food. Eri hesitantly picked up her knife and fork.

Once Mirumo had pronounced the flesh satisfactory, Kanae took his first tentative bite. He wasn’t hungry but he could still eat, and it was delicious. By this point he wasn’t paying too much attention to the uncertain girl beside him. Rather, he was debating how he ought to compliment the meal. Shuu had not been impressed with his father’s tastes, so if he went above and beyond his exclamations at the restaurant Shuu might be put off. Still, he should not insult his host. “Truly delicious,” he said. Maybe he should gauge Shuu’s reaction before he said anything more. Was that woman still talking? He couldn’t tell if Shuu was enjoying her company or if he was simply tolerating it.

Eri was quite hungry. She hadn’t eaten for nearly a month, not since coming to Tokyo. The hunting grounds were too different and she was too wary of doves to go out looking. She had trouble eating decorously but she managed. “It is. I’ve never tasted anything so flavorful,” she agreed warmly.

Mirumo looked up. “I am glad to hear such praise from you two,” he said and turned to Shuu. His escort was silent now, as absorbed as Eri in eating. Shuu beamed. “It is done to perfection, papa. The chefs have greatly improved their crafts.”

Kanae was glad to hear of Shuu’s approval as well. “Entz _ü_ ckende,” he murmured, allowing himself to become absorbed in the meal for several minutes. When it seemed as though everyone was finishing the first course, Kanae took the opportunity to try and bring the conversation around. “Master Shuu,” he said tentatively, not wanting to disturb the ghoul unduly, “Kiryu-san seems to have taken an interest in your library. I did not think I could adequately describe it myself and thought you might be so gracious as to lend her your knowledge.” It wasn’t as good as a one-on-one conversation but it was still better than speaking solely to Eri.

Shuu looked over when he heard his name. His dining partner had started talking to the woman next to her and he had simply been enjoying his food. Eri’s head whipped up and only quick reflexes kept the shock off her face at being drawn into a sudden conversation with Shuu. “If you’d be so kind, I would like to know about it, Tsukiyama-sama,” she said formally, her voice soft.

Shuu smiled. “You’re Kiryu-san? It is good to see you in Tokyo.” He considered. “I have a great many things in my collection. Your father was telling me he hoped for you to further your education. My library would be a good resource to you.”

Eri’s eyes flashed at those words and she cast her gaze downward. Oh her father had, had he? No doubt he’d told everyone her knowledge of other cultures was lacking. “Thank you, Tsukiyama-sama,” she replied cordially. “I would like that if I have the chance while I am in Tokyo. I do not know if my father wished for me to stay long though.”

Kanae was glad to have successfully included Shuu in the conversation, and he learned a few new things himself. Shuu seemed to be quite knowledgeable regarding Eri’s family, for one. He picked up little bits of information from hints dropped around the edges of the dialogue. He was rather offended by Eri’s uncertainty though. Here was Master Shuu, offering her access to his beautiful library, and she seemed to be looking for an excuse to get out of it. “Regardless of the length of your stay, I hope you will truly enjoy Tokyo and take advantage of all it has to offer,” he said to Eri. In other words, be grateful for what you’ve been offered.

Eri’s smile had an edge to it. “I hope so as well. Forgive me if I seem a little overwhelmed. I’m not used to family expectations. Being surrounded by so much here in Tokyo, I feel a little swamped.” She bowed her head to Shuu. “My father and I are staying through tomorrow. I would be delighted to see your library.”

Shuu smiled. “I have texts of Japanese origin as well. There’s no need for you to feel stressed over what books to select. There is something to tempt almost anyone. Kanae has just gifted me a beautiful volume of German poetry.”

“Oh really?” Eri glanced at Kanae. “I’d like to see that. I’ve written some haikus and I’m curious how other countries’ poetry differs.”

Kanae wasn’t particularly sympathetic to Eri’s words. Being unused to family expectations simply meant that she’d wilfully ignored them, he decided. It was nothing to admit publicly. He smiled when Shuu made mention of his gift though, feeling his inner frustration with his escort leaving him. Shuu seemed to think that his gift was worth bragging about, and that made him inexplicably happy. He even let the haiku comment slide off his back.

“It’s a collection of poetry by Johannes Wolfgang von Goethe,” he told her. “One of the finest poets, in my personal opinion. Although I fear my heritage makes me biased.” Did she speak any language other than Japanese? He had no idea how she intended to read it. If she did look at it, he thought, she’d better not take it back with her. It wasn’t meant for her 

Eri laughed openly and Shuu cast a meaningful glance in Kanae’s direction at the sound. “Yes, I think nationality makes most people biased. I lean toward literature of Japanese origin. My father acts as if my education is lacking but I see nothing wrong with focusing on areas of more immediate interest. I am content not knowing everything. 

Shuu considered this. “It is a terrible thing to be wilfully ignorant but I see nothing wrong with choosing areas to focus on.” He saluted Kanae with his glass. Kanae smiled and returned the gesture. “My broadest knowledge is of food. This next dish is an interesting one I first tasted in France.” Plates were placed in front of them. Small skin-covered flesh dumplings decorated the plates with a ‘wine’ sauce on the side. As before Mirumo took the first bite. Eri didn’t move right away, watching what the others did.

Shuu was involved with the conversation now as well, and this pleased Kanae greatly. He wasn’t impressed with the girl’s words but this was no time to be lecturing someone on the importance of studying worldly cultures in order to gain a greater understanding and appreciation for your own. If she was content in her ignorance, that was her own flaw. He only tilted his head pleasantly in response to her comments. Had he had much more of that drink? His haze was growing heavier. He was glad Shuu had said something though, and he’d put it better than Kanae could have. It seemed they were like-minded on the subject.

Kanae hadn’t known what to expect for the next dish, but it certainly wasn’t this. Shuu seemed intent on blowing him away with the sheer number of things one could do with a human corpse. He couldn’t remember anything quite this elaborate even in his distant past, but it certainly looked appetizing. He waited for Mirumo but as he did he looked across the table at Shuu. “Master Shuu, I am inclined to believe your tastes and knowledge of food are unparalleled across all of Japan.”

After Eri tried one she became focused on the food and allowed Kanae to carry the conversation. He didn’t seem as interested in speaking with her as Shuu. She didn’t mind; it put less pressure on her.

Shuu leaned against his fist and looked thoughtful. “I am most proud of my choice of ingredients,” he admitted. “But it is the genius of the chefs on display tonight.”

Mirumo caught this and stood. The length of the table fell silent. “A toast,” he declared. “To the chefs who lent their skills to craft our meal tonight, and to my son who chose such fine ingredients for them to use.”

Everyone else raised their glasses and took a drink. Eri hadn’t had much and she was glad of it. Across from them the toast reminded her cousin of her place at the table and the chatty girl recaptured Shuu’s attention to ask him about the ingredients 

Kanae ate the first dumpling and immediately succumbed to the taste. “ _Unglaublich! Der geschmack_!” he uttered before realizing it was rude to speak in a language no one else around you understood, although it was possible that Shuu understood some German. Kanae had picked up as much. “Incredible,” he said, correcting himself. “Superb.”

If the eyes around the table were anything to go by, everyone was enjoying the meal thoroughly. If any human had walked in upon the scene, it’d have been seen as one worthy of any horror novel. But for a group of ghouls, a species that frequently ate alone and in shame, it was a rare event and the darkness of their eyes was nothing to hide 

Kanae set his glass down and was surprised to discover it was nearly empty. When had that happened? He had thought he was being so cautious with it. He was content to listen in on the conversation regarding Shuu’s ingredients; the topic caught his interest, after all. He was also feeling a little wary of himself and of the effect of the ‘wine’ on him. He sat up a little straighter.

Mirumo had been keeping a close eye on the youths around him. He gestured to Matsumae and spoke softly to her. “Kanae,” he said, turning to him. “Matsumae told me both you and your dining partner had an interest in the gardens and she offered to show you the greenhouse. It is a lovely room to spend an evening.”

A vague concern grew in the back of Kanae’s mind. “I do indeed,” he said to his host. “I have some small plants of my own but nothing near the impressive scope of your estate. I’d be much obliged, sir.”

“It pleases me to know that you keep plants,” Mirumo told him, sounding delighted. “Any dwelling is improved by such. Is the apartment to your liking?”

Shuu had looked up when he heard this and smiled. “If you do not mind, Papa, I will go with them.”

Kanae smiled when Shuu mentioned his desire to come along, even if it puzzled him. “I keep more than I probably ought to,” Kanae admitted carefully. “I think they lend a rather nice ambiance. The apartment is lovely. Your hospitality is appreciated every day.” Was it too much? He was having a hard time gauging Mirumo right now. “I’ve taken very good care of it over the years. You are, needless to say, always welcome.” This was meant for both Mirumo and Shuu.

Mirumo brightened. “I may very well take you up on that someday,” he said cheerfully. “I would love to see what you’ve done with the place.”

After dinner Shuu excused himself and got to his feet. Kanae stood and bowed, thanking Mirumo for the meal. Eri did likewise and Matsumae opened the door for them and led the way out. Kanae left the room while continuing to escort Eri with his head held high.

After they’d left the hall Kanae had to admit he felt a bit unsteady on his feet. It was easier to not notice the effects of drinking while sitting than it was standing. If he put every attention on his gait, Kanae was quite certain no one would be any wiser. The world around him seemed to have slowed down some. He noticed that the girl fawning over Shuu had not come, and it felt a bit odd to continue having a girl on his arm while Shuu did not.

Shuu gave Kanae an apologetic look. “I hope you did not misunderstand my father’s intentions. It is something he did to me when I was a teenager quite often. He habitually keeps track of how much the youthful ghouls around him have drunk and looks out for them in public. He meant nothing about it. You don’t seem intoxicated.”

“Not at all,” Kanae said smoothly. His tongue felt a little slow but he was in theater and as such had a knack for enunciating clearly. “Though I am glad to hear of it. I was beginning to worry I’d made some grave error,” he admitted with minor embarrassment. He took a quick glance behind them, just to make sure. “It seems we have abandoned your escort, Master Shuu,” he said. He had no complaint over not having the annoying wench around, but he felt it’d be rude to not question it.

Shuu glanced back as well. “I excused myself,” he told them. “She was in conversation with the woman across from us and I did not wish to pull her away.” His gaze shot to Eri. “I mean no insult to your kinswoman, Kiryu-san, but she is... quite the conversationalist.”

Eri grimaced. “Yeah, that’s one word for it,” she said dryly. “I think she was a bit overawed being seated with you, Tsukiyama-sama.” Shuu inclined his head with a smile.

Kanae started to laugh, though he quickly turned it into a cough. It wasn’t polite to laugh at a noblewoman. What an idiot he was being. His face reddened with the exertion of holding it in. ‘Come now,’ he scolded himself. He still had a woman on his arm, and he was behaving most ungentlemanly. He didn’t trust himself to speak for fear of losing his resolve.

Eri cast Kanae a puzzled look as his face turned red. “Are you alright?” she asked. Shuu sighed dramatically. “My dear relation is of German descent, Kiryu-san,” he said in tones of tragedy. “If he had not come to Japan and gone into theater he would’ve been a soldier. He takes his duties seriously and laughter is too uncontrolled.” Eri blinked and her eyes grew round. “You can’t laugh?” she asked in seeming confusion.

Shuu’s response certainly didn’t help much; his was a silly notion indeed. A soldier? The thought only provided Kanae with greater amusement. As if he would toil away on the whims of ignorant humans on a battlefield somewhere. “I can certainly laugh,” he told Eri. He couldn’t tell if she was acting ignorant on purpose or not. “I believe Master Shuu was pulling your leg.” He looked to the ghoul in question for affirmation.

Shuu shrugged. “I am still under the impression laughter is beneath you,” he said sadly.

Shuu’s comment seemed more serious this time, and Kanae wasn’t sure how to react. Was laughter really so important to him? He couldn’t comprehend such a thing. Worry creased his brows. “I haven’t thought much on it,” he said to Shuu after a pause. “I wouldn’t say it’s beneath me, but... don’t most laugh when they have good reason to?” Laughter wasn’t something that struck him often.

Shuu shrugged. “That is true. But this evening alone I have observed you stop yourself from chuckling at least twice.” Eri looked up, distracted from her thoughts. “Oh, is that what that cough was?”

Kanae didn’t know what to say to Shuu; that much was true. But he’d never before been criticized for not laughing enough. It left him feeling rather flustered. He was busy trying to sort out how to respond when Eri’s question came up. He looked away in embarrassment. “I-I haven’ th’ fain’est idea what you’re talking about.” He cringed; there it was. The tell-tale slur. He’d forgotten to pay attention to his speech. He bit his lip, hoping they hadn’t noticed.

Both of them had but neither said anything. Shuu sighed, still being dramatic. “I see no reason for you to stop yourself from laughing, that is all I’m saying.”

The fact that no one said anything somehow made it worse for Kanae. They were either completely disgusted by him or being polite, and the thought upset him. He had disappointed Shuu and made himself out to be a boor. He shouldn’t have accepted that second glass, but he hadn’t wanted to be rude. It was idiotic of him to overindulge in something he wasn’t used to.

They reached the greenhouse and Eri made a sound of awe. For a moment she saw it bathed in moonlight before Matsumae turned on the lights and she caught her breath. It was a two-story room with a glass ceiling and one wall built directly into the house. A stone path twisted along a tinkling fountain. Halfway into the room there was a staircase and a little sitting area half-hidden among plants. Eri dropped her hand from Kanae’s arm and disappeared among the foliage.

When they reached the greenhouse Kanae stood in similar awe, but at the same time, dread was filling the back of his mind; the edges of his vision were still blurred. If anything, it had grown worse from the dining hall. Was it such a childish wish to want to be seen as a proper adult? He felt as though he was being punished for something. He wrung his hands without realizing it.

When the lights were turned on, his vision did improve some, and the greenhouse was certainly impressive. It did help settle him from his unease, though it was still present. The girl Eri had disappeared and he couldn’t remember where she had gone to, whether he had even seen her go. Was he to follow her? At any rate he certainly wasn’t able to, not now. He walked along the stone path uncertainly. “It’s beautiful,” he said, taking extra care with his words. The only way through this was to ensure he had absolute control over himself. 

There was no more silliness to be had. He hated himself for having to focus more on his own actions than the greenhouse he was in at the moment. He tried to look at the plants, to identify the ones he knew. There were some he recognized, many that he didn’t. Some of them formed the most curious patterns in their growths. He reached out and gently touched a spiralling leaf from a foreign plant. It was a light touch, and the plant hardly moved at all in response. There was a lot he wanted to say about this place, but he was monitoring himself so carefully by now that only the most minimal of words were allowed. “ _Sch_ _ö_ _n_ ,” he murmured.

Shuu was debating what to do. He didn’t want Kanae to think he was being patronizing if he acted kindly. But he could see the boy was struggling. “It is indeed wonderful,” he murmured and dipped his hand in the fountain. “My father sent me out here the first time I had ‘wine’ at a party,” he informed Kanae casually. Matsumae grimaced when she heard him telling this story. “He’d been preoccupied that night and Matsumae was away visiting family. I had... five or six glasses that night and I don’t remember much after that. I came around here several hours later. I had made a complete pig of myself at the party until my father sent me out here to cool my head.” He chuckled. “After that he started watching teens at parties and sending them off if they’ve had more than a single glass.” He sat down at the edge of the fountain and patted the stone next to him invitingly.

Kanae listened to Shuu’s story but was quite surprised when it took the turn it did. His expression became quite scandalized, though there was amusement in it as well. By the time Shuu had finished his story, Kanae was smiling. To share a story like that with him... he must have known how he felt. He had thought it before, but Shuu really was an impossibly kind man, an angel even.

After a moment he joined Shuu at the edge of the fountain. “Five or six,” he repeated, imagining how he’d have been with that many and not liking the thought. “...Impressive.” He considered Shuu’s words for a moment, traces of a smile still lingering on his face. He looked to Shuu, worry evident in his creased brows. “Have I made a pig of myself tonight?”

“Not at all,” Shuu replied sincerely. Those creased brows. Kanae might have exquisite control but he couldn’t hide when he was agitated about something. “You have wonderful manners and an amount of control I’ve rarely seen before. That is why I teased you. When you chuckled at our jokes you tried to cover it up.” He smirked. “Though in your defense the humor was a little rude. I have nothing against my dinner partner. She is a nice-enough girl. I think she was just nervous.”

Shuu’s comments caused Kanae to flush lightly, and his expression relaxed some. “I thought it would be rude to laugh at the expense of a lady,” he admitted with a faint smile. “Perhaps you are right, though I do not know how one goes about laughing more...” He was feeling calmer now, though his symptoms hadn’t faded.

“There is truly no need to feel like you need to laugh more,” Shuu told Kanae. “I just think I would like to see you laugh without feeling the need to disguise it. Even if it is at the expense of a lady,” he added mischievously.

Kanae shook his head at Shuu’s words. Mischievous indeed. “Well then, since that seems to be what pleases you, the next time a joke is made at the expense of a lady, I will laugh hideously,” he said, his mouth quirking upwards.

Shuu laughed loudly himself at the image Kanae’s words provided. “Well, I shall take care with the next lady I joke about then,” he said half-seriously.

Kanae smiled, glancing up through the leaves. He discovered with surprise that Eri had made it up to the second floor, though she quickly disappeared from view again. “Well, Master Shuu,” he said, crossing his legs properly and trying to reassume his prior airs, “It seems we have both lost our escorts.”

Shuu’s eyes went up to Eri before she faded back into the foliage. “So it would seem,” he remarked in bemusement. “That one seems like she would be more at home in the wilds. I think she feels a little lost here in the city.”

Kanae nodded; she did seem like a wild thing. “If I may be so bold, I am curious as to your family’s relation with hers? She doesn’t seem like most of the other upper-class ghouls I’ve met...”

Shuu took a deep breath. “It is rather a convoluted relation. Give me a moment.” He looked absently at the twisting plants around him, his face thoughtful. “Her father is... the brother... no, the nephew of a woman my grandfather took up with. It was never a legal relationship but the woman and her brother, Eri’s grandfather, became close associates of my family due to it. Too much thinking!” he exclaimed. He turned to lie along the edge of the fountain with one arm across his chest and the other dangling down to the path.

Kanae smiled as Shuu attempted to figure out the relationship between Eri and himself. It sounded just as convoluted as the relationship with the von Rosewalds. “What a complicated family tree,” he murmured, pondering this a moment. He would be wise to study it more closely. He did take some amusement in Shuu’s exclamation. Perhaps it would be best to leave the topic for now.

Shuu nodded, putting a hand to his forehead. “It has given me a headache. It is all Grandpapa’s fault. He took up with so many women and, illicit or not, their families back relations of the Tsukiyamas. I don’t think anyone is sure how many children he sired since half the women were married and couldn’t admit it.” His voice was a soft drone, more thinking out loud than speaking to be heard.

Kanae glanced at Shuu and suddenly found a new thing to distract himself from. Shuu’s prone body stretched comfortably over the edge of the fountain was a sight to behold. His position showed off his physique and Kanae quickly averted his eyes. He really oughtn’t to be getting excited over seeing a man like that. Kanae promptly stood up, refusing to make eye contact with Shuu. “I fear I have not properly appreciated your greenhouse,” he said self-consciously. “Would you mind if I had a look around?”

Shuu lowered his hand to look at Kanae with one eye. “Yes, go ahead. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

Eri materialized near Kanae once he wandered away from Shuu. There were a few leaves stuck in her curls and a flower tucked behind her ear that Matsumae had said she could have. Her eyes were shining happily. “Feeling better?” she asked. “This place is great.”

Kanae was admiring a tall exotic plant that seemed to be tropical when Eri reappeared. He hadn’t been expecting her to show up so suddenly and it gave him a bit of a start. He regarded her with a neutral expression; she looked like some wild animal. Wordlessly he plucked the stray leaves out of her hair. At the moment there was no reason to be as suave with her; Shuu and Mirumo weren’t around to impress. “I never felt badly,” he corrected her. He turned his attention back to the plant. “It is beautiful... I’ve rarely seen so many different species of flora in one place. I admit I don’t recognize as many as I’d like to.” He walked slowly along the edge of the garden, his hands folded behind his back, examining the various plants.

Eri grinned when Kanae pulled the leaves out of her hair. It seemed oddly kind of him. She kept pace, a slight spring in her step. “I recognized all the local ones. And a few others from a book on tropical plants I have. It smells really nice in here.” She paused and cast her thoughtful eyes on Kanae. She had been watching his and Shuu’s interactions from above. The way Kanae looked and spoke to him... “Tsukiyama-sama looked like Adonis,” she commented. “Lying there on the fountain. He’s quite alluring.” She paused to finger the petals of a low-hanging flower. She said this without much interest. She didn’t want Kanae to think she was allured. He was much too dramatic for her tastes.

It seemed that Eri had some interest in botany; Kanae supposed the girl had some redeeming qualities after all. But the way she was carrying on was like a giddy child. He gazed appreciatively at a particularly large pitcher plant and let the girl chatter around him. His eyes narrowed when she commented on Shuu’s form. Why did she say that? Was she looking to court Shuu as well? She didn’t seem very interested compared to her cousin. Kanae didn’t like the idea that she’d been watching them. “Why don’t you go tell him that? I’m sure he’d appreciate the compliment.” She wouldn’t do it; he sensed that she was trying to rile him up, though for what reason he couldn’t fathom. The girl was growing quite tiresome.

Eri gave a small huff. “I’ll pass, thanks. I’m sure he gets enough compliments. It’s just a thought that came to mind when I saw him from the second story.” Her face lit up and she pointed to a tree with hanging flowers. “This tree grows almost to the ceiling,” she told him. “I don’t know what it’s called but I think it’s one of my favorites in this room.”

Kanae wished Eri would go away. Her hair was sitting oddly, probably from gallivanting around the garden so carelessly, and it made his fingers itch. He wanted to correct it. Her comment about Shuu had irked him. Kanae followed Eri’s gaze to the tree; it was quite magnificent. But he didn’t want to seem curious about anything she pointed out. “Hm,” he said, and he walked pointedly in another direction. He’d get around to the tree when she’d stopped being a nuisance.

Eri stuck her tongue out at his back. What a prick. Then an idea struck her and she couldn’t stop grinning. She took a few moments to straighten her hair and to make sure there wasn’t any debris still in it. Then she walked over to Shuu.

By this time Shuu had sat up and sent Matsumae to fetch his coat. “Ah, there you are, Kiryu-san.”

Eri smiled charmingly at him. “Good evening, Tsukiyama-sama.” She came to sit beside him. “Kanae-sama and I were discussing mythology a bit,” she started in a confiding tone. It wasn’t exactly a lie. “And it came up that you looked like Adonis, lying here. I think Kanae agreed.” She was stretching the truth, but she had prefixed it with ‘I think’. She was giving her opinion so it wasn’t a lie. Shuu’s eyebrows went up.

Glad to be rid of Eri, Kanae was free to wander the garden. He felt more peaceable, and his gait loosened a bit. It really was a truly remarkable place. Not long after he came across quite an impressive display of tropical flowers, and he sat by the edge of the gardens, admiring them. He stroked a petal gently, being exceedingly careful not to cause harm to a single one.

After a few moments Kanae got up reluctantly, brushed his pants off and continued on his way. He made his way over to the tree that Eri had indicated. The little flowers hanging from it were quite pretty and he spent some time admiring them. He was only growing more excited for the exterior gardens on the estate.

By this time about ten minutes had passed and Kanae wondered if he should head back to the fountain. As he headed in that direction he began to hear chatter and his interest peaked. When he came into view he saw Eri and Shuu sitting together by the fountain and a small flame of jealousy lit inside of him.

“Ah, welcome back,” he called to Kanae with a smile when he saw the young man. “We should head back,” he said. “Most of the guests are going home tonight and it would be rude for me to not see them off.” He got to his feet.

Kanae was a little disappointed to not be able to see the rest of the garden, but as it was he was happy enough to do Shuu’s bidding. He turned and bowed towards Eri, extending a hand to her. “Shall I escort you back then, Kiryu-san?” he asked politely. He should offer at least. She was a lady after all, even if she was a pain.

Eri smiled. “Yes, I would like that, since you’re partially responsible for me still being presentable.” She took his arm and walked out beside him. Shuu raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask what the girl meant by that.

Kanae’s head tilted and he gave Eri a curious expression as he took her hand. “An interesting choice of words,” he murmured. This woman was a viper. He had the sense that she was planning something. He hadn’t noticed Shuu’s expression.

Kanae was feeling more confident in himself by now, the woozy feeling receding. He held his head high as he walked alongside Eri. Perhaps they looked handsome together, he thought to himself with amusement. How ridiculous. 

When they got to the reception room Eri dropped Kanae’s hand. “If you’ll excuse me,” she murmured and curtsied to him. Then she returned and wove her way into the small crowd to find her father and cousin. Kanae bowed to Eri in return, glad to be rid of her. Good riddance.

Shuu watched her go. “An interesting girl,” he remarked. “Good enough company. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand you’d be escorting her.”

“A pleasant-enough girl, for sure,” Kanae replied, thinking quite the opposite. He glanced at Shuu. “Not at all,” he said. “It was no trouble. I suppose I should take it as a compliment.” He smiled lightly.

It was, actually. Mirumo had honored Kanae, Eri and her cousin to be seated by him. ‘Wine’ was still circulating even now. A servant approached them with a tray and Shuu waved him away. He was thinking about what Eri had said. When he had looked into the von Rosewald family tree he’d made a few assumptions and as a result had agreed with Mirumo about Kanae escorting one of the girls. But now he wasn’t so sure he’d been right about that.

Kanae adjusted his posture and nodded politely at a passing ghoul. “This evening has been a rare treat. Thank you for inviting me,” he said. Any deeper thoughts that Shuu was having were unnoticed by the younger ghoul.

Shuu crossed his arms. “You’re quite welcome. I’m glad you came. This is never enough youths at these parties and I quite enjoyed your company.”

Kanae smiled and his heart pounded a little harder in his chest. “And I yours,” he said. “Company as fine as yours is exceedingly hard to find.” Perhaps that comment was a bit much; Kanae looked away.

After hearing these words, Shuu made a decision, though it would have to wait until after the party. It might be another of his bad ideas. But he liked it and resolved to do it. “Thank you, dear Rose. That means a lot.” Mirumo gestured to him. “Would you like to come while I bid the guests farewell?”

Kanae’s mouth quirked when Shuu called him ‘Rose.’ It was like a private pet name between the two of them, and the thought gave Kanae a thrill. Kanae put a hand to his chest and bowed. “I’d be delighted to,” he said, and followed Shuu to the door. He felt unbearably happy to even just stand close to Shuu. He didn’t question it. Shuu was a good man; knowledgeable, spirited and everything wonderful. That was as good a reason as any.

When Eri and her family passed, Shuu bid her cousin good night and kissed her hand. Kanae took Shuu’s lead and kissed the back of Eri’s had as she left. “Have a safe trip home,” he said, hoping she might trip down the stairs on her way out instead.

Once everyone was gone Shuu took a deep breath and stretched. “What a wonderful night. You must be weary, Kanae. You performed wonderfully tonight. Do you wish to be excused? I am going to stay up reading a while yet but I don’t mind if you want to retire.” Mirumo had seated himself while Matsumae and other servants cleared away the glasses and plates.

Kanae debated what to do. Would it be inappropriate to stay up with Shuu? He didn’t want the other ghoul to think him clingy, and they had spent a lovely number of hours together. Now that he thought of it, he was exceedingly tired; performances took a lot out of a person, and Shuu was correct in that he had played two roles tonight. After a delay, he bowed his head. “I think you may be right; it has been quite a day. I will retire for the night, so long as it is no trouble for you. You are exceedingly thoughtful as always, Master Shuu.”

“No trouble at all,” Shuu replied smoothly and gestured to Matsumae. She held up one finger, her other hand full of glasses. He nodded and she slipped away. “Matsumae will escort you to one of the guest rooms. Come into the hallway with me a moment. Good night, Papa,” he said over his shoulder as he went into the hallway. 

When they were in the hallway, Shuu paused. “Kiryu-san told me you discussed mythology in the greenhouse. That the two of you agreed I looked like Adonis.” He sounded thoughtful. Then he turned and gave Kanae a smile before kissing him lightly. “For luck,” he said by way of explanation, before he turned and walked away.

Kanae was confused as to why Shuu would want him in the hallway but followed him nonetheless. The words coming out of the other man’s mouth were not what he was expecting. Eri had...? Oh, that little... His face expressed shock, quickly turning to flushed outrage. He would have quickly corrected Shuu if not for what happened next. The kiss was over as soon as it began but Kanae’s eyes remained wide in surprise, his breath stopped and his heart hammering wildly in his chest. He stared stupidly at Shuu and the words that he spoke hardly registered. He could feel the heat in his face. As Shuu walked away, Kanae stood there unable to move. He brought his fingertips to his lips, pressing them lightly. Had that really happened? What did he mean? He leaned against the wall a moment, closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

Matsumae was at Kanae’s side moments after Shuu had left. She hadn’t seen what had happened, having come out just after Shuu had rounded the corner. “Kanae?” she said. “Are you unwell?” She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s been a long day for you, like Master Shuu said. You should rest.” 

Kanae was still trying to calm his heart when Matsumae appeared. Her voice caused him to jump a little and he immediately straightened himself. “Sorry,” he said breathlessly, “I’m just a bit tired I suppose. Thank you.”

“Here, I will show you to your room,” she told him. “It’s not far.” She showed him into a room down the hall and gave him a smile. “Sleep well, Kanae.”

Kanae thanked Matsumae. “ _Gute nacht_ ,” he said. “The same to you as well.”

Leaving Kanae by that door, Matsumae turned and started back to the reception room only to hear a bell from the library. Puzzled, she went to the library. “Yes, Master Shuu?”

“Did you see Kanae to his room?” Shuu asked. Matsumae nodded. “He seemed well enough?”

Matsumae tilted her head. “He seemed to be out of sorts when I came into the hall but he is well.”

Shuu chuckled and Matsumae’s puzzlement grew. “That is all, Matsumae. You may go. Good night.”

Once Kanae entered the room and shut the door, he let out a breath. He then proceeded to take a look around; the room was lovely and exquisitely furnished. There appeared to be a private bathroom and a sitting area besides the bedroom. He walked throughout the rooms, and when he was satisfied that he would be left in privacy, he slowly sank to the floor. 

Kanae took a deep breath; he was trembling lightly. He thought over the events of the last few minutes and his flush returned, though his expression was troubled. He put a hand to his cheek. “Master Shuu...” he whispered. Was it possible that Shuu knew? Was Shuu into men? Was it simply for luck, as he had said? Was he...? The questions spun through Kanae’s head. If he knew Kanae’s secret then he was capable of taking everything Kanae had worked so hard for away from him.

But Shuu was a kind soul, and Kanae couldn’t help but think that, even in the worst-case scenario, Shuu wouldn’t say a thing if he wished it to be. His face felt hot. Shuu’s face, his warmth... Kanae had to move his hand over his mouth to contain the sudden pitchy giggle that quietly leaked out of him. No one had paid him this sort of attention before. No one had treated him with this kindness...

A tear formed in the corner of Kanae’s eye though he was smiling. He wiped it away and brought his arms around himself. That kiss... It had felt so... He pulled the rose from his lapel and looked at it. His mind wandered and he imagined Shuu taking him by the hand, pulling him into an embrace...

“Oh no,” he whispered.


	6. Harmony

Shuu didn’t read that night, though he sat with a book in his hands for some time. He couldn’t focus. His thoughts were on something more immediate and pressing: what to do now. Kanae’s self control was indeed flawless. It probably wouldn’t please him to find out Shuu knew the truth. He would probably think it was his own fault that he had been found out. From what Matsumae had said, Shuu didn’t think Kanae had disliked the kiss. That was interesting. Perhaps he wasn’t doing it for himself then...

“Hmm.” Shuu leaned back on the couch and put a hand to his forehead, ruffling his hair. “ _Oui_ ; I will act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened for now. Better not to disturb his peace of mind.” His eyes went to the flowers on the piano and he suddenly wasn’t so sure. Shuu fell asleep there and in the early morning hours Matsumae came in to straighten up and covered him with a blanket.

Mornings were an informal time since Shuu tended to sleep late. Matsumae watched for Kanae, determined to look out for him while he was alone in the mansion since Shuu had obviously done something to fluster him the night before.

Kanae had tossed and turned for hours before he finally managed to fall asleep, and when he had, he only slept fitfully. The stress of the possibility that he had been discovered after so many years gave him confusing mixed feelings of relief and despair. This combined with his new knowledge regarding his personal feelings for Shuu had managed to send him into quite a state of distress.

Kanae naturally rose early to tend to his flowers before warming up for performances, but it still surprised him that no one had come to the door to knock. The Tsukiyamas must be different from the typical aristocratic household; Kanae held memories from Germany of servants coming to wake him. They often brought coffee for the older ghouls as well.

It was no matter; Kanae’s strict schedule meant his body ran on its own clock. At 7 a.m. he rose promptly despite not getting much sleep. He took a shower and dressed himself in a bright violet shirt and pinstripe slacks. His rose from the night before looked rather wilted, and he regretfully discarded it. Regarding himself in the mirror, Kanae found himself unhappy with his appearance; he looked tired. In an attempt to correct this he splashed some cold water on his face before making some final adjustments. He then went into his luggage and pulled out his violin case, setting it delicately on a small table in the sitting area. He fingered the case lightly, smiling a little to himself. He was looking forward to playing with Shuu.

As he left his room and strode towards the main area, Kanae went over his plan for the day in his mind. He didn’t understand Shuu’s intentions, and until he did, he couldn’t be sure how to respond to the ghoul. But one thing was certain: he mustn’t get carried away. Just because he was experiencing certain emotions didn’t mean he had to succumb to them. In fact, if he knew of them, then he should become even more self-aware and better controlled, he decided.

The mansion was strangely silent; had he overslept? A mild panic came over Kanae. It was only 8 a.m. but perhaps the Tsukiyamas were early risers. He hoped he hadn’t embarrassed himself already. The day had hardly begun.

Matsumae was in the dining room arranging things for a breakfast Mirumo was to have with some human associates that morning. She spotted Kanae passing by the doorway and came out into the hall. “Good morning, Kanae,” she greeted. “Master Shuu is still asleep. Would you like some coffee?”

Kanae was glad when he came across another face; he hadn’t been entirely certain where he ought to be going. It was a little odd to be spoken to as an equal by a servant, but he didn’t mind Matsumae, and that simply seemed to be the way things worked around here. He bowed lightly. “Good morning to you as well,” he said. “Yes, thank you.”

Matsumae gestured for Kanae to follow her and headed towards the kitchen which currently reeked of human food. “Master Shuu isn’t an early riser and he fell asleep in the library last night. I’d give him some hours before he’s presentable,” she said brusquely. “In the meantime I can show you to the gardens. Master Mirumo said you may take as many cuttings as you wish.”

Kanae did his best to contain his amusement over Shuu still being asleep; he certainly was an unconventional ghoul. He imagined him lying prone on a lounge chair in the very library he had visited yesterday... No, none of that. He refocused his attention on the servant. Yes, the gardens. He was certain they were every bit as lovely as the greenhouse, perhaps even lovelier. His face flushed a little. “That would be lovely, _danke_.”

Matsumae smiled reservedly when they entered the kitchens and gave him a little bow. “Forgive me for seeming brusque. I’m trying to keep track of several things right now.” She handed Kanae a mug of coffee. “Sorry for the smell, too. Master Mirumo is having a breakfast with some human associates.”

Kanae had noticed the stench but thought it rude to comment on it. The Tsukiyamas allowed humans onto their estate? How very uncommon. “Not at all,” he said. He’d dealt with much worse food smells over theater dinners. He accepted the mug gratefully; he could use the coffee today. “Thank you,” he said.

Matsumae turned and showed Kanae through the hallway to the gardens. “Spend as much time here as you like,” she told him. She brought him some small garden clips and an ornate bucket. “If Master Shuu wakes up I will tell him where to find you.” She bowed and left for the kitchen.

Kanae held his cup of coffee carefully as he followed Matsumae out. The gardens certainly looked very different from what he had seen the prior night; the sun reflecting off the plants made their colours stand out brightly. He stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the sight. “Thank you very much,” he said to Matsumae sincerely. After she left he wandered over to a little bench and set the bucket down carefully. He sat down and enjoyed his coffee, breathing in the garden scents.

Once he had finished the coffee, Kanae took up the bucket and clippers as well as the empty coffee mug, which he felt he oughtn’t to just leave there, and meandered slowly through the gardens. There didn’t seem to be a soul around. He walked under a floral arch with tall bushes on either side, and quickly got lost in the majesty of the place.

At 10 a.m. Shuu woke in the library. He stretched and after a few moments sighed and rolled to his feet to go to his bedroom. He sleepily put on a dress robe and some purple pants underneath and went to get some coffee. Mirumo would be in his breakfast until eleven, after which he’d need a little time to recover. It was good that he’d eaten real food the night before. Shuu set his mug down on a table in a small sitting room, suddenly smiling and deciding something.

Once the coffee started to wake him up, Shuu got properly dressed. He considered for a few moments then fetched two books from the library and went to one of his favorite arbors to read. Matsumae had said Kanae was somewhere in the gardens but the gardens were vast. If he didn’t see Kanae by afternoon he’d head back in.

The gardens were every bit as magnificent as Kanae imagined them to be, and upon seeing some of the more beautiful parts, he was forced to bite back tears. How wonderful. It was huge; it seemed to sprawl on forever. There were so many types of flowers. He could name most of them, contrary to the greenhouse, but many he’d only seen in photographs and it gave him great joy to view them in reality. He took a few clippings from some species that he was confident in being able to grow indoors, being extremely selective in his pickings. When he came across a magnificent array of tiger lilies, he stopped to sit on a stone and admire them. He smiled and after a moment began singing a gentle German lullaby to them.

Shuu was reading when he heard quiet singing just beyond the arbor. He looked up and spotted Kanae with some of the lilies. The boy obviously thought he was alone but still... it wasn’t doing his image any favors. Shuu looked at the other book he had brought with him then picked it up and went to stand where Kanae would be able to see him. He didn’t interrupt the song; he didn’t think the flowers would like it if he did.

Kanae’s eyes were half-closed as he sang. He was relaxed and his expression was peaceful. He wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention to his surroundings, and when he finished his song, he sighed dreamily and went to stand up. Something caught his eye, and when he looked up, Shuu was standing there. His expression conveyed surprise before he leapt up and bowed deeply towards Shuu. “G-Good morning, Master Shuu!” he said, remaining in a bow for longer than necessary. How long had he been standing there?!

“Good morning,” Shuu replied amiably. “Though it is nearly noon now, I think.” His eyes went to the bucket and his smile widened. “You’ve had an enjoyable and fruitful morning, I see.”

Kanae straightened his shoulders and nodded amiably; how was it that Shuu had already managed to throw him off today? It would not happen again, he decided. “I have,” he responded politely. “I trust you slept well?”

“Well enough,” Shuu responded. “The couch in my library does not make for the most comfortable bed.” He chuckled and approached Kanae with one hand behind his back. “I have something for you.” When he got closer he held out the book. It was a Bach songbook for violin that included Bach’s biography. “It’s a souvenir I got once. I don’t play violin so it is as good as new.”

The thought was scarcely out of Kanae’s head before Shuu managed to throw him off yet again. What was this? A gift? His expression betrayed surprise as Shuu presented the book. He accepted it and ran his fingertips over the cover. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed. His heart was beating wildly again. He looked from Shuu to the book and back to Shuu again, utterly perplexed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t understand.” There was a question in his eyes. Why was Shuu giving him this gift suddenly? And after the kiss, no less. If Kanae didn’t know any better, he’d think the man was trying to woo him. He looked away, finding himself suddenly unable to meet Shuu’s eyes.

Kanae’s words made Shuu tilt his head. “Understand? It is a gift. You gave me something, so I believe it is customary for me to give you something in return. I am glad you like it.” He beamed happily.

Kanae’s gift had been a thank you for the invitation, but perhaps he shouldn’t correct Shuu. His expression was troubled; he felt as though he ought to have brought something more. “Thank you,” Kanae managed to say, looking down at the book. He still felt confused but he clenched the book tightly in his hands. This was a gift from Shuu. That fact alone made it inherently valuable. “You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Shuu replied cheerfully. “You’re quite welcome.” He walked languidly over to the arbor and picked up the book he had been reading. “You’ve probably seen a lot of the gardens this morning,” he commented and paused. “Have you seen the rose garden though? It’s a little out of the way from the others.”

Shuu’s question made Kanae pause, his eyes going round. “You have a rose garden?” he asked, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

Shuu nodded. “It’s a little more private than the other gardens of the estate. Come, I’ll show you.” He turned and walked in the direction of the garden but suddenly paused, glancing at Kanae’s cuttings. “I am not sure if my Father’s offer applied to the roses but I am okay with you taking a few cuttings if you wish,” he told him. “Although I’m sure you have many roses of your own.” They came to a stone wall and Shuu let them in through a wooden door. “I don’t think this garden was particularly special to my mother. I think my grandfather had it built for one of the women he was courting.” He smiled.

Kanae followed Shuu, very much intrigued by the prospect of a garden devoted to roses. He covered a smile over Shuu’s comment about his grandfather; he sounded like he had been quite the character. Had his own lineage really come from such a scandal?

The thought fled his mind utterly when they reached the garden. As Kanae walked through the door the scent of roses became immediately apparent, and shortly after he gasped. Roses; roses everywhere. Tall, lush bushes with colours of every variety, all immaculately cared for. He brought his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with awe. He could have fainted from the sheer magnificence of it all. He took a few more steps in, his face flushed, and lost himself. There was so much to take in, and the sheer magnitude of its beauty caused Kanae’s eyebrows to crease and a tear to fall from his eye, tracing a line down his cheek. “ _Herrliche_ ,” he uttered, his voice soft. “ _Es ist so sch_ _ö_ _n, Ich k_ _ö_ _nnte sterben_.” So enraptured was he, he nearly forgot Shuu’s presence entirely. He realized he was trembling.

Shuu was able to smell the roses before they got to the garden and for several moments he simply watched Kanae’s expression, a slight smile on his face. He wondered. It seemed like Kanae would be so much happier if he was able to live without his secret. But it was his choice. “ _Oui, c’est magnifique_ ,” he murmured. He made his way through the garden, fingering some of the petals. He moved away from Kanae to give him some privacy. Kanae seemed a little overcome.

Kanae briefly managed to catch Shuu’s words but they floated through him before they were caught up by the wind and gone. “ _Ja_ ,” he said, taking another few steps in. The next time he looked up he couldn’t see Shuu, but for once he couldn’t pay him much mind. He looked at the bush before him and delicately caressed the petal of a pink rose. “ _Mutter_ ,” he whispered to it. “ _Vater_...” He had the strangest urge to sit within the bushes, be surrounded from all sides by roses, and block the world out. Of course he wouldn’t do such a ridiculous thing, but the thought was tempting. He walked a little further in and found a bench that he sat down on. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, immersing himself in the scents and sounds of the garden.

Shuu slipped away from the rose garden for a bit. He doubted Kanae had missed him. After a time he returned, moving slowly toward the bench when he spotted Kanae. “Are you well, dear Rose?” he asked softly and sat beside him.

Kanae lost track of time in the garden. He opened his eyes when he heard someone approaching, however. It looked like Shuu had returned. “I’m fine,” Kanae murmured. “Forgive me... I must have lost myself for a moment.” He looked down at his clasped hands and smiled softly. He opened his mouth and then closed it, debating what to say. “The garden is beautiful,” he started after a moment. “Roses have always made me feel...” he swallowed. “...close.” Roses weren’t just a part of his family’s surname. His mother had loved them. He had memories of them always being about their estate in Germany.

Shuu smiled kindly. “There is no reason to be sorry. It is understandable. That’s why I started playing piano. I can remember listening to my mother playing it.” He leaned back on his hands and looked thoughtfully up at the sky. After a few moments he put a hand on Kanae’s shoulder. “I am glad you got to see the roses. Feel free to come back here whenever you wish.”

Kanae felt his lower lip tremble when Shuu mentioned his reasons for playing the piano. They really were so similar, the two of them. He felt in Shuu a kindred spirit he’d never before felt in anyone else. “That’s very-” he started to say, but his words suddenly stopped when Shuu touched him. Staring at Shuu, he found much of his earlier resolve dissolving. “Master Shuu...” he said, his eyes glistening though he did not cry. He looked away, his hands gripping the sides of the bench. “Thank you...” His head was spinning. He felt as though he perfectly understood and yet did not understand Shuu at all. He smiled a little. “You are so unbearably kind to me; I do not know what to do with myself.” Perhaps that was a strange thing to admit, but he did not feel entirely himself at the moment and his heart was in his throat.

Shuu grinned. “I’ll accept that much more readily than an apology,” he said exuberantly. “Now enough dwelling on the past!” He clapped. “Let us go play some music and banish these spirits!” He rose to his feet and offered a hand to Kanae.

Kanae smiled and accepted Shuu’s hand. “Let’s,” he agreed. He was very much looking forward to playing music with Shuu. Once he had stood he forced himself to release Shuu’s hand in favor of the book and bucket he’d carried with him. “I’m certain I could live in such a garden for all eternity and never experience a day of sorrow,” he said lightly. It was a beautiful place; how tragic that he should have to leave at all.

Shuu smiled. “I would like you to be happy,” he murmured. Once they left the garden he inclined his head. “I suppose you need to fetch your violin and take those to your room,” he commented. “Shall I meet you in the library, then?” He put a hand over his heart and bowed.

Kanae flushed over Shuu’s words; this man would be his ruin. As they exited the garden he bowed in kind. “I won’t be a moment,” he said, determined not to make Shuu wait. He stole off to his room, making one wrong turn but otherwise getting there without incident. He set the clippings aside, making sure to prepare them properly. After that he regarded himself in the mirror; his slacks were a tad dirty from the benches, so he changed into a new pair. Then he took up his violin and played a few practice chords; it wouldn’t do to warm up in front of Shuu.

When Shuu got to the library he was surprised to find Eri sitting in one of the chairs with a book on her lap. Matsumae had just shown her in. “Master Kiryu is in the study with Master Mirumo,” Matsumae told Shuu. “A suitor is coming to meet with her and she asked to be allowed to wait in the library until he arrives.”

Shuu hid his surprise, and some trepidation over what might happen when Kanae saw Eri, and bowed in the girl’s direction. “Very well. You’re certainly welcome, Kiryu-san.” He had told her she could come to the library if she wished to, but he hadn’t pictured her being present after he had spoken to Kanae the night before. This couldn’t go well. He went to the piano and warmed up.

About ten minutes had passed when Kanae knocked on the library door then opened it cautiously. “Excuse me...” he said, not wanting to startle or interrupt Shuu or whoever else may be there. Kanae closed the door gently behind him, turned around and immediately saw Eri. His forgotten rage from the prior night flared up and he clenched his fists at his side. He was wise enough to look beyond her and see that Shuu was sitting at the piano. He’d have to control it for now. He was being watched.

Kanae nodded civilly towards Eri. “Good afternoon, Kiryu-san,” he said. He strode past her with the air of someone turning the other cheek, carrying his violin towards the piano. “Forgive my lateness,” he said to Shuu. “I hope I didn’t keep you long.” He was intent on ignoring Eri completely for the time being. He wouldn’t let her spoil this for him.

Eri smiled and waved. “Afternoon, Kanae-san,” she replied. His last name was too much of a mouthful for regular use, she had decided.

“You are just in time,” Shuu told him. “So you want to play the winter season?” He picked up a book and put it on the piano, opening to the sheet music. He played a few notes experimentally, then stood up to get a music stand for Kanae. “I have the sheet music for the violin too,” he told him and set it out on the stand.

Kanae bit his tongue over Eri’s rudeness. He forced his face into the shape of a smile and turned his attention to Shuu. “ _Ja_ ,” he said. He took his violin carefully out of its case. It was an old violin, but it was in near-perfect shape. Kanae had taken very good care of it, and the wood was still shiny, the bow still taut. He couldn’t count how many hours he’d spent tending to it, a relic from the past. It was a top-of-the-line instrument of German origins.

He settled the violin under his chin and arched his back. He could play some of _The Four Seasons_ from memory but it had been so long that the sheet music would definitely come in handy. He hadn’t played music with another person for many, many years, and he felt a tingle of excitement. “I am ready whenever you are, Master Shuu,” he said, casting a smug look in Eri’s direction.

Shuu was able to partially sense the atmosphere in the room. If this were a manga there would be lightning bolts coming off Kanae directed at Eri. For her part, Eri was relaxed and seemed to be greatly enjoying the book she had selected. Hopefully she wouldn’t be here long. “Let us begin then!” Shuu declared and counted them in. He had a feeling it would take a few tries before they could play it together well.

Once they started playing Kanae gave his full attention to the music. He wanted to impress Shuu. Kanae was very good at the violin. Since he didn’t spend much time with others outside the theater, he practiced for hours every week, and he had done this since he was a child. Memories of this specific song came flooding back to him; it had been perhaps a year since he had last played it. His hands moved solely on the memory of the song at times and he closed his eyes, feeling the music pass through him. But his main focus was on matching Shuu’s pace. His forehead creased lightly in concentration as he got a sense for Shuu’s rhythm.

Shuu was impressed. He knew full well how difficult the violin was and that to be truly good at it one had to start playing at a young age. He did his best to keep his pace steady but he kept getting distracted by Kanae’s skill. After they had finished the song he laughed. “You are very good,” he said sincerely. “I’m the one who needs the practice.”

Kanae positively beamed over the praise. He shook his head, bringing the violin down from his chin for a moment. “Thank you, Master Shuu,” he said, “but you shouldn’t say such things about yourself. The piano is every bit as beautiful and you play it marvellously. But if you wanted to play it again, I wouldn’t object.” He was thoroughly enjoying this. He felt lighter than air, even with that nuisance in the room. He could play the same song with Shuu for hours, he was quite certain.

Eri loved watching this. They were so cute together. She didn’t regret what she had done if it might’ve brought them closer together.

There was a knock on the door and Matsumae entered. “Excuse me Master Shuu, Kanae. Miss Eri, your suitor is here.” A young man was with Matsumae. His face had a mischievous, fun-loving look to it and Eri found herself intrigued as she rose and walked over. The man kissed her hand and Matsumae led them off to the sitting room.

Kanae was not sorry to see Eri go, though he would have liked an opportunity to tear into her a little. Her suitor looked similarly classless though; they would do well together. Good riddance. He turned his attention back to Shuu. “I tried so hard last night too,” he remarked dryly. There’d be no lost love there.

Shuu chuckled. “Ah, the pain of a broken heart,” he said. He reached over and patted Kanae’s back since he couldn’t reach his shoulder without standing up.

Kanae jumped a little when Shuu patted his back, before smirking at his comment. Ah yes; Eri would surely leave him crying for nights to come.

Shuu was glad Eri had something else to hold her interest. He didn’t want her being interested in Kanae anymore, for both her sake and Kanae’s. He put these thoughts on hold for the moment and focused on the music. They ran through the song a few more times before he felt his rhythm was getting better. They were really starting to synchronize together. “It sounds lovely!” he proclaimed.

Ah, this must be what pure bliss felt like. When Shuu proclaimed his approval, Kanae sighed happily. “I think we will manage to impress even the harshest critic,” he said rather jovially.

Shuu was glad to see Kanae looking so happy. Music was an excellent thing. He grinned and clapped once. “Oh, I am sure this is true. No kidding.” He flipped through the songbook. “Is there anything else you’d like to play?”

Kanae grinned over Shuu’s words. He thought for a moment. Since _The Four Seasons_ was originally composed for violin... “Do you like Beethoven much?” he asked Shuu. “How about one of his symphonies?”

“Beethoven’s works are lovely,” Shuu replied enthusiastically. He set the current book aside and stood to retrieve a Beethoven songbook. “I’ll let you choose the number,” he told Kanae, holding the book out to him. “I know your taste in music is excellent.”

Kanae pondered on this, accepting the book. He knew a number of Beethoven’s symphonies offhand, but certainly not all of them. “Number 5?” he ventured. “In part at least. If I recall correctly the full symphony is over a half hour long.” He glanced towards Shuu. “What do you think?”

Shuu nodded. “Yes, let’s,” he replied cheerfully and took the book back. “I have my favorite part highlighted,” he told Kanae. He stood to search for the violin music in his shelves. It took him a moment to find it among his music books, and when he did, he moved close to Kanae to put it on the music stand. “This part, here,” he said, pointing to it. “Down at the bottom of the third page.”

Kanae noticed Shuu’s closeness but did his best to put the thoughts that were emerging to the back of his mind. How long had they been playing for now? It had to have been close to an hour at least. He looked at the part Shuu was pointing to and smiled. “I can see why it’s your favorite,” he murmured. It was a particularly beautiful part of the song, one that built up with a crescendo. It seemed their music tastes were right in tune with one another.

Shuu smiled but paused. “How are your hands doing?” he asked. “I have heard playing the violin can be rough on the fingers. If your hands are sore we can take a break. I don’t want you to get too tired to play tonight.”

Kanae looked at Shuu, surprised. He supposed they were a little sore but it was of no consequence to him. Master Shuu was being overly thoughtful as usual. He smiled sweetly. “I’m perfectly all right,” he assured the other ghoul. “When I play the violin it is often for hours at a time so I am well used to it.” He flexed his fingers a little then adjusted his grip on the bow. “I will never be too tired to play,” he declared boldly. Oh, but perhaps Shuu wanted to take a break! “Though if you would like a break, I wouldn’t dare complain.” He bowed politely.

Shuu had been looking absently at Kanae’s hands. The boy had beautiful hands. He blinked when Kanae bowed and smiled. “Hm? Oh, no, I am fine. Let us continue.” He returned to the piano bench and counted them in once more, enjoying losing himself to the music.

Kanae was unaware of Shuu’s gaze. He refocused his attention when Shuu took the bench, nodding happily. He wasn’t quite as familiar with this piece, and he made a couple of minor errors before he really started to get the hang of it. It wasn’t long before he was playing the piece with confidence. He really could have stood there and played with Shuu all afternoon.

Shuu’s fingers also stumbled here and there at first before the music flowed more smoothly. He had played this part of the symphony many times. After he had reminded himself of it, he was able to close his eyes and let the music take over. It was a wonderful feeling. He hadn’t played music with someone else for quite a while and Kanae’s violin was tellingly passionate. When they came to the end of the section, Shuu opened his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling. “Pure loveliness,” he sighed. “Thank you, Kanae. This is very enjoyable. Your violin playing is unrivaled.”

Kanae was almost sad when the song came to its end. He couldn’t stay disappointed for long with Shuu’s compliments though. Kanae looked absolutely delighted as he bowed. “I’ve said it before, but you are too kind, Master Shuu,” he said. “Your piano is every bit as breathtaking.”

Shuu chuckled. “I was merely speaking truth, but thank you.” He turned back to his song book. Before he could suggest another song there was a knock. “Come in.”

Matsumae entered, followed by Mirumo, Eri, Eri’s father and her suitor. The library was suddenly quite crowded. Shuu got to his feet and bowed. “Good afternoon, father. To what do I owe your delightful presence?”

Mirumo smiled. “Kiryu-san requested you chaperone his daughter and her suitor to a kabuki performance at the _Meiji-za_ next week.”

Shuu inclined his head. “But of course,” he said smoothly.

Mirumo nodded and gestured for the suitor to come stand beside him. “Allow me to introduce you. Shuu, this is Akiyama Takashi. Akiyama-san, this is my son.” They bowed to one another but Shuu couldn’t hide his surprise. The Akiyama family was well known. They were an old family like the Tsukiyamas but their wealth was more agricultural than industrial. It was an excellent match for Eri, both in standing and in the personality she had displayed. Mirumo turned to Kanae. “This is a relation of mine from Germany, Kanae von Rosewald.”

Takashi bowed to Kanae as well. “It is a great pleasure to meet you both,” he said sincerely.

Kanae set aside his violin in order to pay the proper attention to their guests. He purposefully avoided looking at Eri, for fear his expression may slip. So Shuu was to chaperone the nuisance and her new boyfriend to his theater, Kanae thought with amusement. Well, if it brought Shuu to the _Meiji-za_ , Kanae didn’t mind. It’s too bad he wouldn’t be performing, however; they’d probably be starting up auditions for _Twelfth Night_ by then. He still hadn’t decided what part to audition for...

Kanae didn’t recognize the name but he bowed towards Takashi. “The pleasure is all mine,” he said smoothly.

Mirumo smiled. “Now that the introductions are finished, Shuu, would you mind entertaining Akiyama-san and Eri-san while I do some business with Kiryu-san?”

“Not at all,” Shuu said and Mirumo left with Eri’s father.

Kanae didn’t let the pout that wanted to appear on his face show. Guess that meant their practice was over. Why couldn’t Eri just run off with the man already? He began to carefully put his violin away. Who knew who might try to touch it with their dirt-lined fingernails? It was best to protect it while he still could.

Takashi had been looking at the bookshelves. “Might we stay in here?” he asked politely. “I would love to peruse your library and I can see we interrupted your music.”

Shuu nodded and retook his place at the piano. Eri sat with the book she had been reading earlier. She looked at Kanae. “Have you had a pleasant day, Kanae-sama?” she asked.

When Eri spoke to him, noticing that Shuu was focused on the piano and Takashi on the shelves, Kanae took the opportunity to send her an irate glare that could have made a child cry. It lasted a moment before his expression turned pleasant again. “Quite,” he said, “and yourself?” He didn’t want to engage her more than necessary.

The glare might have been enough to make a child cry, but Eri just smiled pleasantly. So Shuu had acted on what she had said. The thought delighted her but she remained well-mannered. “I am feeling better about things than I was last night, thank you for asking,” she told him cheerfully.

Eri cast an admiring look at Takashi’s back that Shuu caught as he turned around from the piano. So the girl was smitten. That was good. He had the feeling if she didn’t care for a suitor it wouldn’t matter how good his family was. “Kanae, would you like to play another symphony?” he asked and got up to turn the pages on the music stand to a different piece.

Kanae’s expression went stony over Eri’s words. Than she was last night... was she mocking him? Thankfully Shuu managed to distract him. Shuu still wanted to play, and this pleased Kanae greatly. “I’d love to,” he said, though his air was less relaxed now. He took up his violin.

While Shuu was up he selected another symphony and whispered to Kanae. “Do not take it as an insult. I do not think she was referring to your escort last night. The man is from a good family and she seems happy.” He patted Kanae on the shoulder and smiled. “Be calm, my friend.” He returned to the piano and counted them in.

Kanae froze; had his emotions really been so apparent? It was hard to stay upset when Shuu was touching him and whispering in his ear. He stiffened in shame and mumbled a brief apology before placing his violin back under his chin. As they played Kanae focused solely on the melody and Shuu’s rhythms, blocking out everything else. He must strive for perfection. Nothing else mattered but pleasing Shuu.

Shuu had become adept at reading emotions when he had lured people into the auction in the past. He had noticed Kanae stiffening and taken a guess at what had upset him. He could see he had been right. He once more slipped into the music.

Takashi paused in his perusal of the books. Eri looked up from her book and her eyes met his. He smiled lazily and she looked away quickly, fighting a blush. Her cousin would tease her about this after she’d been so insistent against an arranged marriage the night before.

When Kanae and Shuu finished several people clapped. Shuu looked up to see that Mirumo and Eri’s father had returned. “Lovely playing,” Kiryu told them. He turned to Mirumo. “Eri and I will take our leave now.”

Eri got up and Takashi kissed her hand and bowed before she went over to her father. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Akiyama-sama. I will see you soon,” she murmured.

After they left the room, Takashi inclined his head towards Shuu. “Thank you for the music,” he said courteously. “I look forward to our time together while I am in the city courting Miss Eri.” He bowed to Shuu then Mirumo and bowed his head to Kanae. “Goodbye for now. I have some business I must take care of, so please excuse me.” He left the room with Mirumo.

Shuu waited until the door was closed then sighed. “What a busy hour! I wasn’t expecting Kiryu to ask my family to help arrange a match with the Akiyamas.” He glanced at Kanae. “They are a prominent family. I have never met Takashi before but it is as good a match as Eri could hope for.” He flipped through his music book.

Kanae was troubled. Was he really so easy to read? He’d have to be especially careful or Shuu’s opinion on him may change. Did that mean having to be pleasant to Eri no matter what she did? The thought disgusted him. He wasn’t sorry to see her leave; the less he saw of that annoying woman, the better. At least she seemed to have found someone else to bother. He wouldn’t dare do anything in Shuu’s presence.

Kanae glanced at his violin, desperate for a change of subject. “We have been playing for quite some time now. Perhaps you would like a respite?” he asked.

Shuu allowed the topic to be changed. “Yes, I would like a break, I think,” he replied, “as we will be playing again tonight.” He closed the lid over the piano and looked over the library. “You haven’t had a chance to look over my books yet.” He went to sit on a lounge chair. “Please, feel free.” He waved his hand at the shelves and smiled.

Kanae put his violin away carefully, taking out a soft cloth and giving it a once-over before closing the case. “Thank you, Master Shuu,” he said. “I will do just that.” He set his violin case aside and wandered over to the nearest shelf, which seemed to be filled with historical books. Further along he came across shelves stacked with classical literature. He found a variety of Shakespearean plays including _Twelfth Night_. He had his own copy but Shuu’s version seemed much thicker. After pulling it out he saw why; it was filled with academic analyses of the characters and themes as well as the play itself. Perhaps this would help him with his own dilemma. He pulled the volume out and took a seat, perusing the themes studiously. A slight frown was present on his face as he concentrated.

Shuu read for a little while, twirling a pen absently in one hand. He finished the thin book he had been reading that day and set it aside before wandering over to the shelves to find something else, finally settling on a historical novel about Napoleon. He liked French history. He glanced at the book Kanae had. “Have you decided what part to audition for?” he asked conversationally.

Kanae was immersed in a detailed analysis of Viola’s character. He looked up, his frown dissipating, and paused, considering the question. “I’ll probably audition for Duke Orsino,” he started. Shuu’s suggestion hadn’t been forgotten. In fact he’d been agonizing over it ever since Shuu had brought it up. The question was whether he could he actually pull it off. He’d be playing it really close to the chest. “...Possibly Viola as well...” He didn’t have much time left to make a decision. Sign-ups were next week, and auditions the week after. “I haven’t made up my mind yet,” he admitted.

Shuu beamed when Kanae said Viola. He wasn’t sure why he was so intent on this but he didn’t think too hard on it. “Wonderful! It will be a great reminder of classical times, when men played any and all roles they wished, regardless of gender.” He put a hand to his forehead.

Kanae found himself getting caught up in Shuu’s enthusiasm. “Y-You think so?” he asked with a touch of excitement in his voice. His eyes were hopeful. “I haven't entirely decided yet.” Kanae’s expression changed to one of concern. “I’m not sure if I’ll be any good. I don’t want to make a fool of myself.” He wrung his hands as he spoke. Why was he confiding so much in Shuu? “I’ve never played a woman before...” His voice trailed off as worry began to take over. He looked back at the book. “I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t.”

“Nonsense!” Shuu proclaimed. He reached down and took the book from Kanae. “You’ll be acting as a man for the majority of the play so there is no reason to worry about that. If you wish, you could practice the female parts right now, with me.” He went towards the piano and the bell resting there to call Matsumae.

Kanae could feel his face growing hot as Shuu took the book from him. Practice? With Shuu? And what was he doing with that bell? Kanae stood uncertainly. “Oh, I-I couldn’t,” he stammered. “I haven’t figured out the movements yet.” He put a hand to his face, which was positively scarlet. “I haven’t...” He cut himself off and started toward the classical shelf, turned around and returned. He felt quite lost. “Oh,” he breathed. “Master Shuu, I’m just not ready...” In truth he’d been practicing the female parts at home but they felt so unnatural to him that it consistently ended with frustration, tears and curses.

“All the more reason to practice,” Shuu returned sternly but not unkindly. “If you don’t want to make a fool of yourself at the audition then you need to practice.” He rang the bell and returned to Kanae’s side, looking down at the book and turning a few pages. “You’ll only be playing a female at the beginning and the end anyway.”

There was a knock at the door and Matsumae entered. “Master Shuu?” she asked and bowed.

Shuu looked up. “Good, Matsumae. Please get some women’s clothing for Kanae then stay here and help him get a woman’s mannerisms down for a part he wants to audition for.”


	7. Woman

_“Good, Matsumae. Please get some women’s clothing for Kanae then stay here and help him get a woman’s mannerisms down for a part he wants to audition for.”_

“Yes, sir. I will be back with the clothes then,” Matsumae said. She turned and went back out, closing the door behind herself.

Kanae stood there sputtering, his face a mixture of shock and fear. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly. He was completely at a loss for what to do. How had he gotten himself into this? Shuu was ordering Matsumae to retrieve women’s clothing... He looked so awful in them... Master Shuu would see...

Shuu turned to Kanae and beamed. “See? We will help you practice until you’re confident.”

Kanae clasped his hands together in stress. He whimpered a little. He couldn’t do it, not here. “Oh,” he breathed, his knuckles white. “Oh dear...” Shuu seemed happy; in fact, he looked positively delighted. Why was he so happy? He was trying to be thoughtful, Kanae knew. He tried to return the smile but failed miserably. “M-Master Shuu,” he said, faltering. “You really...” His head felt hot. “...D-Don’t have to... F-F-For my sake...” He held a hand out to a shelf to steady himself.

“Oh, it is my pleasure,” Shuu said easily. He noticed Kanae’s unsteadiness and took a step forward but Matsumae had already returned with the clothes. She took one look at Kanae and whirled on Shuu.

“Out.”

Shuu blinked. “Wha-”

“Out,” Matsumae repeated, shoving Shuu unceremoniously to the door. “Go play with your father or something, Master Shuu. I will come tell you when Kanae is ready.” She closed the door on his astonished face.

Kanae was on the verge of despair, but before he could do anything, Matsumae had whirled on Shuu and forced him out. His surprise was a distraction and he stared at the woman, gaping. Could a servant do that?

Matsumae went over to Kanae. “Are you alright?” she asked. “I know Master Shuu has a rather whirlwind personality. Sometimes it’s hard for him not to get carried away.” She led Kanae to a chair. “If there’s something you’re uncomfortable doing, just say no.”

Kanae was grateful for the chair and he sat down, taking a shaky breath. His hands were trembling and he focused his energy on making them stop. “Thank you,” he said to the woman. He paused and took another breath, thinking things through. If it would make Shuu happy... After a moment he nodded. “I suppose I’ll have to do it now,” he said. He looked at Matsumae worriedly; he couldn’t let her see him. “I’ll change alone though, if you don’t mind.” It was probably an odd request coming from a man who should have never put on a dress before.

Matsumae studied him for several seconds, then nodded. “Very well. I’ll be outside the door. Ring the bell when you’re ready.” She laid the clothes—a blouse and skirt—out on the piano bench, then went to wait outside the library. Shuu was standing by the door, his arms crossed, looking sulky. He looked at Matsumae but she shook her head and stood on the opposite side of the door, not looking at her annoyed master.

Well, it wasn’t a dress. Kanae wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse. He stared down at the offending clothing as though they might jump out and attack him. He sighed; was he really going to do this? He was going to look absolutely ridiculous. But Shuu seemed bent on the idea, for some reason or other. Kanae couldn’t fathom it.

After several minutes of debating his next move, Kanae reluctantly began to undress. He stayed away from the windows and folded his clothes neatly before moving on with the blouse and skirt. It wasn’t a low-cut blouse, thank _Gott_ ; if it had been, his binder would have been exposed. There was no mirror in the library, which was probably for the best. He didn’t think he could handle seeing himself like this right now.

Once the skirt and blouse were arranged to his satisfaction, or as close to his satisfaction as it could get considering the circumstances, Kanae walked briskly to the library door and opened it himself. He felt wholly uncomfortable like this, and awaited the laughter that was sure to come.

Both Matsumae and Shuu looked up when the door was yanked open. Matsumae nodded in approval and entered the room. She took a seat, ready for her new role of showing Kanae how to act like a woman.

Shuu couldn’t resist though. “Magnificent!” he said exuberantly. He took Kanae’s hand and nosed over it with a kiss before proceeding into the room.

Kanae stared, dumbfounded, as Shuu leaned over his hand and kissed it, much as they had with their escorts the prior day. Kanae had never had someone do such a thing to him, and it was all he could do to maintain his already weak composure. “Master Shuu,” he mumbled, looking away, trying not to flush. He wasn’t going to think about how good that had felt.

Kanae felt uncomfortably exposed in this blouse and knee-length skirt; he was used to long pants and shirts that did up right to the neck. Broad-shouldered and flat-chested, there was simply no way he looked anywhere near attractive at that moment. Yet Shuu was being so kind about it all.

With no degree of confidence in the motion, Kanae followed Shuu and Matsumae over to the chairs with what he imagined was a feminine walk. It didn’t feel feminine; it felt awkward and forced. Oh, he couldn’t do this. This was humiliating.

Matsumae considered Kanae’s walk from where she sat and nodded. “It’s passable,” she told him. She glanced at the copy of _Twelfth Night_ in Shuu’s hands. “You’ll have to make it look more natural for the beginning of the play though.”

Shuu crossed his legs beside Matsumae. He intended to let the servant guide Kanae through this part. Matsumae glanced at him then rose and corrected Kanae’s stance a little. “Like this,” she told him and walked across the room, showing him how to walk in a skirt. “In a Shakespearean dress it won’t be so obvious,” she added.

Kanae studied Matsumae with a serious expression, bringing a hand to his chin as he observed her. He’d have to observe women in general more. The trick seemed to be centered around a certain fluidity in the hips, he decided. After Matsumae had demonstrated the walk, Kanae did his best impression of it. It didn’t help that he was unbelievably tense, making it hard to get the natural motion. Shuu was watching as well, and that didn’t help either.

Dissatisfied, he studied Matsumae more closely, his eyes narrowing. He was staring at her but this fact hardly registered with him. ‘Natural,’ he thought. Maybe he should give it a bit of a theatrical edge, as opposed to Matsumae’s practical female walk. His next attempt was something closer to a flounce. He frowned, feeling his face grow hot again, and he put his hands on his hips and glared down at his offending extremities. “That was _scheiße_ ,” he muttered.

Matsumae smiled when she saw Kanae glaring at his feet. She turned on Shuu. “He’s not performing right now,” she told Shuu sternly. “There’s no reason for you to be watching. Read or something.” Shuu chuckled and opened the book, casting his eyes down.

Matsumae turned back to Kanae and considered for a moment. “A woman willing to dress as a man probably wouldn’t worry too much about the appearance of her walk, even as a woman, so don’t worry about it either. As long as you don’t stomp like a heavy-footed soldier, it’s not going to be a big deal. Just relax and walk naturally.” She once more demonstrated for him, aware of Kanae’s stare but not minding. She had been a teacher before now.

Kanae couldn’t believe the amount of attitude Matsumae got away with giving to Shuu. She couldn’t be a normal servant. He did feel a little better with Shuu not watching though. Matsumae’s movements remained beyond him; maybe he was forcing it too much. He deliberated his position, finally allowing himself to entertain a thought he’d put out of his head long ago: _I am a woman_.

Kanae placed himself within the context of Viola, repeating the mantra within his head. _I am a woman. I am a woman_. Carefully, he imitated Matsumae’s walk and, at the end, turned as if holding a long skirt in his hand. He was a graceful man. Being a graceful woman oughtn’t to be so difficult, he reasoned. Still, the thought was a dangerous one. If he really auditioned for this part, he’d have to be twice as careful.

“Good, good!” Matsumae praised. Shuu looked up, met her eyes, smiled, and looked back down. She approached Kanae. “That was quite well done,” she told him. “Just practice it like that and you should have no trouble with the part.”

Kanae smiled despite himself when Matsumae praised him. Okay, so this was still humiliating, but manageably so. He bowed in gratitude, a feat that was a bit difficult in a skirt. “I’ll make sure to do just that,” he asserted.

Shuu looked up again, resting his head on his fist. “Am I allowed to participant now?” he asked in amusement.

“Yes, sir,” Matsumae replied. She gestured for him to come over.

Shuu rose languidly and walked over, holding the book. “Shall we do Viola’s first scene?” he asked.

Kanae felt nothing but relief when Shuu suggested this scene, and he nodded his head. He had been worried Shuu would want to play the Duke. Could he have acted as Viola, who was in love with the Duke, without letting too much show? Viola also had a monologue in her opening scene that he was debating using for the audition. If he auditioned, that was. He hadn’t decided yet, he reminded himself.

“The sea captain,” Shuu said, looking at the book. “Not much of a role but that’s fine. This is about you practicing.” He cleared his throat. “Act One Scene Two, At the Sea Coast. I will follow your lead,” he added with a charming smile. Matsumae crossed her arms, watching with some interest.

Kanae nodded, his face perfectly serious. He always took his roles to heart, even when he was just practicing. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, getting into his role. When he opened them, he was Viola.

The opening scene was one of several he’d been agonizing over the past few days, so his memory served him fairly well. He looked around the library in apparent confusion. When he spotted Shuu, a look of relief and worry spread over his face. He took a step forward, clasping a hand to his breast. “What country, friend, is this?” He raised his voice slightly higher than how he normally spoke. He still wasn’t happy with the pitch, but he was working on it.

Matsumae tilted her head at Kanae’s higher-pitched voice but didn’t interrupt. She was impressed by how well Kanae had gotten into character.

Shuu was impressed too. “Illyria, my lady,” he replied suavely with a bow. He straightened and watched Kanae with interest.

Kanae was finding it hard to conceal a smile; even dressed as ridiculously as he was, he was finding he rather liked acting with Shuu. It was a pity he didn’t desire going into theatre himself.

Kanae’s face conveyed distress. “And what should I do in Illyria?” he questioned, turning away from Shuu in one smooth rotation and looking out at the shelves as though they were an audience. He clasped his hands together. “My brother, he is in Elysium,” he declared with a certain frailty. He turned his head to the side, eyes gazing upward in hope. “Perchance he is not drowned...” At this point he turned back to Shuu, one hand delicately flung out behind him. “What think you, sailor?”

Shuu considered the words seriously and tilted his head. He absently reached up and scratched his head. It was an uncouth habit but it seemed to fit the role of a ship captain. “It is perchance that you yourself were,” he recited. He had a slightly distressed air, as one who had just survived a storm.

Kanae brought both his hands to his mouth and, trembling, he cried out. “O! My poor brother!” Turning away and taking an uncertain step, he cast his head downward mournfully. “And so perchance may he be.”

Kanae had been experimenting with various gestures, trying to sort out which held a feminine charm and which were gawky. Even now, he found himself thoroughly displeased. His voice was particularly troubling. He didn’t want to use his natural cadence for fear of revealing himself, and he was struggling with a more female-sounding voice that at the same time didn’t sound like him.

Matsumae was frowning. Kanae’s acting was impeccable but the voice sounded odd to her. She decided to mention it when they finished this scene.

“True, madam,” Shuu murmured. “And, to comfort you with, assure yourself, after our ship did split, when you, and that poor number saved with you, hung on our driving boat, I saw your brother...” He put a hand to his chin in thought. “...most provident in peril, bind himself—courage and hope both teaching him the practice—to a strong mast that lived upon the sea; where, like Arion on the dolphin’s back, I saw him hold acquaintance with the waves so long as I could see.”

Kanae found that focusing on the characters made him less nervous in front of Shuu. As they proceeded with the scene, he found he was getting quite into it actually. Maybe it really would be alright. As he dove into his monologue, he allowed himself to get swept up into the character a bit.

Kanae turned to Shuu once more and took one of his hands, clasping it between his own in a plea. “I prithee, and I’ll pay thee bounteously. Conceal me what I am, and be my aid. For such disguise as haply shall become the form of my intent.”

He released Shuu’s hand and turned to the ‘audience’ once again, determined to do his best during his final part. “Thou shall present me as a eunuch. It may be worth thy pains, for I can sing and speak in many sorts of music.” He turned to Shuu once more, his expression hopeful and perhaps playful. “What else may hap to time I will commit; only shape thou silence to my wit.”

Shuu blinked and for a moment was pulled out of character by Kanae’s earnestness. _Ah, so that’s it_ , he realized. “I...” He knew there was some last line to the scene, some reply the captain made, but he had lost the flow and couldn’t recall it. “Lost it, sorry,” he said apologetically with a rueful smile. Then brought his hands up and clapped. “An excellent performance.”

Kanae watched Shuu’s face, concerned. His worried expression quickly gave way to a small smile when Shuu began clapping. It made him a bit giddy to receive praise over a performance he felt wholly uncertain over, and he bowed in response, immediately snapping back into his masculine role. “You were quite inspired yourself, Master Shuu,” he said, returning the compliment.

“Thank you,” Shuu replied with a delighted smile. He turned to Matsumae. “What think you?”

Matsumae tilted her head. “It was creditable. For a practice session before rehearsal I would say it was quite good. But the female voice you used sounded a little false, Kanae. You’re going to have to find one that sounds more natural or I doubt you’ll get the part over female performers.”

Kanae regarded Matsumae with a serious expression. He grimaced when Matsumae mentioned the voice he had used. “I haven’t gotten the hang of it yet,” he admitted. “I’m still trying to find the right pitch.” With enough practice it should come. Was he really going to do this? “I’ve only been going over lines for a couple of days,” he said. “It’s not nearly good enough yet. But I think I could maybe do it. Auditions aren’t for nearly two weeks.” In that time surely he could manage to pull off a decent performance with believable mannerisms and a feminine cadence.

“Two weeks. That’s quite enough time,” Shuu said. He turned away and picked up the book again. “You may go, Matsumae,” he added over his shoulder, his thoughts on his new theory.

“Sir, I would like to get my clothes back now,” Matsumae said, “so they are not forgotten in the library.”

Kanae balked; so it was the servant’s clothes he was wearing? “Of course,” he said, bowing towards her in gratitude. “I did not realize they were yours. I hope I have not stretched them.” He straightened up. “If you’ll just give me a moment to change...” He didn’t want to kick them out of the library again, but if he walked back to his room to change, someone might see him like this. Kanae shifted his feet nervously.

Matsumae shrugged, turning to Shuu. “Master Shuu, I have something to show you. Will you come here a moment?”

Shuu glanced at Kanae and understood and together they went out of the library. “Wait a few minutes before you go back in, Master Shuu,” Matsumae instructed. “Then leave the clothes outside the door, if you do not mind. I’ll pick them up when I come back this way in a bit.” She bowed and walked away. After Shuu thought a reasonable amount of time had passed, he opened door slowly, giving Kanae some warning.

Kanae breathed a sigh of relief when they left the room. He changed back into his own clothes quickly, immediately feeling more comfortable just by being covered in the familiarity of his own belongings. He was folding the blouse when Shuu returned. He really hadn’t given him much time. He gathered up the folded clothes and turned to Shuu. “Shall I return these to her room?” he asked, though he didn’t know where Matsumae’s room was.

Shuu shook his head. “She asked they be left outside the door.” He walked back across the room, picked up the book and reread Viola’s monologue, thinking. Viola disguised herself as a man to serve the Duke after her brother’s apparent death. Kanae came to Japan after losing his family and... Shuu sighed and looked up at the shelves. He didn’t understand Kanae’s reasoning. Was the boy that selfless? His frown deepened and he looked back down at the book, carried off by his thoughts and barely aware Kanae was still there.

Kanae nodded and walked over to the door, leaving the clothes in a neat pile outside of it. When he turned around Shuu seemed to have picked up the copy of _Twelfth Night_ again. It was quite late in the afternoon by now and the sun was coming in at a harsh angle through the window, giving the room a light glow. Kanae looked down at himself and straightened his shirt a little. He wished he had a mirror on hand to perfect his appearance. He approached Shuu, his hands clasped in a relaxed manner behind his back. “Do you like _Twelfth Night_ very much, Master Shuu?” he asked cautiously. The other ghoul seemed wrapped up in something.

“Hm?” Shuu looked up and smiled automatically. “Yes, it is a good play,” he said and set it down. “I look forward to the production.” He paused. “That monologue you did was quite feeling. It reminded me you had brothers before.”

Kanae gave pause; once again, he wondered how much Shuu knew about the von Rosewalds. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t felt anything when Viola was mourning her brother, but these instances came up so often in theater that he had learned at a young age to work through it. Kanae offered a sad smile and placed a hand over his heart. “I still do,” he said. Even though they had passed, they would forever be his brothers. The bonds of family stretched past death for Kanae.

Shuu grimaced. “Forgive me,” he said. He moved restlessly over toward the piano. He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. He had treaded on a sensitive topic but he felt like he had a lot to apologize for after his new realization. “Did you wish to go to your room to prepare for playing for the household tonight?” he asked. “I am going to have to leave myself pretty soon.”

Kanae nodded; it had been an emotionally draining afternoon. He bowed lightly. “Perhaps that would be best,” he said. He took up his violin case. He should practice the song once or twice more by himself, to make sure he had it down to his satisfaction.

Shuu sat down at the piano and played a simple tune. “Alright, I’ll see you this evening then,” he murmured. A few moments later he looked up, turning around in his seat. “Oh, and Kanae? Thank you for this afternoon. I quite enjoyed it. Please forgive me for making you uncomfortable.” He was not smiling now and seemed quite serious.

Kanae paused halfway out the door when Shuu called out to him. He stopped and turned around. The look in Shuu’s eyes was genuine. It made a smile appear on Kanae’s face that took over his full expression, reaching up into his eyes. “It wasn’t so bad,” Kanae replied, still smiling. “I enjoyed it too.” And he had, in the end. He turned around and left, bringing a hand to the side of his face. His cheek felt warm.

That smile made Shuu relax. He turned back to the piano as the door closed and played for a little while longer before getting up to get changed.

Once Kanae reached his room, he closed the door and set his violin down. He took up the book that Shuu had given to him and opened it, his fingers tracing over a page. His eyes filled with tears; Master Shuu had such a kind heart. He closed the book again and clutched it tightly to his chest, breathing in its scent. He stood there for a long time.

Matsumae had been hunting for days to provide food for tonight. Shuu liked having fun but after the prior night he might need a break. He wasn’t eating tonight and even he didn’t think he could get another bite for a while. As it grew dark he relaxed in the main sitting room with Matsumae and Mirumo. There was a smaller piano here and he had brought the sheet music. Matsumae had just sent a maid to Kanae’s room.

Kanae had changed into evening attire and washed his face before he brought his violin into his private sitting room. He played with it for some time, inventing his own melodies as his mind wandered. He reminded himself that he mustn’t let himself get swept up by Shuu’s charm. He had not spent the last ten years living as a man just to throw his identity away over someone he had known for less than a week, even if he was an incredibly perfect ghoul.

Kanae was perusing the book Shuu had given him when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and went to answer it. When he opened the door and saw the maid, he smiled charmingly. “Ah, shall I get my violin then?” he asked, assuming the reason for her presence.

The maid nodded and smiled shyly. “Matsumae said to come to the sitting room at your leisure, sir,” she told him and bowed.

Kanae nodded curtly. “I will just be one moment,” he said. He closed the door and returned not long after with his violin in its case. He had changed into a darker outfit for the evening.

The maid nodded and waited patiently. “This way, sir,” she murmured before showing him to the sitting room.


	8. Wunderbaren Lichts

Shuu raised a glass of ‘wine’ and saluted Kanae when he saw the other ghoul enter the sitting room, noticing something that he had gotten used to Kanae wearing was absent. He excused himself from Mirumo before plucking a rose from a nearby vase and pulling the bloom off the stem. He walked over to the piano with the rose and his glass and offered Kanae the bloom with a flourish.

Kanae followed the maid into the sitting room, refreshed enough to feel confident in his ability to make it through the night. Shuu looked as handsome as ever, but that was no surprise. What was a surprise was Shuu plucking the bloom and offering it to him. This man was going to be his ruin.

Kanae tried to ignore the flush that wanted to rise and carried on as though his insides didn’t want to throw his arms around Shuu. He smiled composedly, accepting the bloom with dignified gratitude. “Thank you very much, Master Shuu,” he said smoothly, affixing the flower to his breast pocket. He could feel eyes on him, which made it all the more important not to lose himself. He tried not to focus on the fact that it was a red rose. “I trust you had a good repose?”

“Yes, it was quite pleasant,” Shuu replied with a quiet smile. “And you? Oh, would you like a glass of ‘wine’?” He took a sip of his own. The room was getting rather crowded by now. Matsumae was swamped on the other side of the room with people thanking her for her efforts. She, along with a chosen team, did most of the hunting for the household.

“Quite,” Kanae responded. He shook his head softly in response to Shuu’s offer. “Thank you, but I’ll decline tonight,” he said. If he was going to play the violin for an audience he didn’t want to be impaired and thus risk a mistake. “I don’t think I’ll be hungry for months with how you’ve treated me,” he said lightheartedly. The bloom on Kanae’s breast stood in stark contrast to his black suit and he took some smug pride in wearing a red rose that was gifted to him. He fancied he looked rather smart.

Shuu smiled at how pleased Kanae seemed about the rose. He chuckled. “Well, that is a good thing. You won’t have to hunt for a while,” he said.

Mirumo rose and gave a short speech to the gathered ghouls, followed by a second speech from Matsumae introducing Kanae and Shuu’s performance. During this Shuu set aside his glass and opened the piano, setting up the sheet music for both of them.

Kanae listened to Mirumo’s speech politely. His mind kept going back to the rose though and he tried not to look down at it so often. He felt marked by Shuu, and he enjoyed the feeling much more than he should have allowed himself to. He took up his violin elegantly and brought his bow over the strings, though he did not play. He glanced at Shuu and offered a small smile, waiting for his signal. It felt really good to stand before a group with Shuu with his head held high.

The music set up, Shuu took a seat on the bench and counted them in, just as he had during their practice that afternoon. The practice had helped a lot. The music came easily and he played through the winter tune without a hitch. He could hear Kanae’s violin weaving in and out of the piano and when they finished he took a few moments to savor the beautiful sounds they had just created while their audience applauded enthusiastically. Then he took a deep breath and rose to bow.

Kanae was floating on a cloud of happiness throughout the performance. He and Shuu really made beautiful music together. The piano lent a new quality to _The Four Seasons_ that made it sound almost entirely new to Kanae. He closed his eyes for much of it and let the song flow through him. He was almost sad to see it end; he hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he played with Shuu. He straightened and bowed appreciatively to the audience when they applauded. It was a smaller one than he was used to, but he didn’t particularly mind. The only audience he needed was Shuu.

The performance over, Shuu turned to Kanae. “We don’t need to stay here,” he told the other ghoul. “My father is staying a while but there is no reason I have to. We could go enjoy the library or the greenhouse more...” he trailed off and shrugged. “It is up to you, dear Rose,” he murmured.

Kanae set his violin away. Shuu’s face seemed gentle to him and Kanae felt a tingle run down his spine. Those eyes.... he was getting lost again. He would have deferred to whatever Shuu desired, but the older ghoul seemed to want more than that from Kanae this time. Speak, Kanae thought to himself. “I...” he started then stopped. “Ah... perhaps the library then, Master Shuu?” He hadn’t meant to frame it so uncertainly, but there it was.

Shuu bowed with a smile. “The library it is,” he agreed. He turned to close the piano, picking up his ‘wine’ glass. This was only a little left in it so he drank it quickly, a thin trickle of red running down the corner of his mouth. He blotted it with a napkin then left both that and the glass on a tray and gathered up his books.

The thought that Shuu would rather spend time with him than at this event made Kanae quite elated, and he followed Shuu out of the room with his head held high. “You played beautifully,” he said to Shuu with a matter-of-fact air. “You must practice often to be as skilled as you are.” No instrument came without long periods of trial and error.

“Ah, _merci_ ,” Shuu replied cheerfully. “Yes, I play quite often. Music is an excellent thing. You must play an exceeding amount as well. The violin is a difficult instrument to play on its own, let alone in harmony with another. Your music was exquisite.”

Kanae smiled at the compliment. “Danke, Master Shuu. I play nearly every day; it is a good break from reviewing lines and the theater.”

Shuu held the library door for Kanae then closed it behind them. There were lights in the library and he turned one on while he went around and lit the candles in the room. “I like to sit in my library by candlelight,” he told Kanae. “The light is so much lovelier than the modern electric.” When enough candles were lit he turned off the main light and sat down on one of the couches. “Sometimes it’s pleasant to just sit here and rest, surrounded by the wisdom of the ages,” he remarked. “This is my favorite room even when I’m not reading or playing the piano.”

Kanae watched Shuu going about the room lighting candles and felt that chill down his back again. How unbearably romantic, he thought. He set his violin down by the piano out of harm’s way. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

There seemed to be quite a few candles within the space and they left a warm glow that reflected off the shelves and furniture. It struck Kanae as poetic, and it reminded him of an old verse. “ _Doch denkt man in der nacht, des letzten wunderbaren lichts, So wird auch sein gedacht_.” He murmured this quietly as he took a seat opposite Shuu. “Your taste is, as always, exquisite,” he said. “It is a very fine room.

Shuu smiled when Kanae spoke that line, an idea coming to him. “Will you do something for me?” he asked with some eagerness. He got the German book Kanae had given him off the shelf and handed it to the younger ghoul. “I’ve found that languages are loveliest when spoken by a native speaker. Would you do me the honor of reading it?”

Kanae hadn’t been expecting that, and his face betrayed mild surprise. He accepted the book, looking down at it for a moment. Shuu wanted him to... read German poetry to him? A warmth flooded his body. The idea of having Shuu’s full undivided attention made his pulse quicken. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the other ghoul’s presence. “If you like,” he started uncertainly. Then he smiled. “I’d love to.” He sat down with the book, opening it to a random page. “Is there any type of poetry you prefer?” he asked. If he was given a topic or two he could better suit his selection to Shuu.

Shuu considered. “Well, why don’t you begin with your personal favorites?” he suggested. “You’ll read those with wonderful feeling, I’m sure.”

Kanae hesitated; most of his favorite poems were love poems or poems of longing and loss. “...As you wish,” he said solemnly. He considered his choice before turning to the desired page. Reading poetry by candlelight with Shuu felt very special to Kanae. He must be sure to do well. “ _Heart’Repentance der Nacht_ ,” he said, naming the poem. It was a poem about the night, about melancholy. He read it slowly, with feeling, letting the words flow through him like a river. When he was done he looked up. “Forgive me for asking,” he said, “but do you speak any German, Master Shuu? I can translate it, if you like.” It would be hard to capture the same effect in another language though.

Shuu smiled and closed his eyes while enjoying the flow of the poem and cadence of Kanae’s voice. He shook his head in reply to Kanae’s question. “No need. I have a passable knowledge of German, enough to get the concept of the poem.” He paused then added, “Even if I didn’t I wouldn’t ask you to mangle the beauty of the poem by translating it. Poems should stay in the language they were written in.”

Kanae’s face lit up when Shuu mentioned that he knew some German; of course a man so cultured would at least have a working knowledge. “I am glad to hear it,” Kanae said meaningfully, smiling. “I am inclined to agree myself.” They really had an absurd amount in common, but Kanae didn’t allow himself to dwell on such things. It was dangerous. He turned his attention back down to the book and carefully selected a couple of other poems within the volume, reading them with every bit as much attention to detail as he had the first.

After a pause between poems, Shuu drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch thoughtfully. “...I heard you singing earlier,” he mused. “Would you sing something for me? You don’t have to,” he added swiftly. “I can read a French poem for you.”

When had Kanae sung earlier...? Oh, in the morning, by the gardens. Kanae could feel his face heating up. How embarrassing. “I should very much like to hear a poem of your own, Master Shuu, if it is not a bother,” he said tentatively. He was glad that Shuu had darkened the room with candles. It made his expressions, which were becoming harder and harder to control, less obvious.

“Not at all!” Shuu rose lithely and walked along the bookshelf, tracing a hand over the spines of the books. After a few moments he plucked a book from the shelf seemingly at random and it fell open in his hand to a page viewed so often the binding had cracked a little. He smiled. “This was one of my favorite poems when I was younger,” he said and began reciting.

Kanae admired Shuu’s form as he looked over the books. The glow of the candles lent warmth to his features and Kanae found himself entranced by the sight. He listened intently to Shuu’s recitation, finding he had a lovely voice for poetry. Kanae didn’t understand every word, but he did comprehend the majority and the tone. He applauded once Shuu stopped speaking. “Bravo!” he said. “Oh, but you must read another!”

Shuu grinned when Kanae praised him. “Another? Very well.” Kanae had performed for him repeatedly since they had met. It only seemed fair. He flipped through the book to find another he liked.

Kanae was positively entranced by Shuu’s readings. He wished he could get him to do something long and winding, like a section out of _Paradise Lost_. He had a feeling Shuu wouldn’t be interested in reading something that long aloud though. He clapped again when Shuu finished his piece. “ _Perfekt_!” he said. “Master Shuu, I’m quite certain I could listen to you read for hours.” Or all day. Or all week.

Shuu chuckled and put the book back. “This book is quite old. It was one of my favorites when I was learning French,” he said. “I will make you a trade though. I will read whatever you request and you, in return, must sing for me. That sounds like a fair deal.” He gave Kanae a winsome smile.

Kanae couldn’t help the trace of a smirk that formed on his face. He was fine with such a deal. The ambience of the room and poetry were leaving him feeling relaxed and at ease. He raised the back of one hand to his forehead and feigned despair. “How could you take advantage of me in such a manner, Master Shuu?” he asked.

Shuu smirked and, walking towards Kanae to peruse the books near him, leered dramatically, like a villain in a melodrama. “Yes, I am terrible to extort you, little Rose,” he said.

Kanae’s eyes widened but then his face crumpled with mirth. Shuu was not a very intimidating man, at least not to him. He brought his fingertips to his mouth, but his eyes were dancing. “ _Gott_ help me. Whatever shall I do?” he said after a moment. It had taken him a second to get himself back under control. “If you insist. What should I sing for you?”

Shuu considered for a moment then smiled ruefully. “I will have to defer to your knowledge in the matter. I do not know much about German music beyond what is played on an instrument. I am sure you have a good repertoire of songs though.” He resumed his seat across from Kanae.

Kanae rose slowly as he considered what he ought to do. “I could sing a non-German song if you like,” he offered. He knew a few languages and so long as he knew the song, he could sing it. “But if you want something German, I could sing something operatic for you. _Erbarme Dich_ by Bach, perhaps?” It was a countertenor song, but he found he generally couldn’t hit the tenor notes well without doing a thorough warm-up first, and he didn’t have that opportunity here.

“That sounds wonderful,” Shuu said. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, clasping his hands in his lap. “German is a lovely language. I would very much like to hear whatever you choose.” He inclined his head, resting it on one fist, and smiled.

Kanae bowed in acquiescence. “Very well then,” he said. It was unacceptable to treat any performance without his utmost pride. He took a breath, going over the melody in his mind. He’d sung it to himself before and knew it didn’t sound bad _a cappella_ , but it certainly sounded different. He closed his eyes so that he could better envision the sound and a slight crease formed between his brows. He kept his posture perfectly erect and a hand splayed across his chest as he sang, trying to do his utmost to impress Shuu.

Shuu also closed his eyes while he listened to the song. Unconsciously his hand drifted up and twirled with the notes. It was pure loveliness. “Wonderful!” he proclaimed when it was over. He clapped enthusiastically. “I would like to play music to such a song someday.

Kanae was delighted over Shuu’s approval, and he bowed deeply before retaking his seat opposite the other ghoul. “It would be my honor,” Kanae said, lowering his head in deference. He was happy that Shuu was so interested in creating music with him. When he looked up again he was smiling. He wished this night would never end.

“Perhaps tomorrow,” Shuu agreed. He rose and plucked a book from the shelf. “A deal is a deal. Is there anything you’d like me to read?” The candles were burning down some by now.

There was a knock at the door and Matsumae entered. She raised an eyebrow over the candles and turned on a lamp. “You’re going to damage your eyesight, Master Shuu,” she said reprovingly.

When Matsumae entered Kanae straightened his posture; he had the oddest sensation of being caught in the act. It must have been the candles. He looked at Shuu; maybe if he stayed very still Matsumae wouldn’t notice him. He wouldn’t answer Shuu’s question until she left.

Shuu smiled lazily. “My eyesight is just fine, thanks, Matsumae,” he murmured.

Matsumae crossed the room and handed Shuu a note. “From Master Mirumo. I am taking the evening off. I will see you for practice in the morning,” she said, bowing. “Good evening.” With that she turned and left the room. Shuu followed lithely after her and turned off the lamp as soon as the door clicked closed. He respected Matsumae but her practicality didn’t suit him all the time.

When Shuu turned the lamp off, Kanae chuckled softly. The quickness with which he undid Matsumae’s work was amusing. He relaxed while his eyes readjusted to the dark. “Ah, regarding your earlier question,” Kanae started. “I’m interested as to your taste in the classics. I would be happy to hear you read any of your favorite passages.”

Shuu considered this while he was up. “How about some Voltaire then?” he asked. He plucked a book off the shelf and returned to his seat with it. “ _Candide_ is a classic that I have enjoyed.”

“Voltaire would be perfect,” Kanae proclaimed.

Shuu flipped through the book for a few moments until he found a passage he liked. He read aloud from the book for some time, his lilting voice and rising and falling as the words demanded. He seemed a bit lost in it and blinked when he came to an end of a section and decided he had read enough.

As Shuu read Kanae leaned his elbow on the side of the couch and rested his head on his hand, absently watching Shuu’s mouth move with every word. He really did have a very nice voice. A small contented smile appeared on his face and his eyes became half-lidded. It was possible that the atmosphere was making him a little drowsy. When Shuu finished his passage it took Kanae a few moments to notice the silence. “...Done already?” he asked with some disappointment before he realized who he was speaking to. He immediately straightened up, suddenly awake. “I’m sorry. That was lovely, Master Shuu.”

Shuu laughed and waved it off. “No need to be so formal! Tell me, what is one of your favorite classics? Like as not, I have a copy,” he boasted. “I will fetch it then you must come sit here with me and read from it.” He indicated the other end of the couch. “It will be a fair trade for my reading.”

Kanae considered Shuu’s request. He liked a great number of classics. What name might impress Shuu? He didn’t pause too long. “I don’t suppose you have a copy of _The Iliad_?” he asked. That was going way back in classics, but it was still one of his favourite tales. His stomach tingled when Shuu requested that he sit closer to him. He really oughtn’t to, especially considering how his emotions were behaving in this candlelit room, but... “As you wish,” he said courteously, getting up to sit where Shuu had indicated.

“But of course!” Shuu said. He found it easily and set the Voltaire book on a side table before returning to the couch. He had asked Kanae to move closer because some of the candles were starting to sputter out and the room was growing darker, and he didn’t want to turn on a lamp. He handed the book to Kanae and took his seat. He wouldn’t admit it but he was getting weary. He had fallen asleep so often in the library it was almost habit.

Kanae was dead tired himself. He hadn’t slept well the night before and he was starting to feel it. He accepted the book, wondering which part he should read from. He chose one of his favorite passages, near the beginning, and began to read. He wasn’t sure how long he ought to read for, but he figured Shuu would stop him when he’d had enough. So he read on, losing himself in the flow of the words, though his eyes occasionally went out of focus from fatigue.

Shuu smiled and inclined his head. He found himself enjoying the reading too much to interrupt Kanae. After a little while had passed he looked at the younger ghoul and noticed the slight lines under his eyes. He leaned forward and gently took the book from Kanae. “That is enough,” he murmured. “Thank you.” His eyes went to Kanae’s hands. They really were lovely. He took one and absently traced the bones. If Kanae were human he would be tempted to take those hands. He decided that wouldn’t be much of a compliment even if he meant it as one so he kept it to himself.

Kanae was reading from under partially closed eyes when he suddenly found that the book had left his possession. He looked at Shuu sleepily, in vague confusion. “...Okay...” he murmured. He supposed he ought to return to his room. He was trying to work up the energy to get up when Shuu took one of his hands in his own. His breath hitched and his heart immediately started to pound. The way Shuu was touching him... “Master Shuu?” he asked, a question in his eyes. He didn’t entirely understand what Shuu was doing. At the same time, he found himself hoping that he wouldn’t stop.

“You have very lovely hands,” Shuu murmured. “I noticed earlier when you were playing the violin.” Was that when? He couldn’t remember exactly. He turned Kanae’s hand over and traced the palm for a moment before bringing it up to his face and kissing it lightly on impulse, much as he had kissed Kanae the night before. “I won’t keep you any longer. You look like you can barely make it back to the guest room and I can tell you from personal experience this couch isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.” He got up and offered Kanae a hand.

Kanae’s lips parted in dazed surprise when Shuu complimented his hands. He wasn’t used to being complimented on his physical appearance. “Th-” he started to say, but his words were cut short by the small gasp he emitted when Shuu brought his hand to his mouth. He just barely bit back a whimper as he felt the sensation of Shuu’s lips against his palm. He stared at the older ghoul, a confusing mix of emotions rising to the surface. There was the attraction he felt towards Shuu, which was growing stronger by day, the surprise from the gesture, and a sort of fear. A fear that Shuu had found out his secret, or a fear that he may be deceiving Shuu. He wasn’t sure which was worse. The latter had never been his intention. His eyes stung with the thought.

Shame flooded through him as Shuu released his hand. What could he say to this man? He hung his head low as he accepted Shuu’s hand up. Even now all he could think of was how he wanted to throw his arms around the ghoul’s neck. It was taking all of his strength to hold back. “You’re right,” he heard himself saying, though it didn’t feel like himself. “I must... go...”

“Good night,” Shuu murmured, walking Kanae to the door. He closed the library door after him and turned to look at the last of the candles still burning. He still had _The Iliad_ in his hand. Kanae’s head had hung in shame and he had practically fled... “ _Merde!_ ” Shuu exclaimed, suddenly flinging the book against the wall in angry vehemence. Why did it seem the closer he tried to get to Kanae, the more unhappy Kanae was? The boy enjoyed their time together, he was sure of that.

Shuu stomped over to the candles that were still lit and, feeling angry, knocked the candelabra off the piano. He stomped on the candles to put out the flames then walked into his bedroom when he proceeded to throw clothes about and have a general tantrum while he changed for bed.

Kanae didn’t see any of this; he was already well down the hallway by the time Shuu had shouted. All he could think of was getting back to his room, trying to maintain a neutral expression. Once he reached the room, he promptly closed the door then collapsed against it. He was trembling again. He didn’t know what to make of this. Shuu was flirting with him, but he didn’t understand why. Had he found out? Or had he not? Either was equally bad. If the former, everything he had worked so hard to build would be ruined. If the latter, he was deceiving Shuu horribly.

Kanae groaned and hit his head hard against the door once. “ _Was ist los mit dir, Kanae von Rosewald?_ ” he muttered to himself. He had made his decision long ago. To be feeling doubt at a time like this... No. This wouldn’t do at all. He was behaving horribly. The idea that Shuu was flirting with him excited him unimaginably, but he couldn’t allow this to continue. He must end it before it was too late. Before he had fallen from a place he could no longer climb back out of.

Even in bed Shuu tossed and turned, unbearably frustrated by Kanae’s response. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected or wanted Kanae to do but fleeing was not it. It angered him, and partially because he himself wasn’t sure what he wanted the outcome of this to be. He thought he’d known but finding out Kanae was doing this out of a sense of duty... Shuu sat up and began throwing pillows off his bed, though he stopped suddenly, one pillow still raised. He lowered it after a moment. He’d just have to give up the chase. There was no reason for it. It was a game and it was hurting the other ghoul for no reason at all. Shuu sighed and lied back down. It was dissatisfying but he was calm enough to sleep now at least.


	9. Secret

The next morning, Shuu got up fairly early despite his weariness. He dressed himself in comfortable clothing before going outdoors to warm up; he had plans to practice fencing with Matsumae.

At 7:30 am, a maid knocked on Kanae's door. Matsumae had instructed her to take some coffee to him and to tell him that he was welcome to come watch the fencing practice or enjoy the gardens or greenhouse some more.

Kanae hadn't slept any better than Shuu, even though he was exhausted. Although he was awake, he was still in bed when the maid knocked. He got up and quickly put a binder on underneath his bed shirt before answering the door. He thanked the woman for the coffee before closing the door again. He took a sip; it was piping hot. He set it down on the bedside table before stumbling into the bathroom.

His mood was absolutely foul. Getting ready to take a shower, he watched his form in the mirror as he undressed, feeling himself growing angrier by the layer. Once he was fully unclothed, he stood there glaring, his hands on his hips. A moment later his expression dissolved into sadness and he burst into tears, burying his face in his hands. His body shook with the cries of conflicting emotions and his own self-directed hate.

Kanae sat on the edge of the bathtub and allowed himself to indulge in the emotion for a few minutes before he forced himself up. There was a day to get on with. He showered, got dressed and fixed his hair as he drank his coffee. He looked at the red rose Shuu had given him the night before. He didn't have the heart to throw it out, but he didn't put it on either, simply leaving it in the room. It made his heart heavy.

Appropriately dressed, Kanae left the room after concealing his personal belongings. He didn't feel he could manage going to watch the fencing practice, not in his current state, so he opted for the greenhouse instead. Perhaps the exotic plants and smells would refresh him and leave him in a better mood for the day.

Shuu found fencing therapeutic. He was tired but his frustration drove his blade that morning and he did quite well against Matsumae. She seemed to sense the emotion but did not question him. After practice Shuu showered then entered his library. The maids had come in and cleaned since last night. _The Iliad_ was still on the piano near Kanae's violin and next to the candelabra. The candles had been scraped out of the carpet. He looked at the violin case then sighed and went to the greenhouse with his coffee.

Kanae wandered around the greenhouse, trying his best to focus on the plants and flowers and breathing in their scents. He didn't much feel like singing to them today. He went to the tree that Eri had pointed out the day before last, feeling rather muddled and lost. The fact that he had slept badly for two nights didn't help. After a while he went to the second floor and sat down on a little bench up there. It did smell really nice in here, and it was comforting to be surrounded by greenery. His mood was improving somewhat by being here, though it was still far from good. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the atmosphere.

When Shuu entered the greenhouse, he took a deep breath and smelled Kanae. His eyes went up to the second floor and he tilted his head. He wasn't sure if Kanae was aware of his presence. He debated; would Kanae prefer to be left in peace?

"Good morning, Kanae," he finally called, then went and sat down by the fountain with his coffee and a book. "No need to get up," he added.

Kanae had heard the greenhouse being entered but his sense of smell was not quite as sharp as Shuu's and it took him a moment to discern who it was. He was deciding what to do himself when Shuu called out to him. After a moment he rose and walked to the overhang where he could see down below. "Good morning, Master Shuu," he responded, stiff and cordially. "Have you had a good practice?"

"Indeed. You should have Matsumae teach you fencing," Shuu replied with a smile. "It really helps with kagune use and fighting strategy." He sipped his coffee then glanced up from his book. His voice was distant, his thoughts on the book. He would still enjoy Kanae's company but the flirtation would stop. He was determined on that.

Kanae blinked. "You think so?" he asked, curious. He supposed it made sense, but he'd never considered it. He had no one to practice with, after all, and he kept his kagune hidden nearly all the time. He stood at the overhang for a moment. There was no harm in a simple conversation, he finally decided, and it was rude to try and carry one between floors. After a moment's hesitation he went down to the first floor. "I admit I'd never thought of fencing as a form of practical combat training," he said to Shuu. He was trying to be polite but not too expressive.

Shuu nodded. "Martial arts and fighting skills are essential for any ghoul," he remarked. When Kanae joined him he put his book down. He glanced at Kanae's controlled expression and suddenly felt they were more strangers now than they had been on the night they met. It really bothered him but he kept his expression pleasant. He took another sip of coffee. "The best way to refine kagune use, in my opinion, is through fencing. It can be applied to almost any kagune and makes for a much better fighting technique than wildly swinging it around as most ghouls do."

Kanae considered Shuu's words and tried not to notice how the light through the greenhouse windows reflected off of his hair. Any fighting skill Kanae had was self-taught, having kept away from other ghouls for most of his adolescence and having been too young to hunt before he left Germany. "I confess, I may be one of those ghouls you speak of," he confessed. "I suppose I should look into gaining some proper technique. I have not had much opportunity to do so." He smiled softly to himself, keeping his hands neatly folded in his lap.

Shuu chuckled. "No reason to act so tragic," he said cheerfully, for a moment his distant air fading. "That's easily fixable. If you want I can..." He paused and sat up a little straighter. "...ask Matsumae to teach you," he finished, looking away over the garden with a disinterested air.

Kanae's spirits rose with Shuu's words then sank again. He'd have enjoyed Shuu teaching him anything, but he was listening to his brain now, and his brain said that wasn't a good idea. He should be grateful that Shuu seemed to have changed his sentence midway through. "I'd like that," Kanae said, "so long as I'm not overstaying my welcome." He really ought to leave today. He'd been there a day and a half already. Surely Shuu was tired of him by now.

"You are welcome here anytime," Shuu said warmly. He steepled his fingers and considered things for a moment. "May I be blunt, Kanae?" he asked. "I don't want any more misunderstandings between us and I think if we continue this way it'll be unavoidable one way or the other."

Kanae was glad that Shuu didn't seem upset with him after what he'd done last night. His next words sent a jolt of lightning through his body though. He stiffened and looked at Shuu, wide-eyed and frightened though he tried to hide it. What did Shuu want to say? A million different thoughts went through Kanae's head, each one more terrifying than the last. "Master Shuu?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. ' _Please don't say it,_ ' he thought desperately to himself.

Shuu leaned back and looked up at the tree above them. "I had a mistaken impression," he started. He paused and smiled lightly. "And no, it wasn't entirely due to what Eri-san told me. But my conduct towards you due to that impression has been less than gentlemanly and I hope you'll forgive me for it." He bowed his head. "I want us to be friends. I very much enjoy your company. I would like to teach you fencing and play music with you. Shall we be friends? I swear I will be entirely chivalrous in my behavior towards you from now on."

Kanae's frightened expression retreated as Shuu spoke, becoming replaced by something else. Shuu was a very confusing man, or perhaps Kanae was too simple-minded. He wasn't entirely sure what Shuu was getting at. A mistaken impression? Had he done something? But Shuu's later words helped some. Shuu wanted for them to be friends, and the thought filled Kanae with both pain and joy. "I would very much like to be friends," he replied sincerely, and he smiled at Shuu. His words really were very touching. And yet, Kanae's heart hurt.

"Excellent!" Shuu said, sounding both delighted and relieved. That made things easier and much more pleasant. He finished his coffee and set the cup down. "Would you like to learn some fencing while you're here today then?" he asked. "Just the very basics. It takes a while to learn and I won't push you." He got to his feet.

Shuu sounded happy, and Kanae tried very hard to feel the same. A friend was a reasonable thing to be with Shuu, he told himself. He was lucky that Shuu thought highly enough of him to want that. That would have to be enough. He stood when Shuu did, dusting his pants off with his hands. "I'd be happy to take on as much as you're willing to teach," he said. He knew a little about dueling from the theater but very little about fencing itself. When there were fight scenes they usually used plastic swords.

Shuu led Kanae near the rose garden where the fencing shed was then showed him some warm-up exercises and set him to doing those while he got out the equipment. He showed him the basic stance and guard positions. This required some hands-on instruction in order to show Kanae the correct positions. Other than that he didn't touch Kanae.

The scent of the roses in the air helped lift Kanae's spirits, as did having something else to focus on apart from his own unhappiness. He took Shuu's words to heart; when he wanted to learn something, his focus was intense. It was part of how he memorized lines so quickly at the theater. His expression was deadly serious as he imitated Shuu's moves, doing his best to ignore the tingling sensations he got when Shuu initiated contact with him.

"Okay, now let's try it with the equipment," Shuu said. He put on the fencing jacket and mask but didn't take a foil. "Try to lunge and hit me, like I showed you." He tapped his chest below the bib of the mask. "Right there."

The fencing jacket and mask were a bit ridiculous to Kanae, but somehow Shuu managed to make even them look elegant. At least Kanae felt less uncomfortable in them than he had in the blouse and skirt the day before. He practiced the stance that Shuu had taught him, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he steadied his foil. After a moment he lunged, trying to keep all of Shuu's instruction in mind as he brought the foil forward.

The foil hit Shuu and he smiled. "Good sense of distance," he praised. He moved forward and adjusted Kanae's arm minutely. "Now on to blocks." He showed Kanae the position change to parry, then grabbed a foil. "Parry and lunge," he told Kanae before making a slow lunge at him so it could be easily blocked.

" _Danke_ ," Kanae said. He nodded in satisfaction, allowing Shuu to fix his arm and taking note of the angle. He was doing his best to follow Shuu's instructions closely. He went through the parrying motions when Shuu lunged. Shuu really was going very slow though, Kanae noticed as he tried to return the lunge. "Master Shuu, you may move faster if you like," he said, not wanting to seem rude. "I am inexperienced but I'm not human either."

Shuu considered this and nodded. "Very well. Try the parry and riposte again." He made a lunge that would have seemed swift to a human this time, aiming directly for Kanae's chest. He was unaware that Matsumae and female fencers wore extra protection over their chests.

Kanae felt that he was ready and his face was all seriousness, but perhaps he had been overeager. He was ready to parry but when the time came his feet got tangled up in the quickness of the footwork and he quickly lost his balance. He stumbled into Shuu's lunge which hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards onto the ground, landing hard on his butt, winded from the sudden pressure and a pain in his chest. His face betrayed total astonishment, his mouth open and eyes wide. He could feel a redness forming in his face as he panted. He looked up at Shuu, unsure how to respond.

Shuu would reflect afterward that Kanae was probably glad for the mask at this point. Shuu was unaware of his expression. He put the foil through a loop on his jacket. "Sorry, I should've gone a little slower," he told him. "You've done well for your first time; just practice the footwork." He took his mask off and tucked it under his arm before offering Kanae his ungloved hand. "Fencers always shake hands after a bout," he informed him.

Kanae accepted Shuu's hand and stood. "I suppose I deserved that," he said dryly between breaths, shaking his head. He took his own mask off when Shuu did; his face was flushed from exertion, though he was smiling. What an ass he'd made of himself. He took off his own glove and shook Shuu's hand.

Matsumae was standing by the gate into the rose garden, having just watered the plants. She approached and bowed. "Was that your first time, Kanae?" she asked. "You show a lot of promise. Once you get a little better I can show you how to fence with your kagune, if you wish."

Kanae hadn't realized that Matsumae had been watching. He nodded, ignoring the spots that were appearing in front of his eyes. It would pass; it always did. " _Ja_ ," he said. "I knew nothing of it before an hour or so ago." He smiled, appreciating the compliment. "I'd like that, thank you."

Shuu beamed, glad Matsumae liked Kanae. "Here, put your gloves in your mask and give that and your coat to me. I'll put them away," he said.

It had passed a reasonable time for Kanae to still be panting, so he forced himself to stop, though it was difficult. He did as Shuu instructed and gave him his fencing equipment, bowing in gratitude.

While Shuu was gone Matsumae crossed her arms and regarded Kanae. He seemed oddly out of breath. "Are you okay?" she asked. The amount of exertion didn't match how much Kanae was affected, especially since the boy didn't seem unduly out of shape. She approached him and regarded him closely.

Kanae watched Shuu leave but was brought back to reality by Matsumae's unexpected question. He tried not to appear startled by it though he took a step back. "I'm fine," he managed as controlled as he possibly could with floating spots in his vision. "I was just a bit winded, that's all. I'm fine now." He was repeating himself but Matsumae was getting closer and it was making him uncomfortable.

Matsumae didn't reply, studying the boy's physique. Her eyes moved from his feet, ankles, knees. Her gaze paused on Kanae's waist and hips then continued, pausing again at his chest before moving up to his face. Her gaze softened. "The coat can be quite warm. Maybe try practicing in undergarments when you're alone."

Kanae could feel himself being examined and he didn't like it. He took another step back and it took everything in him not to draw his arms around himself to conceal his figure. That would be a dead giveaway. He still felt a chill run through him when Matsumae gave him that advice. It was subtle, but... He felt his face grow bright red. Had she figured him out? The thought was unnerving. How certain was she? What if she told someone? "I- Ah- Th-Thank you, I'll do that," he stammered, standing impossibly rigid, his hands glued to his sides.

Matsumae said nothing but bowed to Shuu as he approached before turning and leaving. Shuu gave Kanae a questioning look.

Kanae would have gone even redder if it had been possible. "Ah- I'm a bit warm. Please excuse me for a moment while I change, Master Shuu?" he asked. It was the best he could come up with for the moment.

"...Okay?" Shuu said. He was quite confused but he caught Kanae's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll meet you in the library." He turned and strolled away into the rose garden, putting his hands in his pockets and whistling cheerfully.

Kanae managed a weak smile as tingles shot down from his shoulder. He bowed and headed back to the estate, forcing himself into a natural pace until he reached his rooms. He closed the door and, after making sure there was no maid in any of the rooms, he frantically unbuttoned his shirt and took off his binder. He fell onto the bed, wheezing. Trying to force himself not to pant had made it worse, and he lay on the bed breathing deeply for several minutes before he was feeling better. He normally didn't have a problem with this but Shuu's jab had really winded him, and once he was winded, it was a bit tricky to get his breath back.

Once he was breathing normally again, Kanae changed into another outfit. Thank _Gott_ he had brought so many. After he was properly attired and back on his feet, he headed over to the library. As was his usual, he knocked on the door before entering.

Shuu had spent a few minutes thoughtfully wandering the rose garden. Kanae had once more been without a flower. The night before Shuu had thoughtlessly plucked a bloom from a mixed bouquet of white and red roses. Now he actually put some thought into what color flower to give Kanae, finally deciding on a yellow bloom that he carefully trimmed of thorns before taking inside. He was seated on his favorite couch when Kanae knocked, the bloom held to his nose. "Come in," he called and smiled at Kanae when he entered. "You look best with a rose, my friend," he told him, holding the rose out to him. "For you."

Kanae had a mind to retrieve his violin but Shuu threw him off completely once again with the rose he proffered. If he hadn't just caught his breath Kanae might very well have fainted. How was it that Shuu had managed to sound romantic over a yellow rose? It was clear what his intent was, but the manner with which he had extended it to him was still very much Shuu's suave, flirtatious self. Kanae couldn't hide his surprise or his smile. Shuu was too much for him. "You really are too thoughtful, Master Shuu," he said, graciously accepting the rose. He took a seat on the opposite couch as he affixed the bloom to his lapel. He had butterflies in his stomach. "I may soon have enough flowers from you to make a _potpourri_ ," he said, attempting to keep his demeanor calm and lighthearted. Really, Shuu kept giving him flowers... what was he supposed to think?

That statement made Shuu chuckle. "I certainly hope so. I'd like to think flowers from my garden would so grace your..." he stopped himself and smiled ruefully, "...apartment," he finished with a careless shrug. It was harder than he had thought it would be not to flirt with Kanae. He focused on the book he had on his lap. "Matsumae offered to drive you home this afternoon," he told Kanae. "I'm sure you want to be getting home." He turned a page. "Do you want to sing with my piano still?"

Kanae paused for thought; what had Shuu been about to say? He wasn't quite sure. "I think I should leave before the day is over, yes," he said, though the thought of leaving Shuu pained him. "I have some auditions to prepare for after all." He looked down at the flower on his breast. "I should like to sing with you before I leave though..." He smiled quietly into his lap.

Shuu clapped once and got eagerly to his feet. "Wonderful. I have some opera books somewhere..." He looked around at the shelves and his rueful smile widened. "Would you mind helping me look? The music books are in this section." He waved Kanae over to a bookshelf near the piano and started looking through it himself. "Ah, yes, the auditions," he remarked while he searched. "You'll have to tell me what part you get."

Kanae nodded and stood up, helping Shuu look for the music. "I will," he said. Was he really going to audition for Viola? It seemed a little silly not to, after all of the effort he had put into it with Shuu and Matsumae, as well as by himself. "I expect they'll give the part to a woman but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"I have confidence in your abilities," Shuu told him cheerfully.

Kanae crouched down and looked through the bottom shelves. They were thin books and it was hard to read many of their spines. He pulled one out; a Vivaldi repertoire. Another; a Mozart. No luck. Shuu really did have a lot of books. After a few minutes he looked up at Shuu from his crouched position. "Any luck?"

Shuu looked down at Kanae and paused. "Ah... No, no luck." It was way too hard not to flirt with the boy.

Kanae looked at the shelves then back at Shuu, his eyebrows knotted together. "It doesn't have to be an opera," he said. "I can sing other things as well."

Shuu inclined his head and went over to sit at the piano. "It doesn't," he agreed. "That was just what came to mind. Name a song and I'll bet you a nice meal I know how to play it." He was boasting again.

Kanae's eyebrows quirked up; that almost sounded like a challenge. Perhaps he shouldn't be cruel and pick something German then. He considered his options. He wasn't confident enough to toy with Shuu. "Okay then... how about _The Point of No Return_ from _The Phantom of the Opera_?" he asked, curious. He was quite familiar with the musical as a whole.

"I know _The Phantom of the Opera_ score," Shuu proclaimed. "That one will work well for me." He positioned his hands and looked up at Kanae. "Do you need time to warm up or-?" He tilted his head, smiling in anticipation.

Kanae smiled, pleased that Shuu was fond of one of his own guilty pleasures. He had sung many of the parts of it to himself, both male and female. It was a tenor song, but one that he had practiced enough to feel confident in. His voice would never be as deep as the Phantom's, but he didn't do badly. "Not for that song," he said, his eyes dancing a bit. "I know it well." He straightened his posture and stood opposite the piano, clearing his throat. He would do this well for Shuu. "Whenever you are ready," he said, bowing a little.

Shuu liked seeing Kanae so happy. "Very well," he said. He had the song memorized himself. He nodded in satisfaction and started playing, anticipating Kanae's voice.

As Shuu began the piano, Kanae closed his eyes and envisioned his character: angry, hateful, yet also seductive and hopelessly in love. He allowed these emotions to flow through his masculine form. His pose became a bit more aggressive, his eyes deadly serious as awakened as the Phantom. " _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge_ ," he sang deeply. He had trained himself for years to be able to sing tenor. " _In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent, silent_..." Kanae was tapping into a power that lay deep within himself that he'd used for a couple of roles in the past. He hadn't been able to pass as a man for a decade for no reason. He continued on in this manner, elaborating many of the lines with gestures befitting his character. It was a good song, even if it wasn't his native tongue.

Shuu's playing almost faltered when Kanae started singing and he saw the change that had come over the younger ghoul. He cursed himself and closed his eyes. ' _Don't focus on the singing. Let the music flow and meld with it,_ ' he thought _._ Shuu continued on smoothly, the piano rising and falling along as the song progressed. He did find Kanae's lovely voice distracting but he didn't allow the piano to falter. When it ended he took a deep breath. "That gave me chills," he admitted.

Kanae was determined to play his own part to perfection. He sang it to his utmost ability through to the end, trying not to focus on Shuu's piano beyond using it as a benchmark for his vocals. It was too distracting otherwise. When Shuu complimented him at the end Kanae beamed and brought his hands to his face to cover his mouth. He bowed dramatically. "Your piano was as lovely as ever," Kanae said giddily. "I'm glad you liked my singing." The thought of giving Shuu chills brought him some quiet satisfaction.

"Thank you, thank you," Shuu replied and turned away from the piano, running his fingers over the keys. He looked at Kanae and if he hadn't already vowed to keep his hands to himself he would've done something that would've made the other ghoul flee again. Those eyes... "You really seemed to get into character," he said, marveling. "The hate and coldness in your eyes..." A dreamy look came over his face.

Kanae couldn't have been more pleased in that moment. He hadn't yet stopped beaming. Shuu was making him want to show off more. He wasn't sure why Shuu seemed to like the Phantom so much, but... He closed his eyes again, forcing his smile away, before opening them. " _Know that it is a corpse who loves you and adores you and will never, never leave you!_ " he boomed in the same deep voice he had just used to sing _The Point of No Return_. He felt rather tragic. " _Look, I am not laughing now, crying, crying for you, Christine, who have torn off my mask and who therefore can never leave me again! Oh, mad Christine, who wanted to see me!_ " He clutched at his face.

Kanae's acting, so up close and personal, made Shuu shiver. "You're amazing," he whispered. Kanae, this man... this ghoul who was wonderful at acting, denied himself every day. He was, indeed, crying. Shuu wanted to see him laughing. He turned away and got up from the piano to walk over to the couch.

Kanae's eyes widened and his breathing stopped when Shuu said that. The way he had said it... it would haunt him for nights to come. He stared at Shuu stupidly, too shocked to even blush, though his heart pounded in his ears. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to close the gap between them and put his mouth against Shuu's. He took a step back because he did not trust himself. At some point he realized he ought to respond. "Th-Thank you..." he said, trailing off. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there stupidly, staring at the piano until he noticed his violin, which was underneath it where he had left it. He picked it up.

Shuu glanced over at Kanae and blinked. The boy looked shell-shocked. He wasn't sure what to do about that. Shuu regarded him for a few moments. He seemed to be staring at his violin case. Shuu looked around before clearing his throat. "You seem tired," he remarked. "Have you not been sleeping well? It can be hard to sleep in a strange bed, I know. Matsumae can take you home now if you want."

Kanae's mind was still replaying what Shuu had just said. ' _Master Shuu called me amazing. Master Shuu thinks Kanae is amazing_ ,' he thought stupidly as he stared at his violin case. He finally looked up when Shuu spoke. It took him a moment to register the words. "...Not as well as I'd have liked to..." he admitted, though he wouldn't state the cause for it. It was time to go. Yes. Shuu wanted him to leave. But that was okay, because Shuu thought Kanae was amazing. "I will get my things together then," he said, clutching his violin. He smiled at Shuu. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. It has been a pleasure and I look forward to seeing you again, dear Rose," Shuu said. "I will tell Matsumae to bring the car around and I will see you out." He was a little sad to see Kanae go but the boy seemed to need a break and absence would make their next visit sweeter.

Kanae looked at Shuu with a bit of a sad smile. It had been an interesting few days. "The pleasure was all mine," he said, bowing before leaving for his rooms.

Kanae had kept the rooms neat during his stay and it didn't take long for him to pack everything up. He wrapped up the cuttings carefully in some tissue and, after some deliberation, the red rose that Shuu had given him. He could never throw something that precious away. He took one last look in the mirror and smiled over the yellow rose on his breast. These past days had been a dream, even if they were a difficult, heartwrenching sort of dream. He caressed the yellow flower gently before kissing his fingertips and brushing them against the petals. "Friends," he whispered. It was more than he expected, and more than he deserved. Given his situation, it was the closest he'd ever get. He resolved to make peace with this, regardless of what his heart desired.

Shuu found Matsumae in the sitting room and asked her to bring the car. She nodded and slipped away. Shuu leaned against the wall and sighed. The frustration was coming back a little. He straightened and headed to the entrance hall to wait for Kanae.

Kanae arrived at the entrance hall not long after with his rolling case. He was a bit nervous to be around Matsumae since the incident a couple hours ago, but he wouldn't let it show. He saw Shuu and smiled courteously. "I hope you weren't waiting long," he said.

Shuu inclined his head and smiled pleasantly. "No, I have not been waiting long," he assured Kanae. He opened the door and walked onto the porch, watching the car pull into view. "I believe the next time I'll see you then is when I escort Eri-san to the _Meiji-za_ for a kabuki show," he said. Matsumae got out of the car and took Kanae's bag. Shuu hesitated then while Matsumae's back was turned he hugged Kanae briefly. "I will see you soon, cousin," he said cheerfully. "I look forward to hearing from you." Matsumae closed the trunk and opened the door for Kanae.

Kanae felt as though he could have stayed at the estate forever, and yet, he could feel the toll of two sleepless nights weighing down on him. "I won't be at the kabuki show, sadly," Kanae started, though his thoughts were disrupted when Shuu hugged him. He felt his face heat up but he was able to return the gesture.

Shuu's words made Kanae think, and an idea suddenly came to mind. "If you like, I may be able to get you, Eri-san and Takashi-san backstage," he said. He didn't like the idea of doing anything for Eri, but if it provided him with an opportunity to see Shuu... He wasn't sure if Shuu would really be interested though. "To see the costumes and backdrops for the show. Something akin to a private tour," he added. The theater did them occasionally for esteemed patrons. He didn't see it being an issue.

Shuu beamed. "I would like that very much!" he said enthusiastically. Matsumae caught his eye and he sighed. "I don't think Matsumae is impressed with our farewells. Until next time then, Rose." He bowed deeply.

Kanae bowed in response. "Until then," he replied, a small smile on his lips. He hoped it wouldn't be too long before he saw his cousin next. ' _Half-cousin_ ,' he internally corrected himself as he got into the car. He thought. He wasn't entirely sure.

The car ride back was thankfully silent. Kanae had been worried that Matsumae may try to bring up her advice from earlier but she didn't seem to have anything else to say on the subject, which was a small mercy. Once he was away from Shuu's energy, he began to realize how very tired he was. It was pity to leave Shuu, but at the same time, Kanae could benefit from some quiet.

When he arrived home Kanae wanted nothing more than to collapse into a deep sleep; it was late afternoon by this time. He had already left his cuttings out of water for a day though, and he didn't dare spoil them after Mirumo had been so gracious in offering them. He'd tend them well until they became big healthy plants, and then he'd send a bouquet of them in thanks. Kanae sighed and rolled up his sleeves. Putting on some classical music, he hummed quietly to himself as he worked on potting the plants. The process took a couple of hours, and by the time he was done, he had six new pots to attend to. He'd figure out where to best arrange them later. He then took the rose from his lapel as well as the red rose he'd wrapped and left them in a sunny spot to dry out over the next few days. He'd make something nice with them.

The potting process had left Kanae feeling rather disheveled and grubby, so he stripped himself of his garments and took a hot shower. It was relaxing and as he bathed his thoughts returned to Shuu. He really was very nearly perfect, and Kanae flushed over the recollection of Shuu kissing him lightly on the mouth, on his palm. The memory of the touches sent tingles through his body. Kanae wrapped his arms around himself and imagined them to be Shuu's. He leaned against the side of the shower and felt his touch again on his mouth, his neck... His mind was wandering too far but in the safety of his own home he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Master Shuu," he whispered into the steam. His hands were exploring now. Should he find this shameful? Perhaps he was too tired to care.

Kanae didn't leave the shower for a long time.


	10. Meiji-za

In the days following Kanae's visit to the Tsukiyama estate, the younger ghoul threw himself into practicing for auditions. He'd disappoint Shuu if he didn't even audition for Viola at this point. It did provide him with a nice distraction from the ache in his chest that seemed to grow stronger by the day. There was no helping it; he missed Shuu. He tried not to think about this fact as he recited his lines and gestures in front of various mirrors for hours on end. He searched for recordings of the play online and studied the mannerisms that different actresses attributed to Viola carefully. Kanae spent time rehearsing for the Duke as well, but the majority of his thoughts were on Viola.

On the following Tuesday, sign-ups for auditions were posted. Kanae still wasn't entirely happy with his work, but he felt he was improving. The auditions themselves would take place the week after, so he still had some time to perfect his performance.

When Kanae got to the theater he waited until no one else was around, then strode up with false confidence and signed his name underneath the sheets for Viola and Duke Orsino. He stared at the papers for a moment, feeling unreal. He was really going to do this. After a long moment he turned and walked straight out of the theater, passing Hinami along the way. He acknowledged her politely without altering his pace or intended course.

Hinami wasn't sure what was going on with Kanae. Both this and the last time she had seen him he had been friendlier than was his custom. Had something happened? Hinami continued to the sign-up sheets; she wasn't confident enough to try for the lead role, but she felt she was being brave by auditioning for Olivia, the main female love interest of the play. Yui would get the lead role anyway; she was far more experienced than Hinami was. As she glanced up though, she saw something that surprised her. Kanae had signed up to audition for Viola? She hadn't been expecting that. She wasn't as well-versed in theater as the others but she supposed it wasn't the strangest thing in the world, considering that Viola was in disguise as a man for the majority of the play. Still... Kanae was so reserved. She found herself wishing it was possible to watch in on that audition. What would Yui think of this? No doubt she'd be signing up for that same role.

Yui still was still debating when she went to the theater to sign up. Olivia wasn't nearly as big a role as Viola but it might be nice to have a show where she wasn't required to work quite as hard for once. As she approached the sign-up she noticed Hinami standing there. "Hey, Hinami," she greeted. "Is something up?"

Hinami noticed Yui and smiled at her. "Hi Yui!" she said brightly. The woman must have noticed the odd expression on Hinami's face; she hadn't meant to be rude. But now Yui was looking at the same spot where she had been just moments earlier.

Yui took up her pen to put her name under Olivia and Viola both... and paused. What? Kanae had... she tilted her head. "That's odd," she remarked. She wasn't sure what Kanae's game was but did she really want to compete with him for a lead role? After a moment she hesitantly wrote her name down.

"I know, isn't it?" Hinami whispered. "I never would have expected Kanae to go for a role like that." He always seemed to take himself so seriously to Hinami. "But he has been friendlier lately... oh well. Did you have a good time off?"

"I did!" Yui responded sincerely. "What about you? You spent it with your brother, right?" She had heard Hinami calling Kaneki 'big brother' one time. She smirked a little. "I guess Kanae must have had a good time too..."

Hinami giggled a little. "Well, he's not actually my brother," she started. "He's more like... an honorary brother." She smiled. "He's really important to me. I had a lot of fun with him and some other friends I haven't seen in a while." She had seen Touka as well and it had done much to raise her spirits. She smiled at Yui. "Good luck next week!"

"Oh," Yui said. But Kaneki was the only family she'd ever seen Hinami with in all her time at the theater. She smiled though. "Same to you! I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Yui glanced curiously at the list again then turned to go. Her name was on there but she could feel herself receding from interest in Viola. It wasn't that she was scared of Kanae but she didn't want to compete with him. He was such a serious actor, and she knew that he wouldn't have done that without a lot of consideration. It would probably upset him if he put himself out there and failed to get the part.

Hinami took one last look at the list before leaving herself. It looked like she had a lot of practicing to do for now.

 

* * *

 

The following night was the opening of the kabuki show at the _Meiji-za_ and Shuu had dutifully agreed to accompany Takashi and Eri. He had debated whether to call Kanae, considering how things stood between him and Eri, but after how excited he had been over the idea of a backstage tour, Shuu thought it would be rude to not say anything. When it seemed a good time in the day, he gave Kanae a call.

Kanae was busy deciding which scene to use for his audition when his phone went off. It was a competition between the famous Act 2 Scene 2 monologue and the scene he had done with Shuu the previous week. Kanae was leaning towards the latter simply because he'd be better able to showcase his ability to act as a woman with it. _Gott_ knew that's what the theater would be looking for. He didn't know if he'd get the part, but if he did, he'd be walking a tightrope for months. He couldn't allow for any errors; one slip could reveal himself. He'd have to concentrate all his efforts on making sure that didn't happen.

Most of the calls Kanae received were from the theater, but he'd gotten into the habit over the past week of checking his phone obsessively. So when it went off he leapt up and smiled with glee when he recognized the number. It had been nearly a week, after all. He took a breath before answering it. ' _Calm_ ,' he thought. ' _Professional_.' He answered the call and immediately forgot his own advice. "Master Shuu!" he exclaimed, grinning like a fool.

Shuu smiled when he heard Kanae's excited voice. They had parted on good terms but Shuu had wondered a bit, so hearing the boy's eager greeting pleased him. " _Bonjour_ , Kanae," he said with a chuckle. "Have you had a pleasant week?"

Kanae's spirit elevated when he heard the other ghoul's voice. He went and sat down in a chair in an effort to contain himself. Oh, how he'd missed him. "Oh yes," he said eagerly. "I've been practicing for auditions nearly every waking hour, and the cuttings I gathered are beginning to take nicely. I'll send a bouquet to the estate once they're properly blooming." In that instant, he realized that he was, in fact, gushing. He flicked himself in the forehead. "I trust you've had an enjoyable week as well?"

Shuu's smile widened. The boy was so cute. "Yes, I have," he said, then added cryptically, "I recently received an invitation to a place I think you would like, but that's not for little while yet." He paused before continuing. "...The opening night of the kabuki show is tomorrow. Did you wish to join Kiryu-san, Akiyama-san and myself for that?"

Kanae was very nearly beside himself. Shuu was thinking of him! He wondered what sort of invitation it had been. "Master Shuu is too thoughtful," he said happily. "You really don't need to put yourself out for my sake." Ah yes, the kabuki show that Eri was so eager to see, that Shuu was chaperoning for. "Oh, I wouldn't dare intrude on their courtship," he said politely. "Were you still interested in going backstage?" His mind began to whirl. "I can arrange it, I am sure of it. Tomorrow night, you said? If you'll allow me to make a quick call I can set it up. Shall I do that then?" He was talking fast, he knew.

Shuu's mouth curled wryly. Kanae intruded on their courtship? He was pretty sure having an escort at all was doing so. "Yes, please do, thank you," he said. "Do you want me to call you back?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Kanae said. "I will arrange it and call you back. I won't be but a moment Master Shuu!" He said goodbye and immediately called the theater, breathlessly explaining the situation. It wasn't uncommon for patrons to be demanding, even at a moment's notice, and the theater was well equipped to handle such matters. It took all of 20 minutes to arrange the details.

After thanking the theater and hanging up, Kanae called Shuu back immediately. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said apologetically. "It has been arranged. The Head of Costuming will be meeting with yourself, Eri-san and her escort and taking you backstage. I hope it will be to your satisfaction." He had tried to get another tour guide, but it seemed the theater didn't find this possible. The Head of Costuming, of all people...

"Not at all," Shuu replied smoothly. "I truly appreciate your efforts." He paused. "Are you sure you won't come? The two of them will be mostly to themselves and I would very much like to have your company."

Kanae was glad that they were speaking on the phone for once as his face had turned a deep shade of red. Shuu was specifically requesting his company, and being around that wretched girl Eri was a small price to pay. He paused, bringing his free hand to his face. "Well," he began, trying not to sound as out of breath as he felt, "I'd hate to disappoint you, Master Shuu. If you're certain I wouldn't be a bother-"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Shuu protested, sounding shocked at the very thought. "We owe you for the tour we'll be enjoying. You are far from being a bother."

Kanae's mouth twitched upwards into a smile. The heat was receding. "Very well then," he said. "I would be delighted to accompany you." He was going to see Master Shuu tomorrow... After a pause, he spoke again. "I suppose I should let you know as well that I'll be auditioning for Viola next week." He was beginning to feel very nervous about this; Kanae still wasn't entirely convinced that it was a good idea.

"Excellent!" Shuu said enthusiastically when Kanae told him this. " _Bon chance_! I am sure you will do spectacularly. So shall I meet you at the theater tomorrow evening before the show?" Shuu was curious to see how Eri and Takashi were doing. He knew they had spent time together with other chaperones over the past week.

" _Danke_ ," Kanae said. He had been sitting properly in his chair but sometime during the course of the conversation he had gotten himself curled up in a ball and turned sideways. He didn't entirely remember doing this. " _Ja_ , I will meet you shortly before the show," he added. He would wear one of his finest suits and look so fine a gentleman that Eri would be shamed for ever spreading such filthy lies about him. "I very much look forward to it."

Shuu nodded. "Very good. Until tomorrow then." After getting off the phone with Kanae, Shuu immediately called another ghoul. "Yes. Table for two. Next week...yes."

 

* * *

 

That following afternoon, Takashi and Eri arrived at the manor separately then spent some time together in the sitting room with Mirumo and Eri's father. Takashi's parents were deceased and his elder brother had already left Tokyo so Mirumo had volunteered to take over and facilitate the match.

Shuu dressed for the evening before joining the group in the sitting room. Shortly after Matsumae brought the car up to the front of the manor and they departed for the theater. In the car he tried to engage the two in conversation but as he had expected the younger ghouls were more interested in conversing with one another. Shuu was rather bored by the time they arrived at the theater.

Kanae had arrived half an hour before the performance. He was wearing a violet high-collared shirt under a black evening jacket and slacks with an ornate pattern. He had seen some of the kabuki performances in the past but had only caught glimpses of the rehearsals for this one. He was admittedly curious as to what they had arranged this time.

It seemed as though Shuu and his charges hadn't arrived yet but he wasn't waiting for long; within a couple of minutes he noticed the three of them entering the lobby. Dear _Gott_ , he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He waited half a moment for them to get their bearings before approaching. "Master Shuu," he greeted amiably, trying to contain his joy. He bowed towards him before repeating the gesture to the others. "Eri-san, Takashi-san. It is good to see you all." A lie, but a polite one.

Shuu beamed when he saw Kanae. "Here's our guide. Good evening, Kanae."

Eri bowed and Takashi inclined his head. "It is good to see you as well, Kanae. Thanks for getting us a backstage tour," Takashi said. Eri murmured a thank you, giving Kanae a wry smile.

Shuu's smile was like the sun, and Kanae was trapped under its grandeur. It was hard not to return it with equal enthusiasm. It was terribly good to see him after a week of absence. The emotions that he thought he was beginning to get control of were resurfacing.

"Not at all," Kanae said courteously to Takashi. "I've heard the costumes in this show are even grander upon close inspection, though I have not seen them myself. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Kanae acknowledged Eri with a nod. She was acting oddly demure; was it the effect of this gentleman on her? It could hardly be a bad thing then.

Shuu produced the tickets with a flourish and handed two to Takashi. He hadn't told Kanae but there had been four tickets all along. Takashi gave Eri a smile and took her hand to go to their seats. Shuu held back a little with Kanae. "How are you doing with your work on Viola?" he asked. "Did Matsumae's instruction help?"

Kanae looked a little abashed. "...I think I'm improving," he started, considering his words. "I still have a ways to go before I'll be ready for auditions though. I've been practicing feminine gestures and vocal tones... I think I'll be able to do it properly by next week." His brows knitted together in slight worry. He'd have to be able to do it by next week. "Matsumae was very helpful, thank you. It seems I owe you and her quite a bit." He managed a small smile. He liked Matsumae but couldn't deny that he was a bit intimidated by her, especially since she seemed to have figured him out. He changed the subject to put his mind off this. "Well Master Shuu," he said conversationally, "I believe this is your third visit to the _Meiji-za_ in roughly two weeks. The theater must have left quite the impression on you."

"Good, good." Shuu flicked his eyes around the theater while they walked. "Yes, it is a wonderful theater. There aren't many places in Japan that put on western and eastern productions alike." As they entered the auditorium Takashi pointed something to Eri and she laughed. Shuu smiled. He couldn't hear what they were saying but watching was enough. "They're doing well," he commented.

Kanae fancied that he and Shuu looked rather smart together as they walked. The older ghoul somehow managed to look like he put little effort into his appearance while also embodying the very essence of aristocratic fashion. Kanae wasn't quite sure how he pulled it off. He kept his own head high and his posture and gait absolutely perfect so as to look his best alongside Shuu.

"They seem quite happy," Kanae agreed. It felt a bit odd for him to be commenting on the courtship of two ghouls his own age. He wondered what it would be like to be courted like that and felt a pang of envy. It didn't last, though; he was alongside Master Shuu tonight, who had specifically invited him. That was reason enough to be happy. They found their seats and soon the lights dimmed.

It had been some time since Kanae had been on this side of the curtain at the _Meiji-za_. He found himself paying more attention to the cues and setup and wondering how the crew was arranging the production backstage than the show itself. He also found himself stealing a quick glance or two at Shuu during the show. His profile in the quiet glow of the stage... No, he wasn't thinking about that. It seemed every time Kanae saw the man he became more handsome.

Shuu also relaxed into the seats, Takashi and Eri on his other side. He found the show intriguing and put a hand to his chin in thoughtful contemplation of it. When it ended he applauded enthusiastically and turned to Kanae. "So what did you think?" he asked curiously. "You must have a different take on it as a performer."

Kanae considered; he'd seen a fair number of kabuki performances over the past ten years. "...It wasn't bad for a debut," he said. The first performances of a run commonly had a couple of kinks that needed to be ironed out. Kanae had picked up on a couple of technical glitches and stumbles, though most attendees wouldn't have noticed them. "They did a fair job with the quick changes and set design," he appraised, "and the costumes were quite nice. Their lead could have used some more practice with her dancing but her singing was passable." He tilted his head. "What about you, Master Shuu?"

Shuu nodded. It was indeed interesting to hear it from a performer's point of view. "I thought it was wonderfully done, though I did notice the lead stumble in the dancing. It was a pleasant show though."

Kanae smiled then paused. "...I can take you and the other two to meet the Head of Costuming whenever you're ready," he offered. People were already leaving the auditorium.

Shuu rose. "Yes, let us do that. I would love to meet the person responsible for those costumes."

Yui had watched the finale backstage before she turned to leave, her wallet safely tucked into her purse. She had forgotten it in her dressing room after sign-ups the day before and had returned to the theatre to retrieve it. She moved through the crush of people exiting into the lobby only to look over and see Kanae with that patron and two others right in front of her. She froze, then smiled and bowed. "Good evening," she said to Kanae.

Kanae was surprised to suddenly find himself face-to-face with Yui. What was she doing here? He frowned. She had greeted him and now he was forced to make introductions. He managed a pleasant expression. "Ah, Yui. _Guten abend_. I believe you have met our patron, Master Tsukiyama Shuu, before." He bowed politely in Shuu's direction before introducing the others. "This is Kiryu Eri and Akiyama Takashi." Kanae then turned to his own companions. "This is Sato Yui, one of the _Meiji-za_ 's esteemed actresses." It was probably the nicest compliment he'd ever paid her, but he was trying to impress his companions. She certainly wasn't dressed to impress though. She looked like nothing more than a common human; Kanae thought she should have known better than to visit the theater during performance hours looking so utterly plain.

Yui was surprised by how polite Kanae was being. He had been acting a little odd ever since he had met Tsukiyama, and now he was showing the guy around... Yui's mouth twitched. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you," she murmured, bowing, "and to see you again, Master Shuu." She looked up, met Takashi's eyes and instantly felt a chill come over her. She turned her gaze away then glanced at him once more but his expression was perfectly friendly. She couldn't say why she'd gotten a weird feeling. "Please excuse me, I'm late for something," she lied, slipping away into the crowd.

Takashi's eyes followed her as she disappeared into the crowd. "A delicious looking girl," he commented, secretly delighted.

Shuu smiled lazily. "Off limits, Akiyama. This theater is quite important to me."

Kanae drew in a sharp breath when Takashi made that comment, and his gait stiffened noticeably. What a comment to make in a crowded room of humans. He'd have said something himself if Shuu had not stepped in first. He looked back and shot Shuu a grateful smile before leading them on. If Takashi went after a cast member it would be very bad for himself.

Takashi sighed. "What a waste," he said sorrowfully, but for all purposes, he seemed to let it go. He turned back to Eri, who was displeased with the attention he had given Yui. Maybe they could still have some fun with her though...

Kanae led Shuu and the others through a side door into a narrow hallway that held the cast dressing rooms. Many of the doors were closed or partially open with kabuki performers coming in and out. Names were on the doors belonging to the main cast, which included Yui and Kanae. Kanae mentioned a few points of interest as they continued on their way. The far end of the hallway opened up into an area for props and set pieces, which in turn led to the backstage, which was quite large.

The Head of Costuming, Kudo Akane, was busy reaming out a performer who had stepped on the hem of her dress. Honestly, the things she had to fix for these people. As Kanae and his companions approached, she made a silencing motion towards the girl and approached them, arms spread wide. "Kana-chan!" she exclaimed, moving in to kiss Kanae's cheeks in greeting. She was a bold, eccentric woman, one whom Kanae found extremely annoying. But to Akane, Kanae was the finicky boy who wouldn't let her undress him while she was taking measurements and who reacted badly when you teased him. Of course, that just made her do it even more. Kanae stiffened at the nickname and he took a big step backwards, dodging Akane's attempt at kissing his cheeks. Honestly; he didn't know why he expected anything else from her.

Instead of insisting, Akane turned her attention to Kanae's guests. "You must be our VIP, Master Tsukiyama Shuu!" she said, bowing so deeply it was almost comedic. "The _Meiji-za_ is grateful for your continued support." She righted herself then bowed to Eri and Takashi in turn. "I am Kudo Akane, but you may call me Akane-chan! I am the Head of Costuming in this grand theater!" She expanded her arms again and gestured wildly.

Shuu was surprised when Akane got so close to Kanae and had an instant liking for her. He smiled and bowed. "It is my great pleasure to support such a wonderful establishment. I would very much like to hear about your work. Tell me, do you take each performer's appearance into account when you design their costumes?" Shuu had always found it interesting how the right clothes could really make the person. It was something he had had such trouble making people see in the past. Kaneki had never accepted his style tips, much to his chagrin.

A grin formed on Akane's face. "It is the performer's job to look like their character, not the other way around!" she proclaimed. "I tell them 'You girl! Lose some weight! Princess Noriko never had such a fat ass!' Right, Misako-san?" She gestured towards the performer who was still standing there. She seemed put out by Akane's comment. "It is my job to create the garments for a character to bring the story to life! Of course we account for size and proportion. But it is the failure of the actor if the clothes do not suit them in the end! Right, Misa-chan? Come here girl!" At this point Akane went into a long diatribe regarding the material and stylistic choices for the kimonos of the show, pointing to various things on the girl's kimono.

Really, this woman was too much. Kanae frowned and Akane took the opportunity to pounce. "Kana-chan, if you frown in such a way you will make yourself quite ugly and no one will want to hire you," she teased. He began to splutter.

Shuu listened attentively to Akane's words. This woman was great. He chuckled over her abuse of the poor girl and listened avidly to her diatribe, nodding occasionally, his face thoughtful. Shuu turned his smile on Kanae when Akane addressed him. "Kanae always seems to smile for me," he commented casually.

Kanae's mouth quirked over Shuu's words but Akane butted in and made the look disappear from his face. She laughed. "Really? How unusual. He is a serious one, that boy." She went on about Kanae as though he wasn't even there. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile out of character," she added.

"I believe it is the German blood in him," Shuu remarked thoughtfully. "He's a good boy though. I appreciate everyone at the theater taking him and Hinami into the family." He turned to Kanae and winked. The gesture didn't escape Takashi's notice but he didn't allow his expression to change. So Eri had been right about those two...

If Kanae had known how humiliating this tour would have been, he'd never have offered to set it up in the first place. He folded his arms and glowered deeply, shooting Akane eye daggers. He caught Shuu's wink and his expression softened some. Leave it to Shuu to melt his frustrations away.

"Of course he's a good boy," Akane said, ignorant of anything else that was going on. She stuck her tongue out at Kanae. He just looked at her, stone-faced. Akane was used to it by now; she'd been at the theater 6 years herself. She shrugged then snapped her fingers and shooed the now snickering Misa-chan away. "Come!" she announced. "I will show you our full array, since you seem to have such refined tastes, Master Shuu."

"I would love to see your array," Shuu told Akane, following the woman. Takashi kept pace, looking around curiously at all the costumes. Kanae crossed his arms and followed at a bit of a distance, glaring at the back of Akane's head.

Not long after they came to a huge room filled with racks of costumes, old and new. Akane picked out several from the kabuki show and discussed them with vivid language. She liked how enthusiastic Shuu was and it only added to her fire. "And here," she said when she was done, holding up a thick stack of papers, "are my designs for our upcoming production. Of course they are not yet completed, but we often begin working on costumes many months in advance." The paper at the top was labelled _Viola_. Kanae stood off a bit from the rest of them, still furious with Akane, and tried not to look interested.

Shuu's eyes went to the papers. "Might I take a closer look at that one?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Akane thrust the papers for Viola towards Shuu. "Please do! I don't mind if an educated patron wants to criticize my work."

Shuu stepped forward and looked over the design, glancing casually at Kanae then back at the paper. "The design is exceptional," he praised Akane. "What color do you intend to make it in? I suppose it would vary depending on who gets the part but considering the name Viola, might I suggest a violet?"

Akane stepped over beside Shuu and considered his proposition. "Well, this particular outfit is the one Viola is shipwrecked in," she said, indicating the tears and damage designed into it. "Even if it was a violet it'd be a muddy one. We were debating creams and browns." She sniffed. "We haven't come to the final decision yet." Purple was a bit of an unconventional choice for this type of outfit, but it was an interesting thought nonetheless.

Kanae watched this unfold a little tensely. He saw what Shuu was doing. He doubted Akane knew who he had signed up to audition for; it would be a few days yet before the sign-up sheets were taken down and audition times determined. This whole conversation made him a bit uncomfortable.

Shuu shook his head and looked deeply sorrowful. "Viola's costume for the shipwreck should look damaged and soaked, that is true. But that isn't so when she serves in the court of the Duke! Orsino would wear only the most stylish, colorful attire, as would his court. Dressing Viola in shades of purple would also foreshadow her coming marriage to that very Duke," he insisted passionately.

Takashi and Eri came over and looked at the costume design. "Were the tears designed with the script in mind?" he asked quietly. He wasn't sure he wanted to be part of this conversation but he was curious too. "If you design them with specific ways of how the costume was torn in mind they might seem more realistic."

Akane's eyebrow twitched. She summoned her inner calm; these were important people. She could not be rude to them. "The costume I'm showing you right now is for the opening scene," she said to Shuu, taking the papers back and shuffling them. She brought a new one to the top of the pile. "This is one of several designs we are working on for Cesario. It is more to your vision, yes?" She put her hands on her hips, trying very hard not to be offended. Takashi's words grated on her. As if she would have no knowledge of how clothing should rip. She pretended she hadn't heard him. She didn't have enough strength not to go off on that comment.

Kanae was doing his best not to cover his face with his hands in shame. He shouldn't have expected anything else from Akane. Could she at least not act so shamefully in front of patrons? What a catastrophe...

Shuu sensed he had angered Akane. That hadn't been his intention. He'd just wanted to give her some input. He backpedaled. "Forgive me if I overreached. It was not my intention to insult your knowledge." He glanced at Takashi. "And I believe that Takashi was asking an honest question rather than giving a suggestion." Takashi looked over and shrugged indifferently.

Akane's expression didn't change. "Please don't worry, you haven't at all," she said in a singsong voice. "If anything, I appreciated your input." It was a lie, but she was good at lying. She looked at Takashi in mock confusion. "I'm sorry; I must have missed your comment." She took the papers back and put them away. "Now then, did you want to see the set pieces for the show?"

"Yes, I would very much like that," Shuu said demurely. He could see there was nothing else for this situation so it would be best to leave it. He looked over the costumes once more before following Akane out. Ah well.

Takashi followed Shuu out, glancing with amusement at Akane. Had she only shown them the costumes to get praise? Probably, seeing how she had reacted. The woman didn't make for a very good tour guide.

Kanae sent up a small prayer of thanks. If they weren't talking about the costumes Akane shouldn't get so defensive. He'd have to apologize to both Shuu and Takashi afterwards, he thought bitterly.

Akane walked them over to the storage area for set pieces. This particular production called for an elaborately decorated temple and several scenic backdrops among other things. She talked briefly about the work that went into making them. It was quite elaborately sculpted.

If Eri had been in other company she would've whistled when she saw the temple. Shuu was vaguely interested in the set but not nearly as much as the costumes and was quickly growing bored with the tour. Not too long after he bowed to Akane. "Thank you for the lovely tour. I will have to see more of the theater another time," he said.

Akane wasn't finished with her tour but she knew patrons could be finicky; if they'd had enough that was fine by her. She bowed deeply. "It was a pleasure meeting you all," she said. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves." Kanae stifled a groan; really, the woman was so transparent.

"Indeed," Shuu assured her blandly. He was tired of this human. She had amused him at first but now he was simply irritated.

Kanae bowed curtly to Akane before leading his guests out past the dressing rooms and into the lobby. It was cleared out by now; they were the only ones there. Kanae turned on his heel and promptly bowed deeply towards his group. Should he kowtow? "Forgive me," he said, his eyes closed tightly in embarassment. "Akane has quite the... personality... but I did not think it would extend to those outside the theater." Suggesting the tour had clearly been a terrible mistake. He clenched his fists at his side.

Shuu was surprised when Kanae bowed so suddenly. "Do not fret, Kanae," he assured the younger ghoul. "This was not your fault."

Kanae straightened himself, though his expression still remained worried. "The tour was my suggestion," he said. "As such it is only right that I take responsibility for Akane's behavior." He wrung his hands a little before he realized what he was doing and forced himself to stop. "I hope it did not spoil your evening," he said earnestly. He bit his lip.

"Not at all," Shuu reassured him. "I have had a wonderful evening."

Takashi smiled insincerely. "Yeah." Eri held her tongue; in fact, she had been holding it all this time. Takashi looked at Eri, cleared his throat, then looked away, an idea forming in his mind. Eri had told him of the conflict that had transpired between herself and Kanae while Kanae was escorting her. A little payback might be nice. "Well, we ought to head back. Good night, Kanae, Tsukiyama. Thank you for escorting us," he said pleasantly. Eri looked at Takashi, raising an eyebrow. They walked out of the lobby together.

Shuu smiled, letting his two charges go. He didn't take this escort thing all that seriously. Not too much later, he headed out of the lobby, gesturing for Kanae to come with him.

"Your apartment is near here, right?" Shuu asked conversationally.


	11. Crescendo

" _Your apartment is near here, right?" Shuu asked conversationally._

Kanae knew what Shuu was getting at and it gave him unseemly thoughts. Given his predicament, it would be unwise to invite Shuu over, but he had already extended the invitation towards the older ghoul and Mirumo. It was too late to change his mind. And his heart did want Shuu to come over very badly, even if his brain was sending warning signals. " _Ja_ , I live about a ten-minute walk away. Would you like to come over, Master Shuu?" he asked, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and feeling far more pleased than he ought to.

"I would," Shuu assented. "I'm sorry you've had to live there alone since you were so young. I really should have made the effort to meet you before now." Shuu had not done so out of ignorance. He wasn't sure what Mirumo's reasons had been.

Shuu's words warmed Kanae deeply, helping to make up for years of solitude. "Please don't say that," he said sincerely. "I am highly indebted to your family for all they have done." True, the first few years had been really hard, but Kanae had learned to appreciate the solitude and quiet contemplation that isolation from his own kind had allowed. Sure, Kanae grew lonely at times, but it was a small price to pay in exchange for his life. He couldn't deny that the thought of meeting Shuu earlier appealed to him greatly though.

Kanae held the theater door open for Shuu as they exited. He led them down a well-lit street. The air was brisk and created puffs of steam from exhalation. He didn't dare look at Shuu. Kanae was taking Shuu back to his place: the words ran through his mind over and over again. Several minutes later they turned onto a quiet side street, at the end of which were the Tsukiyama luxury apartments. Kanae was glad that he was as neat a person as he was, or else he'd have been mortified over having a last-minute guest. "Have you not been to the apartments much, Master Shuu?" he asked.

Shuu shook his head. "Many of our employees live in the apartments," he told Kanae. "I have come a few times but Matsumae discouraged it." Matsumae had views on who and what were worthy of Shuu. He didn't always listen to her, but for the most part, her advice was sound.

Kanae took out his key and let them inside. When they got up to his floor he opened his apartment door for Shuu. "Allow me to take your jacket," he offered, extending a hand. The place was even greener than usual with Kanae's new plants from the estate, which were aligned along his windowsill. There was a fern growing down the side of his bookshelf.

"Thank you." Shuu removed his jacket and handed it to Kanae. The place was almost exactly what he had expected: stylish decor and carefully arranged plants. He surveyed the room and went over to the bookshelf to examine the books and fern. "This is a wonderful apartment," he declared. "It almost tempts me to put more plants than a single vase in my library."

Kanae accepted Shuu's jacket and hung it with great care before taking off his own. He noticed Shuu going over to his bookshelf and cringed. "I'm afraid my own collection can't even hold a candle to yours," Kanae said dolefully, looking at the pitiful single bookshelf. He smiled when Shuu gave his final approval though. "Thank you, Master Shuu," he said.

Shuu walked through the apartment and sat down, looking just as comfortable here as in his own home. His phone lit up and he looked down at it. Ah, so he was to meet with Kaneki tonight. That would be interesting. "I hope you'll forgive me, Rose," Shuu said. "I only have a short time to spend before I must go meet Kaneki for a job."

Kanae's expression didn't change when Shuu mentioned Kaneki, but something behind his eyes grew distant. "Not at all," he said, smiling. Inside, he could feel intense jealousy building. This Kaneki did not even deserve to stand in Shuu's shadow and yet there he was, stealing away Kanae's valuable time with him. He looked around, trying to think of ways to play host to distract himself. "Would you like some coffee?" he offered. "I have several blends from various countries."

Shuu rested his head on his fist. "Do you have a Columbian or Turkish blend?" he asked.

"Columbian, _ja_ ," Kanae said. "I'll just be a moment then." In the kitchen he scowled deeply. _Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki_. What a deep bond they seemed to have. Even thinking the name irritated Kanae. He set to work preparing the water and beans, trying to control himself. His mind wandered though and when he came back to his senses, he felt his hand clenched around something tightly. He looked down; in his anger he had bent and twisted the spoon in his hand almost beyond recognition. He sighed and set the ruined piece aside. _'Compose yourself_ ,' he thought, and when he emerged from the kitchen with two china mugs he was all smiles. "This blend has a rich and earthy taste," he said to Shuu. "I hope you enjoy it."

Shuu sat back when Kanae left the room and sighed, also thinking about Kaneki. It was odd. He hadn't thought about him for some time, actually. Shuu's thoughts had more often been on the lovely time he'd had with Kanae at the estate. He returned Kanae's smile when the boy reappeared and accepted a cup, smelling the aroma. "It smells wonderful," he murmured. He wrapped his hands around the mug for a moment before he sipped it, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

Kanae took a seat in the armchair opposite Shuu, crossing one leg over the other and sipping his own coffee. He was glad that Shuu seemed to be enjoying it; he'd have to make sure to have some close at hand at all times. "If it's not terribly rude," Kanae started, "what was this engagement you said you had this evening?" He was admittedly curious.

Shuu tapped the arm of the couch. "Well, it is a bit of a business meeting," he said slowly. "Kaneki was sorely wounded by a certain organization and he's been working to take that organization, and others he considers equally wicked, down. We've been watching a group he thinks has ties to this organization. Now he wants to meet to discuss methods for erasing said group." It would mean fighting but Shuu looked forward to an exciting scramble.

Kanae listened to Shuu, his eyebrows rising before he caught them. "So he's out for revenge?" Kanae asked. It seemed selfish to get others involved with your personal affairs. Why on Earth was Shuu working for him? It was a puzzling thought.

Shuu considered this. "Something like that," he said slowly. "He's... trying to straighten out the ghoul world, I think. He passes judgement on establishments he believes shows disregard for human life." He shrugged. It was an idealistic notion, one that he still didn't quite agree with, but he admired Kaneki's determination, his strength of will. "He is a very determined person and I admire his self-assurance in this matter," he said softly.

Kanae's mind was churning. An organization... Kanae's first thoughts went to the CCG. He certainly wouldn't be shedding any tears over their loss. But straightening out the ghoul world... "Not the CCG," Kanae murmured hesitantly, trying to understand the situation. He frowned. A disregard for human life... A ghoul fighting for such a thing... A half-ghoul, that was... Kanae grew worried. "I don't understand. Is... he blackmailing you, Master Shuu? If he is, I can help..." His mind was a confused mess. One thing was certain: this Kaneki needed to go. A disregard for human life... how ridiculous. He didn't know how he could help Shuu, but he'd do anything he could.

Blackmail? Shuu was so surprised that he laughed louder than he probably should have. "Oh no, it's nothing like that," he assured Kanae feelingly. How to make him understand? "If Kaneki had tried something like that I would have killed him myself long ago. No, he intrigues me. His desire to change things and his power in doing so is like watching a thunderstorm and seeing the lightning strike, even directing its bolt!" Shuu grew excited. "Ghouls make worthy opponents. The organization he seeks is a blight on the world. We'll be safer with them gone."

Kanae was startled by Shuu's laughter; he hadn't expected that reaction. He might have been irritated if it was anyone else, but instead he felt embarrassed. He had said something stupid, hadn't he? When Shuu mentioned killing Kaneki though, Kanae's mouth quirked upward. "Master Shuu must be a very powerful ghoul then," he said appraisingly. Of course he was; the man was perfect after all. It sounded like Shuu held an appreciation for power too. Kanae looked at his hands; he knew he wasn't a particularly powerful ghoul. Humans were no problem, of course, but he had rarely fought other ghouls, and he'd only come across Doves once or twice since coming to Japan. Would Shuu like him more if he became stronger? He thought hard on this, uncertain, before he realized he was being rude. His mind snapped back to reality and he straightened up. "It must be dangerous, though," Kanae said, "especially if the organization is very powerful." He only knew one ghoul organization like that and it was ill-advised to get mixed up with them.

Shuu shrugged. "I am not worried," he said proudly. He sipped his coffee and glanced at Kanae. "I am being rude discussing Kaneki with you though. I am sure you are not interested in him. I quite enjoy your company and here I am, wasting the time I have with you." He sighed dramatically. "I beg your forgiveness."

Kanae considered this; if Shuu wasn't worried then he probably didn't have reason to be either.

Shuu was a smart and powerful man, and Kanae put faith in his judgment. He put the thought away to the back of his mind for now. "Not at all, Master Shuu," Kanae said, waving a hand casually through his lie. "I am happy to speak about any of your interests."

Shuu smiled and paused though, looking for a change of subject. "...I am glad to you are so determined to do well with auditions," he said finally. He took another sip of coffee.

Kanae straightened his shoulders, preening a little. "I've always thought that if you are going to do something, best put the time into doing it right," he told Shuu. "Anything less makes your own efforts pointless." It was a thought process that applied to Kanae's approach to theater as well as many other things in life.

Shuu considered. "I agree with that sentiment. It is wonderful to throw yourself into things wholeheartedly." He wanted to say he was sure Kanae would get the part but he felt he had put more than enough pressure on the boy already. "That is the secret to doing well. That and talent, of course, which you have plenty of." He stated the compliment casually and sincerely. He felt the other ghoul needed the moral support.

Kanae found his face growing hot. He stood only so that he could bow deeply toward the other ghoul. "Th-Thank you, Master Shuu!" he said. His face was pointed towards the ground but he was grinning. "Talent is not everything. It was you who convinced me to try for the role." He righted himself, pressing his lips together to hide the smile. "Oh!" he said, suddenly getting an idea. "Please excuse me for just a moment, Master Shuu."

Shuu inclined his head, smiling, while Kanae bowed and thanked him. He wasn't used to anyone save for the servants calling him Master Shuu, but he rather enjoyed it. He blinked when Kanae raced off though. He hoped Kanae wasn't planning on giving him more gifts. He didn't think he could accept anything more in good conscience.

Kanae's own yellow roses were in view of his bedroom window. He returned not long after with the biggest bloom. He bowed again and presented the rose to Shuu with a flourish. "Please accept this," he said. "I think it is only fair after you have been so kind to me."

The rose delighted Shuu. "Thank you!" he said happily, bringing the rose to his nose. "It is a wonderful bloom, obviously raised with much tender care." He put the rose on his shirt over his heart.

Kanae beamed when Shuu accepted the rose. "I'm glad you like it," he said, and he suddenly found himself squirming in a most girlish fashion. He caught himself and flushed bright red, stiffening up like a board before sitting down rigidly. He brought a hand to his temple in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said. "It seems as though constant practice is beginning to get to me." Hopefully Shuu wouldn't think anything of it. This was what he'd been afraid of. He couldn't allow the character to bleed over into his everyday persona.

Shuu chuckled. _Cute._ "Don't worry about it. It's good to get into character. I find it charming. Thanks for the rose, Viola." He caught Kanae's hand and kissed the back of it, then glanced up at him, his eyes full of amusement and mischief. "I pray you won't find me too forward."

Kanae started to smile before Shuu caught his hand and his face froze. Shuu was doing it again, and Kanae wasn't strong enough for this, not all the time. He had thought he was doing better. It was taking all of Kanae's will not melt into a puddle on the ground.

He couldn't let Shuu keep doing this to him. He owed it to Shuu, to his family. He had to get the upper hand somehow. Kanae forced his expression to relax. He took his hand back and sat back in his chair with his hands on his knee in a most ladylike manner. "Master Shuu, you are a terrible flirt," he scolded the other ghoul in his new practiced Viola voice. "What is a lady supposed to think when you carry on in such a manner?"

That surprised Shuu and he frowned for a moment before his smile returned. "What indeed," he said cheerfully. "I gave you my friendship and swore so earnestly I would cease such unnecessary behavior, yet here I am, at it again. The lady must think me a most boorish, forward man." He sighed. He could feel the line being drawn by Kanae. He reached up and touched the rose. "I said it once already so it may seem meaningless but I will endeavor to keep my distance."

Kanae wasn't entirely sure what to make of Shuu's response. A victory did seem to have been won, although it was a hollow one. He found himself at a loss for words. What could he say to Shuu? That he wasn't what he appeared to be? That any flirting was directed towards a false identity? That Kanae thought of him every day, that the touch of his lips played over and over again in his memory? That if Shuu stood up and threw him against the wall again he didn't think he'd have the strength to resist? He looked down at his hands. "Perhaps I took the joke too far," he said. "Forgive me, Master Shuu." He looked up and smiled softly.

Shuu waved a gracious hand. "Not at all. I have taken jokes much further, I'm afraid. That voice was very well done; Matsumae would approve."

Kanae's mouth quirked. " _Danke_ ," he said. In all truth the voice he'd been using lately, the one that he'd used towards Shuu, had been his own. Countless hours of pursuing an alternative female voice had gotten him nowhere. Once he'd taken a chance with his own slightly higher pitch, a pitch that had come so easily, everything seemed to fall neatly into place.

Shuu clapped, remembering something. "I have made some dinner reservations for us on Monday night, after which you'd be free to spend the night at the estate if you wish." He smiled shallowly and inclined his head. Kanae had seemed almost abashed. The boy drew a line, then when Shuu crossed it he drew it deeper, then seemed disappointed that Shuu hadn't crossed it again. ' _I can't win with him_ ,' Shuu thought wryly. It was confusing. He was certain of one thing though: he wouldn't do anything unless he felt something like what his father had described to him so often. Kanae deserved that.

Kanae brought a hand to his mouth without thinking about it. "Master Shuu, you shouldn't have," he breathed, his mind swimming with thoughts of how unbearably romantic it was that Shuu had gone and arranged dinner plans then informed him of them so flippantly. It was as if he knew Kanae wouldn't refuse. "...I'd love to." What had he been thinking earlier about keeping better control of himself?

Shuu had in fact known that Kanae wouldn't refuse. Whatever gender Kanae considered himself to be, whether he wanted Shuu to cross the line into romance or not, of this Shuu had been sure. Kanae would not refuse a dinner invitation, even if Shuu had called him up a few hours before the reservation. The confusing contradictions in Kanae's behavior didn't change the fact that he seemed to really enjoy spending time with Shuu. "Good! I look forward to it!" he said. He checked the time then took a few moments to finish his coffee. "I fear I must take my leave. Kaneki will not be happy if I arrive late."

Kanae smiled into his coffee. Shuu seemed to really enjoy spending time with him to invite him out so often. The thought made his chest tighten, although the sensation wasn't unpleasant. His head shot upright when Shuu spoke, and Kanae set his mug down and stood. "I'll get your coat then," he said, walking to the closet and trying not to think about Kaneki. Even hearing the name grated on him.

Shuu got to his feet as well but politely waited in the living room for Kanae to come back. When the younger ghoul returned Shuu smiled at him. "Have a good night, Rose. I look forward to seeing you Monday."

Kanae extended the coat towards Shuu. "You as well," he said, then hesitated. "Please do not take it as an insult," he said, lowering his head, "but please be careful." He couldn't bear the thought of Shuu getting injured because of some selfish pig out for his own interests.

"It is not insulting at all. I appreciate the concern," Shuu said. He paused, wondering if Kanae would consider it an uncouth gesture, then extended his hand and patted Kanae's head lightly. "Take care." He walked to the door, put his shoes on, gave Kanae a smile and left.

Kanae's expression changed to confusion when Shuu patted his head. What an unusual gesture. It was something a parent would do to a child. Kanae walked to the door and watched Shuu leave through the peephole before locking it and pressing himself into the wood. The coolness on his face was comforting. " _O, mein herz_ ," he mumbled into the grain. What was he going to do with himself? Shuu made such a mess out of him. Every time he resolved to do better he ended up right back where he started. " _Mutter... Vater. Vergib mir_." He took a breath and stepped back from the door. "Master Shuu..." He trailed off then shook his head. He had an audition to focus on for now.

* * *

In the end it was just a planning evening for Shuu. Kaneki wanted to review what they had learned about the group and begin discussing a plan of attack. That night Shuu slept in a room at Banjou's house.

Takashi hadn't been planning on hurting Yui much since Shuu had said she was off limits. But that certainly didn't stop him from wanting to have a little fun, especially at another's expense. He arrived at the theatre the next morning, assuming Kanae and his target would be around.

Yui arrived at the theater around noon, curious to see if anyone else had signed up to audition for Viola. She was surprised to see the young man who had been with Kanae and Tsukiyama the night before standing outside the doors. Yui had a sudden sense of misgiving.

Takashi turned and watched Yui approach. "Hey," he greeted, walking into the lobby beside her. It was deserted at this time of day. "I wanted to talk to you." He could smell the presence of another ghoul nearby and grinned. Perfect. That could only be Kanae.

Yui took a step away from Takashi. She didn't say anything; her face was closed off, her eyes distrustful.

Takashi lowered his voice. "Don't look at me like that. I just wanted you help me with a little joke," he whispered. While Yui was distracted Eri had snuck up behind her and pressed a cloth to her face. Yui gagged and squeaked but the chemical knocked her out in moments. Takashi carried her out a side door as Eri followed. He could feel another ghoul watching them and, assuming it was Kanae, left feeling quite victorious.

Hinami had returned to the theater that day to take another look at the sign-up sheets and reconsider her choices when she was distracted by a strange voice she didn't recognize. She quietly approached, wondering who it was. It didn't sound like anyone with the theater. When she poked her head around the corner she saw Yui, an unknown ghoul to her front and back. What...? She stifled a squeal when the female one put a cloth over Yui's face and her co-star promptly collapsed.

Hinami ducked back behind the corner, frightened by what she had just witnessed. What did those two want with Yui? She liked Yui. This wouldn't bode well for her own safety in the theater, but she didn't know these two ghouls at all or how strong they were. She stole into the first dressing room she saw. Panicked, she called Kaneki, whispering in urgent tones and describing what the two ghouls had looked like. "I'm going to try and follow them," she said. It wasn't too late, not yet.

Kaneki was pissed. "Don't be seen Hinami," he said. "Message me when you know where they take her." Shuu looked up from his book and Kaneki explained the situation to him.

The older ghoul grimaced. "Those young fools... I'll come with you. I can talk them out of it if the girl still lives." He knew that might not be possible though; it was probably too dangerous for the human to be spared. Were they planning on eating her? Kanae and Hinami would have to leave the theater. His heart sank but he followed Kaneki out. _Damn!_

Kanae had been heading over to the theater to water the flowers in his dressing room. He had been so stressed out over signing up for auditions the other day that he'd forgotten about his plants. The building was quiet and empty when he got there, but when he opened the door to his dressing room, he took a step back. Hinami was crouched down in the middle of the floor, talking on her phone. The expression on her face unnerved him. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded, a feeling of dread creeping up on him.

Hinami blinked up at Kanae then turned back to the phone, ignoring him. She said a quick goodbye to Kaneki before ending the call. Standing up shakily, she looked at Kanae. "Close the door," she hissed.

Kanae was affronted by this sudden change of attitude in Hinami, but something serious seemed to be going down so he let it slide for the moment and did as he was told.

In the briefest way possible, Hinami told Kanae what had happened. Kanae's eyes widened when she described the two ghouls, recognizing them immediately. " _Diese schmutzige kleine Schweineficker_ ," he swore, slamming a fist against his wardrobe and nearly sending it topping over. This was bad, really bad. "I knew those two could not be trusted," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"Wait... You know them?" Hinami asked in surprise. What sort of ghouls was Kanae in touch with...?

"Unfortunately," Kanae replied curtly, his hands shaking with rage. That little _h_ _ü_ _ndin_ and her idiot lover had gone after Yui. He didn't know why; was the bitch really so intent on destroying his life? All of the years he had put into the theater, building himself up from nothing, sacrificing his own identity, was about to be for naught. Nothing like this had ever happened in his time with the _Meiji-za_. If Yui died at the hands of a ghoul, suspicion would immediately fall to the theater. There'd be an investigation, cross-examinations, blood tests. Kanae wouldn't even get so far as that; the second the needle failed to pierce his skin they would know. If Yui died, his entire life was over.

This sort of fury was not one that Kanae had known often. He opened his wardrobe, releasing the false top. He reached his hand up inside and drew a half-mask out. Kanae kept a spare one here in case of an emergency such as this. His eyes were deadly. "Which way did they go?" he asked brusquely.

Hinami had seen a lot today, but she hadn't been expecting this change that had come over Kanae. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had a lot to lose. A determination appeared in her face and she walked out of the dressing room with Kanae in hot pursuit. "They went off in this direction," she said. She could still smell them, though it was very faint. The chemical they had used to knock out Yui gave off a harsh odour that was actually easier to follow. Her mask was in her bag, but she wouldn't put it on until they were out of sight.

When Kanae and Hinami got outside they slipped into an alleyway, donning their masks. The smell of the chemical and the two ghouls was still enough for Hinami to go off of. "This way," she said, her hair flying out around her mask.

Shuu gave Kaneki some of the details regarding Eri and Takashi while they hurried out towards the theater. Kaneki frowned over Shuu's explanation of the situation. Something about this wasn't adding up. Either Shuu was holding information back or there were factors involved neither of them knew about.

Kanae focused his thoughts on what they would do when they found the two ghouls. He was beginning to think that either way he was screwed. If Yui died, it was over. If she lived, she'd surely know that he was a ghoul, and it would still be over. His only chance was that perhaps she'd be grateful enough to keep that information hidden if he saved her. But of course that would only happen if he managed to kill both Eri and Takashi. He wasn't even sure if he could. His combat skills against other ghouls were sorely lacking, and he cursed himself for this.

The scent led them to a morgue, where it became befuddled by the smell of preserved and rotting corpses. It took them a minute to trace the ghouls to a back door in the adjacent abandoned building. Kanae turned to look at Hinami. "You stay back," he said sternly. Shuu had asked him to watch out for her and he would do this thing, even if it was to his own detriment.

"Wait-" Hinami started to say, but Kanae had already turned and disappeared into the warehouse. Her expression was worried as she took out her phone, sending a message to Kaneki: _There's an abandoned warehouse next to the morgue near the theater. Look for the back alley door. We'll keep them busy at least._ With any luck they wouldn't be too strong; maybe her and Kanae could take care of them themselves. She didn't know what this would mean for Yui though...

Kaneki looked quickly at his phone when he got the message. _We...?_ Was Hinami with someone from Anteiku? _She could've said that though... She was at the theater when she called..._ "Kanae is with Hinami," he said in realization. Shuu's head whipped up and for the first time worry crossed his face. Kaneki didn't miss that.

Kanae threw himself into the building with a speed he hadn't known he'd possessed. He was picking up their scents clearly now: two ghouls and a human. As he ran through the building it suddenly dropped away to a floor below and he caught a glimpse of the three of them. He jumped and landed on their level with one hand on the ground, eyes glowing red through his mask's eyeholes. One quick glance told him that Yui was alive; at least, for now. She certainly looked worse for wear though. She had a bloody shoulder and was bound to a chair, gagged and blindfolded.

His rage boiled over at that point. "Eri!" he shouted, standing up again. "Takashi! What in _Gott's_ name do you think you are you doing?" His kagune erupted from his back; four long tendrils that in a way resembled laurel leaves. They stood poised in the air behind him, ready to strike. "Didn't you hear what Master Shuu said yesterday? Are you stupid or just deaf?" His face contorted into an ugly expression. "Low-life ghoul scum like you should know your place."

Takashi laughed over called being low-life. His bloodline reached as far-back as the Tsukiyama family. "I heard him," he told Kanae cheerfully. "We're just having a little fun."

Takashi moved in front of Eri, releasing his kagune. Eri hesitantly did too. They were well-matched as a team, part of what had gone into the arrangement. They had planned to lure Kanae out, to put him a little on edge, but Kanae was taking this far more seriously than they had anticipated. Eri moved closer to Yui, ready to cover Takashi.

_Fun..._? Kanae didn't understand but he saw that Takashi and Eri were prepared to fight as well. He glared at them then dashed towards the pair, his kagune spread wide in four directions. If he could get them away from Yui he could use his kagune to cut her bonds and maybe give her a chance to escape. Saving her might backfire on him, but at this point, he had nothing else to go on. " _Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du von mir, mein Leben zu nehmen_ _!_ " he shouted as he ran.

Takashi dodged and swung his tendrils at Kanae, intending to catch and restrain him. He heard someone enter the building and his head whipped around. Someone else was there?

Yui was quickly waking up and had begun struggling against the ropes. She recognized one of the voices; why was Kanae here? She chewed on the gag and felt it snap.

Kanae saw Takashi swing his kagune and immediately dropped his own, making himself as small as possible. He ran right by the two ghouls and without looking back, shot all four tendrils out in Eri's direction. If he could send her flying away he could maybe get close enough to save Yui. Fun or not, this didn't change the fact that Eri and Takashi's ill-conceived plot affected Kanae's life in ways they didn't understand.

Eri's kagune moved to block the attack and knocked Yui's chair over. Yui saw stars when her injured shoulder hit the floor and her scream rang through the air even as she almost blacked out from the pain.

The scream distracted everyone and Kanae used the opportunity to try again. He saw Hinami appear at the far end of the room and, focusing all his attention on Eri, directed his four tendrils toward her. If she focused on that, if he kept getting close... yes. His hand found purchase on one of the chair legs and without thinking, he flung the chair across the room towards Hinami, praying that she'd catch the girl.

Hinami nearly screamed when she saw what Kanae had done, but she released her kagune quickly and managed to catch the chair with a hard grunt. She set it down upright and got to work cutting Yui's ropes and removing her blindfold.

Yui gasped then yelped when the chair went airborne then suddenly jerked to a halt in someone's arms. She gulped in sobbing breaths, tears running down her face. She could hardly make out the mask through her blurry eyes.

Hinami would have asked Yui if she was all right, but the woman was a blubbering mess. She felt bad for Yui, who didn't deserve this, but she also felt some fear for herself. They had been friends. Yui would think her a monster now.

Takashi could see this going up in flames. He hadn't expected another ghoul to interfere. He swore then jumped forward and lashed out against Kanae. Kanae dodged the attack, but just barely, landing hard on his side. " _Scheisse!_ " he cursed.

At this moment Eri swung her club-like kagune wide, aiming for both Hinami and Kanae. She felt her kagune hit at least one person but didn't look to see who, instead glancing down to pull out her mask. With this confrontation they might get unwanted human attention.

When they arrived at the morgue Kaneki and Shuu rushed out of the cab, heading toward the building Hinami had described. Shuu was faster but he kept pace with Kaneki. "Let me speak with them when we get there!" he panted. "I think I can still avoid a fight!" Kaneki nodded wordlessly.

Hinami's eyes widened when she saw Eri's attack coming. Thankfully she was the farthest away, and it wasn't hard to dodge it while keeping Yui out of harm's way as well.

Kanae was halfway risen from the ground, his gaze averted for just a moment. When he looked up the club kagune was bearing down on him. There was no time to react; it hit him head-on. He felt a dull thud through his torso, and before he knew it he had been flung into the nearest wall, cinder blocks collapsing in pieces around him. He had never felt such an impact before. Even after the kagune had retreated he could feel where it had crushed him, like a hole in his body. He crumpled to the ground.


	12. Stolz

Hinami gasped as Kanae was flung into the wall. He wasn't moving. ' _Stay down_ ,' she thought desperately. She'd have to step in now.

Eri looked up when her mask was secure and her jaw dropped when she saw Kanae fall. Tsukiyama would kill her. She found herself trembling. Eri didn't want to kill ghouls. She had gone along with Takashi's prank because she had still been irritated with Kanae. But this...

Yui took a deep breath and wiped her eyes enough to look around. Her breath was still coming in short gasps but she forced herself to think past it. She stared at her saviour; even with the mask, it didn't take her long to recognize the girl. "H-Hinami?" she gasped. She saw the red eyes and kagune and her eyes widened. A ghoul...? Was that possible? Those things really existed? But ghoul or not, Yui was emotional and Hinami had saved her. She reached out and hugged the girl desperately. "Thanks for untying the ropes," she whispered tearfully.

When Shuu heard the crash he broke ahead of Kaneki and ran into the building. "Kanae!" he shouted without thinking. His voice was more emotional than it usually was. It didn't take him long to find the group; he ran over to where Kanae had fallen and immediately grabbed him up. Kaneki took in the scene and went over to Hinami and Yui, his kagune snaking out instinctively.

Yui's response was all manners of confusing for Hinami. Wasn't Yui scared of her? There wasn't time to debate this now; before Hinami had done so much as stand Kaneki and Shuu appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief, smiling shakily up at Kaneki, then turned her attention back to Yui, tearing a strip from her own skirt and using it to bandage Yui's shoulder.

Kanae must have blacked out because the next thing he knew, he was in Shuu's arms. He was dazed and this added a whole new level of confusion to his already befuddled mind. Was he dreaming? He had some vague recollection of Hinami being on the phone earlier... His vision was coming back into focus, and he struggled a little. "I can... still fight..." he said. "Have to... _toten_... I can do it."

Shuu shook his head. "No. There's no reason for you to," he said. He picked Kanae up and walked over to Hinami before setting him down. "Stay here," he told him. "Hinami will keep any of the fighting from reaching this far." His kagune tore through his shirt and curled around his arm. Together he advanced with Kaneki.

"But-" Kanae started, but he had already been set down. Kanae watched Shuu's form; what a magnificent kagune he had. He struggled into an upright position, gasping for air. Something inside him shifted and some blood trickled from his mouth. He could still fight though... he had to... he still had his kagune. Using it to support himself into a standing position, he teetered for a moment.

Takashi looked over at the two approaching ghouls and backed up, an arm in front of Eri. "Tsukiyama," he called out. "Eri and I will retreat. I didn't think this through. I-" he looked down to see Kaneki's kagune protruding from his chest. It pulled out and he fell to his knees while Eri screamed.

Eri glared murderously at Kaneki. "How dare you!" she shouted. Her kagune swung. Shuu blocked it with a grunt and his kagune sliced through the heavy club, severing a good part of it. Eri cried out and released her kagune. Both Shuu and Kaneki kept coming and she kneeled by Takashi.

Takashi put an arm around Eri and grimaced. "Sorry. I gave you some really bad advice," he said. He looked up at Shuu. "You'll alienate the Akiyamas and Kiryus?" he asked doubtfully. Shuu remained silent.

Kaneki looked at Shuu. "I'll let you handle these two. I never want to see them again," he said.

Hinami glanced up. Kanae looked like he was still ready to fight, even though he was bleeding badly and the fight was already over. He'd be upset with her, but she rose, grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. It was all she needed to do. Kanae fell hard on his butt. He looked at Hinami and tried to glare but the jolt was making his vision swim. He wasn't sure if he could stand again.

Shuu looked over towards the group. "There's still the matter of the human," he said. "She could identify us all, willingly or not." He didn't want to jeopardize Kanae's position in the theater, and he looked over at Kanae and Hinami. "I think you two should get to vote on what to do with her," he said.

While Shuu wasn't looking, Takashi discreetly dug into his pocket and drew out a small pouch. He debated then decided to wait until they had decided Yui's fate. There'd be no point if they were going to kill her.

A cold chill ran through Yui; she had barely managed to calm herself, and now a group of ghouls – how were there so many of them?! - were discussing whether or not to kill her. She looked over at Kanae, who was spitting up blood. He'd gotten injured on her account, and badly too.

Hinami looked worried; Shuu was being so serious, and she wasn't used to seeing him like that. "No matter what, we should let her be," Hinami said adamantly. "Even... if it means I have to leave..." She had really grown to like the theater and she bit her lip, trying not to tear up over this prospect. "It's not her fault that this happened!"

Kanae, on the other hand, paused. He could barely think straight, and he was expected to make this decision? He looked at Yui from where he sat; could she be trusted? Would she even decide to keep what had happened a secret? She had no reason to. "I came to help..." he managed, and when he spoke more blood came up. He coughed, attempting to wipe the blood away with his sleeve. He couldn't do anything else; he had done his best. And what a pitiful best it was. If he had to leave the theater his life was over; it was simple as that.

Shuu frowned and left Takashi and Eri to walk over to Kanae. After a moment Yui rose shakily and did the same. Was she really going to do this? Shuu kneeled by Kanae, stroking his back. Yui kneeled on the other side of Kanae and used the last of her nerve to look steadily at them both. "I know you did, Kanae. I... can't say I'll never give you away." She swallowed. "But unless I'm arrested and questioned I swear I never will." She looked unflinchingly at Shuu. Her life depended on this. Shuu's hand tightened protectively on Kanae's shoulder.

Kanae did his best to focus on what was happening, but it was difficult when he was dazed and Shuu was stroking his back like that. It felt nice, and Kanae found he wanted nothing more in that moment than to curl up in Shuu's arms and go to sleep. He stared at Yui. Why was she doing this? Was it because she was in room full of ghouls and was trying to save herself? After a moment he nodded in quiet acceptance. He didn't have the energy to question her motives. He'd have to trust this human for now. "...Sorry for throwing you," he muttered, and the sentence sounded so strange that he started to chuckle, though it was cut short by the blood that kept rising into his mouth.

Yui chuckled too, though it was a little unsteadily. "It's fine. You were trying to help, I think."

Takashi sighed and walked over, holding his hand over the hole in his chest. "I have a bit of a solution," he said with a twisted smile. He looked at Yui, and she shrank back. "You helped beautifully with my joke," he told her lightheartedly. He handed her a pouch. "I didn't actually mean for things to get this out of hand. There's some pills in there. Take two and you won't have any clear memories of today." He smirked. He had been planning to use them all along. "That should reassure everyone."

Kanae and Hinami listened to Takashi's words attentively. Hinami frowned, and Kanae didn't trust a damned thing he had to say.

Yui picked up the pouch and opened it. She looked over at Takashi then took the pills out. There were only the two.

Takashi shrugged. "Do what you want." With those words he turned and left the building with Eri. He was going to talk to his brother about speeding up the marriage arrangement. He and Eri needed to get out of this city.

Yui looked at everyone trusting her to keep their secret. She got to her feet, a hand on the rough bandage on her shoulder.

Hinami took Yui's other hand. "Thank you," she said earnestly, her eyes welling up with tears. She was relieved that Yui was resolved to keep this quiet. Hinami would have been devastated if she had to leave the theater.

Yui smiled and hugged Hinami. "Of course," she whispered. She could do this for her, at least.

Kaneki was waiting. "Let's go to Anteiku, Hinami, Yui," he said. To Yui he added: "Maybe Yoshimura can look at your shoulder. A human doctor would ask questions." He turned to go, gesturing for them to follow.

Hinami followed Kaneki out with Yui, casting a final glance at her comrades. No one had died at least...

Shuu sighed. "I will take you home," he said to Kanae. "It would be too dangerous to walk like this."

Kanae hated feeling so weak and pitiful. He'd have to train himself harder to become a better fighter. He didn't want Shuu to feel he had to look after him simply because he was weak. "I can get home myself, Master Shuu," he said breathily. He could do it if he really had to; of course he could. His breathing was still ragged, but that might be because one of his lungs might have collapsed. At either rate it would heal. He didn't want to be an embarassment to Shuu.

Shuu shook his head. "At least wait here with me and let me help you into the car. Matsumae can take you from there." He called Matsumae and spoke with her briefly. "She'll be here soon," he said.

Kanae took the opportunity to get back to his feet with the help of his kagune. The effort of standing was making him bleed more, but it was fine; it was over. A sense of relief swept through Kanae and he suddenly felt very tired. He swooned and before he realized it the side of his head was touching Shuu's shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to care right then, not on top of everything else, so he just stood there like that, focusing on staying upright.

Shuu watched Kanae closely, bringing his arms up quickly when the younger ghoul swayed. He didn't mind at all when Kanae leaned against him and he put an arm protectively around his shoulder. "You're very strong," he said softly. "With some work you'd be a powerful ghoul. Don't feel bad about this."

Kanae closed his eyes when he felt Shuu's arm around his shoulder. So nice... He managed a weak smile. "I'm not strong," he mumbled, correcting Shuu. "Not at all." He looked up at the older ghoul earnestly. "But I want to be. I'll get better." He'd been ignorant to not realize the value of training earlier on. He turned his face into Shuu's shoulder. It was something he'd never have normally done, something he'd probably regret doing later. But he was so very tired...

Shuu approved of Kanae's decision and stroked the boy's hair. "You still did well," he insisted. "Rest now, dear Rose." He heard a car pull up outside and he picked Kanae up, carrying him out. He didn't want to leave him but he supposed he must.

Kanae sighed over the sensation of Shuu's fingers in his hair. This moment somehow seemed to make the injuries worth it. He didn't have the energy for much of anything, so he simply stood there with his face pressed into Shuu's shoulder, letting him stroke his hair. When he felt himself being lifted he thought he ought to protest, that he could walk, but his voice seemed to have failed him. He simply let it happen, guiltily enjoying the feeling of being held against Shuu's chest. He could feel his warmth, his arms supporting him.

Shuu walked over to the car and set Kanae gently in the backseat. "See him into his apartment and make sure he's okay," he said to Matsumae. "I think he has more wounds than he's letting on. His breathing is odd."

"Yes sir," Matsumae murmured, moving to close the door. Shuu stepped back.

When he was put into the car Kanae had enough presence of mind to look about himself blearily. His front was sticky... oh, right. "I might get blood in your car," he informed Matsumae distractedly. The movement had made his head start to spin again. "I'm sorry. I can pay for the cost of cleaning it."

Matsumae waved away the notion. "You would not be the first ghoul who has bled on it," she said. "I was going to have to have the upholstery changed anyway." She shut the car door.

Shuu chuckled. He waved at Kanae through the window then turned and strolled casually away. Kanae smiled and managed to raise his hand wearily in response before the car pulled out.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Kanae's apartment. Matsumae helped him out of the car. "I will see you inside," she said.

Kanae realized he could no longer use his kagune now that they were in public. He steeled himself; he could do this. It wasn't far to go anyways. He shakily managed to pull himself out of the car with Matsumae's help and stood. If anyone saw him right now with blood running down his front, it'd be quite the ordeal. He'd have to be as quick as possible to avoid being seen. "Thank you," he said to Matsumae, forcing his feet to move. He wouldn't fall down, he told himself. Not until he'd gotten into the safety of his own apartment. Somehow they managed to make it up, and when Kanae stepped into his place he felt as though he had accomplished something monumental. "Thank you for your help," he told Matsumae, though he didn't bow.

Matsumae crossed her arms. "I said I'd see you in," she repeated. "Master Shuu wanted me to take a look at your wounds. I agree with his assessment. Your breathing sounds off."

Kanae took a step back, grateful to find a wall that he could lean against. His expression showed panic. "Oh, you mustn't," he gasped, holding a hand to his bloody stomach. "Even if it is, it will heal, so it's hardly a problem at all." Kanae rather liked Matsumae, and although he didn't want to get on her bad side, there was no way he could let her look at him.

Matsumae tilted her head and studied Kanae. "It's none of my business what you're doing to your body," she finally said. "If you want to keep it a secret I won't force the issue. But if you try to train this way, you'll be doing more harm than good." She paused. "I also don't know what plans or desires you have for the future, but Master Shuu admires strength of will and body above all else. You will not impress him more than marginally on the path you're on."

Kanae looked away. There was no doubt of it; she knew. It didn't sound as though she had told Shuu; not yet, at least. His hand remained clasped over his stomach. "It doesn't matter if I cause harm to myself," he said slowly, not meeting Matsumae's eyes. "I won't stop no matter what... That is my decision." He grimaced and looked at Matsumae. "Master Shuu has nothing to do with this," he said softly, though there was a sadness in his eyes.

Matsumae was silent but nodded curtly after a moment. "Good afternoon then. I will tell Master Shuu your wounds will be healed by Monday." She turned and left, walking back towards the elevator. Matsumae would honor Kanae's decisions but she did not like this at all; leaving him alone with those injuries or allowing him to carry on this way.

Kanae nodded and shut the door gently, locking it. That was it; he'd been forcing himself upright for far longer than he thought possible. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor, passing out moments later.

Kanae came to sometime late the next day, a pool of dried blood around him. Managing to carefully sit up, he took his shirt and binder off, which were both caked to his body, and got a look at his injuries firsthand. He grimaced; his torso was quite mangled. However, he was alive, and that counted for something. The bleeding had stopped; overeating with Shuu the week prior must have helped at least a little.

Kanae felt incredibly weak but he managed to stand slowly. He felt disgusting but he wasn't strong enough to take a shower yet. He hobbled over to the kitchen and managed to brew some coffee, after which he lay down on his couch, drank it, and passed out again.

Kanae continued on in this manner for two days. His couch was going to need a heavy cleaning after this. On the third day he started to gain some semblance of his strength back. His wounds were beginning to mend and he managed to shower, after which he treated and bandaged his wounds properly. He hadn't worn a binder for a few days, and it felt a little odd. The shower did much to mend his spirits, and as he returned to his main room he surveyed the mess with distaste. Dried blood everywhere. He felt as though he could walk a little, but not too far. He'd have to hunt if he wanted his injuries to fully heal; he didn't think they'd improve much beyond this state without feeding. He'd try and go out tonight. With some luck there'd be an easy target he could prey on.

Shuu was worried about Kanae but Matsumae had told him to leave Kanae alone for a while. On the third day Shuu's impatience got the better of him and he called the younger ghoul.

Kanae was doing his best to try and get back to normal, so he was fixing his hair when the phone went off. He hesitated when he saw how it was; they hadn't spoken in a few days. He coughed and tested his voice before picking it up on the last ring. "Master Shuu," he said. Talking didn't feel great, but it was manageable. It felt incredibly odd to be doing any form of interacting without his chest bound though. He focused on making his voice sound normal. "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Shuu remarked, leaning against a wall in the garden. He was taking a break from fencing. "But I am well. Matsumae said she would send some maids today to help you clean your apartment. Are you doing okay?" He pushed his hair back from his forehead.

Kanae forced himself to sit down in a chair properly to try and get himself back into his usual mindset. He couldn't quite manage his normally straight-as-an-arrow posture though; it was too hard on his stomach. Shuu was calling to check in on him; the thought made Kanae smile. He felt cared for. "I'm much improved," he informed Shuu, which was partially true. He was improved at any rate. He'd be much improved hopefully by tomorrow, so long as he managed to feed. He balked over the idea of the Tsukiyama servants coming by to clean up after him. "I'm very grateful," he said, looking at the dried blood on the ground, "but honestly, it isn't necessary. I've... already taken care of it myself. There's no need to worry." It didn't feel good lying to Shuu, but he didn't want to become that much of a liability. He wasn't quite that helpless.

Speaking to Shuu was making Kanae's memories from that day return. Shuu had stroked his hair, carried him... It made Kanae feel both flustered and annoyed with himself at the same time. Shuu had done so much for him. "Thank you, Master Shuu," he said, after a moment, "for helping me... that day. I won't put you in that position again." He really owed Shuu quite a lot after all that. He wasn't sure anything he did would ever be enough.

"Of course," Shuu said easily. "I'm really sorry I didn't arrive sooner. If I'd been a little faster you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He paused. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear Eri has left Tokyo. Her father decided she didn't know enough to stay here."

Kanae jumped in his seat and a pain immediately shot through his middle. He sucked in a light breath. "I-It's not your responsibility at all, Master Shuu!" he said. "It had nothing to do with you in the first place..." Why had Shuu come at all? Hinami had called... she must have called him or Kaneki, and they must have been together at the time. His eyebrow twitched. "Not that I'm not glad. But it was my problem to deal with." It had been Kanae's and Hinami's lives on the line, after all. "I'm sorry you had to step in." It was certainly no tragedy in Kanae's opinion that Eri had left the city. Good riddance. He really wanted nothing to do with her after what she had put him through. But Eri's family was an important relation, along with Takashi's... He felt a pang of guilt. "I've caused your family quite a bit of trouble haven't I?" he murmured.

Nothing to do with... Shuu frowned and felt himself grow annoyed. "You are a member of my family," he said sternly. "The blame lies solely on Takashi and Eri for perpetrating a direct attack on the well-being of not one but two wards of the Tsukiyama family. And if you ever say your well-being is not my problem again-" Shuu realized how angry he sounded and stopped himself. His anger was more directed at Takashi but he didn't like Kanae acting as if it was his fault and saying that nobody should've gotten involved but him and Hinami. _C'est n'importe quoi._

Kanae grew panicked over the anger he heard in Shuu's voice. Had he said something wrong by taking responsibility? He wilted. "Forgive me," he whispered. "I did not mean to sound ungrateful, Master Shuu." He was faltering, his hand shaking a bit. "Please don't be upset, it was foolish of me..."

Shuu sighed. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me," he said. "I just meant... you don't need to take responsibility. It wasn't your fault. I would've been there whether you were involved or not. That's just how Kaneki works." He grimaced. "It upset me that you were hurt but there's no blame other than what rests with those two. So do not fret over it. Please."

Kanae was perhaps being a little more emotional than he ought to be. He was still injured, after all, and not entirely himself. He needed to eat and rest for a couple more days. "It wasn't rude!" he assured Shuu. He was still trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. It reminded them of their first meeting, when Shuu had suddenly pushed him against the wall. If he could figure that out, he would be sure to never displease Shuu again. Shuu didn't sound upset any longer, at least. Kanae's heart sank a little knowing that Shuu hadn't come for him, but then again, Shuu had said he was upset that Kanae had been injured... "If you deem that to be the case," Kanae said softly, "then I will do as you say and not worry over it, Master Shuu."

Shuu had a sudden urge to throw the phone. He took a deep breath. "So Matsumae is hunting tonight and wants you to come with her," he told Kanae. He smiled. "Don't eat too much though, we're still having dinner Monday."

Kanae was worried that anything he said might set Shuu off again, but there was no way he could go tonight, not with his injuries. "I appreciate the offer," he said, clenching his fist, "but I really don't think I can, Master Shuu. Not tonight." He sighed. "I still need some more time." He had only managed to get up and walk around today after all, and even that was a challenge. He was still in quite a lot of pain. "I'll be sure not to overdo it," he said meekly. "I wouldn't dream of missing our di-dinner." The mention of Monday suddenly made Kanae remember: the auditions. He had lost days of practice time. There were only a few days left before he had to put on his best performance yet. The thought made his stomach churn.

Shuu smiled. "That's why she offered, I think: to help you out. I- hey!" he protested when Matsumae grabbed the phone out of his hand, the word loud enough to be heard through the call.

"Tsukiyama family procedure. When a member of the household is injured, the hunting party helps them find prey and take it down. If they're too badly off, we deliver the meat to them. Please understand that not much will be required of you if you join the hunt tonight," she informed Kanae. Shuu was pouting, his arms crossed. "You beat around the bush too much, Master Shuu," she said sternly. She handed the phone back to him before returning to teaching some of the maids fencing.

Kanae was startled to suddenly find himself talking to Matsumae. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she was already barreling into a conversation. This phone call was exhausting what little energy he had. He started to respond but Matsumae's voice had already left the phone. He debated what he ought to say, running a tired hand through his hair. He was silent for a moment. Perhaps he should just be honest, even if it was to his detriment.

"Master Shuu," he started. He paused. "Please don't take this badly. I'm very grateful that you and Matsumae want to help. But for the last ten years, I've been taking care of myself, without anyone's help. It's what I'm used to. Being offered assistance all of a sudden, it's..." He swallowed. "It's hard for me to wrap my head around, I suppose. And... I don't like being seen when I'm not at my best." He was always so anal-retentive about his appearance in public, down to the tiniest details. It was something he took great pride in. Kanae felt as though he was admitting a flaw about himself by saying this, but perhaps Shuu would understand his feelings more.

Shuu listened to Kanae without a word to interrupt him. He smiled. "I understand. Those are good qualities to have." He tilted his head, watching Matsumae knock a maid down. "Matsumae will understand as well. I prefer to hunt alone, myself. If I want companionship for a meal I eat at home or at a restaurant." Hunting was a personal thing for him. Choosing a prey that appealed to him, tracking it and getting to know its habits so he could corner it at the perfect moment... hunting was an art form to him, one he enjoyed immensely. "Happy hunting," he told Kanae and his smile widened.

Kanae sighed in relief, glad that Shuu understood his feelings. "Thank you, Master Shuu," he said. He paused. "I shall see you on Monday then?"

"Yes, Monday," Shuu agreed. "I quite look forward to it."

"I as well," Kanae said softly with a small smile. "Take care, Master Shuu." After Kanae ended the call, he was surprised to realize just how tired he felt. Even after as minimal an effort as that... well then. He'd rest some more before evening.

When evening finally struck, Kanae took a cloak and his half-mask and went out. He didn't like hunting too close to where he lived for fear of being followed, but there was no helping it this time. He sat on top of a building no more than ten blocks away, scoping out the passing humans below. He watched for some time before an elderly man walking alone caught his attention. Kanae went down to the ground and followed him until there was no one else in sight, and then he dragged the old man into a passing alley with a hand over his mouth, ending his life quickly with his kagune. Old flesh didn't taste nearly as good as younger, but there was no helping it this time. Kanae fed quickly before disposing of the remains.

Kanae's wounds had opened up again from the exertion, but it was no matter. When he woke up the next day they were closed again, and it didn't seem like they would reopen. Kanae spent the morning cleaning his blood off the floor, couch and everything else it had splattered onto. He felt much better now that he had a clean apartment again. After that, a couple of bouquets were in order. He had several people to thank, after all. He sent a rather sizeable one to Shuu in shades of deep pink and peach, and a not quite so big but still pretty one to Matsumae that included white flowers as well. Matsumae hadn't, as of yet, said anything about what she knew, something for which Kanae was extremely grateful.

After that, it was all practice. Kanae had a day and a half left before auditions, and rather than cursing the amount of time he'd lost and falling apart, he determined to spend every waking minute going over his Viola. He spent time on his audition for Orsino as well, but the bulk of his efforts went to the female role. He had quite a bit of experience playing male characters by this point, and besides, now that Shuu had encouraged it so strongly, he wanted to do really well, even if he didn't get the part.


	13. Liebe

On the morning of auditions, Kanae was pleased to discover that his injuries were nearly completely healed. That meant he could focus solely on his performance. Normally actors and actresses wore black or plain clothes to auditions so as not to distract from the performance, but Kanae decided it wouldn't hurt to add a bit of androgyny into his usual wardrobe. He owned a black dress shirt with some lace detailing, so he opted for this.

In his dressing room at the theater, Kanae fussed over his appearance and practiced some last-minute gestures and intonations. He felt a little shaky. Was he really going to do this? What would his father have thought? It was true what Shuu had said about female roles in the past being traditionally played by men. He tried to focus on that fact rather than think about his own duties and obligations to his family. It was fine, he told himself. Perfectly fine.

Auditions began at 10 AM with first priority going to seasoned actors, but Kanae had arrived an hour early. Yui would be here today. He hadn't seen her since the incident. Kanae was more than a little worried as to how she might behave around him. He hoped she hadn't forgotten her words. Kanae calmly cut a deep pink rose from one of the bushes in his dressing room and tied a white ribbon around the stem. He left it leaning against the door to Yui's dressing room before retreating back into his own. He still had some time to make some last-minute adjustments.

Yui'd had a hell of a time explaining the stitches in her shoulder to her boyfriend. After everything she had seriously been considering pulling out of the audition for Viola and trying for one of the other female roles, but in the end decided Kanae would probably take that as an insult to his acting abilities. If he was going to get the part he'd want it done fairly. She'd spent the bulk of the past couple of days practicing masculine gestures and acting, making them overly exaggerated as a woman pretending to be a man would.

Yui arrived at the theater half an hour before auditions started. When she got to her dressing room she was surprised to see a single rose leaning against her door. Who would...? She picked it up and took it in with her. She had some admirers among the theater's patrons. Maybe someone was trying to wish her luck? She fingered the white ribbon and thought over what she knew of those admirers. None of them would've done something like this without leaving a note, and the colors of the rose and ribbon were more subtle than any of them were capable of. Yui arrived at the answer and laughed aloud. What an odd gesture! If she didn't know better she'd think Kanae was joining her admirers. She liked the idea of him being nicer though; that would make life more pleasant.

Kanae left his dressing room ten minutes before the auditions were to begin and went backstage, keeping his posture perfectly straight and his head held high, the picture of confidence. He felt anything but. There were seats for those waiting for auditions and he took one, crossing one leg over the other gracefully, his hands resting on his knee. There were a few here already, people he recognized as actresses who had played minor roles in past productions. Out-of-theater auditions would take place later in the afternoon, but roles rarely went to anyone who wasn't already established. There were, as he expected, no other actors. He could feel eyes on him. It made him feel as though the actresses saw right through him. He didn't let this get to him though. He stared straight ahead with a rigid expression, reviewing lines in his head and trying to ignore the nausea that was building in his stomach.

Kanae noticed Yui walk in out of the corner of his eye a couple of minutes later, but he didn't greet her. He was too busy trying to look perfectly poised as a gentleman. He did tilt his head in polite acknowledgement; it was the most he could muster right now. At least since he was a major actor within the theater his audition would be early on, after which he could escape.

Yui had been looking for Kanae, but when she saw him, she only nodded. She sensed he didn't want to speak to her right now. She took a seat a few chairs down from him and reviewed the lines she had memorized in her head. She had debated over whether to use a scene with Viola as a woman or a man and decided in the end that the theater already knew she could portray a woman; it was the man they'd be looking for. When her name was called Yui took a deep breath and moved onto the stage.

Kanae's eyebrow twitched; it looked like Yui would be the first to audition. As a man he figured he'd be lower priority than the leading woman, but it still frustrated him. His hands clasped tightly around his knee and he tried to be patient. He wanted to hurt everyone whose eyes kept wandering over his way. ' _Low-class pigs_ ,' he thought to himself. He was better than all of them. He could hear murmurs from the stage, but couldn't quite make out the words. He couldn't tell what scene Yui had selected.

About fifteen minutes later Kanae saw Yui return and tensed again. Most of the actresses here had only had supporting roles in the past, though one or two had had major roles sometime over the past two years. They might still go first. He was relieved, though, when his name was called. He'd practiced a lot, even if it wasn't as much as he would have liked. He stood with his shoulders back and strode onto the stage, not glancing at anyone around him. He knew most of the staff that conducted auditions well, and was not surprised when they questioned him. He had never taken a role like this, after all. It was only to be expected that they would want to understand his reasoning and motives. He had rehearsed answers for such a thing.

Yui didn't hang around to see Kanae. She wished she could have but it was probably just as well. It was out of their hands who got the part. ' _Wonder if he'll regret saving me if I get it_ ,' she thought to herself. Her shoulder had been healing nicely but chances were she would have a scar.

Kanae had chosen the scene he had practiced with Shuu in the end: the monologue where Viola asks the sea captain to help him conceal her identity. He had practiced it into the ground, weighing the merits of various gestures, expressions and intonations. He could feel the heat of his audience's eyes as he embodied the female character. Kanae spoke her lines just as passionately as he had when he was with Shuu. The performance had a greater maturity to it now that he'd sorted out which voice to use and he had more experience with feminine movements. By the time it was over, his heart was racing. They dismissed him and he bowed and went out, thanking them for their time. He had done his best, and that was that. After weeks of stress it was over. He walked past the other performers who were still waiting and retreated to his dressing room. When he got there he closed the door, took a deep breath and collapsed into a chair. His nerves were shot.

After unwinding in his dressing room, Kanae watered his plants then returned home. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself since he'd been rehearsing non-stop, so he made a cup of coffee and practiced the violin into the late afternoon. He hadn't arranged a specific time with Shuu and he was debating calling himself when his phone went off. He smiled, seeing the number, and set his violin aside.

" _Bonjour_! Are you ready for our dinner?" Shuu asked enthusiastically.

" _Guten abend_ , Master Shuu," Kanae greeted in response. He really was feeling much better with his healed injuries and the audition in the past. "I most certainly am. I hope you've been well these past days. Am I to meet you somewhere then?" Ah, Shuu's voice was an endless comfort after a stressful day.

Shuu paused and thought for a few moments, hoping he was able to get this right. " _Ich habe wundervoll gewesen_!" he replied. He knew some basic German and had decided to learn more of it recently, although he was still more comfortable with French. " _Oui_. The theater, if you please?" he asked. "That is on the way and Matsumae said she could pick you up there. She does not want me to be seen too much since the girl knows my face." Though if Yui turned on them Kanae and Hinami would be the first to fall.

Kanae grinned and his heart sped up a bit. Hearing Shuu speak his language was wonderful in so many ways. " _Sehr gut_ , Master Shuu!" he said. "Your accent is perfect. I would have expected no less from you." He touched a strand of his hair and twirled it for a moment before he realized what he was doing and forced his hand away.

"Not a problem," Kanae said smoothly. Really, he was doing much better now that he didn't feel so weak and injured. His confidence was returning. "That is understandable. I do not think she will be a problem, though perhaps it is early to be saying anything. I saw her briefly today and she did not act any differently from her usual self." He walked over to a mirror and examined himself. Perhaps he ought to change his attire. "What time shall I meet you at?"

Shuu beamed at being so praised. " _Merci_!" he said exuberantly. "I am glad to hear the human seems to be of no threat to us. Oh, thank you for the lovely roses, by the way." He looked at his watch. "Would seven work?" he asked. "That should give us plenty of time to arrive and be seated for the show."

Kanae smiled. "You're very welcome," he said. "I wanted to show my appreciation in some small way." It seemed that Shuu could hardly say anything that wouldn't lift Kanae's spirits. He must make sure to do the same for Shuu in return. "Seven is no problem. A show as well, Master Shuu? You are spoiling me terribly," Kanae purred into the phone. "I insist the next time we have dinner that it be on me. I could not have it any other way." He knew that Shuu came from money but Kanae made a decent living in the theater as well and there was only so much hospitality he could take before it started to feel terribly one-sided.

Shuu blinked. "Did I fail to mention it was a dinner show?" he asked ruefully. "I thought I had. I am sorry." He paused. "I will let you go to get ready, then. See you in a little while, dear Rose."

"I look forward to it," Kanae said sweetly, ending the call. He clutched his hand over his heart for a moment then went to freshen up. After adjusting his hair and applying some light cologne, he decided to keep the lace-detailed dress shirt. He hadn't worn it in a while, and he decided he rather liked it. He changed into some dark slacks and a deep violet evening jacket with embroidered designs. Finishing the look with some short white theater gloves, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. He really did pride himself on his wardrobe. For a moment he even fancied himself rather handsome. He attached a white rose to his left lapel and set off for the theater, taking a seat on one of the benches and enjoying the evening air, the scent of flowers on the breeze.

After getting off the phone Shuu went to change. He put on a red dress shirt and one of his best jackets along with some comfortable black dress pants. After a certain show he had stopped wearing white to these events. Not too long after Matsumae brought the car around and they headed toward the theater. They pulled up promptly at seven.

Matsumae got out of the car and looked in Kanae's direction, opening the car door for him. Shuu waited inside. "Good evening, Kanae," she murmured. "You are looking much better."

Kanae saw the car pull up; he recognized it by now. He tried to control the excitement that suddenly rose inside of him as he stood up and walked over with his usual confident stride. " _Danke_ ," he said, smiling warmly at Matsumae. He owed a lot to this woman as well. "I am feeling much better." He was still embarrassed over having been seen in such a bad state, but there was nothing he could do about it and so he carried forward.

Shuu crossed his legs. "Good evening," he called. Matsumae returned to the driver's seat and they set off.

"Good evening, Master Shuu," Kanae said once he had gotten in. Shuu looked unbearably handsome tonight in his red shirt and jacket, or was it that Kanae was noticing Shuu's attractiveness more and more? "You are looking quite well. I think you are the only person I've ever met who's managed to out-dress me," he said by way of a compliment.

Shuu laughed delightedly. It was a compliment he would gladly accept as he took great pride in his appearance. "Your fashion sense is impeccable, though," he commented. "Not enough people put thought into their appearance, human or ghoul. It is delightful to meet another who considers it as much as I do." He gave Kanae an exuberant grin.

Kanae's stomach flipped at the compliment. He smirked and his eyes lit up. "Thank you very much, Master Shuu. It is something I take great pride in." His expression became a little haughty. "I could not possibly agree with you more. The way most choose to dress today is appalling, human and ghoul alike. I suppose you could say laziness has become the new fashion." He tsked and shook his head. "But I suppose it makes it easier to weed out those of a lower quality," he said with a pretentious air. He couldn't smell any traces of blood in the car at all; the Tsukiyama's servants were indeed impressive.

Shuu inclined his head, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh, he liked this boy. "I think you will very much like this dinner show," he told Kanae, smiling. He held a mask out to him. "Here; a loan, since I forgot to tell you." He put on his own mask.

Kanae looked at the mask in mild surprise; should he have known to bring his? He didn't really know anything about this event. He accepted the mask and ran his fingers over it. It was very pretty. "Oh," he said, "it's lovely. The gold is a nice touch." He looked at Shuu. "Is this a standard mask for your employees then?" he asked as he affixed it to his face.

Shuu shook his head. "It was my mask when I was your age," he informed Kanae. "Forgive me for not giving you more information. I meant for it to be a surprise."

_It was...!_ Kanae's eyes widened behind the mask and without thinking, he brought a hand up to touch it lightly. Master Shuu's... He was wearing Master Shuu's... He started to smile and moved his hand to cover it. He must cherish this moment forever; remember how the mask felt, how it smelled. "It is not a problem," he managed to say after a moment. "You have very fine taste, Master Shuu." Oh, how he wished to caress this mask.

Matsumae pulled up to an abandoned-looking warehouse and opened the door for them. Shuu gestured for Kanae to get out first then climbed out as well. "I will be back for you at midnight," Matsumae told Shuu. "Have a good time."

The venue was certainly strange, but Kanae held no qualms about Shuu or his tastes by this point. He looked at it, trying to puzzle out what might be going on within. He gestured towards the warehouse with a flick of his wrist. "You seem to know so many places for our kind in Tokyo, Master Shuu," he said appreciatively. "I'm receiving quite the education from you."

Shuu waved to Matsumae then advanced to the door where a man in a black suit and white mask was waiting. The man bowed and showed them in. "There are a lot of places for ghouls in Tokyo," Shuu informed Kanae, "more than most cities. It is my pleasure to introduce you to them."

They were shown to a large room filled with tables, many of them occupied. Ghouls stood along a railing overlooking a large dirt-floor arena. Shuu followed the attendant up some stairs to a private table with a good view of the arena. On another raised platform a giant of a woman reclined. Shuu bowed in her direction before taking a seat. "Two glasses of 'wine'," he told the server who quickly approached. He nodded, bowed and disappeared back down the steps.

"This is quite the affair," Kanae said, marvelling at the scale of the venue. He was looking at the pit, feeling a bit confused, before he realized that the server and Shuu had moved on. He walked briskly to catch up. ' _Pay attention_ ,' he scolded himself inwardly. ' _You look like a child, getting caught up like that._ ' Shuu seemed very familiar with the servants and whoever that... beast of a female ghoul was. Since Shuu had bowed to her, she was obviously someone to respect, so Kanae kept silent and bowed in kind. He surveyed the area; what exactly was this place? "I admit you've intrigued me, Master Shuu," he said. "Won't you at least give me a clue or hint? It reminds me of the Coliseum."

" _Très bon!_ " Shuu exclaimed approvingly. "This is Big Madam's dinner show. She is a major player in the ghoul restaurant and auction industry." He nodded in the woman's direction before rising and going over to the railing, gesturing for Kanae to stand beside him. "Patrons provide contributions in the form of prey or pets. The human pets do the culling of the prey and the food is delivered to the guests."

Shuu glanced at Big Madam as a small human woman came up beside her with a camera. Since he wasn't providing any prey tonight he had offered Big Madam the use of a photographer to commemorate the show. It had intrigued the woman and she had agreed. He turned back to Kanae. "Big Madam always has very talented pets. It is interesting to watch them work." The server returned with two glasses of 'wine' that he set on the table before departing.

Kanae listened to Shuu with great interest. Big Madam... He'd heard the name once or twice before. He rose and followed Shuu to the railing, resting his hands lightly on it as he looked down below. "So it is an arena of sorts," Kanae murmured, and a cruel smile began to form on his lips. "An arena in which food is prepared. It must come as a terrible shock to the prey." This was going to be fun. Humans killing humans for the entertainment of ghouls... "What a fascinating idea."

Shuu loved seeing that cruel smile on Kanae's face. He had enjoyed Kanae's company before now but this was the first proof he had that Kanae enjoyed being what they were. Shuu had partly conceded to Kaneki's ideals and aided him for entertainment purposes, but he still saw nothing wrong with ghouls enjoying being what they were: the stronger, more dominant species. Humans may be sentient but they were still just food in the long run.

"It is the biggest shock for them," he told Kanae and chuckled. He took his seat once more and took a sip of 'wine'. "The place is pretty full tonight. The spoils will be divided among the guests after each round. Depending on how many ghouls are in attendance and how long the fights last it can take several hours to get a good meal. So let us relax and enjoy it, _oui_?"

Kanae smirked over Shuu's assertion. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces while being dragged into that ring... It made him hungry thinking about it. He really had been overeating with Shuu, not that he minded. He wanted to become stronger after all. Kanae returned to the table and sampled his own 'wine'. "Very fine," he commented airily. An idea formed in his mind, and he flirted with it for a moment. He was in quite a good mood, and this was a highly effective pick-me-up after a rather unpleasant week. "May I propose a toast?" he asked with a smile, raising his glass. "To fine food and finer company."

"Ah, yes," Shuu said smugly, his ego palpable in that moment. He inclined his head to Kanae's toast and raised his glass. "Cheers." He took a sip.

Kanae did the same. He considered; how many perfect moments had he had with Shuu to date? There seemed to be far too many to count. He hoped their companionship would be a long and prosperous one. He was the sort of man that once you met, you never forgot, regardless of how many years passed. Kanae had been too busy looking around earlier, but now he was able to get a proper look at Shuu's mask. It suited him perfectly; a crescent moon of pearly white.

" _Ladies and gentlemen!_ " An announcer holding a microphone had come to stand beside Big Madam. Chie snapped a picture of him but he ignored this and kept talking. " _Welcome to tonight's show. Let us have a round of applause for all those who provided contributions._ " There was a rather loud applause throughout the room. Shuu clapped lazily, a smirk on his face. " _The first dish is a fresh young Brazilian provided by Professor H._ " The spotlight shone on an elderly man, who bowed to more applause. " _He will be accompanied by a side dish: a local dancer whose supple meat should complement the Brazilian's quite nicely._ "

Kanae's eyes darted to the announcer attentively, and he clapped politely. Wasn't that little photographer a bit annoying though? She was taking photographs in the middle of his speech. He let the thought go and settled back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and an elbow resting on one of the arms. The descriptions of the victims were enough to make one's mouth water. " _Wie wundervoll_ ," he murmured to no one in particular.

There were screams down below that drowned out the rest of what the server said. A young man and woman were pushed into the arena. The woman sprawled onto the ground and the man helped her up. Three springy youths in masks dropped down from a balcony just below Big Madam and faced the two, eager smiles on their faces. " _Please enjoy tonight's entertainment_ ," the server concluded.

The screams were wonderful to hear. Kanae could feel bloodlust forming as his natural predatory instincts awakened. His face showed a mixture of desire, curiosity and greed. The pets were surprisingly young; would they be able to do much? "They're quite young," he commented to Shuu briefly, "as is that photographer. It is a curious thing."

Shuu looked up at the photographer. "She is my pet," he told Kanae with some mischief. "An odd human. She is very close to the same age as myself. She grew up with no ties to our world whatsoever but she enjoys these types of things almost as much as I do. I lent her to Big Madam for the night."

Kanae's eyebrows shot up at this revelation. Shuu had his own human pet? He looked over at the girl again; was it wrong of him to feel jealous of her? It probably was; she'd end up a snack sooner or later. But the thought of Shuu paying a woman significant amounts of attention irritated him. "I would have thought her fourteen at most," he said. The woman must be significantly older than Kanae, nearly the same age as Shuu... how irritating. After a moment his attention diverted back to the stage though.

Shuu turned his eyes to the youths advancing on the prey and chuckled. "All of the pets that are brought to this show are well-trained as fighters. The prey usually don't stand a chance." Sure enough the man fell quickly to the youths' blades. The woman turned and ran and two of the three pursued. One tackled her and the other finished her, though her final cry of fear rang throughout the arena. The youths moved off the corpse and several attendants came to collect the bodies.

The amount of screaming going on was enchanting to Kanae. On the street ghouls had to be efficient to minimize noise, but here, it almost seemed encouraged. He applauded with the others as the pets took down the humans. "How efficient," he commented. He almost wished it was a longer process. "It would be more interesting if the prey put up more of a fight," he said with a sadistic air.

Shuu nodded. "I agree. It depends on the prey." He listened as the announcer introduced a new round. "This one will be more of a show," he said with a grin. He gestured to the large, slow pet that had entered holding a medieval mace and the human dressed like a jogger. "This human looks fast. He'll probably take several blows before he slows enough for the pet to catch him." He chuckled, then rose and returned to the railing.

It happened much as Shuu predicted. Eventually the smell of the man's blood filled the room, intoxicating the crowd who shouted encouragement at the pet. Finally the man stumbled and the mace came down heavily on his head. There were cheers from the onlookers and Shuu clapped.

Kanae watched attentively. A mace; how barbaric. He wanted more. " _Herrlich_!" he said appraisingly. He joined Shuu at the railing, his gaze hungrily pointed downward. His lips were parted and he gasped as the smell of blood filled the air. If he had come here when he was truly hungry he was not entirely sure he would have been able to control himself. He brought a few fingers to his mouth and breathed in the air; it was almost as lovely as his flowers. He almost felt guilty for enjoying himself as much as he was.

Shuu tilted his head back and enjoyed the heady scent of blood. That man would taste wonderful. Big Madam's show did wonders for arousing a ghoul's appetite. He leaned in close to Kanae. "It is not a sin to enjoy yourself," he whispered as twins were shoved into the arena to face one of the youths from the first round. He was grinning crookedly. "It is a wonderful thing to live up to a parent's expectations, but doing so does not change who you are. You are not false, Kanae."

The whisper near Kanae's ear was a surprise and he started to flush, but then Shuu's words set in and his blood froze. His breath hitched and a frightened expression formed on his face. His grip on the railing grew tight. ' _He knows_ ,' he thought to himself. The knowledge came crashing down on him like a wave, repeating the phrase over and over. He couldn't look at Shuu. His eyes glazed over, no longer watching the performance. He felt dizzy. He wanted to run away, to be sick. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ten years of work unraveled in a matter of weeks.

Somewhere in the back of Kanae's mind, a voice formed. ' _He's guessing_ ,' it said. ' _His words are vague. You're over-thinking it_.' He grabbed that thought and clung onto it desperately, using it to pull himself back to the present. He started breathing again, and realized with surprise that his hands had put a dent in the railing. But it was dark; no one would notice.

The twins got over their fear quickly and worked as a team to confuse the pet. While the masked youth was focused on one of them, the other tackled him from behind and got the knife. Screaming incoherently she stabbed him repeatedly, the pet's cries blending with hers. She sat on him, panting, then looked up in horror when the other two youths ran in, screaming angrily over the death of their comrade. The twins were soon dispatched.

Kanae hadn't spoken for a while now. He still felt unbearably nauseous. But Shuu was standing there, and Kanae needed to form a response. His brain wasn't functioning properly, having been frozen by panic. "I-I'm afraid I don't follow, Master Shuu," he said. Pathetic. He made his mouth into the shape of a smile. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment; I need to visit the restroom. I hope you don't mind."

The remaining pets left the arena and the bodies were picked up. There would be a short intermission while the flesh was served. Shuu smiled brightly. "Don't take too long. The first course is about to be served," he said. He didn't intend to say anything else on the matter. Kanae didn't need that stress. Shuu just wanted him to stop worrying that he was unworthy, though he wasn't entirely sure if that was the problem.

Kanae nodded, not really hearing the words, and left the dining area. The restrooms were down a private hallway and had tall wooden doors, and Kanae was thankful for that small mercy. He stepped inside one, turned and locked the door, then proceeded to be violently ill into the toilet bowl. There wasn't much in his stomach but that didn't stop it from heaving. He could feel himself sweating, and his shoulders shook.

When he was done being ill he fell against the side of the wall, letting out a small strangled cry. He punched the wall, putting a sizeable hole in it. He was playing it too close to the chest. The idea of playing a female lead had affected his nerves and he wasn't reacting properly to everyday situations. The audition was a mistake. Viola was a mistake. He was spending too much time with Shuu. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before everything came to the surface. Shuu was too smart. If things went back to how they were before, Kanae would be better off, and his identity and his family's desires would be safe. He had a duty to protect them at all costs. His own happiness was irrelevant. Happiness was fleeting; the Rosewald legacy would last for generations to come.

Kanae had been gone too long. He would finish off the night politely and amiably, and after that... Well, he wasn't going to think about that right now. He stood and brushed off his pants, rinsed his mouth out with some water and adjusted his appearance. When he returned to the dining area, he smiled apologetically at Shuu. "Forgive me for taking so long. I hope you weren't terribly bored," he said.

Shuu had been hideously bored, having been pulled out of the pleasant enchantment the show usually cast over him. The meat on Kanae's plate had sat untouched, losing the warmth of life and growing cold and unappetizing. He inclined his head towards Kanae, his half-visible expression serious and unsmiling. "Not terribly, no," he finally drawled. He was annoyed, even a little angry over Kanae's reaction. Shuu knew he was being childish considering what he had said, but he was petulant over Kanae ruining the evening for both of them in response. He took a sip of his 'wine' and tried to focus once more on the show. His hand clenched on the glass and it fractured. Shuu set it aside in disgust.

Kanae's smile faltered when he saw the look on Shuu's face. He froze for a second before taking his seat. This was awful, and yet, he didn't know how the situation could have been avoided. He should have just forced himself to stay, he decided. If he had tried harder, he could have kept it together. He looked for something to relieve the mood, but nothing came to mind. The air was incredibly tense and he didn't dare look at Shuu. That was, until he heard a snap. He looked over in shock and saw that Shuu had broken his glass.

Something similarly snapped in Kanae. He looked at Shuu hopelessly, and then he began to quietly laugh. There was nothing comical in its tone; it was a combination of nerves and the terribleness of the situation. Even as his face grew increasingly mortified, Kanae found he couldn't stop. "Oh no," he whispered, putting a hand over his mouth. He hadn't thought the situation could get any worse but surely he was making it so. "I'm sorry," he managed to say before he dissolved into nervous giggles, and he hid his face in his hands. What a failure he was. "Shut up, _dummkopf_ ," he hissed towards himself.

Shuu blinked when he heard the quiet laughter and raised his eyebrow. He looked at Kanae's horrified expression as the boy continued to laugh and felt himself smile in response. "What are you sorry for?" he asked lightly. "I spoke out of turn and upset you." He paused and his smile widened. "Laughter is a good thing." The server returned and Shuu ordered more 'wine'. "Let us put this behind us," he said smoothly. "I want us to have a fun evening still." He reached over and patted Kanae's hand. "Do not stress yourself anymore."

Kanae cautiously drew his hands away from his face. All of Shuu's anger has disappeared. He didn't understand what had happened, but he certainly wasn't going to question it. He took a deep breath and stifled his laughter, offering a small smile of his own. "I don't know what came over me," he admitted guiltily. His hand tingled where Shuu had touched it. "Yes, let us," he said brightly, feeling a little more relaxed.

The server returned with a new glass and Shuu took a sip. "By the way, how did your audition go?" he asked conversationally. The show had stopped again and chatter filled the room while they waited for the second course.

Kanae paused when Shuu asked about the audition. He wouldn't tell him about his plans for Viola. Chances were he'd grow angry again; it'd be better if he thought he hadn't gotten the part. There was a very good chance he wasn't going to anyways. "Not as well as I'd have liked," he said truthfully. "I lost some preparation time due to the... incident." He didn't want to remember that embarrassment more than necessary. "There were quite a number of actresses auditioning. It is just as well. I still have my audition for the Duke in two days' time." He'd rehearse for that over the next couple of days. Kanae chuckled lightly. "It was an interesting experience at any rate."

Shuu sighed. "That's too bad. Perhaps next time." He had noticed Kanae's pause but didn't comment on it. It was clear to him that it would be a while before he could have any serious conversations with the boy that wouldn't upset him.

Kanae nodded, thinking that there definitely wouldn't be a next time. He'd stick exclusively to male roles from now on.

The server returned with two fresh plates from the latest round. He took Shuu's plate then paused over Kanae's in confusion before wordlessly taking it away. Then the man cleaned up the broken glass and left.

When the server came, Kanae looked at his own plate. He'd scarcely even noticed that it was there. He had been so worked up over Shuu that he'd forgotten entirely about the meal, which was an incredibly strange revelation. How embarrassing; he felt his face grow hot. He'd made Shuu eat that first course alone, hadn't he? No wonder he'd been upset.

Shuu picked up his knife and fork and took a bite of the meat before him. "The next few rounds will be quite exciting," he said with the air of a man commenting on a horse race or sports match. "Big Madam lost one of her pets and she's called for all the best that were brought in. She's never been one to lose face, though the fight her pet lost in was an excellent show."

Kanae wanted to apologize to Shuu for making him eat alone but he'd already changed the topic. Instead he focused on the meal at hand, listening to Shuu's commentary quietly. "That sounds exciting," he said, taking a sip of the 'wine'. A pleasant haze was beginning to form again. "The best... I suppose you must have seen many of her shows before. Do you have a favorite pet then?"

Shuu took another bite. "I actually haven't been to this particular show in quite some time so it's quite possible I'm out of the loop," he said. "My favorite the last time I came was one of Big Madam's. She's adept at training pets to keep their prey alive as long as possible." After a short while Shuu rose and went to the railing. Many of the other guests had already finished eating and were waiting for the show to resume. " _R_ _ö_ _schen_ ," Shuu called and gestured to Kanae.

Kanae was just finishing his own dish when Shuu called to him. He felt himself flush; thank _Gott_ for the mask. He couldn't hide his smile as he rose to stand beside Shuu. He cast a glance at the older ghoul; he obviously knew the literal translation of the word. Kanae wondered if he also knew that it was a common pet name used between lovers. No one had spoken German to him in a long time; Shuu was being romantic again. The man really did play with his emotions in the most terrible ways, whether he was aware of it or not.

Shuu turned his eyes down to the arena when the duo re-entered. It was interesting that they'd be played again. Their smirks from the first round were gone and they looked downright pissed. Two unarmed humans were put in: a middle-aged woman and a tall young man. Shuu tilted his head to listen to the announcer. "A mother and son. This should be interesting."

Kanae smiled and turned his attention back down to the rink but his mind was on Shuu. The name he had called him... and what he had said earlier. He wanted to be an interesting companion for the ghoul at least, and he couldn't do that if he was drowning in his own thoughts. He looked down at the two humans. "One will sacrifice themself for the other, no doubt," he murmured. "Or perhaps they'll try to save the other at the same time and end up dying together. How fitting." He imagined they'd take some comfort in being able to share their last moments together as family.

Shuu paused and glanced at Kanae. "You don't have to watch this one if you don't want to," he murmured. He hadn't thought how Kanae would feel about family being brought in together after his own experiences. He didn't want Kanae to watch a round that would upset him.

"Hm?" Kanae glanced up at Shuu. Oh, he must think... he smiled. How considerate. He waved his hand flippantly. "They are humans. They don't mean much. Besides..." he paused and an amused smile formed. "I want to see what they will do." His eyes drifted back to the performance. In all honesty he wanted to see some heroic sacrifice or something of the sort before they fell. Even the son was an adult. They had lived long enough.

Such a cold statement! Shuu smirked and if he hadn't vowed at least twice to behave he would've taken and kissed Kanae's hand in admiration. He moved his hands to the railing to keep that desire in check.

The duo was advancing menacingly on the pair, the man standing protectively in front of the woman. The pets attacked and the man kicked one in the stomach, sending the smaller male flying back. The other jumped and tackled the man. The woman screamed but at the man's command took off running. She didn't get far before the winded boy caught her. The duo was angry over the loss of their companion and the one atop the man pinned him and made him watch the death of the woman as she was stabbed repeatedly. The sounds uttered by them both were whipping the spectators into a frenzy. When the woman fell silent the man was dispatched quickly and the duo bowed.

Kanae observed the mother and son with an intense gaze, judging them silently. He nodded approvingly when the son made some sort of effort to save the mother but it was a lazy one, in his opinion. He had no qualms watching them die after that half-hearted rescue. "He must not have liked his mother very much," Kanae said when it was over, "judging from that attempt."

Most of Shuu's attention was on Kanae. He liked seeing the boy enjoy this so much, though his gaze was discreet. Another break was called. "If you start to get full let me know," he told Kanae. "This goes on all night since ghouls come and go. I will tell the server when we've had our fill." He picked up his glass and took a deep drink of the 'wine'.

Kanae took a sip of his own 'wine'. "I feel as though I could watch the show for hours," he commented with a smirk. The scent of blood was thick in the air by now. "I can't imagine any ghoul being able to feed for that long, though." He paused; the 'wine' was having an effect and he was noticing how handsome Shuu was in this lighting, in that outfit, with the mask. He quickly looked away and took another sip of his drink.

"Many do," Shuu said. He gestured to the ghouls below them who weren't at a table. "Ghouls who have already eaten their fill can relinquish their tables to others and continue watching the show." The server brought them a new course. While he was picking up the plates Shuu took a small piece of candy from his pocket and handed it to the man. "For the photographer with Big

Madam," he murmured. "She deserves a little treat for working so hard."

Kanae watched Shuu hand the server a sweet and his eyebrows rose. He must be quite fond of the creature, he thought scornfully. She didn't look like much to him; besides her short stature and youthfulness, she was otherwise very plain. Maybe he liked small girls, Kanae thought with some bitterness.

When the server left Shuu took a sip of 'wine' and glanced at Kanae. "That mask looks quite dashing on you. Would you like to have it? It is a beautiful piece and deserves more use than it gets."

Kanae's moody thoughts were distracted by Shuu's compliment, which seemed to come out of nowhere. His mouth parted in surprise. "Oh Master Shuu! How very... I couldn't possibly... Do you not cherish it as your own?" He brought a hand up and touched the side of the mask without thinking about it.

"I do cherish it. I got it during my first trip to France," he told Kanae. "But I don't wear it much anymore." He shrugged. "It is too lovely to sit in a box. I would prefer you have it to wear to events like this." He took another sip of his 'wine'. This was his third glass and it was starting to affect him some. A pleasant haze filled his mind and his smile was more ready than ever.

Kanae himself was on his second glass but had scarcely realized it between the action, the food and the attention he was receiving. As such his warning bells hadn't yet gone off to make him aware of his own low tolerance. He was incredibly touched by Shuu's gesture. He clasped his hands together. "Then I shall treasure it always!" he said. Kanae felt like he could cry over Shuu's thoughtfulness. "To gift me something you value so highly..." Truly he didn't deserve this level of generosity from so benevolent a man.

"I value it," Shuu said slowly. "But there are things I value more, _schatzi_." He inclined his head and turned his eyes toward the arena as the show started up again. He could actually see just fine from the table. If there were any announcements that caught his interest he'd move to see a little better.

Kanae was already overwhelmed by Shuu's words, but this sent him over the edge. His eyes widened in shock as they simultaneously filled with tears. Why was Shuu calling him such things? Names like that... He looked at Shuu helplessly, completely speechless. German words like that, words that he hadn't heard since he was a child, Shuu was... He looked away, pretending to focus on the ring.

Shuu was an incredible, perfect man. Kanae wanted him to call him things like that all the time. He wanted to play music with him every day, to recite poetry together, to hunt together, to wander through gardens and pick flowers, to go to bed at night side by side. Kanae had harboured romantic feelings for Shuu for a while, but a new realization came over him now.

' _Oh_ ,' Kanae thought to himself as his tears spilled over, ' _I've fallen in love_.'


	14. Schwarzer Tod

' _Oh,' Kanae thought to himself as his tears spilled over, 'I've fallen in love.'_

Kanae had never felt this way before, and despite all the lovelorn characters he'd played, he realized he'd been pretty slow in making this discovery. It was an amusing thought, though he didn't much feel like laughing.

Shuu sighed discreetly and rested his head on his open palm, determinedly watching the show. Was it the nickname? Kanae had been okay with _R_ _ö_ _schen_... "You know... they take requests for the matches," he said, diverting the subject. "If there's anything in particular you want to see, tell the waiter when he comes."

Kanae tilted his head a little further away so he could discreetly wipe at his face, grateful that the mask hid much of it. He then turned back towards Shuu. He couldn't run away again; Shuu had gotten so upset with him the last time. "What sort of requests?" he managed to get out, realizing too late his voice sounded rather hoarse. He coughed politely into his hand, trying to steady it.

Shuu glanced over when Kanae spoke. "Oh almost anything," he said. "The waiters have programmes with details regarding the available prey and pets. You can request specific match-ups and weapons."

Kanae decisively took his glass of 'wine' and sipped from it, though his hand shook ever so slightly. He could do this. When the waiter returned Kanae asked him for a programme. He handed one to him then left. "Let's choose something together then," he said to Shuu.

Shuu nodded, walking over and standing next to Kanae's chair. "Oh, there's a Chinese girl," he commented. "That should be some fine meat."

Kanae shifted the programme so that Shuu could better see. He chuckled a little over Shuu's comment, glancing up at the older ghoul before looking down again. "I'm not sure I've had Chinese flesh," he said thoughtfully. He looked over the weapons listing. "Oh," he said in some amusement, "there's a pickaxe. That must create quite a mess."

"It does," Shuu affirmed. "It's one of the messiest, I think. Not many of the pets are able to handle one well." His eyes scanned the list of pets. "Maybe that slow pet we saw earlier would make it last a little longer."

Kanae looked at the programme some more before offering it to Shuu. "What do you think would work well?" he asked earnestly. He didn't know enough about human weapons to know what would work well strategically and what wouldn't.

"A pickaxe would work fine," Shuu told Kanae reassuringly, accepting the programme. "If the girl gets it she could wound the pet but there's no chance of her killing a man that large." He scanned the weapons. "I think we should do the pickaxe. Between that and the large, slow pet, it should make for a long, messy match." He smirked at the thought.

Kanae beamed when Shuu accepted his suggestion. Really, it was indecent to be made so happy over so small a thing. The smile turned malicious when Shuu mentioned the messiness of the match. "They may need to remove them from the ring with a shovel," Kanae commented. Oh, this would be fun. Shuu had chosen the girl and he had selected the weapon. He looked up at Shuu. "I admit I'm looking forward the mess our suggestion creates."

Shuu nodded and finished his glass. "I am too," he said. He signalled a waiter, told him their request and asked for more 'wine'. Shuu was normally a little more careful with his consumption but he felt like indulging tonight. He had a good tolerance for it after all. He crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. The show was starting again. "We'll have to listen for the announcement. It should be in the next few bouts," he said.

Kanae's glass was nearly finished but he had been too focused on other things to notice much of an effect. He looked at Shuu fondly. They had put in a request together and would see the fruits of their decision soon. The thought made him feel terribly sentimental. Whether he realized it or not the emotions of the night and the 'wine' had both been going to his head for some time.

"...Can I say something, Master Shuu?" Kanae asked hesitantly. Perhaps it was wrong to expose this to Shuu; he may feel burdened or pull away from Kanae because of it. Kanae set his glass down and considered his words. "I've been at the theater for a long time," he started. "Being surrounded by humans at all times leaves one rather cautious and isolated. After the first few years I stopped feeling lonely, or, I suppose, the feeling stopped affecting me." He paused. "But, Master Shuu, these last few weeks have been very different. I suppose you don't realize how much you miss something when you're used to being without it. Your company has become... very special to me." He looked away. "I hope that doesn't sound strange. It's just nice to have a bit of family again."

Shuu inclined his head and nodded. He was silent throughout Kanae's speech. After Kanae had finished Shuu carefully set his glass down, rested his chin on his palm and smiled kindly. "I was hoping you felt that way," he said. "Matsumae and I have both tried to be ghouls you can rely on whenever you need help or..." his lips twitched, "don't look your best. Please keep that in mind in the future." Kanae was so independent though that Shuu doubted he would ask for help very often.

Kanae's lower lip trembled. "Thank you, Master Shuu," he said in a near-whisper, bowing his head. "That is... a very precious thing to me." He paused. "Although the thought of not looking my best in front of you mortifies me." The blouse-and-skirt incident still made him shudder, and he wasn't even going to think about last week's injury. He forced the thought from his mind and glanced up at the rink. He had said what he'd wanted to say for now.

Shuu frowned a bit. The look that Kanae had given him and Matsumae not coming into the boy's reply confused him. He looked away, folding his hands on the table. He felt more protective of this person than ever though. Kanae seemed to think Shuu believed him weak but even if he were stronger than Shuu he would want to protect him. The boy's secret showed an interesting conviction at least as strong as Kaneki's. He would protect that secret. He wanted Kanae to be happy but happiness didn't seem to be what Kanae himself wanted. He would respect that.

Kanae's heart felt a little lighter after saying what he had, and he turned his attention back to the arena, taking an occasional sip of his 'wine.' Some time later he heard an announcement that sounded familiar. He glanced at Shuu. "Oh! I think this was ours, wasn't it?" he said, some excitement in his voice. He stood up, realizing he was a little off his feet, and went over to the railing. He looked back at Shuu expectantly. "Let's hope our decisions make for a good show," he said with a small smile. He was probably a little tipsy, he realized. He'd have to be careful with how he walked when they left.

"Indeed," Shuu said. He got up and joined Kanae at the railing. He glanced at the younger ghoul. "You know, I don't always look my best in front of family," he commented with a chuckle. "If you ever feel like you need help don't let your appearance make you hesitate to contact me."

Kanae smiled, a warmth flooding his body. "I find that hard to believe, Master Shuu," Kanae said, thinking of how handsome and put-together Shuu looked regardless of the day or setting. " _Danke_. Can I return the sentiment? Though you already have so many capable servants... Nonetheless, if there's anything I can ever help with, please let me know."

Shuu nodded. "I will," he said, turning his eyes to the ring. The Chinese girl was doing a good job of keeping out of the pet's reach; they were essentially just running around and around. Shuu chuckled. "An endurance match first. She'll slow down pretty soon," he commented. Not moments later the girl slowed and leaned against the wall, out of breath. The pet saw his chance and lunged forward with the pickaxe, but he was used to a knife and the head of the axe simply knocked the girl back. Shuu laughed as the woman leapt to her feet and tried to grab the axe, only to be caught in the side. The audience cheered at the first blood.

Looking down at the match, Kanae felt rather exhilarated. "She's got a bit of a fight to her," he commented. "If she was a little more athletic she could use her size to her advantage." He smirked as the first blood fell. The pickaxe seemed to do quite a bit of damage, ripping and tearing at her flesh. "What a vulgar weapon," he said, trying not to sneer. "Really, humans come up with some of the most interesting ways of harming one another."

"No other species kills one another at the rate that humans do," Shuu said airily. "Not even ghouls." He shook his head.

The girl below seemed to realize for the first time she could actually die here. She grabbed the pickaxe by the head and didn't let go even when the giant man shook it. He started hitting the girl and shaking her harder but she clung on. Finally, he shook too hard and the girl went flying, the axe head in her hands. The pet was left with just the handle and he looked down at it in surprise.

Kanae nodded his head solemnly. "Too true, Master Shuu," he said, his eyes fixed on the arena before them. "It's curious, isn't it? When ghouls kill humans, it is primarily for sustenance, although we are certainly guilty of partaking in some casual entertainment," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the stadium. "Humans kill each other only for petty reasons. They do not even make use of the corpse. I do not understand how they fail to see us as the superior species. But perhaps that is a failure of the lesser species in its own right. What do you think, Master Shuu?" He laughed lightly when the girl managed to get the pickaxe head. "And even their weapons are poor."

"I think humans are too disgustingly proud and sure of their own superiority," Shuu replied with a frown. He crossed his arms. The giant was flailing at the girl with the wooden handle. The fool reminded him of the human Kaneki had fought. A chance blow clipped the girl on the temple and she crumpled. "I think it's over," he said when the man picked her up.

Kanae smirked; he had been quite certain that Shuu would agree with him, but it felt good to be validated. His expression quickly soured over the scene down below though. He hadn't chosen a pickaxe so the pet could bludgeon the girl to death. He wanted to see that axe get shoved somewhere vital then torn out again. He sighed when the girl was finally hit. "Is that it?" he said. "I was hoping for something a little more... dramatic."

Shuu was about to reply when the motionless girl suddenly came to and twisted in the pet's hold. Had she been faking it? With a feral scream she brought the axe down repeatedly on the man's head, screaming all the while. Shuu whistled. The pet toppled and fell and the girl remained on top of him, panting hard.

The scream was a bit startling and Kanae gasped in delight. " _Wundersch_ _ö_ _n!_ " he breathed, placing a hand over his heart. The gore that splattered out of the pet's head was a sight to behold. Kanae smiled up at Shuu. "You chose a fine victim, Master Shuu. I rather like her. Someone ought to make a pet out of her instead."

Shuu nodded. "An interesting point," he remarked, a finger on his chin in thought. He stepped forward and waved to Big Madam. "My friend suggested we make this girl someone's pet!" he called, loud enough for many to hear. "Might I suggest we pit her against the other Chinese human that was brought in and if she wins she be given to some lucky ghoul?"

Big Madam liked this idea. "Very well! Let her be tested then!" she declared. The girl moved away while a team of ghouls came in to clean up the mess the pet had made. She found the pickaxe handle and went to work fitting the weapon back together. She held it like a baseball bat as she watched a man be shoved not long after.

Shuu glanced at Kanae. "Would you like to have her?" he asked suddenly. "She could be kept and trained at the estate and the next time we come you would be able to contribute her to the show."

Kanae's eyes opened in shock as Shuu turned the idea back on him. "Oh Master Shuu," he breathed, "I don't know the first thing about training a human; I wouldn't know where to begin. Would you not rather have her? Since you already have a pet I'm sure you know much more about them... or perhaps the ghoul that brought her will be wanting her."

Shuu shook his head. "Do you think the girl would behave for the ghoul who tricked her into this ring? No, someone else has to take her. Matsumae could handle training her in the use of weapons. Papa has kept human pets before so she knows how to handle them." He rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, Chie is my only pet and she's... different from the rest. I couldn't restrain her if I wanted to." That was embarrassing to say.

Down below the match had started. The human man grunted as the pickaxe struck him deeply in the side. The girl had picked up on the mood of the arena and was swinging the pickaxe with accuracy and strength. She angled it in her hand and brought it up so the handle hit the man's chin. He stumbled backward and nearly fell. The girl kept coming after him, landing several more blows. The crowd was going wild.

Kanae's eyebrows rose into his hairline when Shuu starting discussing Chie. He felt his distaste for the girl growing. If she wasn't a pet like these ones, then what was she exactly? He hesitated and looked down into the ring. The girl did seem to have a strong fighting spirit. It might be troublesome but... "If you're sure it's not an issue, Master Shuu... then I suppose it could be interesting," he said. If he did well with her then Shuu ought to be impressed. "However, if she is to be kept on the manor's property, then I think it only fair that I pay for her living expenses and training." Kanae put his hands on his hips and looked at Shuu as though expecting him to argue.

Shuu beamed. "But of course. That would be only fair," he said. The girl was growing angry again and really hacking the guy up with the pickaxe. Shuu chuckled and looked towards Big Madam. "My friend wants her!" he called. The woman nodded and gestured toward the arena. Two ghouls ran out and pulled the girl off the man whose death had not stopped her from continuing to stab him. "What a fearsome creature," Shuu remarked, returning to the table. "We'll enjoy the man's flesh instead. Then shall we collect your prize and leave?" He got out his phone to message Matsumae about the new pet.

Kanae was glad that Shuu had agreed to his demands. He smiled and relaxed his pose. "Thank you, Master Shuu," he said, bowing his head. He looked back down at the arena where the girl had turned the man into a bloody pulp before returning to the table himself. "Let's," he said. "This evening has been most exciting." His mind was drifting back to the little photographer though. "Forgive me for asking," he said after a moment, "but your earlier comment made me curious. Your pet is different from the others? I can see it is unlikely that she fights. She doesn't seem to have much muscle to her."

Shuu leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs and considered. Kanae had brought blackmail up with Kaneki but for Chie it actually was blackmail. He didn't feel like he could tell Kanae that without the other ghoul flipping out though. "I met her in high school," he said carefully. "She's an avid photographer and finds ghouls to be interesting models." He shrugged. "Her personality amuses me." He turned his eyes in her direction. Chie's expression had not changed. She was absently watching Big Madam and yawning, her camera in her hands. "She is not fazed by the suffering of other humans. She is here of her own free will," he added.

Kanae listened to Shuu's explanation, his eyebrows knotting together. He felt as though Shuu was selectively giving him information, and that gave Kanae cause for concern. Shuu did not owe him the details, but the foggy nature of what he was saying made Kanae uneasy. "You have known her for a long time then," he said casually. "She must be fascinating to hold your interest for so long." Chie hadn't seemed particularly interesting to Kanae, apart from her small stature. He hoped that Shuu may one day grow bored of her and eat her.

Shuu grimaced. "Yes, that is one of the ways she holds my interest," he muttered. He took a deep breath and forced himself to brighten. "Let us not think about that! Here's our dessert!" A single plate of flesh was delivered. "Let us share it then be our way," he said with an air of innocence. He took up his knife and cut the meat into bite sizes then slid the plate between them before forking up a piece himself. The meat was not as sweet as the girl's would've been but it was still good and a decent dessert.

Shuu's response set off all kinds of warning signals in Kanae's head. There was certainly more to this; his dislike for the little human could only continue to grow. She may be dangerous, he thought. If she posed a threat to Shuu he'd make sure to dispose of her immediately.

Kanae forced his mind away from the subject at hand and had great success when only one plate was placed between them. Had Shuu requested that? He could feel a flush starting up again. He stared down at the plate and tried to think of something to say. "They've prepared it quite well, considering what that girl did to the man's flesh," he managed. He was half expecting a mangled piece of meat. After Shuu took his own piece Kanae timidly took one from the side of the plate. It was indeed sweet. "A rare treat, indeed," Kanae said, glancing at Shuu with a degree of shyness. "Master Shuu, I'm afraid I seem to have taken your chosen meal away from you." He had selected the Chinese girl, after all.

That made Shuu chuckle. "Do not worry," he said. "After that performance I am well aware she will be more amusing alive than dead. If she ever fails in her duties we will consume her then." He made a sweeping gesture towards the ghouls eating below them and took a sip of his 'wine'. He wanted to finish his glass before they left.

Kanae smiled a bit. He hadn't been drinking as much as Shuu but he did feel the effects at the edges of his vision and in his actions. He watched Shuu take a sip and hesitated. Kanae didn't want to overdo it, but the glass was already there. Was it rude to leave it? He considered; it had been a rather strange evening with ups and downs, but it had been going quite well for a couple of hours now. If he wasn't going to see Shuu as often then perhaps there was no harm in it. He raised the glass tentatively and took a cautious sip. It was at this point that he realized having a human pet would mean visiting Shuu more often, not less. ' _Schei_ _ß_ _e,_ ' he thought to himself. He had not been thinking at all. Kanae could only hope the girl would prove difficult so they could do as Shuu said and kill and eat her. He was finding it hard to care about much of anything right now though. Shuu must be rubbing off on him; the man seemed to waltz through life beautifully without a concern in his head. "I can't say it'd be too tragic if we managed to secure a second good meal out of the girl," he said airily.

"She's your pet," Shuu replied. "If you ever tire of paying for her keep you may do with her as you wish." He finished his glass quickly and felt the effects hit him all at once. For a moment his vision blurred as he looked at the remaining meat. His phone went off and he glanced at it. "Matsumae will be here shortly," he told Kanae, "with the proper equipment for transporting a pet."

Perhaps the third glass was a poor idea; before Kanae realized it, it was half gone. He set the vessel aside; no more, he decided. "I was wondering about that," Kanae said rather casually. "How does one transport a live human? Do you knock them unconscious? Bind them? Stick them in a large cage, like a big rat?" This last one gave him a vivid mental image and he chuckled.

"Most con... convey them in trailers," Shuu said. He shouldn't have finished that glass. "We have a small one Papa used to bring his pets to and from shows with." He took one more bite of the flesh and set his fork down. "Shall we go?" he asked, rising as steadily from his chair as he was able.

Kanae was staring at his glass with intensity, trying to bring it into focus. He'd definitely not have more of the cursed thing. He looked at Shuu for a moment longer than he ought to have before the words registered. "Trailers," he repeated stupidly. He imagined a mobile home for the low-class poor. "That's a... fairly large transportation device." He squinted hard at the glass and suddenly decided that it was offensive to him. He looked away from it sharply and tsked. "You have a small one... Does it have a tiny bed then?" And what about a kitchenette? Kanae rose from the table. His eyes were rather bleary but perhaps that was from the dimness of the room.

Shuu chuckled. "Not that kind of trailer. The kind you hook up to the back of a vehicle to haul things in." He bowed in Big Madam's direction then went over to the stairs. "The pets are kept down below but I'll have her brought up for us." He signaled to a waiter, spoke to him briefly then continued toward the exit.

Kanae's eyes widened. How had he managed to...? " _Wie dumm von mir_ ," he muttered to himself. Had he turned stupid suddenly? He bowed towards Big Madam as well before following Shuu. "I wonder what the girl's name is," he said thoughtfully. "If it is not good we will rename her." His mouth twisted into a bit of a sadistic smile. "Maybe _K_ _ö_ _der_. Or _M_ _ü_ _ll_." He looked at Shuu. " _Was denken sie?_ " he asked, not realizing he'd switched into German.

Shuu thought on this a little bit. _"_ _Ich denke es sollte ein starker name sein_ _,_ " he said, his German faltering. He found it funny that Kanae had slipped into his native tongue though. " _Vielleicht Brecher_." The thought of a petite girl being given a name like that made him chuckle.

Kanae beamed when Shuu began speaking in German. If possible, it made the other ghoul even more attractive to him. His pronunciation was a little rough, but if anything it made the man more charming. " _Ich mag es wenn sie Deutsch sprechen_ ," he said, realizing afterwards maybe he oughtn't to have said that. He snorted a little into his fist in amusement over Shuu's suggested name. " _Sehr gruselig, Herr Shuu_ ," he said, scarcely aware of the language he was speaking.

" _Vielleicht sollten sie ihr Deutsch lehren_ ," Shuu said. He smirked and shook his head. They came into the entrance hall to find two ghouls standing with the girl between them, her hands bound. She glared up at them and growled. Shuu inclined his head. "We'll have to teach her Japanese at least so she'll understand orders."

Kanae surveyed the girl with the air of surveying a prize lamp. She looked to be approximately the same age as him. The wound in her side was not so deep; it would heal with the right care. She was quite spirited and when she growled Kanae smiled slowly. Her hair was jet black and quite pretty. It gave him an idea. " _Schwarzer Tod_ ," he said, thinking aloud. "Black Death." Kanae inclined his head towards Shuu. "She will need to be taught many things. Japanese, _ja_." He looked back at the girl and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes had quite a fire behind them. "I'll teach you who your master is too," he said softly to her. He was warming up to this fast. He knew that Shuu held much of the same opinions as him regarding humans, so he wasn't concerned about what he would think if he treated her a little roughly.

Shuu looked on in interest, glad they were no longer speaking German. "A fitting name," he murmured. He smiled when Kanae whispered to the girl but his smile quickly turned into a frown when the girl reared her head back and tried to spit in Kanae's face.

Kanae was rather pleased that Shuu liked the name, but his joy quickly turned to disgust over the girl's attempt to spit at him. He shifted his stance to the left and avoided it rather easily. His lips curled. " _Du kleines schwein!_ " he sneered, releasing her hair. He felt he needed to show off a little, to assert his dominance. He grabbed her bound wrists roughly and held them up to her face. He looked at her evenly and grabbed one of her pinkies, wrenching it back quickly and with purpose. She'd not need it to fight. The snap of broken bone was sharp in the room. He smiled at her. "Humans are so fragile," he said with disdain. "Do not tempt me." Even if she didn't understand the words, she ought to understand the intent.

The girl screamed and her legs gave out from the sharp pain combined with her already injured side. She fell to her knees and started heaving. There was nothing in her stomach though and it soon subsided into pants and sobs.

Kanae looked down at the girl in distaste. "Really, you have no pain tolerance," he criticized. He'd had his torso crushed just last week and he hadn't put on such a display. It was just a finger. If she was going to be a scrapper he'd need to build that up with her.

Shuu chuckled. "Well, she certainly won't do that again," he said lightly. "An excellent lesson." He patted Kanae's shoulder. His eyes were bright. "You'll make her an excellent scrapper, I'm sure."

Kanae's expression changed when he felt Shuu's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the taller ghoul and smiled brightly. The angle made his vision swim. " _Danke_ ," he said, still looking up at Shuu. "I will do my best." He felt so very warm.

The girl stared at Kanae in shock, seeing how quickly he changed when speaking to Shuu. Shuu noticed and chuckled. "Perceptive girl," he said. The girl scowled at him and muttered something, looking away. Shuu smirked and went over to the exit, looking outside. "Oh, it started raining."

Kanae was still looking at Shuu and didn't see the girl's expression but he frowned when the ghoul chuckled. Kanae looked at the girl but she was already looking away. He scowled at her, though he glanced over when Shuu spoke. Damn; he hadn't brought an umbrella. He moved over to the exit himself. "It will be good for the flowers," he said, thinking of the estate.

"That it will," Shuu agreed, tilting his head. "Can you hear it? Against the roof, against the pavement outside and the plants? It sounds musical." He smiled contently.

Kanae caught Shuu's expression and felt his heart pick up its pace. He looked so peaceful. Kanae wanted to stand next to him holding his hand, resting his head on his shoulder. Embarrassed by his own thoughts, he looked away.

Not long after a car pulled up towing a small trailer. "Here she is," Shuu murmured. He glanced at Kanae. "Did you want to come to the estate to see the girl settled?"

Kanae hesitated; what should he do? His emotions were pulling him in every direction. He glanced at the girl; he had a responsibility for now. " _Ja_ , I'll come and get her settled," he said. "I'll be needing to speak with your bookkeeper sometime soon as well to discuss her expenses." He straightened himself; it had been a strange but mostly pleasant evening, and now it was back to business.

Matsumae entered and bowed to them before handing Shuu an umbrella. She silently took charge of the girl and shepherded her out the door. The girl grimaced but went without a struggle. Shuu opened the umbrella. "Shall we?" he asked Kanae with a smile. "The music is going to get a lot louder."

Kanae's heart skipped a beat; Shuu's words were so poetic. He could feel himself being pulled under the ghoul's spell again. The smile that he returned encompassed his whole face. "I've never minded a steady crescendo," he said, glancing away. He couldn't look Shuu in the eye right then, though he did move a little closer so he'd fall under the umbrella.

Shuu chuckled and, holding the umbrella over them, stepped out into the rain. Matsumae was closing the trailer door when they got to the car. "A good choice. She's a decent size for a scrapper," she told Kanae, opening the car door, "small enough to be quite athletic." As soon as they were in she shut the door so the rain wouldn't get inside then she hurried around to the front of the car.

Kanae felt as though this were too good to be true. Shuu was holding an umbrella over the two of them, their bodies close to one another. How he wished to join them with some small touch. " _Danke,_ " Kanae said to Matsumae once they were safely inside. He glanced at Shuu. "Though it was Master Shuu's doing, really." He bowed his head apologetically towards Matsumae. "I hope she will not be much trouble for you and the others." Matsumae shook her head and waved her hand lightly to banish the notion before pulling out of the lot. Shuu had arranged for it, after all.

Shuu sighed contentedly, looking a little weary. "What an enjoyable evening," he said, leaning his head against the window.

Kanae smiled a little. "It was, very much so, Master Shuu. Thank you for having me along with you." Shuu really was a generous, magnificent man.

Shuu glanced at Kanae, sitting as properly as ever despite the 'wine'. "You know, you are quite mature for your age," he commented blandly, not putting a whole lot of thought behind his words.

Kanae pressed his hands together in his lap, trying to stifle the smile that wanted to form. Shuu thought him mature? That knowledge made his spirit soar. Did Shuu know how old he was though? The nagging feeling that Shuu knew more than he was letting on returned. Kanae pushed the thought away quickly; it wouldn't do to dwell on such things. "Master Shuu is too kind," he purred, glancing cautiously at Shuu. "I'm not sure I ever told you my age though."

Shuu smiled ruefully. "Ah yes. You'll forgive me for having guessed," he said lightly with a shrug. That was a lie; he had looked at Kanae's date of birth when he had looked into the family tree, but he could hardly discuss that.

Kanae pursed his lips for a moment. He wasn't going to press the issue. He didn't know how old Shuu was after all, not that it mattered to him. Shuu could have been almost any age and it wouldn't have changed Kanae's opinion of him. "Ah, well thank you," he said, a little uncertainly. "I suppose it comes from working in the theater at such a young age." Among other things, but he left it at that.

Shuu nodded and leaned against the car door, covering a yawn. "Excuse me," he murmured. Kanae caught the yawn and looked away. Shuu looked handsome even then.

Minutes later the car pulled through the estate gates. Matsumae drove around to the back then got out, walking over to the trailer. Shuu climbed out and opened the umbrella, some rain dripping into his hair.

The estate was every bit as lovely as Kanae remembered it, and it was hard for him not to swoon all over again as he got out of the car. He stared at it for a moment before he registered the rain falling on his head. He glanced over at Shuu then immediately looked away. Too handsome; how did the man not have women clawing at him at all times? He forced himself away from the ghoul and followed Matsumae around to the trailer. "Do you need any help with the girl?" he asked hesitantly. Matsumae was a servant but it didn't seem quite proper to make her do all the dirty work.

"No, I-" Matsumae started, opening the trailer door and backing up in surprise when the girl suddenly sprang out from inside. She took off running, obviously having been waiting for the door to be opened. Matsumae's kagune appeared and shot after the girl, her expression alarmed. The girl dodged it but stumbled in the darkness and went to her knees. With her hands bound it took her several seconds to get back to her feet.

Kanae swore under his breath when the girl took off running. They'd have to bind her feet as well next time. If she was a runner that would prove problematic. Kanae walked past Matsumae calmly, allowing the girl to get back on her feet before he released his kagune. He was a good number of feet from her and while he may not have been particularly strong, his tendrils were long. He used one of the four that extended to grab the girl by the ankle and hoist her into the air, leaving her dangling upside-down. Kanae looked at Matsumae. "If she ends up being more trouble than she's worth you may kill her," he said. "I won't risk having her escape."

The girl gasped loudly when she found herself upside-down but her shock quickly gave way to a thoughtful expression as she studied the kagune shrewdly.

Matsumae hurried over and held an umbrella over Kanae. "It is not a problem," she said. "Fresh-caught pets are always flighty at first. Once she learns how things are done and that there's no hope for escape she'll settle down."

Shuu approached too, not seeming to mind the wetness on his shoes. "It just goes to show how spirited she is," he remarked. "If we punish her each time she tries she'll stop rather quickly."

Kanae stared the girl down; he had the distinct impression that she understood more than she was letting on. He didn't like the way she was looking at his kagune. He dropped her, letting her fall the few feet to the ground. He had been so focused on not letting the girl escape that he hadn't realized he was standing in the rain until Matsumae held the umbrella over him. " _Danke_ ," he said. He wasn't drenched, but he certainly wasn't dry either. He should have been more thoughtful towards his appearance. "I hope that is the case," he said to both Matsumae and Shuu. "I wouldn't dare put either of you at risk over a pet."

"We have tools for punishing pets in the basement where she will be housed," Shuu said, grinning. "I haven't been down there in years. Let us go in!" He nodded to Kanae before turning and heading to the door.

Kanae hauled the girl up by her bound wrists, forcing her to stand. He kept his hold on the rope and dragged her forward. He smiled; such tools would prove useful. "If Master Shuu is eager, I will let him do the honours," he murmured with a glance towards the man. Really they could be anywhere in the world under any conditions and Shuu would still be beautiful.

Matsumae followed Shuu inside then turned to lead the way to the basement. They went down a hallway then down a flight of stairs. "Master Mirumo used to keep several pets down here but there are none right now. The girl will have ample living space," she said. She went over to a desk located just outside the room and pulled out a deep drawer that clanked as it opened. "Here are the tools." She bowed to Shuu. "Let me know when you want me to take you home, Kanae." She turned to go back up the stairs.

The girl's eyes were wide in her face as she looked around. This had been an extremely odd evening. She backed up when she heard the clanking though. She was still injured, in pain and confused. "W-won't run again," she said in faltering Japanese. "You... want fight, yes? I do that. Won't run." She looked between Kanae and Shuu.

The basement was surprisingly nice. It was simple, but there was a bed, table and a plain bathroom. "Thank you, Matsumae," he said as the woman turned to leave. He went over to the desk and looked at its contents. He could see what appeared to be a riding crop and various blunt objects, among other things.

The adrenaline from the evening was wearing off. Kanae looked at the girl's expression and felt an uncommon pang of sympathy. When she spoke Japanese though, his thoughts were confirmed. She did have at least a basic understanding of the language. He glanced at Shuu, searching his face for guidance before looking back at the drawer. He considered for a moment, then drew his hand back and slapped the girl hard, enough to draw blood and send her to the floor. "You are correct," he said, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his hand. "You will not run." He looked at the drawer then back at her, gesturing towards its hidden contents, which seemed to have spooked her. "Or else this." It may be better if she didn't know its contents; the imagination could be a powerful thing. He turned back towards Shuu uncertainly. "She will need medical attention for her side," he said, "and I expect she will need to eat in the near future. Shall I bring supplies?"

Shuu kept his face straight as long as he could but he was unable to stop himself from grinning when Kanae slapped the girl. "Very good," he said approvingly. Punishment was necessary but it was also necessary the girl not come to hate him. He looked around with distaste at the dusty room. "No, Matsumae will bring them," he told Kanae, "and have someone clean this place up."

As if on cue a maid came down the stairs carrying a small brown case. "I was told to treat a human?" she asked. Shuu nodded in the girl's direction. The girl balked at having her shirt removed though and after a moment the maid took her into the bathroom and shut the door. Two other maids came down, one carrying a plate of simple fare: a slice of bread with some deli meat and a banana. They got to work cleaning. After a few minutes the maid brought the girl out of the bathroom, her side stitched and bandaged. It had been necessary to untie her hands to remove her shirt and she was rubbing her wrists.

Kanae politely averted his eyes when the maid began treating the girl. Even if she was a human he could understand a desire for privacy when it came to her own body. When the maid towed her into the bathroom he glanced up at Shuu uncertainly. "It wasn't too much? Not enough?" He spoke in a low voice so as not to be overheard. He'd never trained someone before and was entirely making it up as he went along.

Shuu nodded approvingly. "I'd say it was just the right amount," he said. "She has to be wary of what we can do to her if she tries to run again but we don't want her to despise us. Finding that balance can be hard but you'll find a lot of owners have their pets' love, despite the necessity of working with them." He fell silent when the girl came out.

Kanae smiled, glad to have Shuu's approval. He considered the older ghoul's words, a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Humans loving their ghoul captors," he murmured quietly, his brow furrowed in serious thought. "How strange." He surveyed the girl; he didn't care if this human came to like him at all; all that mattered was that she obeyed, at least in his eyes. The cool of the basement was making the damp seep into Kanae's bones and he shifted his head away from Shuu and drew his handkerchief out so he could sneeze. "Excuse me," he murmured.

Shuu glanced at Kanae when he sneezed. "We should go soon," he said.

Kanae took one final look at the girl. "I suppose that's all there is for now," he said. "I'll search out some simple Japanese books to help her learn the language. She could also use a few outfits..." He was thinking aloud at this point. Kanae couldn't have his pet looking like a slob; he'd make sure to dress her properly. "You will rest now," he said to the girl, using simple words and sentence structure. "To heal your wound. Then training will begin."

The girl looked at Kanae while he was speaking, her eyes narrowed as she tried to understand what he was saying. "Yes," she finally said, then pointed at the food with a questioning look.

Kanae watched the girl and his mouth quirked a little when she pointed at the food. "What, did you think I was going to eat that filth?" he demanded, trying not to sound as amused as he felt. He inclined his head towards it and nodded. "It's yours." The girl shrugged and went over to the food.

Shuu wandered out of the living quarters. "If you're finished?" he asked. "I'll lock her into this part of the basement so she can't get at the tools. There's a door at the top of the staircase that has several locks on it as well."

Kanae inclined his head towards Shuu and nodded. "I think that will be it for now," he said. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it must be getting quite late. He looked back towards the girl. " _Gute nacht_ ," he said curtly to her. It may be worth it to teach her some German eventually, but that could wait until she spoke better Japanese.

The girl's head whipped around when Kanae spoke in German. Great; this just weirder and weirder.

Kanae turned his attention back to Shuu as they left the basement. "I will need a few days to get some things together for her, if that's all right," he said politely. "I also have my audition for the Duke at the theater the day after tomorrow. Is it okay if I return sometime after that?"

"Of course," Shuu said smoothly. He led the way up the stairs after locking the door at the bottom. He got to the top and held the door for Kanae. "We will keep her fed until then, of course. You're probably right that it's best we wait until her side heals before we start training."

When they got to the top of the stairs Kanae bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master Shuu," he murmured, straightening up. "For tonight..." His mouth quirked. "For the girl..." He looked away. "For everything."

Shuu smiled gently and patted Kanae's shoulder. He glanced around to make sure no one was near then drew Kanae into a hug. "Of course," he repeated. "It has been my pleasure." He released Kanae and grinned. "When the girl is ready we'll go to all sorts of shows. It will be a lot of fun."

Kanae's breath caught as Shuu moved in but he had the presence of mind to return the gesture. He timidly hugged Shuu back, his hands resting on the man's back. He felt so warm... His embrace... Kanae found himself lost in it. He could feel his cheeks lightly flushing. He was several inches shorter than Shuu, short enough to rest his head against his shoulder if he had been bold enough. He closed his eyes and stayed like that until Shuu released him. He smiled up at Shuu with a sweet expression and nodded. "I look forward to it," he murmured. He had the strangest sensation of being in a dream. Everything felt warm and fuzzy and peaceful. "I suppose I should get going then."

Shuu nodded. "Matsumae is waiting to take your home," he murmured. He bowed low. "I will go and fetch her." He was quite weary after all that 'wine'. "I will await your call or message," he said and drifted off down the hallway to find Matsumae. She probably hadn't gone far.

"Oh, you don't have t-" Kanae started, but Shuu had already started down the hallway. He held his hand out after him for a moment before putting it down. When Shuu was out of sight he sighed and placed his hands over his heart. " _Oh, mein herz_ ," he murmured, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, relishing the moment that had just transpired. Not long after he opened his eyes again, brought his hands down and headed towards the door.


	15. Master

Kanae spent a day rehearsing for his audition for Duke Orsino, but strangely enough, he couldn't really get his heart into it. After spending so long on Viola, it seemed almost a letdown to audition for a lesser role. Nonetheless he gave his best effort during the audition. This was the role he'd get, and it was the role he should want. He'd content himself with that.

After the audition Kanae spent the afternoon shopping for women's clothes. Schwarzer Tod was his pet, and if she was going to carry the von Rosewald name, she'd need to look the part. He'd only managed to eyeball her proportions, but he did his best anyways, picking out three complete outfits and a silk nightgown. She had long hair, and she'd need to clip it back while training, so he bought her some ornate floral hair pins. It was a start.

While he was out, Kanae also purchased some simple Japanese books. He remembered from the dinner show how Shuu had given little candies to his pet and, thinking it might work well for training, he decided to do the same. Humans liked fruit-flavored things, he knew, even if they smelled hideous, and he kept that in mind while browsing the selection.

Three days later, Kanae arranged to return to the estate to bring these things to his charge. He had a decent car, though he didn't use it much since he lived so near to everything he needed, and he drove over himself. He'd done his best to force Shuu out of his mind with limited success. Honestly he wasn't sure what was going to become of himself these days.

Matsumae answered the door and smiled subtly when she saw Kanae. Over the past several days she'd made sure that Schwarzer Tod was fed nutritiously and the girl had slowly started to recover. Matsumae had also taken her out for a walk around the estate once a day and begun teaching her the basics of Japanese. "Welcome," she said. "Master Shuu and Master Mirumo are dining right now, but I'll show you in to the girl." Matsumae had been told her name but it was such a mouthful that she had just been referring to her as 'the girl'.

Kanae inclined his head towards Matsumae. "Good day," he said politely. He'd gotten in touch with the estate a couple days prior regarding Schwarzer Tod's expenses and set up a regular transfer of funds to pay for her costs. He was carrying two bags with the things he had brought for her. " _Danke_. I have few things for Schwarzer Tod. Has she been much trouble?"

"Not at all, actually," Matsumae returned, stepping aside to let Kanae enter. "She is a sharp girl." She closed the door and reached for Kanae's bags.

"I am glad to hear that," Kanae said, letting Matsumae take the bags after a pause. That meant she'd learn quickly, but it also meant that she was dangerous; they'd have to be careful not to let her escape.

Matsumae got to the basement door and unlocked it. After descending the stairs she unlocked the door at the bottom and they entered the facilities, setting Kanae's bags down. Kanae followed Matsumae, looking around the place. " _Guten tag_ ," he called out.

The girl was leaning against the far wall. She had been doing the exercises that Matsumae had taught her but was quickly losing interest. Her finger was in a splint. She turned her head when they entered and climbed a little stiffly to her feet. " _G...guten tag_ ," she murmured in a heavily accented voice. She had asked Matsumae what language Kanae had spoken and had since picked up two or three words. With so little to do it was easy to memorize them.

Kanae tried not to chuckle at the girl's atrocious pronunciation. He corrected her, repeating the words slowly and clearly. "Your wound," he said, indicating his side, "It is doing better, _ja_?" He had decided simplicity was best for now. He rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out the books, holding them out to her. "For you," he said. "To learn Japanese well." They were novels designed for those new to Japanese, containing simplified versions of classics and some basic history.

The girl brightened when she saw the books and took them happily. "Thank you," she murmured. She opened one, eager to make out the synopsis.

Kanae observed the girl; she certainly seemed less hostile than a few days ago. He looked at Matsumae. "I've brought her some clothes as well," he said. "Might you be willing to assist me in making sure they fit her properly?"

Matsumae nodded and spoke to the girl in Mandarin, gesturing at the bags. The girl nodded and took the bags into the small bathroom to change. She had been wearing some extra staff clothing since they had taken away her gore-stained outfit. She came out after trying on each outfit.

Kanae found himself mildly surprised. "I didn't realize you could speak her language, Matsumae," he said, impressed. That would definitely come in handy. Kanae appraised the girl as she came out between outfits; they seemed to fit her all right. He turned to Matsumae. "Do you think the training outfit I brought her will do?" he asked. It comprised of some loose mid-calf women's slacks with a floral pattern and a crimson blouse with suspenders. He figured white would be a poor choice and would dirty quickly.

Matsumae smiled. "I learned Mandarin along with Master Mirumo some years back when he was trying to develop relations with a ghoul family in China." She looked at the girl. "The clothes look like they will work well," she said. "The red blouse was a good choice. It will be easy to keep clean."

Kanae nodded. "Good," he said, looking back at the girl. "Could I trouble you to inform her that I need to take her measurements now? Most of the scrappers seemed to have some sort of costume..." He took a measuring tape from his pocket.

Matsumae translated Kanae's request. The girl's expression grew uncertain and closed-off but she nodded and spoke to Matsumae who replied with an affirmative. "She says as long as she doesn't have to get undressed," Matsumae said with a smile, looking at her watch. "Please excuse me, Kanae. The masters will be finishing their meal and will need my services. I will tell Master Shuu you are here." Knowing Kanae would be fine by himself Matsumae turned and ascended the stairs.

The girl watched Matsumae go, her expression becoming warier over being left alone with Kanae. Matsumae was stern and cold with her but she hadn't sensed any ill will from the woman. This man had broken her finger.

Kanae nodded, turning his attention back to the girl and circling her. He noted her wariness with apathy. What type of outfit may best suit her and work to her advantage? He unrolled the measuring tape and drew some paper and a small pen from his pocket. He approached her and adjusted her shoulders before beginning, holding the tape along various parts of her body and taking notes. "What is your name?" he asked as he worked. It was a simple question.

The girl sighed, resigning herself to Kanae's attention. He wasn't acting much different than Matsumae so this wasn't too bad. "Jiaying," she said after a moment. It's not like it mattered. She hadn't seen Kanae since she had been brought here and she got the feeling she wouldn't be seeing him very often.

Kanae considered this. He took one of her wrists and raised her arm outward, taking measurements along its length. "Incorrect," he said, a serious expression on his face. "That was your name." He pushed her arm back down and tapped the side of her head. "You may keep it in here, in your memories. Do not forget it." He raised her other arm. "Your new name is Schwarzer Tod. Try to say it." He wasn't sure how well she actually understood him. He pressed a finger to her chest, repeating the name.

The girl blinked. She had gotten the gist of what Kanae was saying but she wasn't sure what to make of it. She was getting a new name? Well, it could be worse, she reminded herself. Take what comes. Survive. "Sh- Schwarzer...Todo..." she repeated as well as she was able. It felt odd on her tongue.

Well, the girl's accent made the name sound atrocious, but perhaps it would come with time. "Schwarzer Tod," he repeated for her benefit. "Practice it often. It won't do for you not to be able to say your own name." He took the tape around her bust and waist. "I am Kanae von Rosewald," he said, indicating himself. He had debated whether he ought to tell her his name but in the end figured since she was trapped here it wouldn't hurt him any. "You may call me 'Master' or 'Master Rosewald.'" Admittedly this situation seemed strange even to him. He wasn't entirely sure how to be someone's Master.

Tod sighed. "Schwarzer Tod," she replied, saying it a few times more while Kanae took her measurements. "Master," she acknowledged. She had been told Kanae was her owner and was responsible for her survival in the arena. She could live with that. She had been full of adrenaline when she had spat at him. "Sorry for-" she gestured at her mouth and his face.

Really, the girl was being much better than she was a few days ago, and Kanae was rather surprised. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small hard candy, much as he had seen Shuu do with his little rodent. He gave it to the girl then touched her shoulders and turned her around so her back was to him. Her hair was long and in the way, so he pinned it up quickly with some of the clips he had brought and began taking measurements across her shoulders and neck. "I'm not sure I believe you," he said as he worked, "but it is of little consequence. I do not believe you are so stupid as to try it again, _ja_?" He had already made his point clear on that one.

"You really should be thanking me," Kanae added, moving down to her legs. "You would not be alive if it was not for me, you know. I'm sure this is not how you imagined your life, but that itself is the nature of life. It will be best for you if you accept your lot and perform your new duties well. If you do not cause problems, then I will have no need to punish you." He realized his speech was probably getting too complicated for her, and it wasn't really the time to wax philosophical, so he fell silent.

Tod shrugged. She was alive because she had fought. She would've continued to fight. Her mouth quirked when Kanae gave her the candy though. The situation was almost laughable. She took it and popped it in her mouth with a soft "Thank you". His words washed over her. "I will fight," she agreed simply. She wouldn't let herself regret doing what she had to.

Tod's response made it clear to Kanae that he hadn't much understood her, but there wasn't anything he could do about it other than assist with her learning of Japanese. "Yes you will," he said, straightening up. He wrote the last measurements down before folding the paper and his measure into his pocket. "I will make you a costume," he told her, "an outfit for fighting." He crossed his arms; it really was frustrating speaking to someone with such a limited vocabulary.

Kanae would make it? As in, sew it himself? Tod frowned, trying to imagine the man sitting at a sewing machine. She couldn't quite picture it. Her thoughts were distracted by Shuu entering the room and she backed away from them both warily. Shuu smiled at Kanae. "Having a pleasant visit with your pet?" he asked.

Kanae turned and bowed, a sudden happiness flowing through him. "Master Shuu," he said. "It is good to see you." He straightened up. "Pleasant enough. I've brought the girl some clothes and books. Her Japanese isn't terrible, but it certainly isn't good either." He looked at the girl and scowled. "Schwarzer Tod," he said. "Bow and greet Master Shuu properly." He gestured a bow to help her understand.

The girl scowled right back. Something about Shuu had given her the creeps when she had seen him around in the gardens. But she bowed. " _Guten tag_ , Master Shuu," she murmured, switching from German to Japanese.

Shuu inclined his head. "Good day, Schwarzer Tod," he murmured, returning his attention to Kanae. "Matsumae said that she's been healing well. I look forward to the beginning of her training." He paused then added curiously, "Have you heard about your part in the production yet?"

Kanae shook his head gently. "Not as of yet," he said. "My other audition took place a few days ago. I believe the official casting will be decided next week." He folded his hands together and looked away. "It should be interesting." Once his role as the Duke had been confirmed he could put all this behind himself. "How have you been, Master Shuu?"

"It should be indeed," Shuu murmured. He wasn't surprised to learn Kanae had auditioned for another role. He wondered which part the boy was hoping for. "I have been doing very well, _merci_ ," he replied. "I am considering going on a trip next week. Not too far; perhaps to another city." He folded his hands and looked thoughtful. Tod fetched one of the books Kanae had brought her and retreated to a corner. She wished she had a Japanese-Mandarin dictionary.

"Oh?" Kanae said. "That must be nice. Did you have a city in mind?" Kanae himself had only been to one or two Japanese cities outside Tokyo. He usually kept to himself, as was appropriate for someone in his position. If Shuu left Tokyo, Kanae hoped it wouldn't be for too long. Then he remembered that he had decided to spend less time with Shuu, and he scolded himself mentally. Tod was all but forgotten in the room.

Shuu shrugged. "I want to visit Okinawa but that would be better in the summer. Perhaps I shall simply go up to the mountains and visit an _onsen_ for a few days." He paused thoughtfully. "It would be boring to go alone though. Would you like to join me?" He smiled invitingly at Kanae. He couldn't help it.

Kanae looked at Shuu in surprise, feeling his blood pressure rise for the umpteenth time since meeting the ghoul. "Master Shuu is too kind to always be thinking of me," he murmured after a moment. "You must have quite a lot of friends you've been neglecting because of me." In Kanae's mind Shuu could only be a very popular person, with others falling all over him for the chance to spend time together.

Shuu waved Kanae's comment away. "None of them are as important as you," he said grandly. Tod looked up curiously. Weird couple. She looked back down at her book. "I would have to look into _onsens_ to find one suitable to my tastes," he continued. "An _onsen_ in the mountains would be a wonderful place to spend a few days, don't you agree?"

Shuu's words made Kanae flush and he bit back a whimper before the words properly registered: an _onsen_. The colour immediately fled from his face. A hot spring. Really, had he not realized that from the start? Kanae cursed his own love-addled mind not for the first time. "I-I appreciate the offer, Master Shuu," he stammered, "but..." But? What could he say? Oh, rehearsals! "...That is, once the casting is decided, rehearsals usually begin immediately afterwards." This was partly true; rehearsals did tend to start as soon as all contracts were settled, which could be anywhere from a few days to a full week. "I'm very sorry, but my schedule... I'm not sure it will allow for it."

Shuu looked crestfallen. "But if we went over the weekend..." he started, but then he suddenly realized why Kanae would refuse and fell silent. "I would not interfere with your wonderful work though," he said with a sigh.

Kanae hadn't realized Shuu meant to go so soon; that posed a new problem. He thought for a moment. Maybe he could divert the situation. "The thing is," he started slowly, "I've been thinking that I ought to make a costume for Schwarzer Tod. I was planning on trying out some designs over the weekend and picking out some fabrics." He took Tod's measurements from his pocket and showed them to Shuu. "I haven't designed many things from the start before," he murmured. "My experience mostly lies in tailoring. But you have a keen eye for design, Master Shuu... Perhaps you would be willing to lend me your assistance?"

Tod had been staring hard at the book and could feel her frustration ballooning. Finally she let out an exclamation and threw the book onto the bed. "Dictionary, please!" she called out pleadingly in Mandarin.

Kanae's attention was diverted by Tod's random outburst. "Don't throw the things I've brought you!" he said to her sharply, feeling more like a parent than an owner. "If you continue to do that I will never bring you a single thing again. You can sit there in your own filthy clothes for all I care." He shook his head, disgusted.

Shuu beamed at Kanae's suggestion. But Tod's outburst, and Kanae's response to it, made him chuckle softly and he brought a hand up to cover it.

Tod groaned and flopped onto her side facing the wall, sulking and muttering in Mandarin. "She said 'dictionary'," Matsumae said as she entered, carrying a tray with Tod's dinner and two cups of coffee on it. Tod looked over and realized she would have to get up and join them. This didn't please her and she turned back to the wall.

Kanae was busy scowling at Tod. "If she can't request something civilly then I will not respond to it. I won't tolerate rude outbursts from human _mull_ ," he said. Kanae had no issue with providing Tod with a translation tool but not when she was behaving in such a manner.

Matsumae kept her face straight and didn't say that all of Tod's requests to date had been made in this manner. "She's a very spirited pet," is all she said as she turned to go.

Kanae looked at the plate of smelly human food and the sulking girl in the corner and had a sudden urge to smack her again. "Ah, perhaps we should take this elsewhere?" he suggested to Shuu, gesturing towards the coffee. "I'm sure you don't wish to be subjected to this... this," he finished, gesturing at Tod's back.

Shuu nodded and got to his feet. "Yes, let's. I wouldn't be able to enjoy my coffee while a human ate at the same table," he said. He picked up his mug and turned to go up the stairs. "In response to your question, I would love to help design something for her. That would be as fun a way to spend a weekend as going to an _onsen_."

Kanae picked up his own coffee and followed Shuu out. As soon as the door closed behind them Tod rolled over and stuck her tongue out at them. Kanae smiled brightly when Shuu mentioned being interested in his design plans. "I am glad," he said, "though I wouldn't dare ask you to change your plans."

Shuu waved Kanae's comment off. "The _onsen_ can wait until next week," he said easily. "Since you're unable to accompany me either way I will stay in town over the weekend and help you." He headed toward the library. "With a name like Schwarzer Tod something should be done to accent her hair," he mused. "What color were you thinking of for the outfit? Red would be best but another color would be better if you want it to show the blood." He trailed off, frowning in thought.

Kanae bowed his head. "That's very gracious of you, Master Shuu," he murmured. He considered the older ghoul's question. "I haven't entirely decided yet," he said. "I was thinking of using black as a base with purple or red as a bright contrast to the dark. You may be right about using a red base though..." He thought some more. "It's difficult to think of something that's both interesting and practical for fighting," he said mournfully. He looked at Shuu apologetically. "I haven't been able to decide on much of anything yet."

Shuu considered that and nodded thoughtfully. "Black could work quite well," he said. Reaching the library he led Kanae inside and sat down with his coffee. "Maybe her outfit should be of Chinese heritage? Perhaps leggings and a tunic top," he suggested.

Kanae sat down across from Shuu and took a sip of coffee. "I like the idea," he said thoughtfully. "My own experience in costuming is theatrical. I keep thinking of flamboyant ideas that would not be practical in a fighting ring." He shook his head. "Having sleeves cut like flames, for instance. It may provide a nice visual effect, but it would probably only serve to hinder the girl."

Shuu considered Kanae's suggestion. "It could work if you kept the sleeves shorter," he remarked. An idea struck him and he brightened. "Perhaps you could use some manner of skull design, considering her name!"

Kanae smiled; Shuu seemed to really be getting into this. "Master Shuu, that is positively terrifying," he said lightly, smirking. "What chance will these humans have if they faint at the mere sight of her?" He tapped his fingers gently on the arm of the chair, thinking. "Some sort of dragon theme may work as well," he suggested. "What if she had some sort of mask or headpiece that resembled the skull of a dragon?"

Shuu chuckled and smirked. "None at all; as is the point." He tilted his head. "Oh, there's a wonderful idea!" he remarked enthusiastically. "Scrappers are often given some sort of mask. A headpiece would be excellent too; one that flows into her costume."

Kanae beamed. Shuu's reactions were getting him all excited, and he pressed his fingers together. "You think so?" he asked, smiling. He put a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "I've thought about fabrics but I'm unsure as to what would work well. I was thinking silk but it may tear too easily."

Shuu thought for a few more moments. "Satin might work. I'm afraid I don't know the qualities of fabric quite as much as I'd like to other than how they appear. Matsumae knows more about that if you want to ask her for advice."

"I think I'll have to go to a fabric store and see the options available," Kanae replied. "I'll buy a few different materials and test them out to see what works best." He looked at Shuu thoughtfully. "I was thinking of embroidering some design along the body as well. I was thinking some floral pattern but with this new idea that won't work." He frowned.

Shuu looked surprised. "You know embroidery?" he asked, sounding impressed. "You could still do a floral pattern, I think, as an offering to the people she will kill," he added with a cruel smile. "Perhaps some sort of flame-colored flower. That would stand out well against the black." Shuu was enjoying this. An idea struck him suddenly. "You could embroider scale patterns in bright colors!" he exclaimed.

Shuu's sudden exclamation made Kanae start to giggle, though he stifled it. Really, proper men didn't giggle. "I know a little," he said. Was that revealing too much? It wasn't that uncommon for a man to enjoy sewing, was it? "Ah... if you recall the jacket I wore when we went to Big Madam's show... I added the embroidery to that." It had been a black floral pattern that offset the purple of the jacket.

"The scale pattern idea is really interesting," Kanae added, privately thinking that doing that would take a huge amount of time. But if it impressed Shuu, it may well be worth it. He tucked his feet up under himself without thinking about it; he often did this at home when he was thinking deeply about something. "I'll have to sketch out a few patterns and you will have to tell me which you think is best," he said, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He glanced back towards Shuu. "If you like you can come with me when I search out fabrics," he offered. "I know a few places that sell high-quality materials."

"Did you? Then you're quite skilled. The embroidery on the jacket was beautiful," Shuu murmured. His gaze went to Kanae's hands, not for the first or last time. He leaned back in his chair. "It would be a pleasure to go shopping with you," he drawled lazily, his eyes amused. There was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Kanae could have died of happiness in that moment. Shuu complimenting his work like that... His thoughts were distracted by the knock at the door, and he untucked his feet from under himself.

Matsumae came in and handed Kanae a note. It was hiragana with a few kanji. The handwriting was perfect but the grammar was lacking and it meandered around an apology and a polite request for a Mandarin-Japanese dictionary. Where a signature would be there was a drawing of a black skull with an x under it and a scythe beside it. Tod had obviously spent a while drawing the designs.

When Matsumae handed Kanae the note he looked at it in some confusion before reading the contents, which took a moment to discern due to the poor spelling and grammar. When he came to the signature he began to laugh, and he put his face between his hands in exasperation. " _Mein Gott_ ," he said, still laughing. It took him a moment to settle himself, and even then looking at the note made him snort in amusement. He passed the note to Shuu. "Creative," he commented. "I suppose I'll have to oblige now."

Matsumae nodded and bowed. "Very good, Kanae. I will tell her." She set down another tray of coffee and left once more.

Shuu blinked when Kanae started to laugh and he smiled a bit in confusion. He didn't think he'd heard Kanae actually laugh and it pleased him. "Your scrapper wrote you a note?" he asked.

Kanae nodded, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. He indicated the small design at the bottom. "Look at how she signed it," he said, and he had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle further laughter. He shook his head and waved his hands in front of his face to settle himself. "Honestly," he said. He took a sip of his coffee. "Well, at least Schwarzer Tod is a quick learner," he commented.

Shuu leaned over to see the signature and chuckled himself. "Clever," he said. He sipped his coffee and looked at Kanae, smiling. "So we'll go shopping this weekend, and perhaps have a fencing session here afterwards?" He wished Kanae would spend a few days again so they could play music together once more.

Kanae pressed his shirt down, which had become a little rumpled between all the sitting and standing. When he looked up Shuu was smiling at him and it caught him off guard. "Ah- _ja_ ," he said, feeling the heat of Shuu's gaze. "I'd very much like to fence with you again." He looked about the library, remembering the last time they had been in here. Shuu had called him amazing; that hadn't been forgotten. "I should like to play with you again sometime," Kanae murmured, looking over at Shuu. "I thought we sounded quite nice together."

Shuu glanced back at Kanae and smiled slowly. "We did," he murmured. "I would like to hear your singing again soon, even if you can't bring your violin along."

Kanae looked at Shuu with something akin to fondness. He couldn't help it when Shuu was spoiling him with compliments. "If you want me to, I will sing for you," he said, pressing his hands together in his lap. The conversation was starting to feel strangely intimate. He shifted his position and took a sip of coffee.

Shuu glanced up at his bookcases. "I would like that. Unfortunately my music books are quite disorganized. Horribly so." He grimaced. "I need to get them organized so I can find the accompanying pieces." That didn't sound fun and he sighed. He got to his feet and looked along the shelves.

Kanae tilted his head, pressing his lips together. He looked over at the huge bookshelf. "I could organize it for you," he offered offhandedly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Would you?" Shuu asked in surprise. "Yes, I would appreciate it." He started pulling down books and piling them on the coffee table next to Kanae. "By composer and instrument type?" he asked hopefully. He smiled ruefully then turned to get more books. "I've been putting this off for a while," he admitted.

Kanae looked at Shuu with an amused expression. Right now? Well, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to be today. Kanae set his mug down and stood. "You agree and then tell me how to do it?" he asked, a hand on his hip in mock annoyance. "Honestly, Master Shuu..." He shook his head woefully then sat on the floor cross-legged to be closer to the books, looking at the ones on the coffee table. "It will have to be alphabetical too, of course," he said with a serious air, shuffling through a handful.

Shuu smiled winningly when he turned around with another armful of books. "Of course," he said. "I knew how I wanted to do but it would've been drudgery on my own. With your help and the pleasure of your company it will instead be a joy." He set the books down and winked playfully before turning away to get more.

Kanae smiled mischievously, enjoying the attention. "I feel as though you're trying to flatter me into complacency," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"You wound me with that accusation!" Shuu protested dramatically, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and sighing forlornly. "I would never! That you would even think that!" The effect was ruined by a smirk as he set the next armful down. There wasn't much left.

Kanae couldn't stifle the giggle that emerged due to Shuu's theatrics. "I apologize, Master Shuu," he said, looking up at Shuu as a scolded child might. "You must think me a loathsome boor to have such horrid thoughts regarding your character." Kanae had five piles going already; how many instruments did the Tsukiyamas have? He picked up another and his eyes went round. "Do you have a harp?" he asked, holding the book up towards Shuu.

"Hm?" Shuu looked toward the book. "Oh, yes. It was my mother's. She taught Matsumae some basics a long time ago but I don't think Matsumae played it much. It's still in my mother's sitting room." He went over to get the last armful. "Would you like to see it when we're done?"

Kanae flipped through the harp songbook; it seemed quite advanced. "Then I suppose our mothers had something in common," he said quietly. "I'd very much like to see it. It is a beautiful instrument."

"One of the loveliest," Shuu murmured. "I very much like the harp, for both its form and music." He brought the final books over and sat beside Kanae. "I have considered playing it but I never felt like I should. The harp seems like too pure an instrument for such a villain as myself. Perhaps it would suit you though, _R_ _ö_ _schen_ ," he said teasingly. He reached over and patted Kanae's head, smirking, though there was fondness in the expression and gesture.

Kanae flushed a little over the nickname but then Shuu patted his head and he forced his expression into a playful scowl. "I'm beginning to think you fancy me quite the child," he said, sticking his nose in the air and making some adjustments to his hair. "Patting my head like that, Master Shuu." He placed a hand over his heart. "It wounds me deeply."

Shuu sighed. "Well, let us consider ourselves to be on equal ground then, as you earlier wounded me, you disgraceful child," he said. He rested his chin against his fist and gave Kanae a truly mischievous smile. "Let's finish this odious task quickly so I can show you the harp, _engel_."


	16. Karren

" _Let's finish this odious task quickly so I can show you the harp, engel."_

Kanae's eyes widened and his face turned positively magenta. Everything left his head save for a strong desire to lean in and close the distance between his and Shuu's mouths. He looked down at the books and continued sorting them mindlessly, not speaking for a few moments. "The task is not so odious when doing it with you," he murmured, not daring to look at Shuu. He was having a very hard time controlling his face.

Shuu raised an eyebrow when Kanae turned red and looked away. He watched him for a few moments then began to sort the books into the appropriate piles. "That is true," he acknowledged. "Thank you for your help." His smile returned.

Kanae was focusing on sorting books, all too aware that Shuu must have seen him red-faced judging by the heat he had felt. "Not at all," he said. "You have some very lovely books." Certain piles were becoming far taller than others: the piano pile, in particular.

Shuu's mouth quirked in wry amusement. He finished his handful and got to his feet. "Here, as you finish alphabetizing I'll take them to put back," he said with a smile.

Kanae smiled, handing Shuu a small pile. "Oh, I've learned a couple of the songs from the book you gifted me," Kanae remarked conversationally as they worked. "I quite like it. There's some very beautiful songs in it."

"Very good!" Shuu exclaimed. "The next time you bring your violin over you must play them for me." He took the books over and arranged them carefully on the book shelf. "Your violin was beautiful enough to break hearts," he said lightly.

Kanae's smile became softer over Shuu's compliment. "Master Shuu really is too sweet," he murmured shyly. "Though I cannot say I have much desire to break hearts. I'd rather move them." He paused. "You must play the piano for me as well."

Shuu put a hand over his heart and bowed playfully to Kanae. He came over to the couch, wanting to get this done so he could show Kanae the harp. "We must play together," he said decisively.

Kanae smiled and nodded. He gathered another pile. "These are done," he said to Shuu.

Pretty soon the books were placed on the shelf and Shuu dusted off his hands, even though there had been no dust on the books. "Now, let us go see the harp!" he announced excitedly.

Kanae stood back to observe their work, his hands on his hips. "The tops aren't aligned nicely," he said with a thoughtful frown. He liked it when books were level across the top. He brushed his pants off then inclined his head agreeably, liking Shuu's enthusiasm. "Let's," he agreed, turning away from the shelves. "Doesn't it feel so much better to have that task completed?" Kanae asked, stretching his fingers.

"Well, I like finishing things I've been putting off," Shuu said after a moment and smiled ruefully. "In all honestly my entire library could use that type of work but that's a job for another day."

Shuu led the way through an unused part of the estate. His mother's rooms had been vacant for nearly two decades now; they were kept clean but otherwise untouched. Many of her belongings were still in the sitting room. He entered and turned on a flower-shaped lamp. The harp was covered and he moved forward to unveil it. "I'm sure it's out of tune," Shuu said. He ran his fingers over the strings; they did sound the slightest bit discordant but the sound was still melodic and overall angelic.

The estate really was huge; Kanae didn't remember seeing this area at all when he was over the other week. He could sense a change in the aesthetic; this place seemed distinctly more feminine than the rest of the mansion. When Shuu drew the cover off the harp, Kanae gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "It's beautiful," he breathed, approaching it tentatively. He traced his fingertips over the frame; it was smooth and delicate. "Did you ever play it?" he asked Shuu curiously. Kanae had some very distant memories of being taught one or two children's songs on his own mother's, but they were so vague he doubted he could recollect the tunes.

Shuu's expression was melancholic. "I was a bit too young to learn at the time," he said. "My mother let me play it a little though." He chuckled. "A harp sounds lovely even when a child is plucking randomly at it."

Kanae plucked a single string tentatively; he wasn't entirely sure how to tune a harp. He looked at Shuu cautiously, wondering. "Do you remember her very well?" he asked, then immediately regretted it. He looked away. "Forgive me; I shouldn't ask such personal questions."

Shuu paused and went over to the window overlooking the gardens. "Do not apologize," he said. He put his arm on the wall and leaned against it. "I don't much remember her," he said calmly. "What I have are old sensations rather than actual memories." He shrugged. "It is not an issue for me."

Kanae rested a hand gently on the frame of the harp as Shuu spoke. "I did not mean to bring up a heavy subject," he murmured. He wanted to ask more, but felt that he oughtn't to. He moved to the lower end of the harp and plucked a few strings experimentally. Could he remember anything for it? He vaguely recalled a simple German hymn for children and he went through the motions of what he could remember. It wasn't very successful; his hands remembered the positions of the notes differently. He had grown quite a bit since he had last touched one.

"I do not find it a heavy subject," Shuu admitted. "I remember her as being very light. My father dislikes speaking of her though." He fell silent and listened to Kanae's attempt at a song. "Pretty good," he said appraisingly. "A lot better than I could do." He walked closer. "I'll ask Matsumae to tune this. Perhaps move it into a closer sitting room."

Kanae brought his hands down from the harp sheepishly. "It most certainly was not," he said with an amused smile. He plucked a couple of chords. "I love the engravings on it," he said, running his fingertips along the frame. "They're very elegant." He looked away. "I should have asked before playing it so carelessly."

Kanae's comment made Shuu frown. "An instrument is meant to be played," he said. "I wouldn't have offered to show it to you if I minded you playing it. Please do." He stroked the wood fondly. "I know my mother wouldn't think it sitting here in the dark a fitting memorial for her."

Kanae smiled, reassured. "I don't remember much else," he said. Looking at the harp was like looking through window to the past, and it softened his usually stern features. He hesitated, then brought his index and middle fingers to his lips before pressing them against the frame softly.

Shuu smiled at Kanae's gesture and there was an odd look in his eyes. Kanae caring so much about his mother's harp made him happy. He would never say it, since he thought it would suit Kanae to play it, but in his mind the harp was a more feminine instrument. "I'll have it moved and tuned soon," he promised. "We should decide on a day to play together though; perhaps this weekend after shopping?" He bent and picked up the harp cover before walking back and setting it over the instrument.

Kanae tore his eyes away from the harp. So much for spending less time with Shuu; Kanae wasn't sure whether his heart or brain was in control of himself. "Well..." he started, "If I drove over myself, I could bring my violin. Would that be alright?"

"Of course!" Shuu said. He walked over to the lamp to turn it off.

Kanae bowed a farewell to the harp with a flourish of his arm. "If I could play every instrument in the world I think I would," he said rather dreamily. "Perhaps that is overambitious though. Have you ever wanted to learn anything aside from piano?"

"You would need more than a normal life span to do that," Shuu replied jokingly. He considered Kanae's question while walking absently toward the greenhouse. "No, I haven't," he admitted. "I like the piano and the organ. My interests are more in exploring food."

Kanae thought of Shuu playing the organ and it gave him chills. "Have you discovered any new culinary dishes as of late then?" Kanae asked.

Shuu entered the greenhouse and walked over to a table. "Actually, I have. Frozen fingers." He smirked. "I've been trying to figure out a dish involving hands for quite a while. They look so tasty but they are bony with very little meat. I worked with a chef I employ to come up with the idea. The small amount of meat can't be helped but when frozen with some good seasoning they taste very excellent. I believe humans call them... _popsicles_!"

Kanae had been mindlessly following Shuu and it was with some surprise that he found himself back in the greenhouse. It had grown dark outside and the garden lights flickered around them. By the end of Shuu's description, Kanae was withholding amused laughter. "Innovative as always, Master Shuu," he said with a bright smile. "You never fail to impress. And with what do you season them?"

"Finely ground coffee beans," Shuu replied promptly with a grin. "The next time we eat together you must try some." Shuu greatly admired the chefs he worked with to come up with these things.

Kanae blinked; coffee beans? "I've never even considered combining the two together," Kanae said, genuinely impressed. "You're truly in a league of your own, Master Shuu." He smiled, hoping he didn't seem terribly uneducated for admitting that. "I pity any ghoul who's never been exposed to your innovation and intelligence," he added. The greenhouse smelled absolutely wonderful; its scents did much to relax the mind.

Oh, Shuu could definitely get used to these compliments. He beamed at Kanae. "There are too many of those poor, ignorant souls," he remarked, heaving a tragic sigh. "It is my hope my food will reach all the slovenly ghouls in the world and bring some small joy into their meaningless lives." He put a hand to his chest as if this was the kindest wish in the world for ghoul-kind.

Kanae fell into character whole-heartedly, clasping his hands together with fervor. "What a benevolent soul you are, Master Shuu," Kanae proclaimed. "Surely they do not deserve such kindness. Surely they, in their ignorance, would not even understand the grand scale of such generosity."

"Alas, no," Shuu murmured, moving his hand to his forehead. "So many ghouls do not understand the finer points of food. Even worse, they do not want to know! They are uninterested!" He was getting quite passionate. It angered him that he had offered invitations to the ghoul restaurants to certain ghouls and they had turned him down cold, even acting superior for their own hunting styles.

Kanae blinked; it seemed as though Shuu was getting rather upset. "Ah, well..." he started uncertainly, "Ghouls such as that are hardly worthy of your time, Master Shuu." He offered a smile. "If it counts for much, I am interested, and you can teach me anything you like."

Shuu relaxed into a smile. "Thank you, Kanae. That means a lot," he said. "You are correct. Ghouls who can't understand the finer things in life aren't worth my attention anyway." He gave a toss of his head and walked over to some flowers that were just opening. "These are lovely," he commented. "I don't think they were flowering when you were last here."

Kanae was glad that his words seemed to have helped. He followed behind Shuu closely, looking over at the flowers he was indicating. They were a deep purple and red-tipped, with long thick petals that poured outward like a star. They were surely tropical, though Kanae couldn't tell much beyond that. A rich scent poured forth from them. " _Sch_ _ö_ _n_ ," Kanae breathed. It seemed to him that if Shuu were to be embodied by a flower, it would be one such as this. "Is is strange to say that this flower reminds me of you?" he said quietly.

Kanae's mixed signals were as puzzling as ever. His words surprised Shuu but he hid it behind a smile. "Ah, _merci_ ," he murmured. "That is a very grand compliment. This is one of my favorite flowers." ' _That's something you would say to someone you like,_ ' Shuu reflected. Kanae didn't seem to be trying to be playful or flirtatious; it had been an honest statement. Shuu turned away a bit, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "You've mainly been in Tokyo since you came to Japan, _oui_?" he asked.

Kanae gazed thoughtfully at the flowers as Shuu turned away. He glanced back as his speech broke the silence. " _Ja_ ," he said. "I've only gained the means to travel properly in the past couple of years, but even so, I'm not quite sure where I'd go." Travel seemed dangerous, and he had grown comfortable and complacent in his solitude over the years. His free time was used for practicing and pursuing his personal goals.

Shuu smiled mischievously. " _Non_ , that won't do! You must get out and see the world!" he said. He spun around and started pacing, still looking thoughtful. "It's too late to take you anywhere outside Tokyo before rehearsals start but when the production run ends I must plan something. Perhaps Okinawa as the weather will have improved by then..."

"I have seen some of the world," Kanae protested, albeit it hadn't been much, and it wasn't very fun. He was trying to keep up with Shuu's change of subject and surprise crossed his face. Take him some-! "Oh, M-Master Shuu, I couldn't possib-!" he started. Feeling his face heat up again, he looked away. The thought of going anywhere with Shuu filled him with endless joy, but it was dangerous. Then again, the production run wouldn't end for at least half a year. Maybe by then he'd be better used to Shuu, and more in control of himself. "Possibly... It's possible, though it wouldn't be for quite some time," he said sheepishly. "Okinawa... that's an island, isn't it?"

"A lovely island!" Shuu proclaimed. He turned again and paused. The moonlight was shining in through the glass ceiling and for a moment as Kanae looked at him he looked very... beautiful. Even knowing what he did, the thought came as a surprise to Shuu and he was silent for a few moments, watching Kanae. Then he cleared his throat and forced his mind back to what he had been saying. "It's an excellent summer vacation spot," he remarked, walking closer. "We could rent a cabin and even take Schwarzer Tod!" That last part was a joke. Transporting pets long distances was hard since each part of it had to be private and unseen.

Kanae started to smile over Shuu's proclamation but stopped when he noticed Shuu looking at him. He quickly glanced towards the flowers, unsure why Shuu's gaze had unnerved him. He could still feel the heat of it and it sent a tingle down his spine. When Shuu continued talking he was glad for the distraction. Kanae chuckled a little over the idea of bringing his pet. "I'm not sure I would trust her in the open," he said lightly, "but on the other hand, if she tries to escape, it could make for a nice barbecue."

Shuu was distracted from all his thoughts by one word. Barbecue... how had he never considered cooking meat that way before? His eyes gleamed in excitement. "Genius, Kanae! Yes, we must have a barbecue this summer!" he exclaimed with a smirk. "I will make plans for a beach house in Okinawa and figure out how to barbecue!" On an impulse he came forward, caught Kanae's hand and twirled him. "Sitting around a campfire, moonlit strolls on the beach," he said in a singsong tone. Then he added teasingly, "Maybe I'll try to hook you up with someone. Papa has his eye on girls of good standing for me. He's said he's keeping a lookout for one for you too." Shuu was curious to see how Kanae would react.

Kanae hadn't thought his comment was particularly clever, but Shuu's intense reaction to it made him smile. "A barbecue!" Kanae repeated before he was suddenly spun. His eyes widened and his world was dizzy and breathless and his heart was hammering wildly and he'd begun giggling before he scarcely knew what was going on. When he came to a stop he couldn't do anything other than stare at Shuu helplessly. He was under the most beautiful spell, but it was not for long. Shuu's comments came out of the blue and his face fell before he'd had a chance to formulate a response. He could feel himself reddening in embarassment and he took a step backwards. A woman, yes. That was his goal, wasn't it? And Shuu had just said he was looking for one of those girls himself. He felt sick. It was strange to come down so low after such an intense high. Kanae straightened out his face, all business. "You really don't have to go to that much trouble for me, but I appreciate it, Master Shuu," he said, trying very hard to sound convincing.

Shuu was in a good position to observe all of Kanae's reactions. He tilted his head and considered for several moments. " _R_ _ö_ _s_ -" He stopped himself. "Kanae." He smiled warmly. "Please just be yourself." He stepped forward and hugged the other ghoul briefly then turned back toward the flowers. " _You're a good boy_. Don't worry so much." He brought a flower from the tree to his nose.

Shuu's hug caught Kanae off guard and sent his mood soaring again. He honestly couldn't keep up with his own emotions and it was becoming quite aggravating. He returned the hug, though his expression was confused. It felt as though there was a hidden meaning in Shuu's words. He was a good boy? He was... a familiar panic returned, but he forced it down. It was the same feeling he'd gotten at the dinner show. But Shuu had spoken kindly, gently, and as a compliment. Kanae bit his lip. Shuu suspected, or already knew. Maybe Shuu was telling him not to worry because... Kanae found he wanted to trust Shuu. Kanae walked over to the edge of the garden, crouching down to look at a curious plant. He hadn't spoken in a long time. " _D-Danke_ ," he said, without looking at Shuu and with as much subtlety as he could muster. "I try."

While Kanae was silent Shuu had taken a seat at the fountain and dipped a hand in the cool water, his gaze absent. He couldn't get the image of Kanae in the moonlight out of his head. It had been such a lovely scene. He'd have to paint it, he decided. He looked over when Kanae spoke. "I know you do," he said, chuckling. "And I've made it very hard for you. Sorry about that." He paused and tilted his head. "Actually, no," he said after a moment. "You've liked it, after all."

Kanae's face went blank. That was it, he'd realized. Shuu had been toying with him. He'd suspected his secret early on and made a game out of trying to make him admit it. That was why he'd kept trying to spend time with him. That was why he had used all the pet names. That belief hit him like a slap to the face. Shuu had been laughing at him this whole time. How cruel. A deep hurt welled up inside of him. "Well, I'm glad I could be of some amusement to you," he said crisply. Everything hurt. He looked up and saw the moon through the glass. "I'm afraid it's become quite late. My apologies for keeping you up. I should get going then." Every acting strategy he'd learned up to this point was being used to hold himself together.

Shuu was unable to hide his surprise. He blinked and looked at Kanae, then quickly got to his feet, a dark frown on his face. He moved between Kanae and the door. "I'm not going to let you leave like that," he insisted. "You seem to have misunderstood what I said. I've had fun in your company. Not-" he fell silent. He couldn't honestly say he hadn't been amused by Kanae. It hadn't been ill-intentioned though. "I'm not letting you just up and leave," he repeated stubbornly, some petulance in his voice.

Kanae stared at Shuu. He hadn't thought he was capable of feeling anger towards the other ghoul, but the emotion was there, bubbling up inside of him. If he had misunderstood, then why wasn't Shuu capable of saying what he meant? Why had he cut himself off? He was standing in the way, acting as though Kanae was a child about to run off, and it only upset him further. His face twitched with withheld emotion, and then it contorted into anger. "Maybe this is all fun and games to you, but it isn't to me!" he very nearly shouted. Then his face broke and tears flowed freely down his face. "Making fun of me like that... How could you..." He buried his face in his hands. He couldn't go anywhere; Shuu was a stronger ghoul than him. He didn't want to force his way through anyways, not like this.

Shuu stood frozen, rigid and unmoving, his face irritated. The color drained from it when Kanae began to cry though. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in agitation then started forward and embraced Kanae. "I wasn't making fun of you!" he insisted. "I never would. If you're going to fault me for seeking pleasure though, I'll let you leave. It wasn't my intention with our acquaintance. I've loved your company. But overall... yes, you are correct."

It was a surprise when Kanae suddenly felt the other ghoul's arms around him. He wanted to push Shuu off but despite everything it felt good and his strength was sorely lacking. His shoulders shook with sobs. The second he had decided to trust him... He pulled his hands from his face to look teary-eyed up at Shuu. "So you've been teasing me on purpose this whole time?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He let his hands drop to his sides. He felt utterly defeated, dragged through the dirt. He closed his eyes and brought his forehead down against Shuu's shoulder. He couldn't look at him.

The ghoul sighed. "How quickly your opinion of me plummeted!" he exclaimed. "I haven't been teasing you. I haven't even been deceiving you. I'm not sorry for the times I've touched you, but you enjoyed those times, didn't you? That's all I meant..." He tentatively brought a hand up and stroked Kanae's head. He seemed overly sensitive to Shuu, though he had spoken carelessly. He sighed again. "Do you still want to leave? I can give you some time alone to pull yourself together." ' _As if I'd let him leave!_ ' he thought, though he pushed the thought away. There was no victory in forced friendships.

Kanae frowned in confusion. He didn't understand. Shuu hadn't been teasing or making fun of him but had taken amusement from him? He didn't much see the difference. "My opinion of you hasn't plummeted," he murmured. His tears were slowing. "I wouldn't think badly of you, Master Shuu, even if you were. It's just... I don't understand you at all, I guess. I thought I did." He took a shaky breath and looked away. "I've never admitted that to anyone, you know," he muttered, feeling vulnerable just by saying those words. "And what you said, it was as if you thought it was funny..." He bit his lip, feeling his eyes well up again. How humiliating.

"You think me capable of something so unkind to a dear relation but you wouldn't think badly of me?" Shuu was confused as well. He produced a handkerchief and handed it to Kanae. "Oh, when I laughed... _R_ _ö_ _schen,_ I was laughing at my own weakness for making it so hard for you before now." He took Kanae's hand and guided him over to the table. "I'll go now," he murmured and his smile was sad. "If you leave here and go through the door on the left, the hallway will lead you to your car. I am sorry for causing you grief." He bowed and turned away hesitantly.

Kanae accepted the handkerchief gratefully and dabbed at his eyes. Now that his head was beginning to clear he was starting to feel pretty awful. He'd exposed himself to Shuu, let himself become vulnerable and in doing so lost control of his emotions. What was it about Shuu that brought out the strongest emotions in him, whether good or bad? He wasn't upset anymore, just drained. "How could I think badly of you?" he murmured. "You, who reached out to me, who sought out my company, regardless of..." he trailed off. He allowed himself to be led to the table but didn't sit. He was starting to feel extremely guilty for his outburst. Shuu wasn't treating him any differently, despite knowing. He shook his head. "Wait," he said, his brow creased. "Don't go. Please..." He swallowed. "I'm sorry for behaving so foolishly... For saying such awful things..." They were awful, weren't they? He'd been emotionally unstable and gotten the wrong impression and things had spiraled out of control.

Shuu paused and looked down. "I spoke foolishly," he said with a grimace. "I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't." He turned and gently brushed some hair back from Kanae's face. "I am very sorry." He was entirely sincere this time. "I can see I wounded you... That was not my intention. Come. Wash your face in the fountain and rest and we shall mend this." He pulled a chair away from the table for Kanae.

Shuu's words were doing much to soothe Kanae. He managed a smile when the other ghoul brushed his hair back, liking the touch. "I may have overreacted," he murmured, looking away. That wasn't an easy thing to admit. "I take my decisions very seriously." He looked back at Shuu, abashed. "But you are not the same serious person I am." Even now he could scarcely believe he'd shouted at Shuu. To become so angry at him, of all people... He did as he was told and sat down, cringing. His face must look a mess. He always strove to look his best but somehow ended up in these situations with Shuu. He washed his face and used the handkerchief to pat himself dry. "I'll clean this myself before returning it to you," he said apologetically.

Shuu smiled lazily, falling back into his casual mood. "I do not mind, _R_ _ö_ _schen_ ," he said. He took a seat beside Kanae. "I was out of line. If Matsumae had been present she'd probably still be rebuking me for making you cry." He sighed then reached over and twirled some of Kanae's hair around his finger and smiled ruefully. "If you don't mind me saying so, I find your emotions endearing." He realized how odd that sounded and chuckled.

It was indeed a strange thing for Kanae to hear. His emotions were endearing? Shuu playing with his hair was distracting him from his thoughts and making him feel uncharacteristically shy. "You really are like no one I've ever met," he murmured. After a moment Kanae took Shuu's hand and clasped it between both of his own. "I want to trust you," he said. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" There was worry and a gentle plea in his eyes.

Shuu inclined his head. "I hope that's a compliment," he said teasingly, determined to restore Kanae to a better mood. He blinked at the other's request, resisting the urge to say something in jest. Any such joke wouldn't be taken well. "But of course I won't," he finally said.

When Shuu affirmed his secret was safe, relief flooded through Kanae. He released Shuu's hand as tears of gratitude welled up in his eyes. "Thank you," he just barely managed to say, flinging his arms around Shuu's neck.

Shuu laughed when Kanae hugged him so suddenly. He reached up and stroked his hair. "Of course," he whispered. "Your secret has been and will always be safe with me, dear Rose." He considered for a few moments then took a deep breath. "Might I make a request of you? It's quite personal."

" _Danke_ ," Kanae repeated in a whisper. Having someone who knew... he hadn't expected it to feel this good. It felt less lonely. When he released Shuu he swiped at his face a little, noticing that tears had formed again. He looked up when Shuu spoke. A request? He was wary but Shuu had just shown him such kindness... He bit his lip. "What is it?" he asked.

Shuu tilted his head. What did Kanae think he was going to ask? He smiled gently then leaned back in his chair, pressing his palms together. "Would you be willing to tell me your..." He paused, not wanting to say 'real,' "...birth name," he finished.

Surprise was evident on Kanae's face. He could feel himself starting to flush and he looked away. Shuu wanted to know his... the butterflies had returned to his stomach. He folded his arms across his middle nervously. "It's... Karren," he said, and the name felt strange on his tongue. He couldn't remember the last time he uttered it.

Shuu smiled when he heard Kanae speak his name. "A lovely name," he said softly. He shifted in his seat a bit and looked up at the moon. It was so bright tonight. Then he glanced down at Kanae. He still loved his appearance in moonlight.

Kanae blushed a bit when Shuu complimented his name. He kept his head down so the other ghoul wouldn't see. " _Danke_ ," he murmured. He found he was feeling less aversion to spending time with Shuu. He hadn't wanted to be deceitful, and he hadn't wanted Shuu to find out—or maybe he had, just a little—and that was no longer an issue. He felt as if their relationship had changed, but he didn't know exactly how yet.

A pleasant quiet settled in. After a few moments Shuu looked at Kanae and smiled. "Are you feeling better then, Karren?" he asked, his voice soft. His eyes were amused but there was something else there too. Saying the name felt intimate and he rather liked it. He pressed the image of Kanae in the moonlight further into his mind so he'd be able to remember it in detail later.

Kanae's breath hitched and if he hadn't already been in love with Shuu, he may have fallen all over again. The sound of that name coming from Shuu's mouth, the tone of his voice... the corners of Kanae's mouth curled up into a slow smile, his expression gentle. "Much," he said, meeting Shuu's eyes for a moment. Those eyes; he could get lost in them and never find his way out again. He relaxed his head and leaned against Shuu's shoulder lightly. His brain had shut down at this point, and Shuu's voice seemed to be telling him that it was all right.

Shuu felt something come over him when he felt Kanae's head on his shoulder. He sat still, trying to puzzle the urge out. It wasn't the playful flirting he'd been doing earlier. After the conversation they'd just had, Shuu didn't want Kanae to think him insincere in any further way. He glanced down and all thoughts left him. Kanae's face was so trusting. Without thinking he brought his hand over, turned Kanae's face up and kissed the other ghoul.

Kanae had been thinking about how nice Shuu's shoulder felt when he suddenly felt his head being lifted. He gasped softly when Shuu joined their lips, and rather than trying to puzzle out the reason, he felt himself throw all caution to the wind. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He didn't have the kind of strength that would be required to say no to Shuu. He was being a bit overeager in his quickness to return the kiss, in the strength of his response, but he wasn't able to worry about that right now.

Kanae's response answered a lot of questions that had confused Shuu for a while. So Kanae did feel something for him, despite the differing messages he had been sending. He deepened the kiss and put an arm around Kanae, drawing him closer. He would control himself tonight but he could tell how eager Kanae was and it made him respond in kind.

Was it possible to die of happiness? If so, Kanae would have been stricken by now. When he felt Shuu's arm around him he whimpered softly. He had wanted this even more badly than he had realized. His whole world was Shuu. He tentatively brought a hand up and rested it against the side of Shuu's neck. This feeling was consuming him, and he didn't care. He wanted this moment to never end.

Shuu smiled a bit into the kiss. He ran his fingers through Kanae's hair, his palm resting on Kanae's cheek. He let the kiss linger for several more moments then pulled back and leaned his forehead against Kanae's, looking into his eyes. " _Du bist süß_ ," he whispered fondly. "And the moonlight suits you." He wrapped his arms further around the other ghoul, bringing him into a hug and softly kissing his neck once.

Kanae opened his eyes only to see Shuu's gaze on him, their foreheads touching. His entire body was tingling, and he couldn't think or breathe. He'd never felt quite so helpless, yet it wasn't a bad feeling at all. He was smiling and couldn't seem to stop. It was all so romantic. He never thought he'd get a moment like this his entire life. It took all of his strength not to say those three words that were on the tip of his tongue. It was too early for that. Instead he returned the hug, his chest about to burst with emotion. "You are too wonderful for words," he whispered into his shoulder. " _Je t'adore_."

Shuu sighed heavily when he heard those words but it was a contented sound. He held Kanae for several minutes, stroking his hair and the back of his head. Kanae's admissions, both physical and spoken, were running through his head. This would take some time to sort out.

Because of the silence Shuu heard the soft footsteps several moments before Matsumae entered the greenhouse. He gently released Kanae and scooted away a few inches.

Matsumae stopped just inside the greenhouse and regarded them. "It is getting late, Master Shuu. You have an appointment in the morning," she said.

Shuu nodded and got to his feet, stretching one arm over his head. "Guess the time got away from us," he remarked.

Kanae just barely managed to straighten his posture before Matsumae entered. If he'd had a second more he'd have made a quick attempt to straighten his shirt and check his hair. The realization that they'd almost been caught didn't do much to help Kanae's nerves. How was Shuu able to act so casually? Kanae thought, not for the first time, that the man would have done well in theater. Kanae stood and bowed humbly. "I'm sorry to keep you up," he murmured.

"You didn't keep me up," Shuu proclaimed. "Matsumae is just a strict governess, as always." He sighed and shook his head. Matsumae crossed her arms and gave him a look. Shuu smiled ruefully in return and turned to Kanae, gesturing for him to follow as he left the greenhouse. "I had a wonderful evening," he said softly. Matsumae was just a few feet ahead so he kept it at that. "Thank you for coming to visit. I look forward to this weekend."

It was hard not to smile at the exchange between Shuu and Matsumae. It really was like a mother-son relationship. Perhaps that was why Kanae had never felt threatened by her, even though they had obviously spent a lot of time together and were very close. He followed Shuu out of the greenhouse, quietly contented. He smiled warmly at Shuu's words, glancing up at him briefly. "Me too," he murmured. "I'm glad I came. I'll try and have some decent designs ready for the weekend."

"Very good," Shuu remarked contently. They got to the front door and with a bow Matsumae left them. Shuu bowed to Kanae and, with a quick glance to make sure there was no one around, hugged him. "Get home safe," he murmured. He didn't care about being seen but he had long since realized that Kanae very much did.

Kanae bowed back and returned the hug with a smile. Did he honestly deserve to feel so happy? " _Danke_ ," he murmured, looking at Shuu fondly. "Sleep well." With that final remark he left the estate for the night. In his car, he was no longer able to contain himself and he grinned like a fool, flipping between periods of laughing, sighing and crying all the way home.

Despite the late hour Shuu did not go to his bedroom. He instead went to his sitting room, which was connected to his bedroom from the opposite side from the library. He painted for several hours until his eyes became too tired to focus before he finally went to bed, resolving to finish the painting the following day. He had completed enough that he didn't have to worry about forgetting the details, not that there was a chance of forgetting anyway. The entire time he had painted his thoughts had continually returned to his and Kanae's time in the greenhouse.


End file.
